Siete vidas
by Ledian
Summary: El prodigio del gato negro confiere a Adrián grandes poderes, pero ¿a qué precio? Cuando comienza a descubrir las leyes ligadas a la posesión de su extraordinario anillo, Cat Noir decide confiar una vez más en Marinette y revelarle cosas que no contaría a nadie... ni siquiera a Ladybug. ATENCIÓN: posibles spoilers de la temporada 3.
1. Gorgona

París parecía un inmenso jardín de estatuas de piedra.

Ladybug corría por las calles, extrañamente silenciosas para aquella hora del día. Los coches se habían detenido en medio de la calzada, algunos abandonados por sus dueños, otros todavía con ellos en su interior, inmóviles, congelados para siempre..., a menos que el superdúo hiciera su trabajo una vez más.

La heroína se detuvo junto a una de las estatuas y la miró con aprensión. Se trataba de una mujer que se había quedado petrificada sobre la acera, encogida sobre sí misma y con los brazos alzados, en un inútil gesto de autoprotección. Su rostro mostraba una expresión que a Ladybug le pareció perturbadora: una mezcla de horror y un dolor atroz.

Porque aquello era lo peor del akuma contra el que se enfrentaban: su poder no era instantáneo, sino que petrificaba a sus víctimas poco a poco y, al parecer, no se trataba de un proceso agradable. Ladybug se había topado en su camino con varias personas aterrorizadas que le habían suplicado que los ayudase mientras contemplaban impotentes cómo su carne se iba endureciendo lentamente.

Ella no podía hacer nada por ellos, todavía. La única forma de salvarlos era derrotar al akuma y ejecutar después su propio poder sanador sobre la ciudad. Entonces todo volvería a la normalidad.

Suspiró. Una vez más, el destino de París descansaba sobre sus hombros. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, decidida. No podía fallar.

Iba a echar a correr de nuevo cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar con unos cascotes esparcidos por el suelo. Al bajar la mirada tuvo que reprimir una pequeña exclamación de horror.

Aquello había sido una persona. La estatua en la que se había transformado había caído al suelo en algún momento, tal vez empujada por el propio monstruo o por un transeúnte que huía aterrado, y se había roto en pedazos. La chica retrocedió un paso, asustada, y sacudió la cabeza para apartar de su mente la angustiosa mirada de piedra que le dirigía uno de los fragmentos, que conservaba un ojo completo.

De pronto consideró la posibilidad de que una de aquellas estatuas fuese alguien conocido... alguien amado, un amigo o un familiar. Y comprendió que no podría soportarlo.

Había estado siguiendo aquel siniestro rastro para localizar al akuma, pero decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Lanzó su yoyó y se elevó en el aire, lejos de aquellos tristes despojos de piedra.

Aterrizó en uno de los tejados y prosiguió su ruta por allí, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Por lo que sabía, la villana se hacía llamar Gorgona y tenía la capacidad de petrificar a la gente. Ladybug no sabía quién había sido ni qué le había sucedido para acabar convertida en una víctima de Lepidóptero. Pero sí tenía claro que de ninguna manera quería transformarse en una de aquellas pobres estatuas.

Se detuvo tras una chimenea para otear el horizonte con precaución.

–Milady –dijo una voz tras ella, sobresaltándola–. No tengas miedo, soy yo.

Ladybug suspiró aliviada.

–¿Dónde te habías metido, Cat Noir? –le reprochó–. Hace ya bastante rato que se dio la alarma.

No añadió que había temido que el poder del akuma lo hubiese alcanzado también a él. No habría sido la primera vez, y ella no se sentía con ánimos de emprender aquella batalla sola.

–Me ha parecido peligrosa, así que la he estado observando desde lejos. No es una visión agradable, por cierto.

–¿No? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Lo cierto era que aún no había imágenes del akuma, y Ladybug no había tardado en comprender por qué. De camino había visto a la reportera Nadja Chamak y a su cámara petrificados; sin duda habían tratado de grabar una pieza para el informativo y se habían acercado demasiado.

Tampoco tenía noticias de Alya, ahora que lo pensaba. Sacudió la cabeza, procurando no pensar en ello.

–Es una mujer serpiente, como las Gorgonas originales. –Ante el gesto inexpresivo de su compañera, Cat Noir añadió–: Los monstruos de la Antigüedad. ¿No conoces la leyenda? ¿Perseo y Medusa?

–Me temo que no –se disculpó ella.

–Según la mitología griega, las Gorgonas eran criaturas con el poder de transformar en piedra a todo el que miraban. Como los basiliscos.

Ladybug tampoco había oído hablar de los basiliscos, pero no preguntó. Aún a veces la admiraba el hecho de que Cat Noir pudiera acumular tanta información en su cabeza. Le recordaba a Max en cierto modo.

–Entonces, ¿le bastaría con mirarnos para convertirnos en estatuas de piedra? –preguntó con preocupación–. No pinta bien, gatito.

–No es tan malo como parece, si conoces el mito. En realidad, Perseo... –Se interrumpió de pronto y abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado–. ¡Cuidado! –gritó.

Ladybug no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cat Noir se arrojó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo, y ambos cayeron desde el tejado.

Ella quiso gritar su nombre, pero no fue capaz. Lanzó el yoyó, lo enganchó en una buhardilla y se elevó, cargando con el peso de su compañero, que no se movía.

–¡Ladybug! –oyó de pronto tras ella una voz terrible–. ¿A dónde vas, pequeño insecto? ¡No corras tanto y deja que Gorgona te eche un buen vistazo!

Ladybug no se atrevió a mirar atrás. Aún cargando con Cat Noir, se refugió tras un muro en una azotea y se asomó con prudencia.

Vio al akuma un poco más allá, trepando a un edificio cercano. Tenía una larga cola de serpiente, pero se adhería a las paredes como si fuese un caracol. No llegó a verle la cara, aunque sí apreció la masa que se movía inquietantemente sobre su cabeza. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

La mujer-serpiente se volvió rápidamente hacia ellos. Ladybug se ocultó tras su parapeto justo a tiempo para evitar que su mirada los alcanzara.

–Lady... –empezó Cat Noir, pero ella le cubrió la boca con la mano.

–Ssssh... –susurró.

Había algo preocupante en el tono de su compañero, pero procuró no distraerse. Miró a su alrededor en busca de una salida y localizó una teja suelta. Se separó un poco de Cat Noir y avanzó a gatas sobre el tejado para cogerla. Una vez la tuvo en su poder, la arrojó a lo lejos con todas sus fuerzas.

La teja rebotó sobre una azotea un par de edificios más allá. El sonido se oyó como un trueno en aquel París silencioso y atrajo de inmediato la atención de Gorgona. Ladybug se asomó con precaución y comprobó, aliviada, que la criatura les daba la espalda y se alejaba de ellos.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí –le dijo a Cat Noir.

El chico asintió, pero no logró ponerse en pie. Ladybug lo observó con preocupación mientras se llevaba las manos a las piernas con gesto de dolor.

–¿Qué...? ¡Oh, no!

Los pies de Cat Noir se habían vuelto grises como el granito, y aquella mutación trepaba ya por sus pantorrillas. Ladybug alargó la mano para tocarlas y las halló frías y extraordinariamente duras.

Tragando saliva, echó un vistazo a sus propios pies. Estaban bien, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: una vez más, Cat Noir había sido su escudo y la había protegido de la mirada de Gorgona con su propio cuerpo.

–No puedo seguirte, milady –dijo entonces él, con esfuerzo–. Tendrás que derrotar tú al akuma y salvarnos a todos otra vez. Lo siento.

–¿Lo... sientes? –casi gritó Ladybug. Trató de controlarse–. No voy a dejarte aquí, Cat Noir.

Él dirigió una mirada desolada a sus propios pies.

–Pero no puedo caminar. Vamos, vete. No voy a ser una carga.

Reprimió un gesto de dolor, y ella comprobó, alarmada, que el proceso de petrificación estaba alcanzando ya sus muslos.

–No voy a dejarte aquí –repitió.

Imágenes de aquellas mudas estatuas de piedra asaltaron su mente de pronto. Sus miradas de horror y desesperación, sus gestos de agonía... y los restos de aquellas que habían sido destruidas, y que ahora no eran más que simples cascotes.

La posibilidad de que algo así le sucediese a Cat Noir le encogía el corazón. Le palpó la pierna, buscando una manera de detener el proceso, pero la petrificación seguía extendiéndose bajo sus dedos.

–Márchate, Ladybug –insistió él–. No puedes hacer nada, lo he visto en las otras víctimas. Derrota al akuma y utiliza tu magia para arreglarlo todo.

Ladybug frunció el ceño con obstinación y sacudió la cabeza. Él colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

–Ladybug. –Ella clavó la mirada en sus ojos verdes, angustiada–. Ponte a salvo. No permitas que te suceda a ti tam...

Se interrumpió con un gesto de dolor y se llevó una mano a la cadera. Ladybug echó un vistazo al suelo, siete pisos por debajo de sus pies.

–No puedo dejarte solo. Si te caes...

–Me romperé en pedazos, sí. Pero tú lo arreglarás todo después –concluyó Cat Noir, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de fe inquebrantable.

Ella tomó una decisión.

–Voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro, solo por si acaso.

–Pero...

–¿Y si te encuentra Gorgona y no puedes huir? Tienes que esconderte, Cat Noir, o te entregará a Lepidóptero.

Él se rindió, reconociendo la lógica de su argumento. Ladybug miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el akuma se había marchado y ayudó a Cat Noir a incorporarse. Las piernas ya no le respondían, por lo que ella tuvo que cargar con él, no sin esfuerzo. Con medio cuerpo petrificado, su compañero pesaba mucho más de lo normal.

Se lo llevó, saltando de tejado en tejado, hasta alcanzar la azotea del hotel Le Grand París. Pasaron junto a una doncella y un camarero de piedra y llegaron hasta la puerta que conducía a la escalera de servicio. Ladybug comprobó con alivio que estaba abierta.

–Quédate aquí escondido –le dijo a su compañero, tras ocultarlo dentro–. Volveré a buscarte.

Pero él no respondió, y Ladybug se volvió para mirarlo, inquieta.

El chico se había apoyado en la pared en una postura extraña, puesto que ya no podía doblar las rodillas ni la cintura. Se miraba las manos casi sin verlas, con el rostro crispado en una profunda expresión de angustia y dolor.

Ella le tomó de las manos. Se habían vuelto duras y frías como la roca, y la mutación ya trepaba lentamente por sus antebrazos. La superheroína echó de menos la calidez de su contacto, aunque fuese a través de los guantes.

De pronto evocó la única ocasión en que sus manos se habían rozado, piel con piel. La vez que habían revertido su transformación casi al mismo tiempo para poder escapar de la trampa orquestada por Dark Owl. Habían cerrado los ojos para mantener en secreto sus identidades, pero por un instante los dedos de él habían tocado los suyos, sin guantes.

Trató de centrarse.

No podía dejarlo así. Sencillamente, no podía.

–Cat –le dijo con dulzura, tomando su rostro entre las manos–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Estoy... bien..., de verdad.

–No, no estás bien. Te estás convirtiendo en una estatua de piedra.

El chico trató de sonreír.

–Como... todo el mundo... hoy. Aaaay... –gimió de pronto, retorciéndose contra la pared.

–¡Cat!

–Estoy... bien.

Trató de respirar hondo, pero parecía que se ahogaba. Ladybug comprobó, alarmada, que la piedra ya endurecía su vientre y amenazaba con alcanzar sus pulmones.

–No, no, no –musitó.

Lo abrazó, como si así pudiese mantenerlo anclado a la vida.

–Bichito –susurró él en su oído, y ella se estremeció–. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ladybug dudaba. Lo había dejado atrás otras veces: a merced de los esbirros de Zombizou, bajo la influencia de Malediktator, atrapado en la red de Anansi, luchando solo contra cientos de Sapotis. Porque confiaba en él y sabía que sería capaz de defenderse.

Aquello, en cambio, era diferente. Si se hubiese transformado en piedra de forma instantánea, tal vez a Ladybug le habría costado menos marcharse. Pero no podía abandonarlo allí, en medio de aquella cruel agonía.

–Me quedaré contigo –decidió, parpadeando para retener las lágrimas–. Hasta el final.

–No. Vete..., por favor.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Trataba de mostrarse sereno y decidido, pero lo conocía bien y no podía engañarla. Estaba aterrorizado. Y sufría.

Lo abrazó de nuevo. Sus hombros eran ya de piedra.

–No voy a dejarte solo ahora.

Cat Noir intentó tragar saliva. Su respiración era ya apenas un débil jadeo. Susurró algo que Ladybug no entendió a la primera.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Perseo –logró decir por fin–. Necesitas... un espejo.

–¿Un... espejo?

–Así fue... como venció... a Medusa. Reflejando... su mirada y...

–¡Transformándola a ella en piedra! –comprendió Ladybug–. ¡Bien pensado, gatito!

Él le sonrió. Todavía podía sonreír.

Ladybug trató de acariciarle el pelo, pero sus mechones rubios se habían solidificado también. Apoyó la frente contra la de su compañero. Su rostro aún era humano.

–Te salvaré –le prometió–. Y volveré a buscarte.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa que fue apenas un rictus de dolor.

–Lo sé –susurró.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que su mirada se apagara y su semblante se volviera frío y rígido como el mármol.


	2. Pesadilla

Ladybug permaneció unos instantes más abrazada a su compañero, añorando su calidez, el sonido de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Parpadeó para retener las lágrimas, inspiró hondo y se separó de él un momento para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Te salvaré –repitió en un susurro, acariciando su rostro de piedra.

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla, estremeciéndose ante el tacto frío y duro de su piel.

Perdió unos segundos preciosos mientras lo recolocaba de forma que nadie pudiese empujarlo escaleras abajo por error. Era muy poco probable que alguien apareciese por allí, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Después le dio la espalda con el corazón en un puño y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta los pisos inferiores del hotel.

«Un espejo, tengo que encontrar un espejo...», se repetía a sí misma. No quería invocar su Lucky Charm y arriesgarse a que le otorgara cualquier otra cosa. ¿Y si no sabía cómo usarlo? ¿Y si tardaba demasiado y Gorgona la petrificaba a ella también? No; en esta ocasión contaba ya con un plan premeditado, y sería más prudente ajustarse a él.

«Chloé tendrá espejos», pensó de pronto. Probablemente varias docenas, añadió para sí misma con cierta malicia.

De modo que irrumpió en la habitación de Chloé sin llamar a la puerta. Daba por sentado que a aquellas alturas ya la habrían convertido en una estatua de piedra, y por eso se sobresaltó cuando ella se le echó al cuello de pronto.

–¡Ladybug! ¡Qué bien que estás aquí! ¿Has venido a salvarme?

Ella se la quitó de encima, tratando de centrarse.

–Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Chloé.

La chica se mostró emocionada y temerosa al mismo tiempo.

–¡Bien! Yo, eh..., sí, supongo que podría ayudar. ¿Quieres que vuelva a usar el prodigio de la abeja?

Ladybug no se lo había planteado, pero lo pensó un momento. Aquel era sin duda uno de los akumas más peligrosos a los que se había enfrentado, y Cat Noir ya no estaba a su lado. Quizá debería contar con la ayuda de más superhéroes.

Sin embargo, tardaría en llegar a la casa del maestro Fu, porque debía hacerlo como Marinette para que nadie viese a Ladybug rondando por allí.

La simple idea de dejar a su compañero petrificado en la escalera más tiempo del necesario le resultaba insoportable.

–Hoy no, Chloé –decidió, y ella pareció muy aliviada de pronto–. Tengo un plan. ¿Me puedes prestar un espejo?

Momentos después saltaba de nuevo por los tejados, con el espejo de Chloé prendido a la cintura.

* * *

Ladybug se quedó quieta mientras miles de mariquitas mágicas recorrían todo París devolviendo a sus ciudadanos a su estado normal.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que apenas oyó la voz de la chica que la llamaba con timidez:

–¿Ladybug? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella se volvió para mirarla. Parecía una adolescente de lo más inofensiva y, sin embargo, ella sola había petrificado a media ciudad.

Y a Cat Noir.

Se esforzó por centrarse y sonrió.

–No te preocupes. Has sido akumatizada por Lepidóptero, pero ya ha pasado y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó ella–. No recuerdo nada... Solo que esta mañana fui a la peluquería y me dejaron el pelo fatal, y el chico que me gusta se burló de mí y... Pero no quería causar ningún daño, lo juro.

–Lo sé... –empezó Ladybug, pero sus pendientes emitieron un aviso urgente–. Tengo que marcharme. Todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero estaba distraída, y esperó que la chica no lo notase.

Había tenido que invocar su Lucky Charm porque con el espejo no le bastaba para tender una trampa a Gorgona, y apenas le quedaban unos minutos para destransformarse. Se despidió de la chica y lanzó su yoyó para salir volando de allí... en dirección al hotel Le Grand Paris, donde había dejado a Cat Noir.

La magia del prodigio la abandonó por completo a pocas calles de allí, de modo que tuvo que buscar refugio en un callejón discreto para volver a transformarse en Marinette. Mientras corría en dirección al hotel, se detuvo de pronto cuando una sombra pasó por encima de su cabeza. Al levantar la mirada, vio a Cat Noir saltando de tejado en tejado.

Una oleada de alivio la inundó por dentro. Su magia siempre funcionaba, siempre. Y nunca había dejado de arreglar las catástrofes provocadas por los akumas.

Sin embargo, por un momento había temido...

Se quedó parada en la calle, contemplando cómo su compañero se alejaba por los tejados de París. Respiró hondo y sonrió sin saber por qué.

* * *

Las clases se reanudaron por la tarde, pero a los alumnos que habían sido afectados por el akuma se les permitió quedarse en casa. Aunque la magia de Ladybug los había curado por completo, para ellos había sido una experiencia muy traumática y necesitaban terminar de asimilarla.

Por eso Marinette no se sorprendió al entrar en el colegio y darse cuenta de que había bastantes menos alumnos que de costumbre. Buscó a Alya con la mirada, pero no la vio, y frunció el ceño, preocupada. La había llamado después del ataque para comprobar que se encontraba bien, y ella le había asegurado que sí, y que Gorgona no había llegado a petrificarla.

Se acercó a sus compañeros para preguntar por ella; pero ellos estaban compartiendo historias angustiosas sobre personas a las que habían visto convertirse en piedra, y Marinette se acordó de Cat Noir y no tuvo ánimos para intervenir en la conversación.

De modo que se dirigió al aula; quizá Alya estuviese dentro.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó al interior. Dio un pequeño respingo al darse cuenta de que la única persona que había allí era Adrián.

–¡Perdón! –murmuró–. No quería interrumpir.

El chico estaba sentado ante su escritorio. Parecía concentrado en su libro de texto, pero levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

–Marinette. No interrumpes, pasa. No estoy haciendo nada importante; es solo que hay mucho barullo ahí fuera y buscaba un poco de tranquilidad.

Ella entró en el aula, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó a su sitio. Al echar otro vistazo a Adrián se dio cuenta de que estaba pálido y parecía cansado.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó con inquietud mientras se sentaba.

Él se volvió hacia ella con una cansada sonrisa.

–Sí, no te preocupes. Solo me siento un poco rígido –respondió, moviendo los hombros para desentumecerlos–; pero la magia de Ladybug lo arregló todo, como siempre, así que debe de estar solo en mi cabeza.

Marinette se cubrió la boca con las manos, ahogando una exclamación de angustia.

–¿Te... te convertiste en una estatua de piedra tú también?

La mirada de Adrián se suavizó.

–Sí, pero de verdad, no es nada; estoy bien.

Marinette negó con la cabeza. La magia de Ladybug podía reparar los daños causados por los akumas, pero no borraba la memoria de sus víctimas. Solo la de los propios villanos akumatizados, al parecer, lo cual tampoco resultaba demasiado justo.

Todo el dolor y la angustia que habían experimentado los ciudadanos petrificados permanecería durante mucho tiempo en su recuerdo.

–Podrías haberte quedado descansando casa. El director ha dicho que las víctimas del ataque de hoy no tenían que venir al colegio.

–Lo sé, pero mi padre no quería que perdiera clases.

Marinette bajó la cabeza.

–Lo siento –murmuró.

Adrián sonrió.

–¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya.

–Lo sé, lo digo por ti, porque... –Desvió la mirada, turbada–. He visto de cerca cómo se volvía la gente de piedra y... no parecía muy agradable.

La simple idea de que su adorado Adrián hubiese tenido que sufrir aquel proceso le rompía el corazón.

–Marinette.

Ella alzó la cabeza, sobresaltada. La voz de Adrián había sonado muy cerca y, cuando se volvió para mirar, descubrió que él se había sentado a su lado en el banco.

–Marinette –repitió, con suavidad.

–¿S-sí? –farfulló ella, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

–No tengas miedo, ¿vale? Ladybug y Cat Noir siempre estarán ahí para protegernos a todos. Confía en ellos.

Marinette enrojeció, sintiéndose avergonzada. _Ella_ era Ladybug, y Adrián había sufrido el ataque de un akuma. No era él quien debía tratar de tranquilizarla a ella, sino al contrario.

Trató de sonreír y asintió con más entusiasmo del que sentía en realidad.

–Tienes razón. Ellos siempre nos salvan y lo arreglan todo después, así que... no hay razones para preocuparse, ¿verdad?

Él le sonrió ampliamente.

–Ninguna en absoluto –le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette se puso más roja todavía. Por suerte para ella, en aquel momento sonó el timbre que señalaba el comienzo de las clases. Adrián le oprimió el hombro con afecto y regresó a su sitio antes de que el resto de sus compañeros entrasen en el aula.

Marinette se quedó muy quieta, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, hasta que llegó Alya, se sentó junto a ella en el banco y la hizo volver a la realidad con un suave codazo.

* * *

–¡Soy el Incendiario! –aulló el villano–. ¡París arderá por los cuatro costados y todos vosotros arderéis con él!

–¿Ah, sí? –se burló Cat Noir desde lo alto de una azotea–. ¡Vamos a ver si piensas lo mismo cuando te hayamos bajado los humos un poco!

Se arrojó sobre él, enarbolando el bastón; pero el Incendiario se volvió bruscamente y lo apuntó con el puño.

Su guante vomitó un chorro de fuego que alcanzó de lleno al superhéroe y lo detuvo en pleno salto. Cat Noir percibió el olor a quemado antes de comprender que era su cabello lo que estaba ardiendo, y que ni siquiera su traje mágico podía protegerlo del fuego que envolvía su cuerpo, sumiéndolo en un dolor indescriptible.

* * *

Adrián se despertó con un grito y la piel empapada de sudor. Se incorporó, respirando entrecortadamente, y tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que no estaba ardiendo en llamas en realidad.

–Solo ha sido un sueño –murmuró.

Pero le había parecido tan real...

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo, y buscó a Plagg con la mirada. El kwami estaba aovillado sobre su almohada y dormía profundamente, pero abrió uno de sus brillantes ojos verdes al sentir que el chico lo observaba.

–¿Qué pasa? –bostezó–. ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?

–Creo que he tenido una pesadilla, Plagg. Muy desagradable, por cierto.

Frunció el ceño. También había sido muy desagradable la experiencia con Gorgona de aquella misma mañana, y sin duda le había dejado tocada la moral. Hasta Marinette se había dado cuenta.

Sacudió la cabeza. Había querido convencerse a sí mismo de que su estado de ánimo se debía a que no había vuelto a ver a Ladybug después de la batalla, pero en aquel sueño ni siquiera aparecía ella. Se volvió hacia Plagg, inquieto.

–¿Crees que Sandboy anda de nuevo por la ciudad?

Plagg bostezó de nuevo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Se ha hecho realidad tu pesadilla?

Adrián se miró las manos. No había quemaduras.

–No, solo...

–Pues ya está, ha sido solo un sueño. No le des más vueltas. Y ahora déjame dormir, ¿quieres?

Adrián suspiró. Al menos Plagg seguía siendo un kwami y no se había convertido en un calcetín.

Volvió a tumbarse y trató de conciliar el sueño; pero no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, intranquilo. Los retazos de su pesadilla todavía lo inquietaban, y en el fondo no quería volver a dormirse y arriesgarse a soñar con algo parecido de nuevo.

Se incorporó otra vez.

–Plagg, ¿estás dormido?

–Ya no –gruñó el kwami.

–Genial, porque vamos a salir a dar una vuelta.

–Noooo...

–¡Garras fuera!

* * *

Marinette no se había acostado todavía. Había un asunto que la inquietaba y al que no dejaba de dar vueltas. Tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido durante la batalla contra Gorgona, pero también con la conversación que había mantenido aquella tarde con Adrián.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo siendo Ladybug, y al principio había sido relativamente sencillo. Ella y Cat Noir derrotaban a los akumas, uno detrás de otro, y luego todo volvía a la normalidad.

Pero en los últimos tiempos tenía la sensación de que era cada vez más difícil. Los villanos los ponían en apuros con mayor facilidad a pesar de que ellos contaban ahora con nuevos poderes, más aliados y los inestimables consejos del maestro Fu.

Y Marinette no podía evitar preguntarse qué sucedería el día en que perdieran una batalla. Una sola.

Porque haber ganado las cincuenta anteriores no serviría de nada si ella caía una sola vez.

Lo que más la asustaba no era la posibilidad de ser vencida, sino el hecho de que nadie podría salvar París si ella ya no estaba. Ningún otro héroe tenía el poder de purificar los akumas ni de arreglarlo todo después.

Ni tampoco de devolver a la vida a las víctimas.

Aquella idea había prendido en su mente en el momento en que Cat Noir se había transformado en una estatua de piedra y ella le había jurado que lo salvaría. No se había permitido el lujo de dejarlo entrever, y mucho menos delante de él, pero una vocecita había susurrado entonces en su cabeza: «¿Y si no puedes? ¿Y Gorgona te vence? ¿Quién lo salvará?».

Había derrotado a la mujer-serpiente, como todo el mundo esperaba. Y ella había tratado de espantar aquellos malos pensamientos que se habían instalado en su interior. Y casi lo había conseguido..., antes de descubrir que Adrián también había sido afectado por el akuma. La simple idea de imaginarlo transformándose en una fría escultura de piedra le había revuelto el estómago.

No habría sido la primera vez, ciertamente. No hacía mucho que Style Queen lo había convertido también en una especie de escultura dorada que había comenzado a deshacerse en polvo poco después. Y ella había estado a punto de perder aquella batalla, de hecho. Si no hubiese sido por Plagg...

Pero después todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y Adrián no dio muestras de sufrir ningún tipo de secuela. Después de todo, la transformación había sido instantánea, y él había recuperado la conciencia solo cuando ya había acabado todo.

Así que Marinette se las había arreglado para no darle más vueltas.

Hasta ahora.

Porque había visto con sus propios ojos lo que el poder de Gorgona hacía a sus víctimas, y era evidente que ellas lo recordaban después.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tenían que seguir sufriendo los ciudadanos de París... sus seres queridos... antes de que ella y Cat Noir lograsen derrotar a Lepidóptero y acabar con su reinado de terror? ¿Y si no eran lo bastante fuertes? ¿Y si _ella_ no era lo bastante fuerte?

Tanto Cat Noir como Adrián tenían una fe ciega en Ladybug... por no hablar de Alya, o incluso Chloé.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabía que, en el fondo, detrás de la máscara de la heroína solo estaba Marinette.

Tikki notó que estaba triste aquella noche, pero ella no se sintió con ánimos de confiarle sus tristes pensamientos. Tampoco se sentía con ánimos de ir a dormir; tenía la sensación de que seguiría dándole vueltas a aquel asunto y se desvelaría sin necesidad.

De modo que en su lugar se dedicó a trabajar en uno de sus diseños.

Cuando acabó descubrió que se le había hecho muy tarde, pero estaba acalorada y tenía las mejillas ardiendo. De modo que apagó la luz y trepó a la cama pero, en lugar de meterse entre las sábanas, salió a la terraza a tomar un poco el aire.

No lejos de allí, un superhéroe felino la vio sola en su balcón, detuvo su ronda por los tejados y decidió acercarse a saludar.


	3. Cansancio

–Buenas noches –dijo él.

Marinette alzó la cabeza y sonrió antes de darse la vuelta.

–Buenas noches, Cat Noir. –Hizo una pausa y preguntó, inquieta–. ¿No es un poco tarde para pasear? ¿Ha habido algún aviso de akuma?

–No, tranquila. Solo estaba de patrulla, te he visto y me he preguntado... –Se detuvo un momento, dudoso–. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No podías dormir?

Marinette tardó un poco en contestar, y Cat Noir añadió:

–Disculpa, no es asunto mío.

–No, tranquilo. Me he quedado hasta tarde trabajando y no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era.

Observó a su compañero mientras hablaba, preocupada. Ni Cat Noir ni ella solían salir de patrulla a aquellas horas porque ambos eran estudiantes y madrugaban por las mañanas. Se dio cuenta entonces de que él parecía cansado, y se acordó de Adrián.

Ambos habían sido afectados por el poder de Gorgona. La última vez que había hablado con Cat Noir, de hecho, se estaba convirtiendo en una estatua de piedra.

Porque se había sacrificado por ella. Para que pudiese salvar a todos los ciudadanos de París.

Y a Adrián.

Se estremeció.

–¿Marinette? –preguntó Cat Noir al notar que su expresión se ensombrecía–. ¿Seguro que estás...?

Ella rodeó su cintura en un súbito abrazo. Cat Noir estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro sobre la barandilla, pero se colocó mejor y la abrazó a su vez.

–Marinette, ¿qué...?

–Gracias –musitó ella con el rostro pegado a su hombro.

Evocó la frialdad de su cuerpo de piedra la última vez que lo había abrazado. Sentir de nuevo su calidez, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón... le parecía un pequeño milagro.

–¿Gracias? –repitió él, perplejo–. ¿Por qué?

Por ser un compañero tan leal, podría haberle dicho Marinette. Por dar su vida por ella una vez más. Por su apoyo y su confianza.

Pero no podía hacerlo, porque todo aquello formaba parte de su vida como Ladybug, y ambas identidades debían permanecer separadas. Por otro lado, Ladybug tampoco podía decirle todo lo que significaba para ella. Porque entonces le llenaría el corazón de falsas esperanzas, y lo último que deseaba era tener que rechazarlo otra vez. No quería hacerle daño. No se lo merecía.

–Por todo lo que haces por todos nosotros –respondió por fin.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–No soy solo yo, es Ladybug. Ella...

–Los dos salváis París sin pedir nada a cambio. Y a veces tengo la sensación de que no os lo agradecemos lo suficiente..., especialmente a ti.

Cat Noir sintió una súbita calidez en el pecho.

–Pero... pero no hace ninguna falta, de verdad –acertó a decir–. Somos héroes, es nuestro trabajo.

Marinette se separó de él con un suspiro y se acodó sobre la barandilla, abatida. Cat Noir se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

–Sé que el akuma de hoy ha sido uno de los peores, pero no debes tener miedo. Ladybug y yo te protegeremos..., protegeremos a todos los ciudadanos de París –se corrigió– de cualquier amenaza. Y ya sabes que no estamos solos –concluyó, guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Era la segunda vez aquel día que alguien creía que la asustaban los akumas y trataba de tranquilizarla al respecto. Precisamente a ella, que había derrotado a todos los villanos que Lepidóptero había enviado para arrebatarle su prodigio. Sacudió la cabeza.

–No tengo miedo por mí –logró decir.

Cat Noir parpadeó sin comprender.

–¿Entonces...?

Los ojos de Marinette se humedecieron sin que pudiese evitarlo.

–Mi amigo Adrián se convirtió en piedra –explicó.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dado tantos detalles. Después de todo, Cat Noir había entrado en su cuarto y había visto todas aquellas fotos. Incluso las que escondía debajo de la cama, para su eterna vergüenza. Y aunque Adrián le hubiese comprado la historia de que lo admiraba como modelo y nada más, Cat Noir sin duda habría interpretado correctamente lo que había visto.

Pero ya qué más daba. Después de todo, él no sabía que ella era Ladybug. Ni mucho menos que Adrián era el chico por el que la superheroína lo había rechazado.

–Se convirtió en piedra –repitió; le temblaba la voz de la emoción–, y si no hubiese sido por ti... por vosotros... –se corrigió–, lo habría perdido para siempre.

Tragó saliva, porque le costaba continuar. Se dio cuenta de que Cat Noir estaba muy silencioso y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

El superhéroe seguía acomodado sobre la barandilla de su balcón y la observaba con una extraña y profunda emoción en sus ojos verdes.

«Seguro que le parezco ridícula», pensó de pronto, abatida. El miedo y la duda eran dos cosas que Ladybug no podía permitirse. Ella era fuerte y valiente, y sabía que Cat Noir la admiraba por eso.

–Marinette –dijo él de pronto, con tanta dulzura que la hizo estremecerse.

Apretó los dientes y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Pero él le sostuvo el rostro con suavidad y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Ya pasó, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo en un susurro–. Adrián está bien, el akuma ha sido purificado y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Ella respiró hondo un par de veces. Después trató de sonreír, y lo consiguió, más o menos.

–Y te protegeremos –añadió él con firmeza–. A ti y a todas las personas que te importan. Te lo prometo.

Marinette lo miró a los ojos, buscando la verdad en el fondo de su mirada. ¿Qué diría si supiese que se estaba comprometiendo a cuidar del muchacho al que amaba Ladybug? ¿Mantendría su palabra?

Comprendió de inmediato que sí. Cat Noir podía comportarse en ocasiones como un niño inmaduro y resentido, pero siempre, siempre corregía su actitud, porque era noble y generoso y tenía un corazón de oro.

Y porque se sacrificaría una y mil veces por ella. Y Marinette lo sabía.

–Gracias por animarme, Cat Noir. –Sonrió–. Parece que se está convirtiendo en una costumbre.

Él se puso en pie sobre la barandilla y le ofreció una galante reverencia, presumiendo de un equilibrio impecable.

–Para eso estamos los héroes –respondió–. Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo seguir con mi ronda.

–Por supuesto –asintió ella–. Pero... intenta descansar, ¿vale?

–¿Cómo dices? –se sorprendió Cat Noir.

–Es que tienes mala cara. Como si estuvieses agotado. Después de lo de hoy, creo que te mereces una noche libre, ¿no crees?

Él dudó un momento, como si quisiese contarle algo; pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

–Gracias por el consejo, Marinette. Vete a dormir tú también, ¿de acuerdo? Los héroes de París velaremos tu sueño.

«Solo uno de los héroes de París, al parecer», pensó ella. Pero sonrió también.

Cat Noir se despidió de ella, desplegó su bastón y abandonó el balcón con un prodigioso salto. Aún sonriendo, Marinette lo vio alejarse entre los tejados.

Después volvió a entrar en casa y se acomodó en su cama con un suspiro de alivio.

Le había sentado bien hablar con Cat Noir, después de todo. «Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros», pensó. Ojalá pudiesen ser grandes amigos sin más, sin que Ladybug tuviese que ponerse siempre a la defensiva para no darle falsas esperanzas ni herir sus sentimientos.

Pero a pesar de todo seguían siendo un equipo, y Marinette estaba feliz por tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

Cat Noir siguió el consejo de su amiga y regresó a casa para tratar de dormir un poco. Le había gustado hablar con ella. Saber lo mucho que lo valoraba no solo como Adrián, sino también como superhéroe, había despertado una cálida sensación en su interior. Era una de las muchas cualidades de Marinette, caviló. Su presencia era como un rayo de sol que lo hacía sonreír cada vez que la veía, sin que supiera muy bien por qué. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

Y a Adrián le encantaba pertenecer a ese círculo de amigos a los que ella apreciaba de forma especial.

Se metió por fin en la cama, convencido de que en esta ocasión ninguna pesadilla acudiría a atormentarlo. Porque aún guardaba en su corazón la luminosa sonrisa de Marinette, como un talismán capaz de protegerlo de los más oscuros pensamientos.

Cuando se despertó horas después con el corazón desbocado, tras haber soñado que caía desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel sin que nadie acudiese a rescatarlo, comprendió que había sido demasiado optimista.

* * *

Las pesadillas regresaron una y otra vez. Todas eran diferentes, pero siempre seguían un mismo patrón: Cat Noir moría de muchas y horribles maneras, y no había ninguna heroína vestida de rojo que apareciese en el último momento para salvarlo. Al principio dio por sentado que su mente aún se estaba recuperando de su desagradable experiencia con Gorgona, pero seguían pasando los días y las pesadillas no desaparecían.

Comenzó a acusar la falta de descanso. Cada día que pasaba estaba más pálido y ojeroso; Marinette se dio cuenta y se interesó por su salud, y él se esforzó desde entonces en fingir que estaba bien porque no quería preocuparla. Pero le costaba concentrarse en clase, sus resultados académicos empezaron a resentirse y Kagami lo vencía en esgrima con tanta facilidad que llegó a preguntarle si tenía problemas sentimentales otra vez. Adrián le aseguró que era tan solo falta de sueño.

También Nathalie le pidió explicaciones.

–Si esto continúa así tendré que comunicárselo a tu padre, Adrián –le dijo.

El chico suspiró.

–Es que no estoy durmiendo bien. –Nathalie alzó una ceja y él añadió–. Quizá sea por estrés. O porque tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no sé.

De ningún modo podía hablarle de sus pesadillas, o tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Por primera vez, de hecho, se alegraba de vivir en una casa tan grande que nadie lo oía cuando se despertaba gritando por las noches.

«Qué pensamiento tan deprimente», se dijo de pronto.

–Hablaré con la cocina para que a partir de ahora te preparen infusiones relajantes después de cenar –estaba diciendo Nathalie mientras lo anotaba todo en su tableta–. Y podemos hacer un hueco para que te den masajes por las tardes. Si nada de eso funciona, te reservaré una cita con el médico.

–Gracias, Nathalie –respondió él.

Pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a funcionar.

Aquella noche salió de patrulla con Ladybug y ella lo notó lento y torpe.

–¿Qué te pasa, Cat? –le preguntó–. ¿Tienes algún problema?

–No, es solo que esta semana ha sido una locura..., mucho trabajo en el instituto, exámenes, ya sabes –mintió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Es importante que intentes descansar –le dijo–. Los trajes nos proporcionan un aporte de energía extra, y si aún así te vas durmiendo por los tejados es que debes de estar realmente mal. Y te necesito en plena forma. No sabemos cuándo volverá a atacar Lepidóptero.

–Sí, sí, de acuerdo –murmuró él, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Se despidió de ella más temprano de lo habitual y se acostó con cierta aprensión. En realidad no tenía dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Estaba tan agotado que siempre se dormía nada más tocar las sábanas.

El problema era que, en cuanto lo hacía, las pesadillas regresaban.

Y aquella noche no fue diferente. Se despertó un rato más tarde, boqueando. Tardó unos instantes en comprender que no se estaba ahogando en el fondo del Sena y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

–Vale –dijo en voz alta–, esto no es normal.

Buscó a Plagg con la mirada y lo encontró durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre la almohada. Lo despertó.

–¿Quéee? –bostezó el pequeño kwami–. ¿Me has traído queso?

–Plagg, tenemos que hablar.

–Oh, no –gimió la criatura.

–Oh, sí.

–¿No puede esperar a mañana?

–Como quieras. Pero te advierto que, mientras sea incapaz de pegar ojo, no pienso dejarte dormir. Así que tú decides.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Plagg suspiró y se sentó sobre la almohada, frotándose un ojo–. ¿Y ahora qué?

–Háblame de las pesadillas.

–¿Las pesadillas? Pues son sueños desagradables. Yo nunca los tengo, por cierto. Solo los provoco –añadió con una sonrisa que desnudó sus pequeños colmillos.

–Entonces, ¿eres tú el causante de mis pesadillas? –dedujo Adrián, frunciendo el ceño.

–Yo no he dicho eso.

–Porque están repletas de muerte y destrucción... muy en tu estilo.

–¿De verdad? –sonrió Plagg, halagado; pero sacudió la cabeza y añadió–: ¿Para qué me voy a molestar en inspirarte pesadillas precisamente a ti, Adrián? Es absurdo.

–Entonces –quiso asegurarse el chico, alzando la mano en la que portaba el anillo–, ¿estás seguro de que estos sueños no tienen nada que ver contigo ni con mi prodigio?

–Nah –replicó Plagg–. No tiene ningún sentido.

Adrián iba a replicar, aliviado, cuando el kwami añadió:

–No es como si estuvieses a punto de gastar tu última vida ni nada por el estilo.

Hubo un breve silencio, mientras Adrián asimilaba lo que Plagg acababa de decir.

–¿Mi _qué_? –preguntó por fin, con una nota de pánico en su voz.

El kwami se dio cuenta entonces de que había hablado de más y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Ups –dijo solamente.

* * *

 **NOTA** : Por fin empezamos a llegar al meollo del fic :). No sufráis mucho por Adrien; estará bien, porque no está tan solo como cree. Después de todo, tiene a Marinette ;).


	4. Recuento

–Vas a tener que explicarme eso con claridad –exigió Adrián.

Plagg dejó escapar un suspiro dramático.

–De acuerdo, si te empeñas... Pero es una larga historia.

–Tenemos tiempo hasta el amanecer.

Plagg suspiró otra vez.

–Muy bien, empezaré desde el principio: tu prodigio te otorga el poder de la destrucción absoluta, ¿de acuerdo? El Cataclysm genera una gran concentración de caos y, por tanto, es un imán de mala suerte para ti.

–¿Un... imán de mala suerte? –repitió Adrián sin comprender.

–Bueno, todos los superhéroes corren riesgos cuando luchan contra las fuerzas del mal. Pero el portador del prodigio del gato negro tiene muchísimas más posibilidades de caer en la batalla. El azar nunca está de su parte. Eso es cosa de Ladybug, ya sabes.

Adrián abrió la boca para responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

–Por eso Ladybug y Cat Noir trabajan en equipo y sus poderes son complementarios –prosiguió Plagg–. El gato negro atrae la mala suerte y la aleja de Ladybug, despejando su camino para que ella pueda vencer al final. Pero como todo ha de tener un equilibrio, Cat Noir no dispone de una sola vida, como todo el mundo... sino de siete.

–¿Siete? –repitió Adrián, sorprendido–. Entonces, ¿es cierto que los gatos tienen siete vidas? Pensaba que era solo un mito.

–Es solo un mito. Los gatos son animales muy ágiles, pero siguen teniendo una sola vida. Es el portador del prodigio del gato negro el que cuenta con siete oportunidades; de ahí es precisamente de donde surge la leyenda.

–Eso quiere decir...

–Eso quiere decir –continuó Plagg– que puedes morir hasta seis veces. La séptima sería la definitiva.

–Pero... pero yo no he...

–¿Nunca has escapado por los pelos de una muerte segura? –planteó el kwami–. ¿No recuerdas ni una sola ocasión en la que Ladybug apareció en el último momento para salvarte? –Inspiró hondo y concluyó–: ¿Nunca has sacrificado tu vida para salvar la suya?

Adrián parpadeó, perplejo.

–Sí, alguna vez, pero...

–Ahí lo tienes. Vidas malgastadas, una detrás de otra. –Suspiró–. Todos los Cat Noirs lo hacen alguna vez, pero lo tuyo empieza a resultar realmente alarmante.

–Pero la magia de Ladybug siempre lo arregla todo al final –objetó el chico–. Para todo el mundo, no solo para mí. Quiero decir... Por ejemplo el otro día, con Gorgona, yo no fui el único transformado en piedra. Todas las otras víctimas volvieron a la vida también.

–Ellas no tienen que compensar una espiral de caos y mala suerte que las arrastra hacia su propia destrucción. El Cataclysm es como un tornado que tira de ti con el poder de la devastación más absoluta. Hace falta una dosis extraordinaria de buena suerte para contrarrestarlo. Todas las veces que ella te ha salvado... estabas condenado de antemano, Adrián. Lo ha conseguido porque es Ladybug, porque tiene la suerte de su parte y porque su magia es la única capaz de equilibrar el caos que tira de ti. Si lo hubiese intentado otra persona..., o incluso otro héroe..., no lo habría logrado. Tu mala suerte lo habría hecho fallar, y el rescate habría sido un desastre. Y estarías muerto.

Adrián dejó caer los hombros, abrumado.

–¿Y qué pasará... si pierdo la última vida?

–Que ni siquiera la magia de Ladybug lograría traerte de vuelta después. ¡Pero relájate, no pongas esa cara! –añadió el kwami, súbitamente animado–. Aún te quedan vidas por gastar, y además hay una solución muy sencilla. Es algo que han hecho muchos portadores antes que tú, no creas que los he perdido a todos de forma trágica y prematura.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Cuando pierdas tu sexta vida, iremos a ver al maestro Fu y le devolverás el anillo. Él elegirá a otro Cat Noir, que tendrá sus siete vidas intactas, y tú ya no podrás utilizar mis grandes poderes, pero tampoco serás un foco de mala suerte. Así que si te pasa algo como civil durante el ataque de un akuma, la magia de Ladybug seguiría funcionando contigo. ¿No es genial?

Adrián se quedó mirándolo.

–No, no es genial. Yo no quiero dejar de ser Cat Noir.

–Pues entonces cuida mejor tus últimas vidas. Soy el dios de la destrucción, resucitar a la gente no es una de mis especialidades.

El chico respiró hondo varias veces mientras asimilaba todo lo que Plagg le acababa de contar.

–Vale, y entonces... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mis pesadillas?

–Ah, las pesadillas. –Plagg se acomodó un poco mejor sobre la almohada–. Cuando pierdes tu sexta vida, la magia del prodigio empieza a avisarte de que ya solo te queda una. Y te hace soñar con tu propia muerte una y otra vez. Para que tomes medidas al respecto: ser más prudente, renunciar al anillo...

–Entonces, ¿es eso lo que me está pasando? Pero tú habías dicho...

–No, no, tiene que ser otra cosa. –Plagg le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dientes–. Ya te lo he dicho, aún te quedan vidas. La que perdiste con Gorgona era la quinta.

Adrián se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Estás... seguro?

–Completamente. Sé contar, ¿sabes? Yo estaba allí cuando los sumerios inventaron las matemáticas.

Pero ni toda la calma y la confianza de Plagg conseguían deshacer el nudo de angustia que se había instalado en el estómago de Adrián.

Se levantó con decisión.

–¿Sabes qué? Vamos a volver a contar.

Plagg soltó un teatral suspiro de resignación.

–Vaaale, no confíes en mí. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa puede esperar un pobre kwami como yo?

Pero Adrián ya se había sentado ante su escritorio con un bolígrafo y una libreta de notas.

–Perdí una vida cuando Gorgona me petrificó, ¿verdad? –preguntó, anotándolo en primer lugar.

–Sí. Y otra cuando te caíste desde el coche volador de Rogercop.

Adrián se quedó sin aliento al recordarlo. En aquella ocasión, la cuerda del yoyó de Ladybug lo había detenido a escasos centímetros del suelo.

Qué increíble golpe de suerte.

–Vale..., van dos –dijo, apuntándolo también. Se le ocurrió una idea–. También me caí desde el trineo de Santa Clavos. Dos veces –recordó con cierta alarma.

–Sí, pero solo en uno de esos casos el impacto habría sido mortal –matizó Plagg.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si has contado solo una vida y no dos, cuando en realidad...?

–Solo la primera vez, Adrián, hazme caso. Cuando estás a punto de morir lo noto en las entrañas.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que notas?

–Que mi portador es absorbido por una poderosa espiral de destrucción y oscuridad. Hasta que llega Ladybug y su magia tira de ti para traerte de vuelta. Y eso solo sucedió una vez la noche de la pelea contra Santa Clavos.

–Vale –suspiró Adrián–, ya llevamos tres.

–Anota Tormentosa.

–¿Tormentosa?

–Y el rayo que estuvo a punto de freírte.

–Oh, claro. Y el autobús.

–No, el autobús no. El traje habría absorbido la mayor parte del impacto.

Adrián se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

–Van cuatro –murmuró–. ¿Cuál es la quinta? ¿Antibug?

–Antibug no te habría dejado caer.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque Ladybug no estaba transformada y su buena suerte no te afectaba. Si hubiese existido alguna posibilidad de que Chloé te hubiese lanzado al vacío, lo habría hecho.

Adrián se quedó mirándolo.

–¿Quieres decir que eres como una especie de Ley de Murphy con bigotes? ¿Que si algo me puede salir mal... saldrá mal?

Plagg le dedicó una larga sonrisa.

–Ya lo vas entendiendo.

El chico suspiró y volvió a su lista.

–Acabemos con esto ya. ¿Cuándo perdí la última vida que me falta?

–Glaciator.

Adrián hizo una pausa. Aquella noche le traía recuerdos dolorosos, pero se esforzó por evocarla con detalle.

–¿Cuando Ladybug me recogió en su red?

–No, eso no habría sido una caída mortal. Pero el impacto de los proyectiles de Glaciator sí te habría transformado en helado, y ella detuvo uno que te habría acertado de lleno.

Adrián asintió y repasó su lista. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro de que había estado en peligro muchas veces más.

–¿El tiranosaurio?

–Te habrías apartado a tiempo. Tus extraordinarios reflejos son también un poder especial, porque yo no solo te otorgo mala suerte, ¿sabes?

A pesar del cansancio y la falta de sueño, Adrián quiso repasar una por una todas las situaciones que podrían haberle hecho perder la penúltima vida. Pero Plagg siguió insistiendo en que ninguna de ellas lo había puesto en peligro mortal. Por fin, el chico dejó caer el bolígrafo con un suspiro.

–Tengo que haber perdido ya seis vidas, Plagg. ¿Qué otra explicación encuentras a lo de las pesadillas?

–Que te has tomado demasiado a la tremenda lo que pasó con Gorgona, eso es todo. Seguro que se te pasará con el tiempo y volverás a roncar por las noches como un bendito.

Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

–Te digo que no es normal. –De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y se quedó muy quieto–. ¿Y si perdí mi sexta vida y ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta? –preguntó por fin.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –replicó el kwami, un poco ofendido–. ¿Cómo vas a perder una vida sin que yo me entere?

–Me han pasado muchas cosas como Cat Noir que yo no recuerdo. Todas las veces que me han hechizado... La Marionetista, Despear Bear, Princesa Fragancia, Malediktator... Cupido Oscuro –añadió con un ligero rubor–. ¿Y si morí durante una de esas batallas y nadie me lo dijo? Ladybug nunca me cuenta lo que hago cuando... no soy yo.

–Porque no quiere avergonzarte –respondió Plagg–. Pero yo sí me acuerdo de todo. ¿No te fías de mí? –protestó al ver que Adrián no parecía muy convencido.

–Tengo que preguntarle de todos modos –decidió Adrián. De pronto sentía que no podía seguir teniendo aquellos agujeros en su memoria. Necesitaba saber.

–Vale, no te fíes de mí –protestó Plagg–. Habla con ella si quieres, pero ya verás como tengo razón.

* * *

El día fue espantosamente largo y pesado. Adrián tenía muchísimo sueño, no se concentraba en clase y se movía con lentitud y cierta torpeza.

–Debo de estar incubando un resfriado –le dijo a Marinette cuando ella se interesó por su salud–. No es nada grave, no te preocupes.

Pero se durmió en clase de la señorita Mendeleiev. Por suerte para él, ya que la profesora lo despertó antes de sufrir una nueva pesadilla. La compasiva señorita Bustier probablemente lo habría dejado dormir, y si lo hubiesen asaltado los malos sueños delante de todos habría tenido que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Las clases se interrumpieron antes de tiempo por una alerta de akuma, y Adrián no supo si preocuparse o alegrarse. Podría ver a Ladybug antes de lo que había calculado, pero no se sentía en condiciones de luchar contra un supervillano. Estaba demasiado cansado.

Pero la fortuna lo favoreció por una vez. Porque se trataba de una falsa alarma, y cuando él y Ladybug llegaron al lugar de los hechos descubrieron que una anciana había llamado a la policía porque decía que el parque estaba lleno de pequeños monstruos destructores, «como aquella vez que pusieron patas arriba toda la ciudad». Pero había resultado ser un cumpleaños infantil con fiesta de disfraces incluida.

–La policía debería comprobar estas cosas antes de activar la alerta –comentó Ladybug, contrariada.

El teniente Raincomprix se envaró.

–No podemos correr riesgos –se defendió–. Los últimos akumas han sido especialmente peligrosos, y cuanto antes iniciemos el protocolo, antes volverá todo a la normalidad.

Ladybug suspiró, y Cat Noir la miró con simpatía. Para que «todo volviera a la normalidad», dos adolescentes debían dejar lo que estuviesen haciendo y correr a derrotar a un supervillano. Y esto sucedía al menos una vez a la semana.

–Milady –dijo cuando ella ya se marchaba–. ¿Puedes quedarte un rato más? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Leyó en su expresión que iba a negarse.

–Es importante –insistió–. Por favor.

Ladybug dudó un instante, y asintió por fin.

Se elevaron hasta uno de sus tejados favoritos, desde donde tenían una magnífica vista de la torre Eiffel, y se acomodaron allí.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó entonces ella–. ¿De qué querías hablar? –Reparó entonces en el aspecto de su compañero y añadió, un poco preocupada–: Oye, tienes mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él se revolvió el pelo con un suspiro de cansancio.

–Sí, no es nada. Mucho trabajo en el colegio, ya sabes. Quería preguntarte... ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a la tele, al programa de Nadja Chamak? –Ladybug asintió–. ¿Te acuerdas de las fotos que nos enseñó? ¿La del... beso? –concluyó, ruborizándose.

Ella desvió la mirada, incómoda.

–Sí, bueno, mira, ya te dije que lo hice solo para salvarte, ¿vale? Sé que no hemos hablado de eso en concreto, pero debes tener muy claro que no significa...

–No me refiero a eso –cortó él–. Ya sé lo que significa y lo que no, es solo... que no lo recuerdo.

Ladybug abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿No pretenderás... repetirlo?

–¿¡Qué!? ¡No, ni hablar! No si tú no quieres –añadió.

–¡Claro que no quiero! –Ladybug se puso en pie–. Me parece que no tenemos más que hablar, Cat Noir –dijo con frialdad, pero con una sombra de tristeza en su expresión.

Él la retuvo por la mano.

–Por favor, quédate. Sé que te he hecho sentir incómoda y te pido disculpas, pero por favor, escúchame. No es esto de lo que quiero hablar. Es sobre... todas las cosas que no recuerdo. De todas las veces que me han hechizado.

Ella lo miró un momento, evaluándolo.

–No ha habido más besos –clarificó.

–Lo sé –respondió él con tristeza–. Pero siguen siendo huecos en mi vida que no sé cómo llenar. Y ya empiezan a ser demasiados, y necesito saber... si alguna vez mis acciones... han tenido consecuencias... graves.

Ladybug se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

–¿Consecuencias? –repitió.

–Todas esas veces que me han hechizado has tenido que pelear contra mí. Por suerte has ganado siempre, pero me preguntaba...

–¿Si me has hecho daño? –preguntó ella con suavidad.

Cat Noir alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. Se preguntaba más bien si era Ladybug quien le había hecho daño a él. Pero los ojos de ella lo miraban con una extraña emoción iluminando el fondo de sus pupilas.

–¿Lo preguntas por el Cataclysm? –añadió Ladybug, y él se quedó absolutamente horrorizado.

–¿El... Cataclysm? –repitió–. ¿Me estás diciendo que he utilizado el Cataclysm... contra ti?

–¡No eras tú mismo! –se apresuró a responder ella–. Y no me alcanzaste ninguna de las veces, así que...

–¿Ninguna de las... veces? ¿Ha habido más de una?

–¡Solo dos! ¡Y estabas hechizado! Sé que tú nunca...

Se detuvo un momento y contempló a su compañero, que temblaba junto a ella, con el rostro pálido y los hombros hundidos. Le colocó una mano sobre el brazo, tratando de calmarlo.

–Sé que jamás me harías, daño, Cat Noir –le dijo con suavidad.

Él alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

–Podría haberte matado –musitó con voz rota–. Y nadie habría podido traerte de vuelta.

–Tú no eres así –le aseguró ella–. Los akumas te han afectado de muchas formas, y a menudo te han obligado a hacer cosas en contra de tu voluntad... no todas malas –añadió con una sonrisa–. Malediktator, por ejemplo, te convirtió en un gato y eras bastante mono.

–¿De verdad?

Ladybug le tomó el rostro con las manos.

–Pero no eras tú –concluyó–. Sé cómo eres, y cómo reaccionas cuando tomas tus propias decisiones. Me amenazaste con el Cataclysm cuando estabas bajo la influencia de Cupido Oscuro porque antes me habías protegido de sus flechas. Tu primer instinto fue hacer de escudo y recibir ese disparo en mi lugar.

Cat Noir no podía dejar de mirarla.

–Te amenacé con el Cataclysm y aun así... me besaste... para salvarme –musitó.

Los ojos de ella se humedecieron.

–Para recuperarte, porque ese no eras tú –le recordó–. Sé que eres un héroe y que arriesgas tu vida para protegerme. Como el otro día, con Gorgona. O el día de Timebreaker.

Cat Noir tardó un poco en procesar lo que acababa de decir. Pestañeó.

–¿Time.. breaker? ¿La patinadora? –reflexionó–. Pero recuerdo esa batalla porque ella no me hechizó, y no me suena que...

Ladybug suspiró.

–¿Recuerdas que había dos villanas... y que yo tenía también una doble?

–Sí, era un efecto extraño –respondió él, animándose de pronto–. Pero no puedo decir que no me gustara.

Ladybug reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

–La segunda Ladybug venía del futuro –aclaró.

Ante el creciente asombro de Cat Noir, le contó todo lo que había pasado: cómo habían luchado contra Timebreaker, cómo la villana había estado a punto de extraer toda la energía de Ladybug y cómo Cat Noir se había interpuesto entre ambas, sacrificándose para salvar a su compañera.

–Y empezaste a desaparecer entre mis brazos –musitó ella, con la voz tomada por la emoción–. Luego Timebreaker pudo viajar al pasado con la energía extra que había acumulado, y me arrastró con ella... y llegamos justo antes de que el akuma se manifestara por primera vez. Pero no pudimos impedir que Alix fuese demonizada, y por eso había dos Timebreakers... y después apareciste tú...

–Y me dijiste que mi vida estaba en juego, pero no lo comprendí –recordó Cat Noir de pronto.

–Y tú hiciste un chiste estúpido sobre tus siete vidas.

«No tan estúpido», pensó Cat Noir tragando saliva.

Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, porque de momento había decidido guardarse para sí mismo todo lo que Plagg le había revelado la noche anterior.

–Entonces... ¿venías de un futuro en el que yo estaba... muerto?

–Sí –susurró ella–. Supongo que lo revertimos al retroceder en el tiempo, y cuando ganamos la batalla y todo volvió a la normalidad, la segunda Ladybug desapareció también.

–¿La que venía del futuro?

–No –respondió la superheroína, frunciendo el ceño–. No, esa era yo. Porque si no, no recordaría todo lo que pasó.

–Entonces me salvaste la vida –concluyó Cat Noir en voz baja.

–No, me la salvaste tú a mí. Yo solo retrocedí en el tiempo hasta un momento en el que eso aún no había sucedido. Así que técnicamente..., quizá ni siquiera llegaste a morir.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo.

–Por eso no puedo recordarlo.

–Porque no pasó.

–Sí que pasó, quizá en una realidad alternativa. Porque tú lo viviste y lo recuerdas, pero yo... no estaba allí. Una versión de mí mismo, tal vez, pero me pregunto si eso no bastaría...

–Cat Noir.

Él volvió a la realidad y descubrió que su compañera lo miraba con una sonrisa cargada de simpatía.

–No le des más vueltas, ¿vale? Todo salió bien, estamos aquí, y a salvo. No te reprocho nada de lo que hayas hecho mientras estabas hechizado porque sé que tú no eres así. Y te traeré de vuelta todas las veces que haga falta.

El muchacho tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Deseaba poder disfrutar del afecto de Ladybug, porque ella raras veces lo mostraba, pero una espantosa sensación de abatimiento se había apoderado de su corazón.

Porque ahora sabía que Timebreaker le había arrebatado la vida que le faltaba.

Que había perdido seis hasta el momento.

Y que, tal como había temido, las pesadillas eran una advertencia de que ya solo le quedaba una.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Ladybug, preocupada.

–Sí –murmuró él. Trató de sonreír–. Sí, no es nada. Solo necesito descansar un poco.

Por alguna razón se resistía a compartir con su compañera todo lo que estaba averiguando en las últimas horas.

–Tienes que cuidarte más –respondió ella–. Te necesito en plena forma para luchar contra los villanos.

Le sonrió con cariño, y todas las dudas de Cat Noir se disiparon al instante.

Encontraría una solución a las pesadillas. Buscaría la manera de revertir la maldición del anillo o de multiplicar sus vidas como en un videojuego. Pero seguiría a su lado para luchar por ella, para protegerla, pasara lo que pasase.

Y lo haría sin su ayuda, porque la tarea de Ladybug era demasiado importante como para que él la distrajera con preocupaciones que debía resolver solo.


	5. Confianza

–Vaaale, tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado –admitió Plagg a regañadientes–. ¿Cómo iba a saber que moriste... morirás... moriste... lo que sea... en el futuro? –Sacudió la cabeza–. Es absurdo. Si no ha pasado todavía, no puedes haber perdido esa vida...

–¿Y qué otra explicación encuentras?

El kwami se acarició los bigotes, pensativo.

–De acuerdo, admitamos que te estás jugando tu séptima y última vida. Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer entonces, ¿no?

–Por supuesto. –Adrián se inclinó hacia él con gesto decidido–: Tienes que librarme de las pesadillas.

Plagg parpadeó.

–¿Qué quieres decir? En cuanto le devuelvas el prodigio al maestro Fu volverás a dormir como un bendito.

Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–No voy a devolver el prodigio al maestro Fu.

–¿Qué? –Plagg voló hasta situarse ante él–. ¿He oído bien? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Adrián frunció el ceño y bajó la vista hasta su anillo.

–No voy a devolverlo –repitió, y levantó la cabeza para mirar al kwami a los ojos–. ¿Me vas a obligar?

Plagg suspiró.

–No puedo obligarte, Adrián. Mal que me pese, estoy a tu servicio y no al revés.

–¿Y el maestro Fu?

–El maestro Fu podría intentarlo, pero imagino que solo si tuviese motivos de peso. Si hicieses un mal uso de tu poder, por ejemplo. Pero no es el caso.

–¿Y entonces enviaría a Ladybug a quitarme el prodigio? ¿Como hicimos nosotros con Chloé cuando no quiso devolver el suyo?

Se estremeció. Por nada del mundo deseaba verse envuelto en una situación semejante.

–Es por tu bien –trató de explicarle Plagg–. Tu vida como Cat Noir se ha vuelto mucho más peligrosa. Porque, si la pierdes, será también el fin de tu vida como Adrián. ¿Has pensado en eso?

El chico reflexionó un instante, muy serio.

–Lo sé –dijo al fin–. Pero no puedo renunciar ahora. Por eso necesito librarme de las pesadillas, ¿entiendes? Porque si no duermo ni descanso lo suficiente, acabaré cometiendo un error y será el último.

Plagg parpadeó.

–Entonces, ¿no vamos a ver al maestro Fu?

–No se lo vamos a decir a nadie. Ni a Ladybug ni al maestro Fu. ¿De acuerdo?

Plagg movió la cabeza, abatido.

–No me parece una buena idea.

–Tú dime cómo puedo volver a dormir sin pesadillas.

–Renunciando al anillo, ya te lo he dicho. Los sueños van ligados a las leyes del prodigio. No puedes librarte de ellos así como así.

Adrián dejó caer los hombros.

–¿Quieres decir que voy a seguir soñando que muero de forma horrible todas las noches? ¿Y que, si no dejo de ser Cat Noir, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto?

–Tal y como están las cosas, no –sentenció Plagg.

Adrián estaba tan abatido que apenas prestó atención a las palabras de Plagg.

–Quizá pueda ir al médico, como propuso Nathalie –murmuró–. Tomar pastillas para dormir...

–No servirá de nada. Tus pesadillas tienen un origen mágico, no psicológico. Nada puede acabar con ellas, salvo librarte del objeto que las causa: el anillo.

Adrián observó su prodigio un momento, pensativo.

–Entonces tendré que aprender a vivir con las pesadillas. –Plagg lo miró con incredulidad, y él añadió sonriendo–. A lo mejor es cuestión de acostumbrarse, ¿no?

* * *

Fue la peor semana de Adrián en mucho tiempo. Resultaba frustrante porque las pesadillas no lo asustaban en realidad. Como había demostrado en muchas ocasiones, la posibilidad de morir nunca lo había detenido. De modo que, aunque se despertase entre gritos y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, el ominoso mensaje que trataba de transmitirle su prodigio apenas le preocupaba cuando estaba despierto.

Pero las pesadillas afectaban a la calidad de su descanso, lo despertaban varias veces cada noche y a menudo le impedían conciliar el sueño después.

Ni las infusiones relajantes ni los masajes que le programó Nathalie lograron mejorar la situación, por lo que ella, tras hablar del tema con el señor Agreste, le concertó a Adrián una cita con el médico, que le recetó unas pastillas para dormir.

Por descontado, y tal como le había advertido Plagg, la medicación no acabó con las pesadillas. Además le causaba un profundo aturdimiento cuando estaba despierto, de modo que, después de un par de días de andar en modo zombie por el colegio, decidió dejar de tomarlas.

No obstante, cuando Lepidóptero atacó de nuevo, aún estaba algo lento y le costaba pensar con claridad.

El nuevo akuma al que tuvieron que enfrentarse, por suerte para ellos, no era particularmente peligroso. Se trataba de una niña que, al parecer, se había cansado de llegar siempre la última en las pruebas de velocidad de la clase de deporte. Furiosa y frustrada, se había convertido en una presa perfecta para Lepidóptero, que le había concedido el poder de ralentizar a todo el mundo, mientras que ella se había vuelto increíblemente veloz.

–¡Presta atención, Cat Noir! –lo riñó Ladybug–. ¡Es demasiado rápida!

Los dos superhéroes saltaban por los tejados en pos de la supervillana, que corría como un rayo muy por delante de ellos.

–¡No podremos alcanzarla! –dijo él–. Habrá que tenderle una trampa.

Se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar adecuado para cortarle el paso...

–¡Cat Noir, cuidado! –exclamó entonces Ladybug.

Él detectó el peligro y quiso apartarse a un lado, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde. Una figura rauda y menuda se abalanzó sobre él, como salida de la nada, y lo rozó con la punta de sus dedos enguantados.

Fue suficiente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ladybug y la villana se perseguían la una a la otra en su alocada carrera por los tejados. Él trató de seguirlas, pero no pudo. Iba demasiado lento.

Tardó cinco minutos enteros en dar un solo paso. Todo parecía ocurrir muy rápido a su alrededor, como si estuviese viviendo en un tiempo paralelo. Sabía que jamás lograría alcanzar a Ladybug, pero aun así no dejó de moverse.

Apenas había conseguido desplazarse cinco metros cuando el cielo se iluminó con un resplandor rosado que recorrió todo París.

Ladybug había vencido.

Cat Noir se vio envuelto en el hechizo mágico de su compañera y volvió de inmediato a su estado habitual. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio debido al impulso que llevaba, pero se detuvo a tiempo y respiró hondo.

Ladybug había vencido sin su ayuda. Otra vez.

Por un lado se alegraba de que ella hubiese podido derrotar a la villana a pesar de su propia torpeza. Por otro, interiormente maldecía las pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir y lo convertían en una carga para el superdúo.

–¡Cat Noir!

El superheróe se volvió. Ladybug acababa de aterrizar en un tejado cercano y lo observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Trató de sonreír.

–¿Todo bien, milady?

–Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

Cat Noir se encogió de hombros.

–Me ha pillado por sorpresa, eso es todo.

Alzó el puño para chocarlo con el de Ladybug, pero ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

–¿Qué te pasa, Cat Noir? Hace un tiempo que no eres tú mismo.

–¿De verdad? –El chico se palpó la cara, fingiendo alarma–. ¡Oh, no! ¿Crees que me ha sustituido Copycat y no me he dado cuenta?

–No tiene gracia.

–Pues bien..., no sé qué quieres que te diga. He tenido un mal día, eso es todo. Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Se había puesto a la defensiva y lo sabía. Pero también estaba terriblemente cansado y temía que, si ella seguía preguntando, acabaría por contárselo todo.

La posibilidad de que Ladybug se enterase de toda aquella historia lo aterrorizaba. Porque sabía lo que pasaría después: hablaría con el maestro Fu y los dos llegarían a la conclusión de que necesitaban un nuevo Cat Noir, alguien que tuviese todas sus vidas intactas, porque Adrián ya no les servía.

Y lo obligarían a entregar el prodigio. Y él volvería a estar atrapado en su propia casa, en su propia vida... para siempre.

Los pendientes de Ladybug pitaron con insistencia. Ella suspiró, preocupada.

–Cat Noir, tengo que irme, pero...

–Vamos, vete. O descubriré tu identidad, y ya sabes que eso sería terrible.

Había pretendido decirlo en serio, pero por alguna razón la frase resultó mucho más sarcástica de lo que había sonado en su cabeza. Ladybug dio un paso atrás, herida.

–No seas así, Cat Noir. De verdad, yo... –Vaciló un momento y continuó–: Estoy preocupada por ti. No sé si tienes alguna clase de problema personal, y sé que no debo preguntarte al respecto, solo... Si puedo ayudarte en algo, yo...

–Estoy bien –cortó él con sequedad–. Ya te he dicho que he tenido un mal día, nada más. No volveré a fallarte.

–Pero...

–Estoy en ello, ¿vale?

Ladybug dio un respingo, y Cat Noir comprendió que había sido demasiado brusco.

–Lo siento –se disculpó–. No pretendía...

El prodigio de Ladybug volvió a pitar, y él lo consideró una señal.

–Tienes que marcharte –concluyó con cierta tristeza–. Ya nos veremos, Ladybug.

–¡Cat Noir, espera! –trató de detenerlo ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Con un prodigioso salto, el superhéroe se había puesto lejos de su alcance.

Ladybug lo vio marchar con un extraño peso en el corazón. Solo cuando él se había perdido ya de vista se dio cuenta de que al final no habían chocado los puños tras concluir la misión, como solían hacer.

No lo consideró una buena señal.

* * *

–Estoy preocupada por él, Tikki –le confesó más tarde a su kwami, mientras ambas contemplaban el cielo nocturno desde el balcón–. Está muy serio últimamente, y sé que no se encuentra bien. No sé si es algo físico, mental o emocional, pero está claro que no quiere hablar del tema conmigo.

–Puede que tenga algún problema en su vida personal y por eso no te lo puede contar –opinó Tikki.

–Sí, es lo más probable, pero... –Dudó un momento antes de concluir–: ¿Crees que es culpa mía?

–¿Por qué? –se sorprendió Tikki.

–No me refiero al problema concreto, sino al hecho de que no me lo quiera contar –explicó Marinette–. Porque siempre he sido un poco distante con él..., para mantener en secreto mi identidad, ya sabes. Porque él quería saber quién soy, y yo tenía que mantenerlo alejado...

–Pero ya hace tiempo que no insiste con ese tema, ¿verdad?

Marinette reflexionó un momento mientras evocaba la vez que se había destransformado delante de Cat Noir para escapar de la trampa de Dark Owl. Le había pedido que cerrara los ojos, pero ella los había cerrado primero y había pronunciado las palabras mágicas sin estar segura de si él le había hecho caso o no.

Porque confiaba en Cat Noir, y sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados.

–No –murmuró.

–¿Entonces...?

–Supongo que ahora mantengo las distancias porque no quiero darle falsas esperanzas.

–Entiendo –asintió Tikki.

–Pero a veces me gustaría poder tener más confianza con él, que fuésemos amigos de verdad. Me gustaría poder ayudarlo si tiene problemas. ¿Crees que me lo he buscado, Tikki? ¿Que no confía en mí porque he sido yo quien ha levantado una barrera entre los dos?

Tikki reflexionó un momento antes de responder:

–Yo creo que sí confía en ti, Marinette. No creo que sea por eso.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?

Tikki no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta. Marinette suspiró. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para volver a entrar en la habitación cuando de pronto vio la silueta del superhéroe sentado sobre un tejado cercano.

–¡Cat Noir! –lo llamó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Las orejas del chico se alzaron al oírla. Se volvió hacia ella y, a pesar de la penumbra, Marinette estuvo segura de que le sonreía.

Apenas unos instantes más tarde, Cat Noir aterrizaba sobre la barandilla de su balcón, aún con una sonrisa en los labios. Marinette retrocedió un paso, insegura. Lo había llamado por instinto, pero no sabía qué decirle. Aunque no habían llegado a discutir, el ambiente se había enrarecido entre los dos.

–Buenas noches –dijo él.

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y todas sus dudas se esfumaron de golpe. Cat Noir le sonreía y la miraba con tanto cariño que ella sonrió a su vez. «¿Es el mismo Cat Noir?», se preguntó, maravillada. Se comportaba de forma muy diferente con Ladybug. Sabía que quería con locura a su compañera enmascarada, pero la dulzura y la suavidad con que hablaba a Marinette eran una novedad para ella. Había sido así desde la primera noche de confidencias en su balcón, pensó de pronto.

–Buenas noches –acertó a decir.

–¿Necesitas un superhéroe? –preguntó él, aún sonriendo.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Me has llamado, así que dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Te amenaza algún villano? ¿Quieres que rescate a tu gatito de lo alto de un árbol?

–No tengo gato –respondió Marinette, y enseguida pensó que había sido una respuesta muy tonta. Por supuesto que no tenía gato, y probablemente él lo sabía.

Solo estaba bromeando, como siempre.

Se esforzó por centrarse.

–Solo quería... saludar –acertó a decir–. Y... saber si estás mejor –añadió.

Cat Noir frunció levemente el ceño.

–¿Mejor? –repitió.

Ella se preguntó si habría ido demasiado lejos. Si no tenía intención de contárselo a Ladybug, ¿por qué iba a confiar en Marinette, a quien apenas conocía?

–Me-mejor que la última vez que nos vimos –tartamudeó–. Parecías muy cansado. –Se fijó mejor en él–. Aún pareces cansado.

Cat Noir se quedó mirándola un momento, y Marinette pensó que se cerraría en banda, como solía hacer con Ladybug en los últimos tiempos. Pero él suspiró y se acomodó mejor sobre la barandilla.

–Supongo que tienes razón –murmuró–. Sí, estoy cansado. Últimamente no duermo mucho.

Aquello era un avance, aunque Marinette sospechaba que aún estaba lejos de llegar a la raíz del problema.

–¿Mucho trabajo superheroico? –preguntó–. ¿O quizá... problemas en tu vida personal? –Él se volvió para mirarla–. Lo siento, lo siento, no debería haber preguntado eso –se apresuró a añadir; bajó la mirada, abatida–. No quiero ser indiscreta.

Pero Cat Noir le sonrió.

–No te preocupes. Sé que solo quieres ayudar.

Marinette lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Lo sabía, en realidad?

–No es que no confíe en ti –prosiguió Cat Noir–. Es que hay cosas que no puedo contar a nadie.

–Comprendo –murmuró Marinette–. Secretos de superhéroes... o detalles sobre tu vida privada que podrían dar pistas sobre tu verdadera identidad.

–Mmm-hm –asintió él.

Se había sentado sobre la barandilla, como había hecho en otras ocasiones. Pero Marinette comprobó, alarmada, que le costaba guardar el equilibrio. Porque se le cerraban los ojos.

–¡Cuidado! –exclamó, agarrándolo del brazo antes de que se cayera.

Cat Noir se despertó de golpe y recuperó su posición, un tanto aturdido.

–Te duermes de pie –dijo ella–. Deberías estar en la cama.

Él suspiró y se frotó un ojo con cansancio.

–No quiero ir a la cama.

–Pues no te quedes ahí. Ven, al menos siéntate en un sitio de donde no te puedas caer.

Lo condujo hasta la tumbona. Cat Noir se sentó, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía.

–¿Quieres un café? –le ofreció ella entonces.

El chico se quedó mirándola sin comprender.

–¿Un... café?

–Sé que parece absurdo porque tienes que dormir, pero... deberías despejarte un poco antes de volver a casa. Es peligroso andar saltando por los tejados en ese estado. Aunque, claro... –añadió–, si tienes problemas para conciliar el sueño, el café te desvelará...

–No tengo problemas para dormirme, solo para quedarme dormido –murmuró él; se recostó en la tumbona y bostezó–. Me despierto muy a menudo, eso es todo.

–¿Vecinos ruidosos? –sonrió ella.

Pero Cat Noir no respondió, y Marinette comprobó, perpleja, que se había quedado dormido.

Se acercó con la intención de despertarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, indecisa. Realmente parecía muy cansado.

Lo contempló un instante, conmovida. Apenas podía creer que el audaz superhéroe, capaz de invocar la destrucción absoluta en la palma de su mano, pudiese parecer tan inocente y vulnerable allí dormido en su balcón.

«Es lo que necesita», pensó de pronto.

Y decidió que lo dejaría dormir un poco antes de despertarlo. Así estaría un poco más descansado cuando regresara a su casa.

Entró de nuevo en su habitación para coger una manta, porque en aquella época del año empezaba a hacer frío por la noche.

–¿Qué le pasa a Cat Noir? –preguntó Tikki cuando la vio.

–Al parecer, tiene sueño –respondió Marinette, desconcertada.

Encontró la manta que estaba buscando y salió de nuevo al balcón para cubrir con ella al superhéroe dormido. Lo arropó con cariño. Si eso era todo lo que podía hacer por él de momento, desde luego no pensaba negárselo.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a dejarlo a solas. Pero entonces él empezó a rebullir bajo la manta, y Marinette se volvió de nuevo hacia él, segura de que se había despertado.

Sin embargo, Cat Noir seguía dormido. Se agitaba en sueños, inquieto, con el rostro congestionado en una mueca de angustia y temor.

Marinette se arrodilló a su lado, inquieta.

–Cat Noir, ¿qué te pasa?

–No... –murmuró él, aún dormido–. Dejadme en paz...

Ella intentó sujetarlo.

–Es solo un sueño, gatito –susurró–. Vamos, despierta.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe con un grito de terror, pálido como un fantasma y respirando entrecortadamente.

–¡No! –gritó.

–¡Tranquilo! –exclamó ella, sujetándolo por los brazos–. Cat Noir, solo ha sido un sueño, todo está bien...

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Milady?

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo un breve instante. Pero entonces Cat Noir parpadeó, se fijó mejor en ella y su mirada se suavizó.

–Marinette –musitó, y le sonrió.

Ella le sostuvo el rostro con las manos.

–Todo está bien, minino –repitió–. Solo era un sueño.

–Un sueño –musitó él.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Marinette.

Ella comprobó, perpleja, que se había quedado dormido otra vez.

No se atrevió a moverse. ¿Y si lo despertaba del todo? Estaba claro que su compañero necesitaba dormir. De modo que, con sumo cuidado, se sentó a su lado en la tumbona, recolocó la cabeza de Cat Noir sobre su hombro y lo cubrió otra vez con la manta. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Marinette sonrió. Lo dejaría dormir un rato y luego lo despertaría, decidió. Se tapó también con la manta para no quedarse fría y se recostó en la tumbona para contemplar las estrellas.

La respiración de Cat Noir era ahora tranquila y pausada. Marinette apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de él y cerró los ojos un momento, solo para descansar...

Menos de dos minutos después, se había quedado dormida también.


	6. Soledad

Cat Noir se despertó cuando el horizonte ya empezaba a clarear. Tardó unos instantes en comprender dónde estaba; pero, antes de que pudiera asimilar las implicaciones, la presencia de Marinette a su lado llamó su atención.

La chica estaba acurrucada junto a él en la tumbona y tiritaba de frío. Cat Noir descubrió que se había destapado sin darse cuenta, de modo que la cubrió con la manta y la rodeó con los brazos para hacerla entrar en calor. Ella suspiró en sueños y, poco a poco, dejó de temblar.

Cat Noir se recostó en la tumbona mientras trataba de reconstruir lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había salido a pasear por los tejados y se había acercado a hablar con Marinette. Después ella le había ofrecido sentarse en aquella tumbona... y debía de haberse quedado dormido, porque no recordaba nada más.

Frunció el ceño de pronto.

No recordaba nada más. Y estaba amaneciendo. ¿Había dormido... toda la noche? El corazón se le aceleró.

Contempló a Marinette, dormida entre sus brazos. No sabía cómo habían acabado allí, embutidos en una silla que ni siquiera era lo bastante amplia para dos personas. Aun así, al parecer, ninguno de los dos se había despertado en toda la noche.

–Marinette –susurró.

Ella farfulló algo en sueños y se acurrucó más junto a él. Cat Noir sonrió. Ahora que había entrado en calor le sabía mal despertarla, pero necesitaba respuestas. Y tampoco podía quedarse mucho rato. Tenía que estar de vuelta en casa antes de que nadie reparara en su ausencia.

–Marinette, despierta –insistió, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente.

Ella abrió por fin los ojos, y parpadeó, confusa, antes de fijarlos en él.

–Buenos días –sonrió el superhéroe.

–¿Cat... Noir?

Marinette pestañeó de nuevo y reprimió un bostezo, esforzándose por volver a la realidad.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –murmuró por fin; abrió mucho los ojos de pronto–. ¿Hay un akuma?

–No, tranquila, todo está bien. Creo que vine a visitarte anoche y me quedé dormido en tu balcón –explicó, frotándose la nuca con cierta timidez–. No lo hice a propósito, y... al parecer te quedaste aquí conmigo. Lo siento mucho, debes de haber dormido fatal.

Marinette se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

–Oh –murmuró, envolviéndose más en la manta–. Oh, ya recuerdo. Yo tampoco tenía intención de pasar la noche aquí. Iba a dejarte dormir un poco antes de despertarte, pero... en fin, debí de quedarme dormida también.

–¿Hemos... hemos dormido toda la noche?

Marinette reprimió otro bostezo y se estiró un poco.

–Eso parece, sí.

–¿Cuántas horas seguidas?

–Déjame pensar... ¿se está haciendo de día ya? Pues siete horas, quizá ocho. ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó al ver que Cat Noir sonreía de oreja a oreja–. ¿Por qué estás tan contento?

–¿No he tenido pesadillas?

–¿Pesadillas? –Marinette reflexionó–. Sí, te despertaste gritando en sueños poco después de quedarte dormido, y por eso me senté a tu lado. Pero luego te volviste a dormir enseguida, y parecías tan agotado que preferí dejarte descansar un poco. –Se quedó contemplándolo un momento–. ¿Tienes... problemas de insomnio? ¿Malos sueños?

–Al parecer, ya no –respondió él, aún sonriendo.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza, perpleja.

–Pues si duermes mejor en la tumbona de mi balcón que en tu propia cama, me temo que tienes que cambiar de colchón con urgencia.

Cat Noir dejó escapar una alegre carcajada.

–Probablemente –admitió; se volvió para mirarla con ojos brillantes–. Muchas gracias, Marinette.

Ella pestañeó desconcertada.

–¿Por qué?

–Por estar ahí siempre que te necesito –respondió él con suavidad.

Marinette lo miró a los ojos; vio tanta ternura en ellos que se quedó sin aliento.

–Yo... yo no... –balbuceó.

Cat Noir se levantó de un salto y se inclinó ante ella.

–Nos veremos en otra ocasión, rescatadora de mininos insomnes –declaró, y le besó la mano con galantería.

Por una vez, Marinette no retiró la mano. Cuando el superhéroe se encaramó a la barandilla con su agilidad característica, sonrió, aliviada al comprobar que, en efecto, parecía encontrarse mucho mejor.

–Me alegro mucho de que estés mejor –le dijo con sinceridad.

Él se volvió a mirarla desde la barandilla.

–Gracias –repitió, antes de saltar al siguiente tejado.

Marinette lo vio marchar y pensó que la felicidad de Cat Noir era contagiosa. Porque su sonrisa había despertado una agradable calidez en su corazón.

* * *

Cat Noir entró en su habitación antes de que amaneciera del todo, se transformó en Adrián y se metió en la ducha. Estaba entumecido por haber dormido en aquella posición tan incómoda toda la noche, pero aparte de eso se encontraba mucho mejor. Apenas había dormido una noche entera y ya había recuperado la vitalidad de siempre y se sentía mucho más despejado.

En cuanto se hubo vestido, comprobó que aún le quedaban unos minutos antes de ir al colegio y los dedicó a comentar con Plagg lo que había pasado.

–¿Has visto, Plagg? ¡He dormido toda la noche! ¡Sin pesadillas!

–Técnicamente tuviste una pesadilla –corrigió el kwami.

–Pero después dormí varias horas seguidas. Así que estoy curado, ¿no?

–Hum –murmuró Plagg–. No sé. Tal vez lo que te pone de los nervios es dormir en esta casa tan deprimente.

–¡Plagg! –lo riñó Adrián, pero sonrió–. ¿Crees que ha sido por dormir al aire libre, en el balcón de Marinette?

–O en su compañía, tal vez –insinuó el kwami.

–Puede ser otro factor –murmuró Adrián, pensativo–. Ojalá tuviese hermanos, o mi padre me dejase invitar a mis amigos a dormir a casa. Sería genial que Nino pudiese quedarse a dormir alguna vez, ¿verdad? Quizá es la soledad lo que alimenta las pesadillas.

–Te recuerdo que yo duermo contigo todas las noches –protestó el kwami, ofendido.

Adrián iba a replicar, pero en aquel momento Nathalie llamó a la puerta y tuvieron que dejar la conversación para otro momento.

* * *

En todo caso, y aunque aún no sabía por qué sus malos sueños le habían dado una tregua, Adrián se sentía en deuda con Marinette por haberlo acogido cuando no tenía por qué. Como no podía decírselo abiertamente, al menos sin la máscara puesta, trató de compensarla de alguna manera, ayudándola siempre que podía o haciéndole pequeños favores. Le pareció que ella disfrutaba con aquellas atenciones, y se sintió feliz de poder devolverle una mínima parte de todo lo que había hecho por él.

–Te veo mucho más animado –le dijo su amiga con cierta timidez.

–¿Sí? Ah, es que parece que por fin he superado el catarro que llevaba tanto tiempo arrastrando. Debo de tener las defensas bajas, porque he tardado un montón en recuperarme.

Marinette arrugó el entrecejo con preocupación.

–Quizá deberías descansar más. Llevas una vida muy ajetreada y eso acabará afectando a tu salud.

Adrián sonrió.

–Tranquila, está todo controlado. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de cariño, quizá más intensa de lo que pretendía; Marinette enrojeció y bajó la vista, azorada.

–N-no hay de qué –balbuceó–. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

* * *

–No deberías confiarte –le dijo Plagg aquella noche–. Puede que seas capaz de dormir sin pesadillas, pero eso no significa que tengas vidas extra, no lo olvides.

–No lo he olvidado.

–Pero lo olvidarás. Las pesadillas están ahí para recordarte que debes ser prudente.

–¿Cómo voy a ser prudente si no pego ojo? Necesito dormir para poder pelear en condiciones. Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Sin embargo, en el fondo estaba preocupado. ¿Y si volvían las pesadillas? ¿Y si lo de la noche anterior había sido solo un espejismo? Aquel día había aprovechado mucho más las clases y Nathalie se había mostrado satisfecha de haber solucionado el problema. Pero Adrián no las tenía todas consigo.

Se metió en la cama, se tapó con la sábana y respiró hondo.

Había recuperado sueño y estaba mucho más despejado, de modo que no cayó rendido enseguida. Pero eso significaba que tenía tiempo para pensar.

Y le asustaba la posibilidad de quedarse dormido y volver a caer en las garras de una de aquellas pesadillas. No le daban miedo los sueños en sí, sino aquella espiral de cansancio y noches en blanco que se había ido bebiendo su vitalidad gota a gota durante la semana anterior. No quería volver a caer en ella.

Se sumió por fin en un sueño inquieto y ligero, pero menos de media hora después volvió a despertarse bruscamente, asaltado por una de aquellas pesadillas que ya empezaba a conocer demasiado bien. Inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, y parpadeó para retener las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia que asomaban a sus ojos.

Contempló su anillo casi sin verlo. Podía renunciar a él y entonces se acabarían los malos sueños y volvería a dormir como antes.

O podía buscar otras opciones. Porque tenía que haber otra salida, estaba seguro de ello.

Se incorporó y buscó a su kwami con la mirada. Lo encontró durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre la almohada.

–Plagg –murmuró–, garras fuera.

* * *

Marinette tampoco se había dormido aún. Se había acostado tarde porque había estado escribiendo en su diario todo lo que le había pasado aquel día y la noche anterior. La visita de Cat Noir había sido algo inesperado, sin duda, pero las atenciones de Adrián a lo largo de toda la mañana la habían catapultado al séptimo cielo y ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa. De modo que ahora, bien arropada bajo su edredón, se dedicaba a soñar despierta con él y a atreverse a imaginar la posibilidad de que algún día se olvidase de Kagami y se fijase en ella por fin.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando, de pronto, oyó un estornudo sobre su cabeza.

Se despejó de golpe y se incorporó, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

–¿Tikki? –musitó–. ¿Has oído eso?

Su kwami asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Creo que hay alguien en tu terraza, Marinette.

Ella respiró hondo, abrió la trampilla y se asomó al exterior.

Al principio no vio nada. Después localizó un bulto acurrucado sobre su tumbona. Reprimió una exclamación de alarma y cogió la tetera de la mesita, dispuesta a atacar al intruso con ella... hasta que reconoció su silueta en la penumbra.

–¿Cat Noir? –preguntó, perpleja.

El chico alzó la cabeza y agachó las orejas al verla, un poco avergonzado.

–Marinette –murmuró–. Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte. Solo...

Ella dejó la tetera y se inclinó a su lado.

–¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –Cat Noir desvió la mirada, y Marinette lo comprendió–. ¿Vuelves a tener problemas para dormir?

–No quería molestar –musitó–. Es solo que pensé... que como ayer pude dormir bien aquí, tal vez... –Sacudió la cabeza–. Da igual, es una tontería, ya me voy. Lo siento.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella lo retuvo por el brazo.

–Espera.

Cat Noir se volvió para mirarla.

–¿No quieres... no quieres volver a tu casa? –tanteó con delicadeza.

Él tardó un poco en contestar. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la tumbona y hundió el rostro entre las manos, temblando.

–No puedo dormir –confesó al fin–. Todas las noches tengo pesadillas y... –Respiró hondo–. Necesito descansar o acabaré metiendo la pata, el próximo akuma nos derrotará o algo peor... –Se interrumpió de pronto–. Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

Ella lo contempló, conmovida.

–No le has contado esto a nadie, ¿verdad?

Cat Noir negó con la cabeza.

–¿Ni siquiera a Ladybug? –siguió preguntando Marinette.

–No, ella no debe saberlo. Ya tiene demasiadas responsabilidades y no quiero ser una carga más sobre sus hombros.

–¡Tú no eres...! –empezó Marinette, indignada; se mordió la lengua y continuó, más calmada–. No deberías enfrentarte a esto tú solo.

–Hay cosas que no puedo compartir con nadie –murmuró él–. Y tampoco tendría que habértelo contado a ti. Lo siento de verdad.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Después dijo:

–Puedes quedarte esta noche, si quieres.

Cat Noir alzó la cabeza y la miró esperanzado.

–¿Sí? ¿De verdad? Te prometo que no molestaré. Solo necesito una manta y...

–No vas a dormir aquí fuera –cortó ella, escandalizada–. ¿Qué clase de anfitriona crees que soy?

–Pero... –empezó el chico, confuso.

Marinette se puso en pie y tiró de él para levantarlo. Después lo guio hasta la trampilla que conducía a su habitación.

–Vamos, pasa –lo invitó–. Te prepararé una cama, ¿de acuerdo?

–Yo... no sé qué decir...

–Dime solo que no roncas por las noches –respondió ella con una risita.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–Me parece que no.

–Entonces, no hay más que hablar.

Entraron en la habitación, y Marinette cerró la trampilla sobre sus cabezas. Cat Noir suspiró, agradeciendo el cambio de temperatura. Siguió a Marinette escaleras abajo y esperó mientras ella despejaba el diván y lo equipaba con un almohadón y un par de mantas.

–Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres –lo invitó–. Es un poco pequeño, pero siempre será mejor que la tumbona de la terraza. –Frunció el ceño, pensativa–. Tenemos una cama en condiciones en la habitación de invitados, pero tendría que pedir permiso a mis padres y...

–Esto es perfecto, gracias –se apresuró a asegurarle él–. Preferiría no tener que dar explicaciones y... Siempre que a ti no te importe, claro –añadió.

–Si me importase, no te habría invitado –razonó ella.

Lo ayudó a acomodarse en el diván y lo arropó después.

–Espero que puedas dormir –le dijo–. Si necesitas algo, dímelo, ¿vale?

–Marinette, yo... De verdad, no sé cómo...

–Tú solo descansa –cortó ella con una sonrisa–. Toma, te la presto –añadió, y le tendió una muñeca de trapo–. Para que te proteja mientras duermes.

Cat Noir la cogió, emocionado.

–Ladybug –murmuró–. La has hecho tú, ¿verdad?

Los hombros de Marinette se hundieron de pronto.

–Es una tontería, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, que eres un superhéroe y por supuesto no necesitas... Es solo que pensé... como es Ladybug, y tú eres... –Sacudió la cabeza–. Da igual.

Cat Noir alargó el brazo para tomarla de la mano.

–No es una tontería. Es un detalle muy bonito, Marinette. Muchas gracias.

Acomodó a la muñeca encima del almohadón, junto a él. Marinette tragó saliva.

–Es que no me gusta que estés... solo –logró decir al fin.

Se sentía horriblemente culpable porque su compañero había decidido afrontar todo aquello sin ella. Pero no podía decírselo. La muñeca había sido un intento de decirle que podía contar con Ladybug, pasara lo que pasase. Pero ahora le parecía un gesto estúpido e infantil.

Cat Noir le oprimió la mano con cariño.

–Ya no estoy solo –le aseguró.

Ella sonrió.

–Bueno, pues yo... me voy a dormir. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy –concluyó, señalando la cama en lo alto de la escalera.

Cat Noir asintió.

–Gracias, Marinette. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

La chica trepó de nuevo a su cama y Cat Noir la perdió de vista. Se acomodó sobre el diván, indudablemente más cómodo y cálido que la tumbona, y miró a su alrededor. Se sentía un extraño invadiendo la privacidad de su amiga pero, por otro lado, aquella habitación siempre le había resultado muy acogedora. Quizá porque era un fiel reflejo de la personalidad de Marinette, o tal vez porque había fotos de Adrián Agreste por todas partes.

Suspiró. Sabía que ella lo admiraba mucho, pero el hecho de que estuviese dispuesta a cobijar con tanta amabilidad y cariño a un superhéroe al que apenas conocía lo había dejado sin palabras. Contempló la muñeca que Marinette le había dejado y sonrió.

Permaneció un rato allí tumbado, escuchando la respiración de la muchacha, profunda y regular. Sin duda se había dormido ya.

De pronto la sintió agitarse entre sueños.

–¿Marinette? –susurró–. ¿Estás dormida?

Ella gimió, y las orejas de Cat Noir se alzaron, alerta.

–No, no, no... –sollozó Marinette.

Cat Noir se levantó de un salto y trepó por la escalera.

–¡Marinette!

Ella seguía dormida, pero se removía inquieta bajo la colcha. Su rostro estaba crispado en una expresión de profunda angustia.

–¡Cat Noir, cuidado... no! –gritó Marinette.

El superhéroe se plantó a su lado de un salto y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

–Sssshhh..., tranquila, Marinette. Despierta, es solo un sueño.

Ella se debatió un poco antes de abrir los ojos por fin. Lo miró, confusa, incapaz de reconocerlo al principio.

–El akuma lo ha... matado... –musitó horrorizada–. Y no he podido... yo no he podido...

Se echó a llorar. Cat Noir sintió un retortijón de angustia en el estómago. ¿Eran sus propias pesadillas? ¿Por qué habían empezado a afectar también a Marinette, como si fuese una especie de virus contagioso?

No podía ser verdad. Tenía que tratarse de una desagradable coincidencia.

–Estoy aquí –le susurró al oído–. Todo está bien, Marinette. Estoy aquí, a tu lado.

Ella fue por fin consciente de su presencia.

–Cat Noir –musitó.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo estrechó como si fuese su tabla de salvación tras un naufragio. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

–No quiero perderte –murmuró ella.

En aquel momento no era consciente de que no hablaba como Ladybug, sino como Marinette, ni de que su relación con Cat Noir no era tan estrecha como para justificar aquella reacción.

Pero él también había olvidado que llevaba la máscara puesta. Porque era Marinette, una de sus amigas más queridas, y no soportaba la idea de que su propia maldición pudiese haberla afectado a ella también.

–No vas a perderme –le prometió.

Ella hundió el rostro en su hombro, temblando. Cat Noir la envolvió entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello, tratando de calmarla.

–No te vayas –suplicó Marinette.

–No me iré –le aseguró él.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, abrazados, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo, por eso lo subo tan pronto :). Disculpad si no estoy dejando apenas notas en este fan fic, este mes tengo mucho trabajo y me cuesta encontrar huecos para escribir esta historia. Pero igualmente voy a seguir haciéndolo, y os agradezco de corazón que la estéis leyendo y disfrutando.


	7. Decisiones

En algún momento de la noche, Marinette abrió los ojos, aún medio dormida. Oyó a su lado la respiración de Cat Noir, lenta y regular, y vislumbró su silueta en la penumbra. Él también abrió un poco los ojos, apenas dos rendijas de color verde que relucían en la oscuridad. Después los volvió a cerrar.

«Cat Noir», pensó Marinette. Una inmensa sensación de calma y seguridad la invadió y la hizo suspirar levemente antes de quedarse dormida otra vez.

* * *

Una ráfaga de aire frío la despertó horas después. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó mirando la ventana del techo, pero estaba cerrada. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió que se encontraba sola. El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa. Recordaba que Cat Noir se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior. ¿O habría sido un sueño?

Se incorporó y se asomó por el borde de la cama. Y sí, allí estaban la manta y los almohadones sobre el diván, tal como ella los había dispuesto para su compañero la noche anterior. Pero él ya no estaba allí, y la muñeca que le había prestado parecía triste y solitaria.

–¿Qué está pasando exactamente? –murmuró Marinette, desconcertada.

Tikki voló hasta ella y dejó escapar un suspiro pesaroso.

–Creo que Cat Noir tiene serios problemas, Marinette.

Ella se volvió para mirarla.

–¿Crees que son problemas... personales? –preguntó–. ¿Por eso tiene pesadillas cuando duerme en su propia casa?

Se estremeció. Ella también había tenido un mal sueño relacionado con Cat Noir, y le había parecido tan real que la había trastornado profundamente. Por suerte, él estaba allí para devolverla a la realidad. ¿Se había quedado dormido a su lado después? ¿O eso también lo había soñado?

Pero Tikki negaba con la cabeza.

–No creo que sean ese tipo de problemas. Lo he visto otras veces, en otros Cat Noirs.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento.

–¿Quieres decir que esos sueños... están relacionados con su prodigio?

–Sí, pero no sabría decirte cómo funcionan exactamente. El prodigio del gato negro tiene algunas leyes particulares que Plagg nunca me ha querido explicar con detalle.

Marinette se acarició la barbilla, pensativa.

–Tal vez el maestro Fu tenga más información. O quizá esté todo escrito en el libro de los hechizos. –Suspiró–. Pero necesitamos saber más, Tikki. Ojalá Cat Noir pudiera confiar en mí.

–Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, parece que esta noche tampoco ha tenido pesadillas.

Marinette se mordió los labios y vaciló un momento antes de preguntar:

–Y... ¿ha dormido en el diván o...?

Tikki sonrió.

–Subió a la cama contigo porque anoche eras tú quien estaba sufriendo una pesadilla –le explicó–. Y luego se quedó a tu lado porque tú se lo pediste.

Marinette se ruborizó levemente.

–¿Yo... se lo pedí?

–Estabas muy asustada, Marinette. Debió de haber sido un sueño muy perturbador.

Ella frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar.

–Sí..., a Cat Noir lo... lo mataba un akuma y luego yo no podía traerlo de vuelta. El hechizo salvaba a todo París, como siempre, pero no funcionaba con él, y se quedaba ahí... tirado sobre la acera... y estaba... estaba...

Se mordió el labio, incapaz de pronunciar la última palabra de la frase. Se abrazó a sí misma porque de pronto le había entrado un profundo escalofrío.

–¿Por qué he soñado algo así? ¿Me puede afectar el prodigio de Cat Noir de esa manera... o está todo dentro de mi cabeza?

–No lo sé, Marinette.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia la ventana.

–Se ha ido sin despedirse –murmuró, un poco decepcionada.

–Cuando se despertó esta mañana parecía un poco preocupado –le contó Tikki–. Creo que no quería molestarte, Marinette. Quizá pensó que te enfadarías si te despertabas y lo encontrabas aquí contigo.

Ella reflexionó.

–Probablemente no habría reaccionado muy bien al principio –admitió–. Pero si es verdad que yo le pedí que se quedara...

–Te abrazaste a él y le dijiste que no querías perderlo.

El rubor en las mejillas de ella se hizo más intenso.

–¿Yo hice eso? Oh, no, ¿qué va a pensar de mí? ¡Si apenas me conoce! Como Marinette, quiero decir. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

–No estabas pensando. –Tikki frunció el ceño, preocupada–. La pesadilla te afectó mucho. Si mis sospechas son ciertas y el prodigio de Cat Noir tiene algo que ver... probablemente él sueña cosas parecidas todas las noches.

Marinette se estremeció.

–Qué cosa tan horrible. No me extraña que lo esté pasando tan mal. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

Tikki sonrió.

–A mí me parece que ya has empezado a ayudarlo, Marinette.

Ella se volvió para mirarla, desconcertada.

–¿Cómo?

–Bueno, por el momento ya ha disfrutado de dos noches de sueño tranquilo gracias a ti.

–Oh –murmuró Marinette–. ¿Crees que mi prodigio compensa el suyo de alguna manera? ¿Eres tú quien neutraliza sus pesadillas?

–Si es así, no lo hago a propósito, Marinette. Ya te he dicho que el prodigio de Cat Noir sigue siendo un misterio para mí en muchos aspectos.

–Tengo que hablar con él muy en serio. Si salimos a patrullar esta noche, tal vez... –Se interrumpió de pronto–. Pero no puedo hablarle de esto como Ladybug porque se supone que no sé nada, ¿verdad? –Suspiró–, Supongo que tendré que esperar a que vuelva a pasar por aquí y preguntárselo como Marinette.

Aún no comprendía por qué Cat Noir parecía confiar más en la chica del balcón que en su compañera enmascarada. Pero aquella era la única manera de llegar hasta él..., Marinette pensaba aprovecharla.

* * *

Adrián se sentía muy culpable. En ningún momento había querido causar molestias a Marinette, y mucho menos cargarle con sus problemas y preocupaciones. Había permitido que ella cuidara de él y lo acogiera en su casa porque estaba desesperado, pero en realidad su amiga no tenía por qué hacerlo. A cambio solo había conseguido sufrir una de aquellas desagradables pesadillas y, por si fuera poco, Cat Noir había invadido su espacio personal de una forma que probablemente a ella no le habría gustado, de haberlo descubierto. Después de todo, no tenían tanta confianza.

De nuevo sintió remordimientos. Adrián y Marinette sí eran amigos, pero ella no sabía que él era Cat Noir. Para ella, el superhéroe era prácticamente un desconocido. Pero él, que sí la conocía bien, sabía que era amable y generosa y que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Y quizá se había aprovechado de eso sin apenas darse cuenta. «Y no sería la primera vez», pensó, evocando el lío en el que la había metido en aquella ocasión en que le pidió que lo salvase de unos fans enfervorizados.

Aquel día, en el colegio, le costó un poco más acercarse a Marinette. Temía que en cualquier momento le echaría en cara que había ocupado su cama sin permiso. De acuerdo, ella le había pedido que se quedara a su lado, pero en aquel momento estaba muy afectada y seguro que no habría repetido el ofrecimiento en otras circunstancias. Cat Noir, de hecho, había tenido la intención de regresar a su diván en cuanto ella se calmara. Pero se había quedado dormido otra vez.

Naturalmente, Marinette no podía saber que Adrián y Cat Noir eran la misma persona. Y aun así, una parte de él estaba convencido de que, si no se andaba con cuidado, ella no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Aquella mañana la observó disimuladamente; pero no parecía triste, enfadada ni decepcionada. Por el contrario, pasó buena parte del día tomando notas en una libreta, muy concentrada, con un gesto obstinado que a él le resultó curiosamente familiar.

Se acercó a ella en el descanso y se sentó a su lado mientras seguía garabateando furiosamente en su libreta.

–¿Trabajando en un nuevo proyecto? –le preguntó.

Ella se sobresaltó, como siempre hacía cuando Adrián se acercaba sin avisar.

–¡Oh, A-Adrián! No es nada importante, solo... algunas ideas que se me ocurren.

Pero había tapado la página para que él no leyera lo que estaba escribiendo.

«Bueno», pensó el chico, «por lo menos parece que ella se encuentra bien». Y parecía que sus visitas nocturnas no habían interferido en la capacidad creativa de su amiga.

* * *

Por la noche, Adrián se quedó estudiando hasta tarde. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido durante los días de insomnio y, por otro lado, temía que las pesadillas regresaran en cuanto tratara de conciliar el sueño. Cuando por fin se dispuso a meterse en la cama, Plagg se le acercó volando.

–Voy a necesitar una dosis extra de Camembert si quieres que me transforme –le dijo.

Adrián sonrió.

–No, Plagg, no te preocupes. No va a hacer falta.

El kwami se quedó mirándolo con desconcierto.

–¿Cómo?

–No vamos a volver a casa de Marinette esta noche.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que quieres volver a tener pesadillas?

–Lo que no quiero es que ella las tenga por mi culpa –explicó Adrián, acomodándose en su propia cama.

–Oh –murmuró el kwami–. ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

–¿No está claro? Anoche le hablé de mis sueños y luego ella tuvo uno parecido. –Sacudió la cabeza–. No tendría que haberla metido en esto. No se lo merece.

Plagg carraspeó.

–Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Adrián alzó la cabeza.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Si ella ha empezado a tener los sueños también, la cosa no parará solo porque dejes de visitarla.

El chico se quedó helado.

–¿Insinúas que de verdad le he... «contagiado» mis pesadillas? ¿Como si fuese una especie de virus? Pero ¿por qué?

–Es como esas alarmas tan irritantes de los coches. Si no las apagas, suenan todavía más fuerte. Y las oyen más personas.

Adrián enterró el rostro entre las manos con un gruñido de frustración.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

–No me preguntaste al respecto. Pero bueno, quizá la pesadilla de Marinette fuese algo casual, creado por su propia mente, y no tuviese nada que ver con tu última vida.

Adrián alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Y si no?

–Si no... –El kwami se encogió de hombros–, los sueños se repetirán también para ella.

Adrián suspiró. Había confiado en Marinette, había permitido que lo ayudara, pero de ningún modo quería cargar aquel peso sobre sus hombros.

Se puso en pie de un salto con gesto decidido. Plagg comprendió de inmediato cuáles eran sus intenciones.

–¡Oye, no te olvides del que...!

–¡Garras fuera!

* * *

Marinette había pasado todo el día tomando notas sobre lo que sabía de Cat Noir y las pesadillas que lo aquejaban. Había estado desarrollando un plan de acción, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que para ponerlo en marcha debía esperar a que el superhéroe decidiese pasar de nuevo por su balcón.

–¿Crees que volverá a visitarme esta noche, Tikki? –le preguntó a su kwami.

–Es muy posible, porque parece que duerme mejor cuando está aquí.

–Sí, y eso es extraño –murmuró Marinette–. Realmente debe de sentirse muy solo.

–No te preocupes, seguro que no tardarás en volver a verlo.

–Pero es que esta mañana se fue sin despedirse. ¿Y si ya no vuelve más? A lo mejor se sintió incómodo porque le pedí que se quedase a dormir a mi lado.

Tikki ahogó una risita.

–No creo que eso le molestase mucho, la verdad.

Marinette sonrió.

–No seas mala, Tikki –la riñó–. Él no sabe que soy Ladybug.

«Si lo supiese», pensó de pronto, «sería una historia muy distinta».

Porque él interpretaría todo lo que estaba sucediendo de una manera muy diferente.

Marinette preparó de nuevo el diván para Cat Noir, con las almohadas y las mantas, aunque devolvió la muñeca de Ladybug a su sitio en la estantería, junto a su compañero de trapo. Salió varias veces al balcón para ver si lo veía llegar..., pero pasaron las horas y él no se presentó.

–Creo que me voy a acostar, Tikki –dijo por fin con un bostezo–. No puedo esperarlo más, mañana tengo que madrugar.

Se metió en la cama con un extraño peso en el corazón. La noche anterior había tenido la sensación de que estaba consiguiendo que Cat Noir empezase a confiar en ella, pero ¿y si él había cambiado de idea y ya no volvía a visitarla más?

«Tendré que seguir intentando acercarme a él como Ladybug, entonces», pensó.

Lo cual iba a resultarle difícil, admitió, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo esforzándose por hacer exactamente lo contrario.

* * *

 _–¿De verdad no me reconoces a estas alturas, Ladybug? –preguntó el primer Cat Noir, muy decepcionado._

 _–Eso es porque tú no eres el verdadero Cat Noir –dijo el segundo–. Milady y yo tenemos una conexión especial que un vulgar imitador como tú jamás logrará comprender._

 _–Miauntiroso._

 _–Gatanalla._

 _–¡Parad ya, los dos! –estalló Ladybug._

 _Pero estaba entre la espada y la pared porque, en efecto, se veía incapaz de distinguir a Cat Noir de Copycat, el akuma que imitaba su aspecto a la perfección._

 _–Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, bichito –dijo entonces uno de los dos, y Ladybug sonrió._

 _–Claro que sí. ¡Cat Noir, destruye su anillo! Seguro que el akuma está allí._

 _–Siempre a tu servicio. ¡Cataclysm! –gritó, mientras el segundo Cat Noir retrocedía, alarmado. Su anillo parpadeó. Ya había utilizado su poder especial y no podría invocarlo por segunda vez._

 _–¡Ladybug! –gritó–. Estás cometiendo un grave error._

 _–No lo creo –respondió ella._

 _El otro Cat Noir trató de escapar, pero Ladybug lo atrapó con su yoyó y lo inmovilizó._

 _–¡Ahora, Cat Noir!_

 _Su compañero saltó sobre el prisionero y alzó la mano sobre él. Y en un segundo, ante el horror de Ladybug, le plantó la palma de la mano sobre el pecho._

 _–¿Qué estás...? –balbuceó ella._

 _–¡No! –gritó el héroe caído, aterrorizado._

 _Dirigió una ultima mirada de súplica a Ladybug antes de desintegrarse ante sus ojos. Y ella contempló, impotente, cómo su querido compañero se deshacía en un montón de cenizas._

 _El Cat Noir vencedor se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa malvada en los labios._

 _–Has escogido al gato equivocado... «milady»._

 _–No... –susurró Ladybug._

* * *

–No... no... no... –musitaba Marinette, removiéndose en sueños mientras luchaba por escapar de su pesadilla–. No puede ser... Cat Noir... no –sollozó–. ¡No!

Unos brazos la rodearon de pronto, sujetándola con suavidad.

–Ssshh, Marinette, es solo un sueño –susurró Cat Noir dulcemente en su oído–. Vamos, despierta. Estoy aquí.

Ella se aferró con fuerza a él, pero aún tardó un poco en abrir los ojos y despertarse del todo.

–¿Cat? –murmuró.

–Estoy aquí –repitió él con una sonrisa.

–¿No eres... Copycat?

–No, soy el de verdad. Solo ha sido un sueño.

Marinette respiró hondo y miró alrededor. Estaba de nuevo en su cama y ya no era Ladybug. Y Cat Noir se encontraba a su lado. Vivo y entero.

–Solo un sueño –comprendió por fin.

Respiró hondo y esperó a que los latidos de su corazón recuperasen su ritmo habitual.

–¿Has soñado con Copycat? –preguntó entonces Cat Noir, inquieto–. ¿Te hacía... te hacía daño?

–¿Cómo? –Marinette sacudió la cabeza–. No, no, a mí no. Era a ti a quien... derrotaba. –Tragó saliva–. Ladybug no había sido capaz de distinguiros.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–Está claro que ha sido solo un sueño, Marinette. Ladybug jamás se dejaría engañar por Copycat. Me conoce demasiado bien.

Marinette, sintiéndose muy culpable, hundió la cara entre las manos. Cat Noir le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

–Todo va a salir bien –le dijo con suavidad–. Te lo prometo.

Ella alzó por fin la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Qué está pasando, Cat Noir? ¿Qué son estos sueños?

Él vaciló.

–Necesito saberlo –insistió ella. Inspiró hondo y añadió–: Me lo debes.

–Supongo que sí –murmuró Cat Noir–. Es solo... que no quería involucrarte en esto. Lo siento muchísimo, Marinette.

–¿Tú tienes este tipo de sueños todas las noches?

–En cuanto me quedo dormido, sí. Me he visto a mí mismo morir de muchas maneras diferentes. Sé que son solo sueños, pero parecen muy reales. Y son desagradables de todos modos.

–Pero... ¿por qué? –siguió preguntando Marinette.

Cat Noir suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo.

–Es un aviso.

–¿Un... aviso?

Él permaneció en silencio, y Marinette le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

–Cuéntamelo, Cat. Necesito saberlo. –El chico vaciló un momento, y ella insistió–: Por favor, confía en mí.

Y Cat Noir empezó a hablar.

Le contó todo lo que había descubierto acerca de sus siete vidas, y cómo sin darse cuenta las había ido perdiendo una a una. Le habló de su última vida y de lo que sucedería cuando un villano se la arrebatara.

Cuando guardó silencio por fin, se volvió hacia Marinette y descubrió que ella estaba acurrucada en un extremo de la cama, aferrando con fuerza su peluche de Cat Noir y contemplando a su compañero con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par y ligeramente húmedos.

–¿Marinette?

–Dime que no es verdad –musitó ella.

Cat Noir suspiró.

–¿Lo ves? Por eso no te lo había contado. No quería asustarte.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Pero se lo habrás dicho a Ladybug, ¿verdad?

–No. Ella no debe saberlo, Marinette. Es importante.

–Pero...

–Tiene que concentrarse en derrotar a los akumas. Si está preocupada por mi seguridad será mucho más vulnerable. Puede que yo caiga en la próxima batalla, pero ella no debe hacerlo, bajo ningún concepto.

–Pero...

–Prométemelo, Marinette.

Ella desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes.

–No se lo diré a Ladybug –murmuró–. Pero no puedes afrontar esto solo, Cat Noir.

Él le sonrió.

–Ya no estoy solo.

Marinette parpadeó.

–Quiero decir... ¿no hay nadie a quien puedas recurrir? ¿Nadie que sepa algo sobre los prodigios, sobre cómo funcionan... y que te pueda aconsejar? –insinuó.

Cat Noir dejó caer los hombros.

–Hay alguien, sí, pero tampoco puedo hablar con él. Porque sospecho que la única solución que me ofrecerá es que renuncie al anillo... y no estoy preparado para eso.

Ella guardó silencio un momento antes de preguntar con timidez:

–¿Ni siquiera... para salvar tu última vida?

–No demos por sentado que será tan fácil acabar conmigo –replicó él alegremente–. Después de todo, aún me queda una vida, y ahora que estoy descansando bien volveré a estar en plena forma muy pronto.

Marinette decidió no insistir por el momento. Además, había otro asunto del que quería hablar con él.

–Dime una cosa, Cat Noir. Estas dos noches que has dormido aquí no has tenido pesadillas, ¿verdad? –El chico negó con la cabeza–. ¿Sabes por qué?

–No estoy muy seguro, la verdad. Probablemente se deba a que no estaba solo. Tampoco sabía que tú empezarías a soñar cosas raras también. Lo siento de verdad, Marinette. De hecho había decidido no molestarte más, pero al parecer eso no evitará que sigas teniendo pesadillas.

–¿Por eso te has ido esta mañana sin despedirte? –murmuró ella–. ¿Porque no querías molestarme más?

Cat Noir suspiró.

–Soy un héroe, Marinette. Debería estar ahí para solucionar tus problemas, no para causarte otros nuevos.

Ella sonrió y le oprimió suavemente el brazo con cariño.

–No seas bobo. No puedes cargar sobre tus hombros el peso de todo París. Sé que tú y tus compañeros siempre estaréis ahí para defendernos de los supervillanos, pero deja que los demás os ayudemos de vez en cuando en la medida de nuestras posibilidades.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Gracias, Marinette, pero no sé cómo...

–¿Quieres quedarte a dormir otra vez? –le propuso ella de golpe.

Cat Noir parpadeó.

–Pero... pero... no quiero abusar...

–Solo hasta que dejes de tener pesadillas o hasta que encuentres una solución a ese asunto de las vidas –aclaró Marinette.

–Pero...

–¿Qué vas a hacer, si no? Parece que dormir acompañado te ayuda, ¿no? Puedes buscar a otra persona, claro, pero tendrías que darle muchas explicaciones.

Cat Noir desvió la mirada.

–Tienes razón, pero es que...

–Si te quedas –añadió ella en voz baja–, estarás aquí para calmarme la próxima vez que tenga una pesadilla. Yo puedo hacer lo mismo por ti, cada vez que lo necesites.

Él la miró, emocionado.

–Marinette, eso sería...

–¿Te quedarás?

Cat Noir sonrió y asintió. Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Te había preparado otra vez el diván, por si volvías –le dijo con cierta timidez–, pero puedes volver a dormir en la cama, si quieres. Así estarás más cerca si...

Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Aún tenía clavada en su memoria la sonrisa siniestra de Copycat y el rostro de su querido compañero deshaciéndose en cenizas.

–Oh, Marinette –murmuró él–. De verdad, siento mucho todo esto. Si necesitas que me quede a tu lado, lo haré. Pero no quiero incomodarte.

–Hay suficiente espacio para los dos –le aseguró ella.

Cat Noir se tendió en la cama a su lado y le sonrió. Marinette volvió a cubrirse con el edredón.

–Buenas noches, Cat Noir –susurró–. Ojalá tengas sueños bonitos.

–Seguro que sí –respondió él–. Buenas noches, Marinette. Gracias por todo.

–Para eso están los amigos –respondió ella.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa emocionada y una mirada tan tierna que Marinette tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. Se miraron largamente a los ojos, hasta que ella, rendida, se quedó dormida. Cat Noir suspiró y, sintiéndose seguro y a salvo, cayó también en un profundo sueño.


	8. Protección

Marinette se despertó de nuevo de madrugada al sentir que Cat Noir rebullía junto a ella. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco. El chico seguía dormido, pero parecía inquieto y murmuraba en sueños.

Marinette se acercó más a él y lo abrazó por detrás, pasando un brazo en torno a su cintura.

–Sssh... –susurró en su oído–. Todo está bien, es solo un sueño.

Cat Noir se calmó de inmediato. Marinette lo sintió relajarse entre sus brazos y, momentos después, su respiración volvió a ser tranquila y regular. Ni siquiera había llegado a despertarse.

Marinette apoyó la mejilla sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que volvían a ralentizarse. Era extraño, pensó, que Cat Noir hubiese confiado en ella y no en Ladybug. Pero se alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho, dándole así la oportunidad de ayudarlo de alguna manera.

De pronto sintió un sonido suave y vibrante que procedía del interior del muchacho dormido y abrió los ojos, perpleja.

Cat Noir estaba ronroneando.

Marinette sonrió para sí. Lo había oído hacer aquello en otra ocasión, durante una batalla contra un akuma, aunque él lo había negado. A ella le había parecido extraño y ciertamente inoportuno entonces, pero ahora, por alguna razón, lo encontraba natural.

Marinette se alegraba de haber contribuido a que él se sintiese mejor, pero no debía confiarse. Porque, aunque al parecer podían mantener a raya las pesadillas, estaba el asunto de la última vida de su compañero. Ella lo había visto luchar, sabía que era temerario e irreflexivo a veces; si además, como le había contado, era un imán para la mala suerte, existían muchas posibilidades de que lo abatiera un villano antes o después.

No se le ocurría cómo solucionar eso. Lo más sencillo sería tratar de convencer a Cat Noir para que renunciarse a su prodigio. Pero Marinette no tenía tanta confianza con él como para aconsejarlo en una decisión tan importante.

¿O sí la tenía? Después de todo, allí estaba el superhéroe, durmiendo a pierna suelta en su propia cama, y le había revelado su secreto solamente a ella, al parecer.

Marinette frunció el ceño, desconcertada. Por supuesto que ella lo conocía bien, era su amigo y su compañero. Pero él no sabía que la chica del balcón era Ladybug. Y sin embargo la trataba de forma especial.

En su primer encuentro, cuando se habían enfrentado juntos a Evillustrator, Cat Noir se había comportado como un idiota presumido y había flirteado con ella de una forma más bien lamentable. Sin embargo, con el tiempo la relación entre ellos había cambiado sin que Marinette comprendiese muy bien por qué. Aquella noche de confesiones en el balcón, cuando él le había hablado de su amor por Ladybug, había sido sin duda un punto de inflexión importante. Cat Noir no había vuelto a flirtear con ella, pero la trataba con una dulzura especial, de una forma muy distinta a como se comportaba con Ladybug.

Marinette no podía negar que le gustaba aquella faceta suya. Sin duda Cat Noir era mucho más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, y aunque ella estaba segura de que el punto burlón y descarado formaba parte de su carácter, empezaba a tener la sensación de que con Ladybug lo exageraba a propósito, probablemente para llamar su atención.

Era simpático y divertido en ocasiones, pero también podía llegar a resultar cargante. Marinette suspiró y se arrimó más a su compañero dormido. Le gustaba más aquella versión de Cat Noir, dulce, amable y caballeroso, a veces incluso tierno. Lamentaba que aflorara solo cuando él sufría, ya fuese de insomnio o de mal de amores. O quizá no era eso, pensó de pronto. Quizá se portaba así con ella porque era Marinette.

Sonrió para sí misma. Qué tontería. Cat Noir no la conocía lo suficiente como para tratarla de ninguna manera especial.

Aunque eso, al parecer, estaba empezando a cambiar.

Era agradable estar así con su compañero, pensó. Poder ayudarlo y escucharlo, y demostrarle su cariño sin que a él se le iluminase la cara con una sonrisa de esperanza, sin que le ofreciese una rosa y volviese a declarar su amor incondicional hacia ella.

Sin que Ladybug tuviese que romperle el corazón una vez más.

Aún abrazada a Cat Noir, Marinette cerró los ojos. Momentos después, arrullada por el suave ronroneo de su compañero, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Cat Noir se despertó junto a Marinette por tercer día consecutivo. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, estaban los dos abrazados, por lo que comprendió enseguida que le resultaría más difícil separarse de ella sin despertarla.

Se quedó un momento quieto y en silencio mientras terminaba de despejarse. Por la ventana del techo empezaban a filtrarse las primeras luces del amanecer, pero Marinette seguía profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

Cat Noir respiró hondo. Había dormido del tirón, sin malos sueños, y se sentía mucho mejor. Aquello realmente funcionaba, se dijo. Pero aún no era capaz de comprender por qué.

La habitación de Marinette era acogedora y agradable, sin duda. Y la cama era cómoda y, como su amiga le había dicho, lo bastante amplia para los dos. En algún momento de la noche se habían acercado el uno al otro sin darse cuenta y por alguna razón habían terminado abrazados, pero la postura no le resultaba para nada incómoda.

Apartó con cuidado el brazo de su amiga y se separó de ella, procurando no despertarla. Se incorporó sobre la cama y se estiró para alcanzar la ventana del techo. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de impulsarse para salir por ella, sintió un tirón en su cola-cinturón.

–Cat Noir.

El chico se volvió. Marinette lo sujetaba por el cinturón, mirándolo con reproche.

–¿Ibas a marcharte sin despedirte otra vez?

Él le sonrió con cariño.

–No quería despertarte –respondió–. Es demasiado temprano todavía. Yo tengo que volver a casa antes de que nadie descubra que me he ido, pero tú aún puedes dormir un poco más.

Marinette se sentó sobre la cama.

–¿Qué tal has dormido? –quiso saber–. ¿Nada de pesadillas?

La sonrisa de Cat Noir se ensanchó.

–Nada de pesadillas –confirmó.

Ella sonrió también.

–Me alegro mucho.

Cat Noir se dio cuenta de que llevaba el cabello suelto. Probablemente se lo había soltado ya la noche anterior, pero él no se había fijado. Pensó de pronto que era la primera vez que la veía sin sus coletas.

–¿Y tú? –le preguntó–. ¿Has dormido bien?

–Sí –respondió ella–. Tampoco he vuelto a tener sueños raros.

–Eso está bien. –Hizo una pausa y añadió–. Lo siento mucho.

Marinette lo miró sin comprender.

–¿Por qué?

–Por las pesadillas..., por las molestias...

–Cat Noir –cortó ella–, no le des más vueltas. Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Lo importante es que puedes volver a dormir. Y yo me alegro de haber podido ayudarte.

Él sonrió de nuevo. Hizo un gesto de despedida y se encaramó a la ventana.

–Gracias por todo, Marinette –le dijo.

–¿Nos vemos esta noche, pues? –preguntó ella.

Cat Noir asintió, aún sonriendo.

Momentos después, se había marchado.

Marinette se quedó pensativa. Era realmente muy temprano, pero no tenía intención de volver a dormirse.

–Vamos, Tikki, arriba –la llamó–. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

–¿Tan pronto? –bostezó ella–. Pero si aún quedan dos horas hasta que empiecen las clases.

–Lo sé –respondió Marinette–, pero vamos a aprovecharlas para ir a visitar al maestro Fu.

* * *

El anciano Guardián madrugaba mucho todos los días, de modo que, cuando Marinette se presentó en su consulta, ya estaba en pie y listo para comenzar la jornada.

–Marinette, pasa –la saludó–. Acabo de preparar té, ¿quieres un poco?

–Cat Noir está en problemas –soltó ella sin más.

El maestro Fu dejó la tetera sobre la mesa, preocupado.

–¿Cómo, hay un akuma? ¿Necesitas otro prodigio?

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

–Es por su última vida... tiene pesadillas... y bueno, creo que eso lo hemos arreglado, pero lo no lo de la vida, y él no quiere renunciar a su prodigio y...

–Más despacio, Marinette –cortó él maestro–. ¿Por qué no te sientas y me lo cuentas con calma?

Así, frente a sendas tazas de té, Marinette le relató al maestro Fu todo lo que Cat Noir le había contado sobre sus siete vidas.

–¿Hay alguna manera de solucionarlo? –preguntó por fin, casi sin aliento.

–Hum... –El Guardián se acarició la perilla, pensativo–. He leído algo sobre eso en el libro de los hechizos, pero aún no he podido descifrar esa parte por completo. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Cat Noir?

–Al parecer su kwami le dijo que ha pasado con otros portadores del prodigio; pero que, cuando pierden su sexta vida, suelen renunciar al anillo para que el Guardián elija otro portador.

–Suena sensato, sí. –El maestro Fu frunció el ceño–. Pero ¿por qué no ha venido Plagg a contármelo?

–Es que Cat Noir no quiere dejar de ser Cat Noir –murmuró ella–. Ni siquiera se lo ha contado a Ladybug –concluyó con cierta tristeza.

El maestro la miró sin comprender.

–¿Cómo? Pero... ¿no me has dicho que había hablado contigo?

–Sí, pero... me lo ha contado como Marinette, no como Ladybug. Él no sabe que somos la misma persona. No quiere que Ladybug se entere porque no quiere preocuparla, y tampoco quería que lo supiese usted, por si le pedía que le devolviese el anillo.

–Hum –murmuró el maestro.

–¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Marinette–. No tendré que pedirle que devuelva el prodigio, como hice con Chloé, ¿verdad?

El anciano sonrió.

–Eso no te corresponde a ti, Marinette. Fui yo quien escogí a Cat Noir, y si debo recuperar su prodigio, me encargaré de hacerlo personalmente.

Marinette inspiró hondo, aliviada.

–Pero no tengo motivos para exigirle que lo devuelva, por el momento –concluyó él.

–¿Cómo...? Pero...

–Es un buen Cat Noir –prosiguió el maestro–. Ha luchado a tu lado con valentía y ha estado a la altura. Todavía lo está.

–Sí, por supuesto, pero... pero si vuelve a caer en la batalla, yo...

–Muchos héroes antes que él se han sacrificado por un bien mayor. Si él está dispuesto a seguir sus pasos, es libre de hacerlo, y es muy noble por su parte. Pero tampoco podemos exigirle que lo haga. Si cambia de idea y entrega su anillo, escogeré a otro Cat Noir en su lugar.

–Pero...

–En cualquier caso es una decisión que debe tomar él, Marinette.

Ella desvió la mirada, angustiada.

–Es que creo que lo hace por mí..., por Ladybug –se corrigió–. Si es así, y le pasa algo..., no me lo perdonaría nunca.

El maestro Fu sonrió con simpatía.

–¿Conoces sus verdaderas razones?

–No –admitió Marinette–. No sé mucho sobre él, en realidad. Hemos mantenido las distancias... para no dar pistas sobre nuestras verdaderas identidades.

–Y, sin embargo, confía en ti.

–En Marinette, sí. Pero aún no sé por qué.

El maestro Fu sonrió de nuevo.

–Quizá tú puedas darle motivos para que cambie de idea –sugirió–. Pero, de todos modos, la decisión debe tomarla él.

Marinette permaneció en silencio, muy confusa. Había esperado que el maestro le ofreciera una solución rápida y sencilla al problema de Cat Noir, como quien saca una joya mágica escondida en un cofre secreto, pero solo había obtenido más preguntas sin respuesta.

–Investigaré en el libro de hechizos de todos modos –dijo por fin el anciano, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio–. Mientras tanto, lo único que puedo aconsejaros es que tengáis cuidado. Y si Cat Noir no confía en Ladybug, por las razones que sean..., tal vez Marinette pueda seguir apoyándolo. Sea cual sea la decisión que tome.

Marinette asintió.

–Por supuesto, maestro.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Lepidóptero atacó de nuevo. El villano que acababa de crear tenía el poder de manipular las plantas, y había hecho crecer todos los árboles, macizos y matorrales de París hasta convertir la ciudad en una selva. Había enredaderas que aprisionaban a la gente y enormes plantas carnívoras capaces de devorar a una persona de un bocado. Había flores venenosas y raíces traicioneras que aferraban a sus víctimas por los tobillos para hundirlas en el suelo.

Cat Noir logró escapar de las lianas que trataban de atraparlo y se encaramó a lo alto de un tejado que todavía no había sido tomado por la vegetación. Desde lejos podía oír al villano, que se hacía llamar el Jardinero, proclamando que sus plantas conquistarían la ciudad, capturarían a los héroes y les arrebatarían sus prodigios.

Sintió de pronto una presencia a su lado y se volvió con una sonrisa.

–Buenas tardes, milady; ya creía que ibas a dejarme plantado –bromeó, pero se calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de que Ladybug no llegaba sola.

–Hola a ti también, gatito –saludó Rena Rouge.

–¿Rena...? Pero...

Cat Noir miró a Ladybug; ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

–Un poco de ayuda nunca está de más, ¿no te parece?

–Tienes razón –asintió él–. Bienvenida a la jungla, Rena –la saludó–. ¿Preparada para una batalla salvaje?

–Siempre, gatito –respondió la superheroína.

Pero por dentro, Cat Noir aún sentía dudas. Ladybug solo recurría a otros héroes cuando estaba claro que ellos dos no serían capaces de derrotar a su adversario solos. Porque los dos sabían que era peligroso que visitara demasiado a menudo al maestro Fu, sobre todo cuando estaba transformada en Ladybug.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión ella se había presentado con Rena antes incluso de valorar la situación.

–¿Tienes un plan? –le preguntó Cat Noir.

Ladybug frunció el ceño, pensativa.

–Todavía no –admitió–. Espéranos aquí, Cat Noir. Rena y yo nos acercaremos a valorar la situación. Quizá podamos tenderle una trampa.

–¡Pero... espera! –la llamó él cuando las dos heroínas ya estaban a punto de marcharse–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer aquí? ¿Por qué me dejáis atrás?

Rena también parecía confusa. Ladybug balbuceó:

–Por si... nos atrapan las enredaderas, ya sabes..., necesitaremos que nos liberes con tu Cataclysm. ¡Contamos contigo!

–¡Pero...!

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase: las dos chicas ya se habían marchado.

Cat Noir resopló, molesto, y se sentó a esperar.

Unos momentos después se levantó de un salto al detectar un resplandor en la lejanía. Lo observó con atención y descubrió que se trataba de un edificio en llamas. Una columna de humo negro se elevaba hacia el cielo desde allí.

Cat Noir, alarmado, se dispuso a acudir corriendo, pero justo entonces recibió una llamada de su compañera.

–¡Ladybug! –exclamó–. ¿Has visto eso?

–¡Sí, no te preocupes, es una trampa!

–¿Cómo?

–¡Es una ilusión de Rena! El edificio está junto al jardín que quería proteger el akuma. Vamos a atraerlo hasta aquí para capturarlo.

–¡Pero...!

–¡Necesito que te quedes ahí por si intenta escapar por ese lado!

–¡Pero...!

Ladybug cortó la comunicación, y Cat Noir se quedó parado en lo alto del tejado, perplejo.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –se preguntó en voz alta.

Casi parecía que Ladybug lo estuviese manteniendo al margen de la batalla a propósito. Sacudió la cabeza. Aquello no tenía sentido. Probablemente estaba sacando las cosas de quicio porque estaba decepcionado por no poder pasar un rato a solas con ella.

De modo que permaneció atento al horizonte, buscando señales del villano.

Pero ni siquiera llegó a verlo. Momentos después, el fuego desapareció y una bandada de mariquitas mágicas recorrió todo París, eliminando las plantas y devolviendo a la ciudad su aspecto habitual.

Cat Noir contempló el fenómeno con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba contento porque las chicas habían derrotado al villano con tanta facilidad. Por otro...

Se sentía inútil. Porque cada día que pasaba le resultaba más evidente que Ladybug no lo necesitaba.

Y también estaba aquella molesta idea que no se atrevía a tomar en serio, pero que seguía ahí, en algún rincón de su conciencia: que Ladybug prefería no contar con él. Que lo consideraba un estorbo.

Esperó un rato más, pero ni ella ni Rena volvieron a aparecer por allí. Desalentado, Cat Noir buscó un lugar tranquilo para transformarse y se esforzó por apartar aquellas sospechas de su mente.

* * *

Aquella noche volvió a visitar a Marinette, y ella lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó–. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. Estaba un poco preocupada, con todas esas plantas atacando a la gente...

–Ladybug lo solucionó, como siempre –respondió él, sonriendo a su vez–. Ya ves: no tienes nada que temer.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–No temía por mí –murmuró con cierta timidez, y Cat Noir sintió una súbita calidez en el corazón.

–Tampoco debes temer por mí –respondió–. Estoy bien, de verdad. Mucho mejor ahora que no tengo problemas para dormir.

Se tendieron el uno junto al otro y, por alguna razón, los dos encontraron perfectamente natural que ella apoyara la cabeza en el pecho del chico. A Cat Noir también le pareció lógico rodear a Marinette con un brazo para acercarla más a él.

Habían aprendido que estar juntos era la mejor manera de mantener a raya las pesadillas.


	9. Dilema

Pronto establecieron una rutina. Cat Noir acudía todas las noches a casa de Marinette y se quedaba a dormir con ella. Solían dormir abrazados o como mucho acurrucados el uno junto al otro, porque en cuanto se separaban volvían a asaltarlos las pesadillas.

Al principio se les cerraban los ojos enseguida. Pero en cuanto recuperaron sueño empezaron a aguantar más tiempo despiertos, de modo que charlaban en voz baja en la oscuridad hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

Marinette le hablaba a Cat Noir de sus peripecias en el colegio, de las clases, de sus amigos, de sus nuevos proyectos. Y él disfrutaba mucho escuchándola. En el día a día, parecía que a Marinette le costaba hablar con Adrián: se trababa, se ponía nerviosa y tartamudeaba tanto que él apenas podía entenderla. Al principio había pensado que ella era así con todo el mundo. Poco a poco había ido comprendiendo que le pasaba sobre todo con él. Había llegado a sospechar que quizá le gustaba a Marinette como algo más que un amigo –las fotos de su cuarto le habían parecido reveladoras en ese sentido–, pero ella lo había negado en varias ocasiones y le había explicado que solo lo admiraba como modelo.

Eso había entristecido un poco a Adrián. No tanto por el hecho de que ella no sintiera nada especial por él –después de todo, no podría corresponderla, porque su corazón pertenecía a Ladybug–, sino porque sus fans tendían a comportarse con él de forma extravagante y poco natural. Adrián quería tener amigos, no admiradores. Gente con la que salir, charlar y reír sin más, que no lo persiguiesen como locos por la calle para hacerle fotos o pedirle autógrafos, y que no chillaran histéricos cada vez que lo veían. Gente como Nino o como Alya, a quienes el hecho de que la cara de su amigo estuviese por todas partes no los impresionaba especialmente.

Tenía que reconocer, sin embargo, que Marinette era bastante discreta en ese aspecto. Se ponía nerviosa cuando él le dirigía la palabra, pero se esforzaba mucho por superar aquella timidez y tratarlo como a un amigo más.

Y él estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que, aunque a ella le costase relacionarse con un supermodelo, al parecer los superhéroes no la perturbaban en absoluto.

Confiaba en Cat Noir, hablaba con él sin balbucear y tropezaba bastante menos que de costumbre cuando estaba con él. El chico sabía que ella era simpática, amable, ingeniosa y divertida. Y le gustaba mucho aquella versión de Marinette, mucho más suelta, más tranquila y segura de sí misma. Le gustaba su sentido del humor, la forma que tenía de contar anécdotas sin importancia como si fuesen grandes aventuras y el cariño que afloraba a su voz cuando hablaba de su familia y sus amigos.

Cuando hablaba de Adrián.

Al principio, Cat Noir se había sentido un poco incómodo cada vez que Marinette mencionaba a su alter ego, porque temía que en cualquier momento ella establecería algún tipo de conexión entre los dos. Pero en la mente de su amiga ambos parecían ser dos personas completamente diferentes.

De modo que Cat Noir terminó por relajarse y ahora se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquella calidez que llenaba su pecho cada vez que ella elogiaba a Adrián Agreste.

Él, por su parte, no podía compartir con ella sus anécdotas cotidianas sin desvelar su identidad, aunque le habría gustado contarle muchas cosas. Habría querido decirle que no era ni de lejos tan perfecto como su amiga pensaba; que también tenía dudas, miedos y debilidades, como todo el mundo. Que se sentía prisionero en su propia casa y que a veces tenía la impresión de que él y su padre eran dos extraños que no tenían nada que decirse. Que echaba de menos a su madre y que sentía que también estaba perdiendo a su padre, pero no sabía cómo llegar hasta él.

Que estaba feliz por tener la oportunidad de ir al colegio y contar con un grupo de amigos en los que podía confiar.

Y que dos de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida habían sucedido en el último año: ser elegido para portar el prodigio del gato (y haber conocido a Ladybug) y poder ir a la escuela como cualquier chico de su edad (y haber conocido a Nino, Alya... y a Marinette).

Pero no podía contarle todo aquello a su amiga, por lo que le relataba historias, batallas y anécdotas de su vida como Cat Noir. Le hablaba de sus peleas contra los villanos, de lo que se sentía al tener superpoderes y correr por los tejados de París.

Y, por supuesto, le hablaba de Ladybug.

Marinette escuchaba muy atenta. Por supuesto, sabía que a Cat Noir le gustaba Ladybug; había empezado a coquetear con ella prácticamente desde su primera misión juntos y, a pesar de que su compañera le había dicho que amaba a otro, él no había dejado de cortejarla.

Sin embargo, oír al superhéroe hablar de ella era algo muy distinto. Más allá de aquellos flirteos que Ladybug encontraba tan irritantes, lo cierto era que Cat Noir la admiraba muchísimo. Hablaba de ella con pasión, orgullo y ternura. No solo de sus ojos o de su sonrisa, sino sobre todo de su ingenio, su valentía, su sensatez y su gran corazón. Por vanidoso que pudiera parecerle a veces, en realidad Cat Noir nunca se atribuía méritos que no le correspondían, más bien al contrario. Podía pasar horas relatando cómo habían vencido a tal o cual villano gracias a un increíble plan de Ladybug, y si Marinette no hubiese estado presente en todas aquellas ocasiones podría haber llegado a creer que, tal y como él lo contaba, la participación de Cat Noir había sido meramente anecdótica.

Le resultaba muy extraño, como si el chico que la visitaba todas las noches fuese una persona muy diferente al superhéroe que ella conocía. Pero le gustaba.

Le gustaba la suavidad de su voz, su risa, su dulzura. La forma que tenía de arroparla para que no pasase frío, o de acariciarle el pelo casi sin darse cuenta.

Ella encontraba natural confiar en él. Eran compañeros y se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Para él, sin embargo, Marinette debía de ser poco menos que una extraña. Y sin embargo había conectado con ella con mucha facilidad, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Marinette tenía miedo de que él intuyese que era Ladybug, pero el chico no parecía sospecharlo siquiera. Así que el origen del cariño y la confianza que demostraba hacia ella seguía resultándole un misterio.

Pero era indudable que eran ya buenos amigos, de modo que una noche Marinette se decidió a plantear el tema que tanto le preocupaba.

–Cat Noir –susurró en la oscuridad.

–¿Mmmm? –preguntó él medio dormido.

–¿Has... pensado ya en lo que vas a hacer... con respecto a tu última vida?

Cat Noir abrió los ojos.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Has averiguado alguna cosa más? –siguió preguntando Marinette.

Ella, por su parte, había vuelto a visitar al maestro Fu en un par de ocasiones, pero él no había encontrado aún ninguna solución en el libro de hechizos.

–No –respondió el superhéroe. Hizo una pausa y añadió–. Pero ya entiendo que no podemos estar así siempre.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Lo de dormir aquí era una solución temporal, ya lo sé. Pero no es la definitiva. –Inspiró hondo–. Ya he recuperado sueño, así que en cuanto te canses de mí no tienes más que decirlo, y no te molestaré más –concluyó con una sonrisa y un guiño simpático.

–¡No! Yo... no te estoy echando. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites, ya lo sabes. Pero tú mismo dijiste que las pesadillas son solo un aviso.

–Un aviso exagerado –respondió él, estirándose perezosamente–. No es para tanto, ya te lo dije, sobre todo ahora que estoy descansando bien.

–¿Exagerado? –repitió Marinette–. ¡Se trata de tu última vida!

–¿Y? –planteó Cat Noir–. Ladybug solo tiene una, y no le supone ningún drama.

–Pero ella no... –empezó Marinette; se calló de golpe al comprender lo que quería decir su compañero.

–Todos podemos morir, desaparecer sin más o ser transformados en estatuas de oro, de piedra o de helado, da igual –prosiguió él–, porque Ladybug lo arreglará todo al final. Pero si ella cae... no habrá nadie que pueda devolverla a la vida.

–No lo había pensado –musitó Marinette.

–En realidad depende del akuma –añadió Cat Noir–. Si hiciese desaparecer a Ladybug y su prodigio desapareciese con ella, entonces, en efecto, ya no habría salvación para nadie. En cambio, si... si muriese de alguna manera... otra persona podría hacerse con su prodigio y lanzar el hechizo en su lugar para arreglarlo todo después. –Se encogió de hombros–. Ladybug es el salvavidas de todo París, pero no hay nadie que pueda hacer lo mismo por ella. A mí me ha salvado la vida seis veces ya, así que puedo considerarme un gato afortunado.

–Pero es ella quien tiene la suerte de su parte –objetó Marinette–. Tú tienes más posibilidades de caer en la batalla, me lo dijiste.

–Es verdad, pero siguen siendo siete vidas contra una. En conjunto, seguimos estando a la par. Así que, en realidad, yo no corro más peligro que Ladybug ahora mismo. Los dos hemos decidido correr el riesgo para mantener París a salvo. Sería muy egoísta por mi parte tirar la toalla ahora cuando ella sigue exponiendo su vida sin dudar y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Marinette no supo qué decir. De nuevo, la fiera lealtad de Cat Noir la había dejado sin palabras.

–¿Por eso... por eso no quieres renunciar al anillo? ¿Por ella? –logró preguntar por fin.

Él se volvió para mirarla y sonrió.

–No, no es solo por ella. En realidad, no me necesita. Puede recurrir a otros héroes, y si yo renuncio habrá otro Cat Noir con siete vidas para cubrirle las espaldas.

«Pero no serás tú», pensó de pronto Marinette.

–Por otro lado –prosiguió él–, si dejo de ser Cat Noir, podría revelarle por fin mi verdadera identidad. –Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, conteniendo el aliento–. Ella debería seguir manteniendo el secreto, pero yo no tendría por qué hacerlo. Y, aunque no luchásemos juntos, aunque no fuésemos ya compañeros... a lo mejor podríamos ser amigos.

La voz de él sonaba tan esperanzada que a Marinette se le encogió el corazón.

–Claro que sí –respondió, y el chico sonrió de nuevo.

–No sería como ahora, claro, pero podríamos vernos de vez en cuando, tal vez. Aunque no fuese en lo alto de un tejado.

Marinette sonrió también.

–Tampoco podrías visitar mi balcón ni venir a verme todas las noches –señaló.

–No haría falta –respondió él–, porque ya no tendría pesadillas.

Marinette permaneció un momento en silencio, sorprendida por la súbita decepción que aquellas palabras habían despertado en ella.

–Entonces...

–Entonces entraría por la puerta, como todo el mundo –concluyó Cat Noir con una sonrisa.

De nuevo, Marinette tardó un instante en asumir las implicaciones de lo que él acababa de decir.

–¿Quieres decir... que me revelarías tu verdadera identidad? ¿A mí, quiero decir... a Marinette? ¿Y seguiríamos siendo... amigos?

–Claro –respondió él, como si fuera obvio–. Es algo que me gustaría mucho, en realidad. Poder decirte quién soy..., poder salir como amigos, ir al cine, a patinar o a tomar un helado... Y podría venir a visitarte de día, y haríamos otras cosas aparte de hablar en voz baja para que nadie nos oiga. Veríamos pelis, jugaríamos a videojuegos...

–Te daría una paliza.

–Lo sé –sonrió Cat Noir–, pero sería divertido de todas maneras.

Marinette tardó un poco en contestar, y el superhéroe añadió, titubeante:

–¿No... no te gustaría que siguiésemos siendo amigos?

–Por supuesto que sí. Es solo que...

Que nunca se había preguntado acerca de la verdadera identidad de Cat Noir. Jamás había tratado de imaginar qué aspecto tenía bajo la máscara, cómo era en su día a día..., cómo interactuarían siendo solamente Marinette... y comoquiera que se llamase el muchacho que se ocultaba tras la identidad de Cat Noir.

–Entonces, ¿estás considerando en serio renunciar al anillo?

Cat Noir suspiró.

–No soy indispensable, ya ves –murmuró–. Al principio, Ladybug y yo éramos un dúo; nos eligieron el mismo día, nuestros poderes son complementarios..., pero luego resultó que yo no podía completar las misiones sin ella, aunque ella sí podía hacerlo sin mí. Después llegaron los otros héroes, y bueno..., supongo que fue una tontería por mi parte creerme especial. Ladybug es imprescindible. Yo solo soy un héroe más.

No había amargura ni rencor en sus palabras, solo una profunda tristeza. Marinette lo abrazó con más fuerza.

–Eso no es verdad –musitó–. Por supuesto que eres importante y...

–Mi prodigio es importante, no yo. Y lo puede llevar cualquier otro. Supongo que sería una faena para Ladybug tener que trabajar con un Cat Noir novato, pero acabarían por acostumbrarse los dos. Y quizá ella se sentiría más cómoda con otro compañero, con alguien con quien pueda mantener una relación estrictamente profesional. Alguien... que no esté enamorado de ella –concluyó con un susurro, y suspiró–. Es lo que a ella le gustaría.

–Yo no... –empezó Marinette; se mordió la lengua y prosiguió–. Sé que a Ladybug le importas muchísimo, y si renuncias a tu anillo te echará mucho de menos. Por favor, que nunca se te ocurra pensar lo contrario.

Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza.

–Gracias, Marinette, pero ya sé cómo son las cosas. Sin embargo, si sigo siendo Cat Noir a pesar de todo no es por Ladybug.

–¿Ah..., no? –preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida–. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por... responsabilidad?

–Sí, eso por descontado. Pero también... –Cat Noir calló un momento antes de continuar, en voz baja–: Toda mi vida me he sentido como si llevase unos zapatos demasiado pequeños. De esos que te aprietan y te hacen daño al andar. Pero no era consciente, porque no conocía otra cosa. Obtener el prodigio de Cat Noir fue para mí... como si de pronto me hubiesen dado un calzado de mi talla. Y no cualquier calzado: unas zapatillas de deporte cómodas y resistentes, para correr como el viento..., para volar muy lejos.

Hizo una pausa. Marinette escuchaba, conteniendo el aliento.

–Renunciar al prodigio sería para mí como volver a mis viejos zapatos, Marinette –concluyó él–. Antes los toleraba porque no sabía que podía correr. Ahora... la simple posibilidad de ponérmelos otra vez me produce angustia. Como la idea de cerrar para siempre la única ventana a la que puedo asomarme para respirar. No puedo volver atrás otra vez. No puedo.

Marinette tenía un nudo en la garganta. Parpadeó para retener las lágrimas y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

–Lo siento mucho –musitó–. No lo sabía.

–No tenías que saberlo –respondió él sonriendo–. No debo dar pistas sobre mi verdadera identidad, después de todo.

–¿Tan mala es... tu vida tras la máscara? –se atrevió a preguntar ella.

–No, no lo es. Se ha vuelto mucho mejor en los últimos tiempos, y no solo a causa del prodigio. Estoy contento en el colegio, y tengo buenos amigos –añadió, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de cariño.

Pero Marinette no se dio cuenta, porque estaba pensando en otra cosa.

–Entonces... –murmuró–, ¿estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida... con tal de seguir siendo Cat Noir? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

El chico reflexionó un momento.

–Solo sé que no estoy preparado para renunciar al prodigio, Marinette –confesó–. A lo mejor te parezco cobarde y egoísta, pero no me siento capaz de cerrar esa ventana para siempre.

–¿Egoísta, tú? –repitió ella–. Para nada. ¿Cobarde? Jamás. –Lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos–. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por ti –susurró.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–Ya estás haciendo mucho por mí. Me acoges en tu casa, me soportas todas las noches... –bromeó.

–Gato bobo –sonrió ella.

–Y lo más importante –prosiguió él–: Me escuchas y me brindas tu apoyo. No te imaginas lo que eso significa para mí, Marinette.

Marinette alzó la cabeza y vio los ojos verdes de Cat Noir clavados en ella. Le sonreía con tanto cariño que el corazón se le aceleró. Abrió la boca para responder algo, pero no fue capaz.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó.

–Buenas noches –le dijo; le apartó el flequillo con cuidado y la besó en la frente.

Marinette se quedó muy sorprendida. Se preguntó cómo debía responder ante aquella muestra de afecto. ¿Le devolvía el beso? ¿En la mejilla, tal vez? ¿O quizá debía limitarse a contestar con palabras sin más?

–Buenas noches –soltó por fin, pero él no respondió.

Se había quedado dormido.

* * *

 **NOTA** : Bueno, pues este capítulo no tiene acción, pero me apetecía mucho escribirlo. Soy consciente de que me está saliendo un Cat Noir con un carácter muy "adrianesco", pero después de todo lo que hemos estado viendo en la segunda temporada, y especialmente en Glaciator (aunque también en Befana), tengo la sensación de que él seguiría tratando así a Marinette con máscara o sin ella. Es un poco frustrante que le tenga tantísimo cariño y aún así siga empeñado en friendzonearla, pero así es en la serie, al menos por el momento, y voy a intentar tirar un poco de ese hilo en esta historia. De hecho me gustaría pensar que el cariño de Adrien por Marinette seguirá aumentando hasta que la realidad le estalle en la cara :). En la segunda temporada me ha faltado que Marinette/Ladybug también desarrolle un poco más ese tipo de afecto por Cat Noir, así que básicamente para eso está este fic: para que lo haga de una vez.

Hablando de la segunda temporada, voy a poner un aviso en la descripción del fic porque es posible que haya spoilers de aquí en adelante; ya he ido incluyendo cositas de algunos de los últimos episodios, pero no descarto que aparezcan referencias a los capítulos finales porque en España ya se han estrenado todos. No estaba planeado en un principio pero no puedo evitar incorporar el nuevo canon a medida que van saliendo los episodios. Espero que no suponga mucho problema.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Seguiremos actualizando :).


	10. Aviso

El siguiente akuma pilló a Marinette completamente desprevenida.

Había ido al cine con sus amigos; por eso todos tenían los móviles apagados, incluso Alya, y solo se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando salieron a la calle y se encontraron con una oleada de gente que corría y gritaba de terror.

–¡Viene hacia aquí! ¡Viene hacia aquí! –chillaba una mujer.

–¿Qué demonios está pasando? –se preguntó Alya, perpleja.

De pronto sonó algo parecido a una explosión, y después otra. Marinette salió corriendo y dobló la esquina para asomarse a la calle de donde procedía el sonido.

Vio una figura vestida de blanco y rojo que ejecutaba piruetas imposibles entre los edificios. «Otro supervillano», pensó. Desde allí no podía distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, pero sí se dio cuenta de que llevaba un objeto alargado en la mano, parecido a una pala. La levantó en alto, lanzó al aire algo redondo y brillante y le asestó un poderoso golpe con su arma, enviándolo muy lejos.

«No es una pala», comprendió Marinette. «Es una raqueta de tenis».

En cuanto la bola brillante tocó el suelo estalló como una bomba, lanzando por los aires coches y mobiliario urbano. Marinette se cubrió la cara con los brazos para protegerse de la onda expansiva, pero Alya, que la había seguido, tiró de ella para resguardarla tras la esquina.

–¿Te has vuelto loca? –le gritó.

Marinette apenas la oía, porque le zumbaban los oídos tras la explosión. Iba a responder, pero el villano pasó corriendo junto a ellas, y las dos chicas se pegaron a la pared, tratando de pasar inadvertidas.

Parecía, en efecto, un jugador de tenis. Su traje, rojo y blanco, estaba decorado con motivos flamígeros. Sus zapatillas de deporte estaban propulsadas por pequeños cohetes que le permitían elevarse en el aire y saltar hasta alturas imposibles.

Y llevaba, en efecto, una raqueta en la mano.

«Tengo que darme prisa», pensó Marinette. Debía ir corriendo a casa del maestro Fu para pedirle otro prodigio... probablemente el de la tortuga sería el más útil en ese momento, pensó, mirando de reojo al portal donde se habían refugiado el resto de sus amigos, y desde donde Nino contemplaba con angustia a las dos chicas.

El villano se detuvo entonces en mitad de la calle. Les daba la espalda y aún no las había visto, pero Marinette comprendió que no podría salir de su escondite sin que la descubriera. Lo vieron crear una bola de energía en la palma de su mano izquierda.

–¡Soy Racket Man! –exclamó–. ¡Dame tu prodigio, Cat Noir, o tú también saltarás por los aires!

Marinette descubrió entonces, horrorizada, una segunda figura vestida de negro que saltaba entre los edificios con insolencia, tratando de provocar la ira del akuma.

–¡Ven tú a buscarlo, Racketonto!

El villano, con un rugido de furia, lanzó la esfera explosiva al aire y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡No! –gritó Marinette al ver que el proyectil iba directo al superhéroe felino.

Pero Cat Noir saltó a un lado en el último momento, y la bola estalló apenas a un metro de él. Y, aunque la onda expansiva lo desestabilizó un poco, logró volver a equilibrarse y aterrizar sin problemas.

–¡Vaya saque más flojo! –se burló–. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Pero Racket Man no lo escuchaba. Se había dado la vuelta y había descubierto a las dos chicas tras la esquina.

–Mal, mal, mal –masculló Alya entre dientes.

–Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí –sonrió el villano.

Avanzó un par de pasos hacia ellas. Pero entonces el extremo del bastón de Cat Noir lo golpeó en la nuca y lo hizo volverse, irritado.

–¡Eh, no dejes el partido a mitad! –le reprochó el superhéroe–. ¿O es que tienes miedo de perder?

–¡Nunca! –bramó Racket Man.

Momentos después se había olvidado de ellas y perseguía a Cat Noir por la avenida principal.

Alya tiró a Marinette de la manga.

–¡Vamos, corre!

Ella reaccionó por fin, y las dos chicas se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos en el portal.

–Es peligroso estar aquí –dijo Nino–. Han dicho en las noticias que algunos edificios viejos se están derrumbando por culpa de las explosiones.

Alya objetó que tenía que cubrir la batalla para el Ladyblog, y Nino, Rose y Juleka trataron de convencerla para que los acompañara a un lugar seguro. Marinette, entretanto, no sabía qué hacer. Si iba a casa del maestro Fu tardaría mucho, y no quería dejar solo a Cat Noir.

Una nueva explosión cercana los obligó a salir de su escondite. El grupo corrió calle abajo en busca de un lugar más seguro para refugiarse, pero Marinette se quedó atrás a propósito y, cuando nadie la miraba, se ocultó en otro portal.

–No podemos perder más tiempo, Tikki –le dijo a su kwami–. ¡Puntos fuera!

Ya como Ladybug, salió de su escondite y corrió hacia el lugar de la batalla.

Llegó justo cuando el villano lanzaba otra de sus bolas explosivas contra Cat Noir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, enganchó el yoyó en una farola y se lanzó hacia su compañero.

Lo agarró en el último momento y se elevó con él hacia los tejados. Una vez lejos del alcance de Racket Man, los dos superhéroes se detuvieron un momento a recuperar el aliento.

–Gracias por el cable, milady, pero me las estaba arreglando bastante bien solo –sonrió Cat Noir.

–Bueno, una pequeña ayuda nunca viene mal –respondió ella.

–Hablando de ayudas... –empezó Cat Noir, y miró significativamente a su alrededor–. ¿No vienes acompañada hoy?

Ladybug vaciló.

–Había pensado en traer a Carapace, pero...

–Muy buena idea –aprobó su compañero–. Su escudo nos protegerá de las explosiones.

–Pero no he tenido tiempo de ir a buscarlo y...

–Ve ahora, entonces; yo retaré a nuestro amigo a un par de sets más.

–¡No! –se le escapó a Ladybug.

Cat Noir se volvió para mirarla, desconcertado.

–¿No? –repitió–. ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes otro plan?

Ladybug no había tenido tiempo de pensar en un plan alternativo, pero no podía dejar a Cat Noir solo con aquel villano tan peligroso. Lo había hecho otras veces, era parte de la estrategia: su compañero se quedaba luchando mientras ella iba a visitar al maestro Fu.

Pero eso había sido antes de descubrir que a Cat Noir solo le quedaba ya una vida. Que, si moría en la batalla, ella no podría salvarlo.

Sin embargo, como su obstinado compañero le había explicado todo aquello a Marinette, pero no a Ladybug, ella debía seguir fingiendo que no lo sabía.

–La verdad es que... –empezó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

–¡Ladybug, cuidado! –gritó entonces Cat Noir.

La superheroína lo vio abalanzarse hacia ella justo antes de que una nueva detonación retumbara en sus oídos e hiciese temblar otra vez los cimientos de París. Ladybug, sin aliento, sintió que Cat Noir la envolvía entre sus brazos para protegerla de la violencia de la explosión, que los lanzó a ambos contra una pared. Los dos chocaron, y el muro se derrumbó sobre ellos. Ladybug, sin embargo, apenas sufrió daños, porque el cuerpo de Cat Noir se había llevado la peor parte.

–¿Dónde estáis? –oyó que gritaba Racket Man–. ¡No podéis abandonar el partido a mitad, cobardes!

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Ladybug se aferró a su compañero y escuchó con atención. Oyó una segunda explosión, mucho más atenuada, y comprendió que el villano estaba ya lejos de ellos.

–¿Cat Noir? –susurró, pero él no respondió.

Inquieta, apartó los cascotes que los cubrían a ambos y examinó el rostro del héroe.

Reprimió una exclamación de horror.

Estaba muy pálido, y tenía una herida sangrante en la sien.

–No, no, no –musitó Ladybug–. Gatito, no, por favor, no te vayas.

Comprobó con alivio que aún respiraba, aunque seguía inconsciente. «Tengo que sacarlo de aquí», pensó.

Lo incorporó con cuidado, pasó el brazo de él por encima de sus propios hombros y lo sujetó con fuerza antes de lanzar su yoyó lejos de allí.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, Ladybug pudo comprobar los estragos que Racket Man estaba causando en la ciudad. Edificios semiderruidos, coches destrozados, cráteres en el asfalto... Seguro que a aquellas alturas había ya muchos ciudadanos heridos, o quizá algo peor. La heroína se sintió un poco culpable por dar la espalda a la batalla. «Lo solucionaré todo después», se prometió a sí misma.

Llegó por fin a su casa, entró por la ventana y depositó con cuidado a Cat Noir sobre la cama.

–Puntos fuera, Tikki –susurró, y volvió a transformarse en Marinette.

–¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó el kwami con desconcierto.

Marinette contempló un instante el rostro de Cat Noir, pálido como la cera, y le entró el pánico de pronto.

–¡Ay, Tikki, no lo sé! ¿Debería haberlo llevado al hospital? ¿O haber llamado una ambulancia? ¡Quizá no debería haberlo movido! Si tiene lesiones graves...

–Cálmate, Marinette.

Ella respiró hondo un par de veces hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse un poco.

–No sé en qué estaba pensando, solo...

«Tenía que ponerlo a salvo», pensó de pronto. Por eso había llevado a Cat Noir a su propia casa, donde, al parecer, podía protegerlo incluso de sus propias pesadillas.

Oyó una explosión lejana y alzó la cabeza, inquieta.

–Debemos volver, Marinette –urgió Tikki–. Ese villano está destruyendo la ciudad.

–Pero no puedo dejarlo así –murmuró ella, lanzando una mirada angustiada al superhéroe inconsciente.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que la herida de su sien seguía sangrando. Aliviada por tener algo por dónde empezar, Marinette fue a buscar el botiquín y procedió a limpiársela con una gasa empapada en agua oxigenada. Mientras lo curaba, los párpados de Cat Noir temblaron y, un instante después, el chico abría los ojos, aturdido.

–¿Ma... Marinette? –balbuceó.

–Quédate quieto un momento –respondió ella–. Te has dado un buen golpe.

–¿Un golpe? Pero...

Alzó su mano derecha y la contempló con cierta extrañeza.

–Todavía soy Cat Noir –murmuró.

Se oyó entonces otra explosión a lo lejos, y sus orejas felinas se irguieron, alerta.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?

–Un... villano. Con una raqueta de tenis y pelotas explosivas.

Cat Noir se incorporó, alarmado.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Ladybug?

Marinette lo sujetó por los hombros con suavidad.

–Tranquilo, quédate quieto un momento. Te afectó una de esas explosiones y perdiste el sentido, y... Ladybug te trajo aquí... para que te recuperaras.

–Pero... –Cat Noir pestañeó, perplejo–. ¿Quieres decir que ella está luchando ahora mismo contra ese tenista chiflado... sin mí?

Trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero Marinette volvió a impedírselo.

–Espera un momento. Necesito asegurarme de que estás bien.

–Pero...

–Por favor –insistió ella.

Cat Noir la miró por fin a los ojos y pareció calmarse un poco.

–De acuerdo –concedió–. Pero me siento bien, en realidad.

–No tan bien –replicó ella, mostrándole la gasa manchada de sangre–. Deja al menos que termine de curarte. Sabes que la magia de Ladybug no funcionará contigo esta vez.

Sus palabras rezumaban tanta preocupación que Cat Noir se ablandó y le sonrió.

–Estoy bien, de verdad.

Marinette alzó la mano y extendió tres dedos ante él.

–¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?

Cat Noir amagó una sonrisa, pero le siguió la corriente.

–Tres.

–¿Tienes vista borrosa? ¿Náuseas, mareos, dolor de cabeza?

–Nada de eso –negó Cat Noir, pero de detuvo de pronto–. Bueno, quizá me duele un poco la cabeza. Y el resto del cuerpo, pero son solo magulladuras.

Ella lo miraba, no muy convencida. Cat Noir le sostuvo el rostro con la mano y la miró a los ojos.

–Marinette, de verdad, estoy bien –insistió con suavidad–. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ¿vale?

Ella inspiró hondo y asintió.

–Vale, pero voy a curarte de todas formas.

Cat Noir se quedó muy quieto mientras Marinette le colocaba un apósito sobre la herida.

–¿Marinette? –preguntó entonces–. ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí Ladybug?

Ella se puso nerviosa.

–Yo... eh..., bueno, Ladybug quería llevarte a su casa, pero...

–¿A su... casa? –repitió Cat Noir, incrédulo.

–¡Al... hospital! –se corrigió ella–. Al hospital, claro, para que te curaran, pero yo estaba en el balcón y la vi pasar, y ella me vio a mí, y supongo que pensó que yo te cuidaría mejor y... –Pareció desanimarse de pronto–. Tendría que haberte llevado al hospital, ¿verdad? Porque parece que estás bien, pero ha sido un golpe muy fuerte y quizá tengas una conmoción o...

–Marinette –cortó él, sujetándola por los hombros–. Por cuarta vez: estoy bien. Soy un superhéroe, ¿recuerdas? No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí.

–Pero ya has perdido seis vidas –se le escapó a ella.

Cat Noir se quedó mirándola con afecto.

–No tendría que habértelo contado –murmuró.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza y trató de recuperar la compostura.

–Y entonces seguirías teniendo pesadillas, no dormirías por las noches y probablemente a estas alturas ya te habría matado algún villano. –Inspiró hondo, hizo una pausa y terminó–: Si crees que estás preparado, corre, ve a pelear. Pero ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale?

Cat Noir iba a contestar cuando una nueva detonación hizo temblar los cimientos del edificio. El rostro del superhéroe se ensombreció.

–Tengo que irme, Marinette –murmuró–. Está demasiado cerca. He de alejarlo de aquí.

Ella asintió sin una palabra. Él le sonrió.

–Gracias. Otra vez –dijo, antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

–¡Marinette! –la llamó entonces Tikki.

–¿Qué? –se sobresaltó ella.

–¿No vas a ir a ayudarlo?

–¡Ah, claro! ¡Puntos fuera!

* * *

Les costó toda la tarde derrotar al villano porque Ladybug no se atrevió a dejar solo a Cat Noir para ir a buscar a otro superhéroe. Justificó su ausencia diciéndole a su compañero que, en efecto, había ido a ver al maestro Fu, pero él no estaba en casa.

–Solos tú y yo, gatito –concluyó–. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Él le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–Vamos a ganar este último set, milady. ¿Preparada?

Cuando por fin Ladybug purificó el akuma y pronunció las palabras de su hechizo para reparar todo lo que el villano había destruido, observó de reojo a Cat Noir mientras las mariquitas mágicas recorrían todo París.

El hechizo se desvaneció, y el apósito que Marinette había aplicado a la herida de su compañero seguía allí.

Ladybug inspiró hondo. Lo sabía, claro, porque él se lo había contado, porque lo había visto en sueños. Pero ahora lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Su magia sanadora ya no funcionaba con Cat Noir.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente.

–¿Pasa algo, Ladybug? –preguntó, inseguro.

Ella decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

–Tu herida no se ha curado –señaló.

Cat Noir se palpó el apósito con cuidado.

–Ah, esto... –Sonrió, incómodo–. Bueno, tu magia tenía muchas cosas que arreglar. Esto es solo un rasguño y...

–Mi magia nunca falla. ¿Por qué no te ha curado?

–Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. –Su prodigio emitió un oportuno sonido de aviso y él se despidió con una reverencia–. Tengo que irme. Que tengas una miauravillosa tarde, milady.

Y, antes de que ella pudiese añadir nada más, desapareció entre los tejados.

El corazón de Ladybug latía con fuerza.

Dormían juntos cada noche para que él no tuviese pesadillas, pero aquellos sueños tenían una función. Instalados en su cómoda rutina, les había resultado relativamente sencillo ignorar la amenaza que se cernía sobre él. Pero allí estaba, representada por aquella herida en la frente de su compañero que la magia de Ladybug no había sido capaz de sanar.

Si hubiese sido algo más grave...

Si hubiese tenido consecuencias fatales...

Ladybug se abrazó a sí misma, temblando. Tenía que volver a hablar con el maestro Fu. O encontrar alguna manera de mantener a Cat Noir alejado del peligro, porque estaba claro que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, por el momento no lo estaba consiguiendo.


	11. Discusión

Marinette volvió a visitar al maestro Fu aquella misma tarde y le contó lo que había pasado después de que ella y Cat Noir derrotaran al tenista akumatizado.

–Mi magia no curó sus heridas, maestro –concluyó, angustiada–. ¿Qué habría pasado si llega a ser algo más grave?

–Hum –murmuró él, pensativo–. Cat Noir está corriendo un grave riesgo, sin duda.

–¿Ha encontrado alguna solución en el libro de los hechizos? –preguntó Marinette.

Pero el anciano negó con la cabeza.

–Lo único que he descubierto es que el prodigio debería estar inspirándole sueños premonitorios.

–Oh, sí, empezaron en cuanto perdió su sexta vida. Pesadillas en las que muere una y otra vez de forma muy desagradable. –Marinette se estremeció–. Cat Noir pasó varias noches en vela por culpa de esos sueños hasta que conseguimos solucionarlo.

El maestro Fu la observó con interés.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo habéis solucionado?

–Eeeeh...

Marinette enrojeció. Ni ella ni Cat Noir le habían contado a nadie que dormían juntos todas las noches. Ellos sabían que eran solamente amigos, y en la pequeña burbuja de secretos, cariño y confianza que compartían aquello les parecía perfectamente normal. Pero Marinette comprendió de pronto que, vistas desde fuera, sus noches compartidas podían dar una impresión equivocada a cualquiera que no los conociera bien.

Por eso, entre otras cosas, Marinette no lo había contado a nadie ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Porque si lo pensaba detenidamente..., si lo decía en voz alta..., debía reconocer que no había alcanzado aquel grado de intimidad con ningún otro amigo. ¿Sería capaz, por ejemplo, de dormir en la misma cama con Nino? «A Alya no le haría gracia», comprendió. Quizá de forma puntual, en caso de emergencia y cada uno en su lado del colchón, claro. Pero no... abrazados. Todas las noches.

Enrojeció todavía más.

«Es diferente», pensó. «Cat Noir y yo tenemos mucha confianza porque somos compañeros y hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos».

Pero eso podía aplicarse solamente a ella, se recordó a sí misma. Porque Cat Noir no sabía que Marinette era Ladybug.

–¿Marinette? –la llamó el maestro Fu–. Estás muy roja, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

–No, es que... hace mucho calor aquí –improvisó ella, abanicándose con la mano–. El caso es que, aunque Cat Noir no tenga pesadillas, sigue estando en peligro. Algún día su mala suerte lo alcanzará de lleno, mi poder no podrá equilibrar el suyo y el golpe será fatal.

–Ahí está la clave, me temo. En el equilibrio. –El maestro pasó las páginas del libro de los hechizos en la pantalla de su tableta–. Este apartado contiene referencias al prodigio de la mariquita, pero no consigo descifrar su significado. Parece que el papel de Ladybug es importante, aunque aún no sé en qué sentido.

Marinette se volvió para mirar a Tikki, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

–Probablemente se refiera a lo de las pesadillas –murmuró la chica–, aunque estoy ayudando a Cat Noir como Marinette..., no como Ladybug.

–Hum –dijo de nuevo el Maestro Fu–. Sigue sin confiar en ti, por lo que veo.

–Creo que tiene miedo de que le obligue o le convenza de alguna manera para que renuncie a su prodigio. Tampoco ha venido a hablar con usted, ¿verdad?

El Guardián negó con la cabeza. Marinette suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, derrotada.

–Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Intento protegerlo como Ladybug, pero no puedo decirle que sé lo de su última vida, porque entonces acabaría descubriendo mi identidad secreta. Por otro lado, si no se lo digo... acabará pensando que ya no confío en él, porque recurro a otros héroes mucho más a menudo que antes.

El maestro Fu se acarició la perilla, pensativo.

–Estás ayudándolo con ese asunto de las pesadillas... pero lo haces como Marinette y, a pesar de todo, funciona. Así que, si no es el poder de Tikki... La clave debes de ser tú.

–Precisamente por eso, porque es Marinette y no Ladybug quien lo ayuda... he estado pensando que quizá no tiene que ver conmigo después de todo. Que a lo mejor solo necesitaba a otra persona en quien confiar. Ha dado la casualidad de que he sido yo, pero tal vez podría haberlo ayudado cualquier otro amigo.

–¿Tú crees?

–¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Sin el traje de Ladybug, soy una chica como cualquier otra.

–Pero tú eres la elegida, Marinette –intervino Tikki–. Cat Noir y tú compartís un vínculo especial, incluso cuando no estáis transformados.

Marinette desvió la mirada, incómoda.

–Aunque eso fuera cierto, no sé qué más puedo hacer para ayudarlo. Pensaba que con lo de las pesadillas habíamos dado un paso importante, pero ¿y si lo único que hemos conseguido es que él se confíe y siga corriendo riesgos innecesarios?

–Hum –murmuró el maestro Fu, aún examinando la tableta–. Aquí habla específicamente de Ladybug, aunque podría referirse a la portadora del prodigio y no a la heroína transformada. Seguiré intentando descifrarlo, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que el texto es críptico a propósito.

–¿Por qué? –se extrañó Marinette.

–Tal vez por si el libro caía en malas manos, o quizá porque se trate de uno de esos conocimientos que debemos descubrir por nosotros mismos. –El maestro alzó la cabeza para mirarla, sonriente–. La vida está llena de enseñanzas que no pueden aprenderse en los libros, Marinette.

Ella suspiró.

–De acuerdo. Seguiré vigilándolo de cerca entonces, protegiéndolo en la medida en que pueda... y cruzaremos los dedos para que entre en razón antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Aquella noche, cuando Cat Noir se presentó en su casa, Marinette examinó la herida de su frente.

–No tiene buen aspecto –dijo–. Debió de ser un golpe muy fuerte.

–Me cayó un muro encima, después de todo. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. De verdad.

Como ella no parecía muy convencida, Cat Noir dejó que le revisara de nuevo las heridas y le cambiara el apósito de la frente. Parecía que Marinette se sentía mejor si tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo por él.

Cuando se tumbaron el uno junto al otro, como todas las noches, Marinette susurró en la oscuridad:

–No has cambiado de idea, ¿verdad?

–¿Sobre qué?

–Ya sabes..., sobre lo de dejar de ser Cat Noir.

–Oh.

El superhéroe permaneció en silencio un rato. Después dijo a media voz:

–Claro que lo he pensado, pero... no puedo hacerlo, Marinette.

Ella tragó saliva. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Ni siquiera... a pesar de lo de hoy?

–Es solo un rasguño.

–Podría haber sido mucho peor.

–Pero estoy bien, ¿vale? Estamos bien todos, así que no tiene sentido angustiarse por eso.

Se había puesto un poco a la defensiva, y Marinette rectificó:

–Tienes razón. Lo siento, no quería ser pesada.

–No eres pesada. Te preocupas por mí, y te lo agradezco de verdad, pero es que... no quiero que lo pases mal por mi culpa. Es mi decisión y soy yo quien debe asumir las consecuencias.

–Si te pasa algo irreparable, Cat Noir, no las asumirás solamente tú. Piensa en toda la gente que te quiere, con máscara o sin ella. Y no me digas que no hay nadie, porque no es verdad. Como mínimo estamos Ladybug... y yo.

Cat Noir se quedó callado, y Marinette pensó que no respondería. Pero finalmente el chico murmuró en su oído:

–Gracias, Marinette.

–¿Por qué? –se sorprendió ella.

–Por todo.

La dulzura en las palabras de Cat Noir acarició el corazón de Marinette, y ella se estremeció.

–No... no hay de qué –balbuceó.

Cat Noir no tardó en rendirse al sueño, pero ella permaneció un buen rato despierta, pensando.

Si el maestro Fu no encontraba una solución y Cat Noir no pensaba renunciar a su anillo, ¿qué sucedería la próxima vez que un akuma lo alcanzara? ¿Y si no se trataba solo de «un rasguño», como decía él? ¿Y si le producía una herida mortal, o lo hacía desaparecer, o lo transformaba en otra cosa y ella no podía devolverlo a su estado normal?

Aún entre los brazos de su compañero dormido, Marinette bajó la mirada hasta la mano de él, que reposaba sobre su cintura. En su dedo anular, el prodigio del gato negro, aún habitado por Plagg, relucía misteriosamente en la penumbra.

Marinette vaciló.

Sería tan fácil quitarle el anillo sin que él se diera cuenta, pensó. Sin traumas, sin discusiones ni peleas. Deslizó su mano en la de Cat Noir, y el chico ni siquiera se movió. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Marinette acarició su anillo con las yemas de los dedos y se estremeció.

Podría quitárselo ahora, se dijo. Se lo llevaría corriendo al maestro Fu, antes incluso de que él se despertase. Y le salvaría la vida.

Y Cat Noir ya no sería Cat Noir.

Y no volvería a confiar en ella nunca más.

Marinette retiró la mano.

No podía hacerlo. No estaba preparada para ver en su rostro... en su verdadero rostro... el dolor y la incomprensión de haberse visto traicionado por la persona en quien más confiaba.

Marinette hundió la cara en el hombro de Cat Noir, luchando por retener las lágrimas. «¿Qué debo hacer?», se preguntó. Parecía que acabaría por perderlo de una manera o de otra. Lo menos egoísta era, sin duda, arrebatarle el anillo para salvarle la vida, aunque él la odiara después y no volviese a dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

Pero Marinette no estaba preparada para afrontar las consecuencias de una acción semejante, ni para enfrentarse a la decepción de su compañero.

«Soy demasiado débil y cobarde», pensó.

–¿Marinette? –susurró entonces él, medio dormido–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada –respondió ella–. Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí. Sí, no te preocupes. Buenas noches, gatito.

–Buenas noches –respondió Cat Noir, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Marinette desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el prodigio que el héroe lucía en el dedo, pero no volvió a tocarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Adrián pasó un buen rato en el cuarto de baño tratando de disimular con maquillaje todos los cortes y moratones que su ropa no podría ocultar. La herida más problemática era, sin duda, la de la frente, pero él se las arregló para que pareciese más pequeña y se cambió el apósito que le había puesto Marinette por otro de color y forma diferentes. Se miró al espejo, inquieto. Esperaba que aquello bastara para despistarla.

Por si acaso, aquel día se mantuvo lejos de ella, y durante los descansos se fue a la biblioteca con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar. Por descontado, su amiga descubrió su lesión enseguida, pero Adrián le quitó importancia, le dijo que simplemente había tropezado en el cuarto de baño y se escabulló antes de que ella pudiese examinarlo más de cerca.

Resultó más difícil encontrar una explicación que pudiese contentar a Nathalie, no obstante. La asistente de su padre había contemplado el apósito horrorizada y le había preguntado por qué no había informado de aquello de inmediato.

–No quería preocupar a mi padre, Nathalie –respondió él–. No es más que un arañazo.

–¡Pero tienes una sesión de fotos la semana que viene! –exclamó ella, consultando su agenda en la tableta–. Debes comprender que tengo que informar de esto, Adrián. Hablaremos con tu padre cuando vuelvas del colegio.

De modo que, tras acabar las clases, Adrián se subió al coche con gesto abatido, tratando de prepararse para la inevitable conversación con Gabriel Agreste. Conocía el guión de memoria. Primero se preocuparía muchísimo, querría conocer todos los detalles de su «caída en el baño» y exigiría saber por qué el Gorila no la había evitado. Después le programaría una cita con el médico y haría reformas en su cuarto de baño para acolchar cualquier superficie contra la que pudiera haberse golpeado. Por último, cuando se hubiese asegurado que de verdad su hijo no tenía nada grave, lo reñiría por haber sido tan poco cuidadoso y le echaría en cara que tuviese que retrasar la sesión de fotos programada para la semana siguiente.

De pronto, el coche se detuvo bruscamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Adrián; pero, como de costumbre, el Gorila no respondió.

El chico se asomó a la ventanilla. Había un atasco en la avenida principal, y más allá se veía algo enorme, inmenso, que volaba por encima de los coches.

–¡Un monstruo! –gritó alguien un poco más allá.

Adrián no lo pensó. Abrió la puerta, salió del coche y echó a correr antes de que su guardaespaldas pudiese detenerlo.

* * *

Marinette también vio a la criatura desde su balcón. Parecía un pájaro gigantesco, pero tenía dos pares de alas, un pico largo y curvado como el de un buitre y una larguísima cola llameante.

–¿Qué es eso? –susurró sin aliento.

–¿Será un akumatizado, Marinette? –preguntó Tikki a su lado.

–¿Como Animan, quieres decir? No lo parece... –Marinette se inclinó sobre la barandilla, tratando de ver mejor–. Me recuerda más bien al insecto gigante que nos atacó cuando luchábamos contra Lepidóptero. ¡Oh! –exclamó, volviéndose hacia Tikki–. ¿Crees que se trata otra vez del portador del prodigio del pavo real?

Pero Tikki no tuvo tiempo de responder. En aquel momento, el monstruo volador inspiró profundamente y vomitó una poderosa llamarada de fuego contra el edificio más cercano.

Se oyeron gritos de horror y sirenas de vehículos de emergencia.

A Marinette se le detuvo el corazón un breve instante.

«Cat Noir», pensó solamente.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, seguida de Tikki.

–¡Marinette! –la llamó el kwami–. ¿No vas a transformarte?

–¡Tengo que ir a ver al maestro Fu primero! –respondió ella–. ¡Creo que esta vez sí llegaré a tiempo!

Tenía que hacerlo, pensó. Tenía que conseguir refuerzos porque en cada batalla a la que se enfrentaba su miedo a no poder proteger a Cat Noir aumentaba un poco más. «Llamaré a todos mis aliados», pensó. «Primero a Carapace, luego a Rena, después a Queen Bee... o al revés, depende de a quién encuentre en primer lugar. Pero Carapace no puede faltar».

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la casa del maestro Fu, sin embargo, una elegante silueta vestida de negro aterrizó frente a ella y la hizo detenerse.

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó Marinette, sobresaltada–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¡Da media vuelta, Marinette! –replicó él–. Hay una especie de pájaro gigante que vomita fuego como un dragón.

–¡Pero... pero... tengo que seguir!

–¡No puedes seguir por aquí! ¡Vamos, Marinette, vete a casa, es peligroso!

–¡No puedo volver ahora!

Oyeron el pavoroso chillido del ave gigante. Había sonado muy cerca, y Cat Noir no lo pensó más. Agarró a Marinette por la cintura, activó su bastón y se elevó con ella hasta los tejados de París.

Ante su sorpresa, descubrió que la chica se resistía.

–¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡No me hagas perder más tiempo, es importante que...!

–¿De qué hablas? –cortó él, perplejo–. ¡No hay nada más importante que tu seguridad!

–¡Sí lo hay: la tuya!

Cat Noir se detuvo sobre un tejado y la miró, desconcertado.

–¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Marinette se separó de él; pero ahora no contaba con sus poderes, y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio sobre el tejado. Tuvo que sujetarse de nuevo a Cat Noir para no caerse.

Respiró hondo.

–Por favor, Cat Noir, llévame a donde me has encontrado –suplicó–. Tengo que hacer un recado urgente y...

–Marinette, en serio, tú no has visto a ese monstruo –cortó él–. Te llevaré a tu casa y podrás hacer lo que quieras cuando Ladybug y yo nos hayamos encargado de él. Sea lo que sea, seguro que puede esperar.

Marinette iba a replicar, pero entonces ambos sintieron una oleada de calor asfixiante. Al volver la cabeza descubrieron que el ave de fuego se elevaba por encima de los tejados, muy cerca de donde ellos estaban.

–¡Cuidado, Marinette! –exclamó Cat Noir y, antes de que ella pudiese hacer nada al respecto, saltó a un lado sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo.

Se refugiaron tras una chimenea. Las llamas lamieron el tejado donde ellos se encontraban, pero la chimenea los protegió de lo peor. Cuando el monstruo se alejó, dejando escapar un escalofriante chillido, Marinette se apartó de Cat Noir, temblando.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? –gritó–. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?.

Cat Noir retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendido.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¡Solo intento protegerte!

–¡Pero yo no te lo he pedido!

De pronto, Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando. Se calló y miró a Cat Noir, que se había quedado contemplándola, dolido y desconcertado.

–Muy bien, si es lo que quieres –murmuró.

–Cat Noir, espera, yo...

El superhéroe la tomó de nuevo en brazos y la bajó hasta la calle.

–Te dejo aquí –dijo–. Me habría quedado más tranquilo si hubiese podido dejarte a salvo en tu casa, pero no quiero molestarte más. Adiós, Marinette.

–¡Espera, Cat Noir! –lo llamó ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El chico ya se alejaba saltando por los tejados.

Marinette se quedó a solas en el callejón con un angustioso peso en el corazón.

–Oh, Tikki, ¿qué he hecho? –murmuró.

–Tendrás que arreglarlo más tarde –respondió el kwami–. ¿Vamos ahora a ver al maestro Fu?

–Sí, pero ya no tengo tiempo de hacerlo como Marinette. ¡Puntos fuera!

Sabía que se arriesgaba mucho al acercarse a la casa del maestro Fu como Ladybug, pero Cat Noir no le había dejado opción.

* * *

Tardaron toda la tarde en derrotar al villano akumatizado, un adolescente con poder sobre el fuego que a Cat Noir le recordó un poco al Incendiario de sus primeras pesadillas. Por fortuna, Ladybug se presentó acompañada de Carapace, cuyo escudo protegió a los héroes no solo del poder del villano, sino también de su «mascota» gigante.

Cuando Ladybug purificó por fin la mariposa y la pluma que se ocultaban en la pulsera del chico, los tres héroes se detuvieron un momento para recuperar fuerzas. La magia de Ladybug sanó sus cuerpos y les devolvió las energías perdidas..., aunque no a todos.

Carapace observó a Cat Noir, que parecía cansado y abatido. Durante la batalla se había mostrado muy serio, algo que no era habitual en él.

–¿Te encuentras bien, tío? –le preguntó.

El superhéroe volvió a la realidad.

–Sí. Sí, no es nada.

Ladybug dio un paso hacia él pero se detuvo, indecisa. Carapace la miró de reojo. Pasaba algo raro entre ellos dos, se dijo. Por una vez Ladybug había estado muy pendiente de Cat Noir. Pero él no se había dado cuenta, porque parecía sumido en sus propias preocupaciones, como si su mente y su corazón se encontrasen muy lejos de la batalla. Si no hubiese sido por el escudo de Carapace, las llamaradas lo habrían alcanzado en más de una ocasión. Pero a pesar del evidente nerviosismo de Ladybug, eso no parecía preocupar a su compañero.

¿Qué les pasaba a aquellos dos? Ladybug se comportaba como si tuviesen problemas serios y no supiese cómo arreglarlos. Cat Noir, en cambio, no parecía consciente de la preocupación de su compañera y la trataba con normalidad, aunque se mostraba bastante más apagado que de costumbre.

–¿Estáis... bien? –les preguntó.

Los dos se volvieron hacia él al mismo tiempo.

–¡Claro, por supuesto! –respondió Ladybug con falsa alegría.

–Estoy perfectamente –replicó Cat Noir, un poco a la defensiva–. ¿Qué insinúas?

Él alzó las manos en son de paz.

–¡Uohh, tranquilos, tíos, era solo una pregunta! Es que nadie diría por vuestras caras que acabamos de derrotar a un pájaro de fuego gigante.

–Ah, bueno, es que para nosotros esto es algo rutinario, ya sabes –respondió Cat Noir con un guiño simpático; y por un momento a Carapace le pareció que volvía a ser el de antes.

Pero entonces su prodigio le avisó de que el tiempo de hacer heroicidades estaba a punto de terminársele, y Cat Noir murmuró algo sobre estudiar para un examen y desapareció rápidamente entre los tejados.

Ladybug se quedó mirándolo. Carapace advirtió una huella de profunda desolación en su mirada y se preguntó, una vez más, qué estaba sucediendo exactamente.

Carraspeó.

–Creo que debería devolverte el prodigio, Ladybug.

Ella volvió a la realidad.

–Sí, gracias, Nino –murmuró distraída, y él frunció el ceño.

Ladybug nunca lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre cuando estaba transformado. Estaba claro que los pensamientos de la superheroína estaban muy lejos de allí... con Cat Noir, donde quiera que se encontrase.

«Quién lo iba a decir», pensó, aún desconcertado.

* * *

Marinette se apoyó en la barandilla de su balcón con las mejillas ardiendo. Era ya de noche, pero sospechaba que Cat Noir no aparecería.

–No quería discutir con él ni hablarle de esa manera, Tikki –musitó–. ¡Es que ya no sé qué hacer! Solo intento protegerlo, pero se empeña en ponerse en peligro una y otra vez.

–Tal vez él no quiere que lo protejas, Marinette.

–¿Y quién va a hacerlo, si no?

–Sigue siendo su decisión. El maestro Fu lo ha dejado muy claro.

Marinette apretó los dientes. Quería seguir enfadada con su compañero por ser tan obstinado, pero no podía. La posibilidad de haber perdido su cariño y su confianza tras la discusión de aquella tarde le angustiaba profundamente.

Enterró el rostro entre las manos.

–¿Y si ya no vuelve más, Tikki? ¿Y si está tan enfadado que ya no quiere saber nada de mí? ¿Cómo va a enfrentarse a sus pesadillas?

–No lo sé, Marinette –respondió el kwami.

Ella permaneció un rato más en el balcón, sumida en sus tristes pensamientos. Por fin tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Alzó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Y fue entonces cuando detectó una presencia no lejos de ella.

Se volvió, aún con los ojos húmedos. Y descubrió a Cat Noir agazapado sobre el tejado.

–Marinette –dijo él.

Ella tragó saliva otra vez mientras la inundaba una indescriptible sensación de alivio.

–Solo venía a decirte –prosiguió Cat Noir, incómodo–, que si no quieres que vuelva más, entiendo que... –Se detuvo de pronto al darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando–. ¿Estás... bien? –preguntó.

Bajó de un salto hasta el balcón, pero no se atrevió a acercarse más. Ella, sin embargo, se precipitó hacia él y lo abrazó con desesperación.

–Lo siento –susurró, con la voz ahogada por el llanto–. Lo siento mucho.

Cat Noir respiró hondo y la abrazó a su vez.

–No pasa nada –murmuró.

–No quería hablarte así –prosiguió Marinette–. Es que estoy muy asustada.

Cat Noir apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza mientras la envolvía protectoramente entre sus brazos.

–No tengas miedo, Marinette. Yo...

–No quiero perderte –dijo ella, y una oleada cálida se expandió por el pecho del superhéroe.

Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un suspiro.

–No vas a perderme –le susurró al oído–. Te lo prometo.

Permanecieron unos instantes así, abrazados y en silencio. Después, Marinette preguntó en voz baja:

–¿Quieres... quedarte a dormir hoy también?

Cat Noir se mostró sorprendido... y esperanzado.

–¿Puedo?

–Claro que sí –sonrió ella.

De pronto se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Cat Noir, inquieto.

–Es la tirita –respondió Marinette, alzando la mano hacia su frente; él sintió un breve acceso de pánico antes de que ella añadiera–: Se te ha caído, tendré que ponerte otra. Si... si te parece bien –añadió, insegura de pronto.

El chico sonrió.

–Claro que sí –contestó.


	12. Descubrimiento

Algo cambió entre Cat Noir y Marinette tras la experiencia de aquella tarde. Seguían durmiendo juntos, como siempre, pero ya apenas hablaban. Y, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo consideró una mala señal.

Era como si ya no les hiciesen falta palabras. O como si nada de lo que pudiesen decir fuese más hermoso que escuchar en silencio el sonido de la respiración del otro, de los latidos de su corazón. De modo que se quedaban callados, abrazados en la oscuridad, simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Por primera vez, Marinette empezó a sentir que lo echaba de menos durante el día. Hasta aquel momento, pasar las noches a su lado le había parecido agradable, como podría serlo una manta suave, un buen libro, un chocolate caliente y un sofá cómodo durante una tarde de invierno.

Ahora había algo diferente. Marinette era consciente de ello, pero se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y a disfrutar del momento. Había descubierto que le gustaba muchísimo estar así con Cat Noir, a su lado, al abrigo de su calidez y al arrullo de sus suaves ronroneos. Todavía se decía a sí misma que se debía a que estaba preocupada por él, puesto que poco a poco se iba rindiendo a la evidencia de que no había nada más que ella pudiese hacer para ayudarlo. Y se había contentado con aquella explicación, sin atreverse a pensar más allá, sin plantearse qué era aquella deliciosa sensación que la recorría por dentro cada vez que el brazo de él enlazaba su cintura, cada vez que sus dedos le peinaban el cabello con suavidad, cada vez que le daba un beso de buenas noches en la frente. «Es mi compañero y mi mejor amigo», se repetía a sí misma.

Y tenía muchísimo miedo de perderlo. Cada día que pasaba temía todavía más el momento en que caería en una batalla. Trataba de mostrarse optimista y de convencerse a sí misma de que Cat Noir entraría en razón tarde o temprano y renunciaría a su anillo.

Y entonces dejaría de ser Cat Noir. Marinette estaba convencida de que seguirían siendo amigos después, tal como él le había prometido. Pero, por descontado, dejarían de dormir juntos. Era lógico, porque se acabarían las pesadillas y no tendrían motivos para hacerlo.

Cuando pensaba en aquello se arrimaba más a él de forma inconsciente. Cat Noir la envolvía entre sus brazos, y Marinette tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para reprimir el suspiro que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

De modo que cada vez reflexionaba menos sobre todo aquello y se abandonaba a los delicados sentimientos que la presencia de su compañero empezaba a despertar en su interior.

Una noche, una tormenta los despertó de madrugada. Los dos abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo cuando la lluvia empezó a golpear el techo con fuerza, y fueron conscientes de que el otro estaba despierto también. Pero no dijeron nada. Se limitaron a permanecer un buen rato en silencio, abrazados, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia.

Cat Noir pensó vagamente que, si existía la felicidad pura, debía de parecerse mucho a aquel instante. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que dormía increíblemente bien en el acogedor cuarto de Marinette, y en noches frías y desapacibles como aquella se sentía muchísimo mejor junto a ella que en su enorme y solitaria habitación.

«Es como vivir en una burbuja», pensó de pronto. Fuera podía llover y tronar todo lo que quisiera; podía haber monstruos y villanos, y él podía contar con una única vida para enfrentarse a todos ellos. Podía haber tutoras severas, padres distantes y ausencias demasiado dolorosas como para hablar de ellas en voz alta. Podía haber horarios asfixiantes y ventanas que parecían enrejadas.

Pero allí, en aquel cálido refugio, con Marinette entre sus brazos, todo estaba bien, todo era bello y agradable, un remanso de paz, cariño y confianza.

Un pequeño paraíso.

Entonces, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que él la estaba observando, ella alzó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada. Y le sonrió.

Cat Noir sonrió a su vez.

«Qué guapa es», pensó de pronto.

Retumbó un trueno en la distancia y Marinette se sobresaltó durante un breve instante. Después volvió a relajarse entre sus brazos, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Cat Noir no podía dejar de mirarla. Había algo en ella que le resultaba tan hermoso y tan puro que casi le hacía daño en el corazón.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, pero aquel sentimiento seguía allí, en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón latiese como un loco...

...Por Marinette.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

«Me gusta Marinette», comprendió.

Pero no era posible, ¿verdad?, porque él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug.

Marinette suspiró en sueños y se acurrucó todavía más junto a él. Cat Noir la abrazó y bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron el suave cabello de ella. La necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla, de compartirlo todo con ella y de hacerla sonreír todos los días de su vida se volvió casi insoportable.

«Oh, no», comprendió. «Me he enamorado de Marinette».

Inspiró hondo de nuevo, pero fue peor, porque el olor de su cabello inundó sus fosas nasales y sintió de pronto deseos de besarla.

Trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico. No podía estar enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? Marinette era su amiga. Probablemente su mejor amiga, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos en los últimos tiempos. Y la quería mucho... pero no de esa manera.

¿O tal vez sí?

El corazón de Cat Noir latía salvajemente contra su pecho.

Marinette era una chica estupenda, pero eso lo sabía desde hace tiempo. También era guapa, pero eso podía verlo cualquiera que tuviese ojos en la cara. Al principio podía parecer torpe y tímida, pero cuanto mejor la conocía, más cualidades ocultas encontraba en ella. Era inteligente, divertida, generosa, valiente, creativa, dulce, honesta, leal... Y tenía unos ojos preciosos. Y una sonrisa maravillosa. Y Cat Noir tenía que reconocer que cada mañana le costaba más separarse de ella, y que en el fondo se alegraba de sufrir aquellas pesadillas, porque así tenía una excusa para pasar las noches a su lado, y abrazarla y...

«Oh, no».

«Oh, sí», susurró una vocecita maliciosa en su interior.

Tras un breve instante de pánico, se obligó a sí mismo a respirar hondo y tratar de poner en orden sus pensamientos. El recuerdo de Ladybug todavía latía dolorosamente en su interior pero, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, aquella no era la primera vez que se fijaba en una chica que no fuera ella.

«¿Qué hago ahora?», se preguntó. «¿Qué le digo? ¿Le pido salir?»

La última vez que había necesitado consejos sentimentales se los había pedido precisamente a Marinette.

Y la vez anterior también, pensó un tanto abochornado, evocando aquella primera noche de confidencias en su balcón.

Solo que en ambas ocasiones lo había hecho bajo dos identidades diferentes y, ahora que lo pensaba, eso podría suponer un problema.

Si le confesaba sus sentimientos como Cat Noir, ¿qué pensaría ella de él? ¿Creería que su amor por Ladybug había sido una mentira? ¿Que solo estaba intentando ligar con ella porque Ladybug lo había rechazado? ¿Que era demasiado enamoradizo?

En todo caso, seguro que ya no querría que pasaran las noches juntos. Sería demasiado raro, y probablemente ella se sintiera incómoda.

Sacudió la cabeza. La relación de Cat Noir con Marinette era demasiado... extraña. No estaban saliendo juntos, pero aunque fuesen estrictamente «solo amigos», tampoco se comportaban exactamente como tales.

Era por las circunstancias, por supuesto. Las pesadillas, la última vida de Cat Noir y todo eso.

Pero aún así..., los términos de la relación estaban claros para los dos. Si él sobrepasaba esos límites, probablemente lo estropearía todo, y Marinette no volvería a mirarlo de la misma manera.

Quizá sería mejor tratar de acercarse a ella como Adrián. Sí, era cierto que ella le había dicho un par de veces que no lo veía de esa manera, pero tal vez... tal vez, con el tiempo, podían llegar a ser algo más.

El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa. Cada vez que veía juntos a Nino y a Alya sentía una cierta añoranza melancólica, y su deseo de poder compartir su día a día con alguien a quien pudiese querer de esa manera..., alguien que correspondiese a sus sentimientos..., se hacía más y más intenso.

Pero la chica de sus sueños no tenía rostro, porque no sabía qué aspecto tenía Ladybug sin máscara; tampoco podía imaginarse compartiendo situaciones cotidianas con ella, porque su vida tras la identidad de la superheroína era un completo misterio para él.

Había tratado de sustituir a aquella chica indefinida por Kagami; pero su única cita no había salido como él esperaba, y no estaba seguro de querer repetirla.

Tal vez con Marinette sería diferente.

El corazón se le aceleró de nuevo... y justo entonces evocó, precisamente, los detalles de su tarde de patinaje con Kagami.

Marinette había estado allí. Con Luka.

De pronto, Cat Noir sintió que caía sobre él una pesada sensación de abatimiento.

La primera vez que habían hablado del tema, Marinette le había confesado que ella también sufría mal de amores, pero no le había dado más detalles. Cat Noir tampoco había preguntado ni se había molestado en indagar más al respecto. Al verla con Luka, desde luego había pensado que hacían buena pareja. Probablemente se había preguntado si salían juntos ya, pero en todo caso no le había concedido mayor importancia. Sí recordaba que había tenido una sensación muy similar a la que despertaba en él la pareja formada por Alya y Nino. Y había pensado que quizá estaba a su alcance tener algo así con Kagami.

¿Sería Luka el chico por quien suspiraba Marinette? Quizá era otro el que le había roto el corazón pero, en ese caso, era evidente que Luka estaba haciendo méritos para ocupar su lugar.

«Probablemente están saliendo ya juntos», pensó, cada vez más desalentado. Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía muy obvio que a Luka le gustaba Marinette. Y probablemente a ella no le desagradaran sus atenciones. Hacían buena pareja, y lo cierto era que al verlos patinar juntos había pensado que existía una conexión especial entre ellos.

«Están saliendo, seguro», pensó, cada vez más afligido. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía él, entonces? Luka era un tipo estupendo y sin duda sabía cómo tratar a Marinette. Si se comparaba con él, sus torpes intentos por cortejar a Kagami dejaban mucho que desear.

Por no hablar de sus flirteos con Ladybug, que obviamente solo habían servido para irritar a la superheroína y alejarla de él.

Cat Noir respiró hondo, tratando de contener la angustia que empezaba a devorarlo por dentro. ¿Estaba condenado a ser rechazado por Marinette también? Si su corazón pertenecía a Luka, ¿qué podía hacer él al respecto?

«No quiero perderte», había dicho ella.

Cat Noir descubrió de pronto que él tampoco deseaba perder a Marinette. Que la quería en su vida.

Y que no volvería a verla como una amiga nunca más.

* * *

Cuando Marinette se despertó al día siguiente, comprobó un poco decepcionada que Cat Noir había vuelto a marcharse sin despedirse, a pesar de que fuera llovía todavía. «Quizá tenía prisa», pensó. Aunque hacía ya tiempo que él había tomado por costumbre despertarla con un «Buenos días» y un beso en la frente antes de regresar a su casa. A cambio, siempre se llevaba un croissant, un brioche o un trozo de quiche que Marinette había dejado cuidadosamente envuelto en la estantería para él.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, el paquete con el desayuno de su compañero seguía en su sitio.

–¿Habrá pasado algo, Tikki? –se preguntó, inquieta de pronto.

Consultó su teléfono móvil, pero no había ninguna alerta en el Ladyblog. Todo parecía en calma.

En cambio constató, horrorizada, que era tardísimo. Como Cat Noir no la había despertado, había dormido más de lo que debía.

–Ya ajustaré las cuentas con ese gato más tarde –refunfuñó mientras se vestía a toda prisa.

* * *

Adrián la vio entrar en clase apresuradamente y alzó la cabeza de forma automática.

«Marinette», pensó, y de pronto ya no existía nada más en el mundo. Se obligó a sí mismo a bajar la mirada para no girar la cabeza y seguir observándola descaradamente mientras ella se sentaba en su sitio, murmurando una excusa bajo la mirada de reproche de la profesora.

Le costó mucho concentrarse en clase. Jamás había sido tan consciente de la presencia de Marinette a su espalda, en el banco de atrás, tan cerca que podía oírla cuchichear con Alya, tan cerca que, si se diera la vuelta, podría tocarla con solo alargar la mano.

Aún no sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquel nuevo sentimiento. Le había dado muchas vueltas a la idea de pedirle una cita, pero la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara porque estaba saliendo con Luka lo echaba para atrás.

Había otra cosa que lo turbaba, y era el hecho de que, dadas las circunstancias, no le parecía correcto seguir pasando las noches junto a Marinette sin decirle lo que sentía por ella. Probablemente, si se lo confesaba, ella decidiría que lo mejor sería mantener las distancias. Y Cat Noir dejaría de dormir a su lado.

Pero si no se lo decía..., sería como mentir, en cierto sentido. Como si se aprovechara de su generosidad para pasar más tiempo a su lado.

«No sería exactamente una mentira, porque es verdad que tengo pesadillas, es verdad que solo me queda una vida», se decía. Pero Marinette le estaba haciendo un favor a un buen amigo. No a un superhéroe desconocido que se había enamorado de ella.

«No soy un desconocido», pensó. «Soy Adrián, somos amigos».

Pero ella no lo sabía. ¿Qué pensaría si supiese que era él quien dormía a su lado todas las noches? ¿Le parecería bien? ¿Se sentiría engañada? ¿Se lo contaría a Luka? ¿Qué pensaría Luka de todo aquello, si es que realmente era su novio? Si Marinette tuviese novio, ¿habría invitado a un desconocido a compartir su cama todas las noches? ¿Aunque fuera solo un amigo? ¿Y si ese amigo quería ser para ella algo más que un amigo?

A Adrián le daba vueltas la cabeza. Hasta la noche anterior, había asumido con absoluta naturalidad todo lo que le estaba pasando con Marinette. Ahora, de pronto, lo asaltaban todo tipo de dudas al respecto.

–Deberías pedirle salir.

–No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? –murmuró.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella voz no había sonado en su cabeza, y que tampoco era la de Plagg. Parpadeó y apartó por fin los ojos de Marinette (porque, en efecto, había estado observándola otra vez) para centrarlos en su amigo Nino, que se había sentado a su lado.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué?

–¿De qué estamos hablando?

–Bueno, antes estábamos hablando del examen de mates –respondió Nino–. O al menos, de eso he estado hablando yo los últimos cinco minutos, antes de darme cuenta de que tú no me estabas escuchando.

Adrián esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Lo siento, estaba distraído.

–Tío, eso es evidente. Ahora en serio, ¿por qué no le pides salir?

–¿A quién?

Nino le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

–Tíiiiiooo... –Como Adrián no dijo nada, prosiguió–: ¿De verdad no sabes por qué estoy aquí sentado contigo, y no con Alya? ¿Y por qué ella se ha llevado a Marinette a la otra punta del patio y no deja de entretenerla con excusas absurdas, a pesar de lo cual tú no has dejado de mirar en su dirección desde que hemos salido de clase?

–Perdona..., pero me he perdido –murmuró Adrián, muy confuso.

Nino suspiró.

–Lo hemos notado todos, Adrián. Todos. Incluso Lila, que ha sido la última en llegar a la clase. La forma en que tratas a Marinette. La forma en que la miras. Pero lo de hoy... –Alzó las manos y las dejó caer con impotencia–, lo de hoy supera todos los récords. ¿Por qué no haces algo ya? ¿A qué estás esperando?

–¡Yo no...! –Se detuvo un momento y se quedó mirando a su amigo, perplejo–. ¿Te ha enviado Alya para hablar conmigo sobre Marinette?

–Ya lo vas pillando. Pero, de verdad, Adrián, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te gusta o no? ¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad o te lo vas a seguir pensando?

–¿Una... oportunidad? –repitió él, abatido–. ¿Me la daría ella a mí?

Nino parpadeó desconcertado.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Está saliendo con Luka, ¿lo sabías? El hermano de Juleka, el que toca la guitarra en su grupo.

–¿Saliendo con...? ¡Qué va! ¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

–Tuvimos una doble cita en la pista de hielo, yo invité a salir a Kagami, la nueva chica del equipo de esgrima, y bueno..., Marinette vino con Luka.

–Sí, lo sé.

–¿Lo... sabes? –se sorprendió Adrián–. Yo no te lo había contado.

–Marinette se lo contó a Alya, y Alya me lo contó a mí –resumió Nino–. Tío. En serio. ¿De verdad no sabes de qué va todo esto?

Adrián pestañeó, perplejo.

–¿No? –tanteó, inseguro.

–¿De verdad crees que Marinette está saliendo con Luka? ¿Marinette?

–Bueno, ¿y por qué no? Es una chica estupenda, y Luka es un tío majo, y hacen buena pareja... y tú no los viste patinando, Nino, era alucinante lo compenetrados que estaban.

Ante su sorpresa, su amigo dejó escapar un gruñido de impotencia y enterró la cara entre las manos.

–Alya me va a matar, porque Marinette no querría que te enterases así, pero es que, de verdad, no puedo quedarme aquí sentado y seguir escuchándote sin más.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Tío. –Nino se volvió hacia él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos–. Marinette está perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Adrián tardó un poco en procesarlo.

–Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Nino negó con la cabeza, aún muy serio. Un súbito rubor coloreó las mejillas de Adrián.

–¿De... mí?

–Desde hace un montón de tiempo. ¿A qué crees que vienen tantos tartamudeos y tropezones cada vez que le diriges la palabra? Marinette es torpe y tímida, pero no _tanto_.

–Pero... pero... no puede ser.

–¿De verdad no lo sospechabas siquiera? Tío, ¿no viste el programa de Jagged Stone? ¿Las fotos de su cuarto? ¿ _Por todas partes_?

Adrián enrojeció todavía más.

–Sí, sí, claro, pero me dijo... que era una fan, que yo no le gustaba de esa manera.

–¿Y tú la creíste?

Adrián le devolvió una mirada repleta de incomprensión.

–¿Por qué iba a mentirme sobre algo así?

Nino suspiró.

–Porque no se atreve a confesarte sus verdaderos sentimientos, Adrián. Tiene pánico al rechazo.

–Pero...

Adrián sacudió la cabeza, mareado. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Podía ser realmente tan afortunado?

Nino prosiguió, sin piedad:

–Y tú vas y le pides ayuda... ¡para cortejar a Kagami! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–Pero... ¡pero ella se ofreció a ayudarme!

Nino le dirigió una mirada de lástima.

–Es Marinette. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

De pronto, una inmensa sensación de tristeza de abatió sobre Adrián. Si lo que Nino decía era verdad..., si Marinette lo quería de esa manera..., si él había malinterpretado todas y cada una de las señales...

–Oh, no –murmuró, horrorizado–. ¿De verdad... le gusto? ¿Y le dije...?

–Que a ti te gustaba Kagami, sí.

Adrián hundió el rostro entre las manos.

–Es una metedura de pata épica, ¿verdad? –musitó, abochornado.

Nino lo miró con simpatía.

–Está bien que lo sepas por fin –dijo–. Si no sientes lo mismo por ella, al menos tendrás más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Y si la correspondes..., bueno, ya va siendo hora de que hagas algo, ¿sabes? Porque Marinette es una gran chica, y no te va a esperar eternamente.

Adrián temblaba. Aún tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

–¿Me diría... me diría que sí?

–Absolutamente.

Adrián respiró hondo varias veces. Aún tenía que asimilar toda aquella información, pero si Nino estaba en lo cierto..., si Marinette le correspondía...

...Aquello lo cambiaba todo.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Este capítulo podría llamarse también "Caída del guindo". Aún estoy esperando que Nino tome cartas en el asunto en la serie, por cierto. Vamos, Nino, no seas cruel. Adrien te ayudó a ti en la misma situación. ¡Se lo debes!


	13. Renuncia

–¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? –le espetó Plagg–. Y tú me mirabas como si estuviese loco y repetías: «No, Plagg, es solo una amiga» –concluyó, imitando la voz de Adrián.

El chico solo sonrió.

–Vale, tenías razón.

–Me alegro mucho de que lo admitas por fin. Ya era hora.

Habían vuelto a casa durante la pausa para el almuerzo, y Adrián desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Seguía pareciéndole un inmenso mirador enrejado que le permitía contemplar el mundo pero lo mantenía apartado de él. Al menos, así había sido hasta que el prodigio del gato negro había aparecido en su vida.

Pensó con nostalgia en Marinette y en el resto de sus amigos, que en aquellos momentos estarían comiendo juntos en la cafetería del instituto. Su padre no se lo permitía; lo obligaba a volver a casa todos los días en la pausa del mediodía, aunque él mismo nunca tenía tiempo para comer con su hijo. De modo que Adrián siempre pasaba aquel rato solo.

«Quizá, si insisto, pueda convencerlo para que cambie de idea y me deje comer en el colegio con los demás», pensó.

Siempre había querido poder almorzar con sus amigos todos los días, pero la posibilidad de hacerlo junto a Marinette, de pasar más ratos con ella... le parecía un sueño maravilloso que quizá tuviese al alcance de la mano, si se atreviese a dar un paso al frente.

Inspiró hondo. Si llevaba a cabo el plan que había empezado a elaborar en su cabeza, muchas cosas cambiarían. Y no todas a mejor.

Pero, por primera vez desde que había perdido su sexta vida, estaba preparado para planteárselo.

Por primera vez, sentía que valía la pena.

Se volvió hacia Plagg, que seguía parloteando:

–Y tú venga a decir: «No sabes nada del amor», «No debería pedirte consejos», blablablá, pero si me hubieses escuchado desde el principio... –El kwami se detuvo de pronto al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Adrián estaban fijos en él–. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

–Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, Plagg.

El kwami entornó los ojos, suspicaz.

–No me gusta ese tono. No me gusta nada.

Adrián inspiró profundamente de nuevo mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas.

–Voy a hablar con Marinette esta tarde –anunció.

–¿Vas a seguir el consejo de Nino? ¿Por qué a él sí le haces caso y a mí no?

–Plagg –cortó Adrián, muy serio; el kwami guardó silencio y volvió a prestarle atención–. Voy a decirle la verdad. Toda la verdad.

–¿Toda...?

–Le contaré que soy la persona a la que ha acogido en su cuarto todas estas noches. Le diré que soy Cat Noir.

–¿Qué? –gritó Plagg–. ¡Pero...!

–Y después le confesaré que me he enamorado de ella y le pediré salir. Pero solo cuando ya lo sepa todo sobre mí.

–¡Pero...!

–No puedo seguir como hasta ahora, Plagg. No puedo pasar las noches con ella sin decirle lo que siento, y no puedo hacerlo solo en una de mis identidades mientras la otra finge que Marinette es solo una amiga. No sería capaz.

–Eso nunca te preocupó con Ladybug.

–Es diferente. Ladybug también tiene una identidad secreta, es un misterio, igual que yo lo soy para ella. Marinette... es ella misma. No sería justo que yo no lo fuera.

–Claaaro –replicó Plagg con escepticismo–. Todo eso suena muy bonito, Romeo, pero el caso es que no puedes revelarle a nadie tu identidad. Ni siquiera a ella.

–Tampoco puedo seguir pasando las noches con ella sin decirle la verdad. Y si no lo hago, volverán las pesadillas. No tengo muchas opciones, Plagg. Pero tranquilo –añadió, antes de que el kwami pudiese replicar–, que después de esta tarde ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso.

Plagg lo miró con recelo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Adrián inspiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

–Esta tarde, después de clase, iremos a ver al maestro Fu –anunció–, y le devolveré el prodigio.

Plagg se quedó mirándolo un momento, incapaz de reaccionar.

–Así se acabarán las pesadillas –prosiguió el chico–, y el maestro podrá elegir a otro Cat Noir con siete vidas. Y después, cuando ya no tenga el anillo... iré a ver a Marinette, le contaré la verdad y le pediré salir. Como Adrián, claro, porque ya no seré Cat Noir. Nunca más. –Se le quebró la voz al pronunciar estas últimas palabras.

–Adrián... –empezó Plagg, pero él no había acabado.

–Tenía que decírtelo primero, porque si renuncio a mi prodigio..., esto es una despedida, Plagg.

El kwami voló hasta Adrián y lo abrazó con fuerza, y el chico lo sostuvo con cuidado entre sus manos.

–Lo siento mucho, Adrián –dijo Plagg a media voz.

–¿Por qué? Has sido un buen kwami, Plagg. Algo perezoso a veces, pero siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado.

–Adrián, yo...

–Y espero de verdad que el nuevo Cat Noir te dé todo el queso que quieras, porque no mereces menos.

–¡Lo siento mucho! –chilló Plagg entre lágrimas–. Debería haberte contado antes lo de las vidas. Tendría que habértelo advertido, para que tuvieras más cuidado...

–Plagg. –Adrián sonrió, emocionado–. Te lo agradezco, pero no habría cambiado nada. Volvería a jugarme la vida por Ladybug igualmente. Todas las veces.

Plagg se sonó ruidosamente la nariz en el cuello de la camisa de Adrián, pero a él no pareció importarle.

–Lo séee –lloriqueó.

Adrián le acarició la cabeza, consolador, mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia la ventana. En cuanto renunciara al prodigio volvería a ser una barrera infranqueable para él. Ya no podría escapar a través de ella nunca más.

–No vas a hacerlo porque tengas miedo de morir, ¿verdad? –dijo entonces Plagg.

Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–Antes me daba más miedo volver a mi antigua vida que la posibilidad de morir –confesó–. Pero ahora...

Le latió el corazón un poco más deprisa al pensar en Marinette.

–¿Y si renuncias al prodigio, le cuentas la verdad, le confiesas tu amor... y ella te rechaza?

Adrián inspiró hondo. Era una posibilidad, por supuesto. Tal vez Marinette estuviese enamorada de su compañero de clase, pero para ella Cat Noir era solo un amigo, y quizá no asimilase bien el hecho de que ambos fuesen la misma persona. Por otra parte... ¿cómo le sentaría enterarse de que era Adrián Agreste quien había estado durmiendo a su lado todas aquellas noches?

Pero tenía que arriesgarse.

–Tal y como están las cosas, Plagg, no tengo otra opción.

El kwami meditó un instante y después asintió con lentitud.

–Lo entiendo, Adrián.

Se abrazaron de nuevo.

–Gracias por todo, Plagg.

–No, gracias a ti, Adrián. Eres el mejor Cat Noir que he tenido jamás.

El chico sonrió, emocionado, y parpadeó para retener las lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos.

* * *

Cuando volvió al colegio para incorporarse a las clases de la tarde, vio a Marinette en el patio hablando con Alya y el corazón se le aceleró.

Aquella noche ya no dormiría a su lado, pensó. Tanto si ella lo aceptaba como si no, de todos modos habría renunciado ya al prodigio y no podría entrar por su balcón. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensarlo. Hasta la noche anterior no había sido realmente consciente de lo mucho que habían significado para él aquellos momentos de cariño y confianza que ella le había regalado.

Si todo salía bien, quizá pudiese sustituirlos en un futuro cercano por otros recuerdos igualmente hermosos, o incluso más.

Se quedó mirándola, aún sin asimilar por completo todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. La memoria de Ladybug todavía latía dolorosamente en algún lugar de su corazón, pero la posibilidad de que Marinette estuviese a su lado como algo más que una amiga... que correspondiese a sus sentimientos... le parecía de pronto un sueño maravilloso que podía hacerse realidad, tan cercano que se sentía capaz de rozarlo con la punta de los dedos con solo estirar la mano.

–Entonces, ¿se lo vas a decir? –preguntó Nino a su lado.

Adrián inspiró hondo.

–Sí –respondió–. Pero aún hay un par de asuntos que tengo que arreglar antes que nada.

Nino lo miró de reojo.

–Guau, tío, cuánto misterio.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Adrián apenas pudo prestar atención a las clases. Era muy consciente de la presencia de Marinette a su espalda, y no veía la hora de que sonase el timbre para empezar a hacer todo lo que tenía planeado. No es que tuviese ganas de despedirse definitivamente de Plagg, y para ser sincero también estaba un poco asustado por la conversación que tenía pendiente con Marinette. Temía que ella reaccionara mal al descubrir la verdadera identidad de Cat Noir, y no había descartado del todo que, a pesar de las palabras de Nino, la chica no correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Después de tanto tiempo sufriendo el rechazo de Ladybug, ya apenas se atrevía a tener esperanzas, porque la desilusión era todavía mayor cuando soñaba con un resultado diferente.

Pero era una prueba difícil, y cuanto antes la afrontara, mejor.

Por fin sonó el timbre, y los estudiantes salieron de la clase, charlando alegremente entre ellos. Adrián se quedó un momento quieto en su sitio. Había llegado el momento.

Inspiró hondo, se puso en pie, cogió su cartera y salió detrás de sus amigos.

–¡Marinette! –llamó.

La chica se volvió hacia él, interrogante.

–A-Adrián –murmuró, y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas e hizo que el corazón de Adrián latiese un poco más deprisa, esperanzado–. ¿Pasa algo?

–¿Puedo... hablar contigo un momento?

Marinette cruzó una mirada con Alya, que asintió.

–Te espero fuera –le dijo, y Adrián advirtió el guiño pícaro que le dedicó.

No sabía si eso era una buena señal. Quiso considerar que sí.

Tragó saliva.

Marinette se volvió entonces hacia él y lo miró con aquellos enormes ojos azules. Y Adrián se olvidó de lo que iba a decir.

–¿Querías... hablar conmigo?

El chico volvió por fin a la realidad.

–Sí, pero... No ahora..., quiero decir...

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo observó extrañada.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Adrián respiró hondo un par de veces. Qué fácil había sido hablar con ella tras la máscara, pensó. Pero también había sido más sencillo con Ladybug, de todos modos.

Debía ser valiente y afrontar todo aquello sin esconderse tras la identidad de Cat Noir, por una vez.

Volvió a empezar.

–Hay algo muy importante de lo que debo hablarte –le dijo por fin–. Es... bueno, es un poco largo y ahora tengo que ir a otro sitio con cierta urgencia, y por eso me preguntaba... si podríamos vernos un poco más tarde para... hablar.

–Para hablar –repitió Marinette, perpleja.

–Sí, en un sitio más tranquilo..., a solas.

Las mejillas de Marinette se pusieron de un rojo furioso.

–¿A... solas? ¿Tú y yo?

Adrián no quería llegar tan pronto a ese punto. No sin antes decirle que era Cat Noir. Y solo se lo diría cuando ya hubiese dejado de serlo. Primero debía ver al maestro Fu.

–Sí, porque es algo... privado, y... en fin, ¿puedo pasar por tu casa un poco más tarde? ¿En una o dos horas, tal vez?

Marinette estaba tan desconcertada que tardó un poco en contestar.

–Sí..., sí, claro.

–No sé exactamente a qué hora, pero te puedo enviar un mensaje cuando vaya a acercarme, ¿de acuerdo?

A Adrián se le daba bien planificar horarios, por lo que su voz sonó más segura esta vez. Marinette respiró hondo y pareció tranquilizarse un poco también.

–De acuerdo, pero si es algo... privado, quizá mi casa no sea el mejor sitio. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

–¿La última vez? –repitió Adrián, inseguro. La había visitado tantas veces como Cat Noir que no recordaba cuándo había sido la última ocasión en la que se había presentado allí con su verdadera identidad.

–Cuando estuvimos entrenando para el torneo de videojuegos –le recordó ella, un poco decepcionada porque él parecía haberlo olvidado.

–Ah..., ah, te refieres a cuando tus padres entraban todo el rato para ofrecernos la merienda.

–Para cotillear, querrás decir –corrigió ella con una sonrisa.

Adrián sonrió también. Tenía toda una colección de historias vividas junto a Marinette, y no solo bajo la máscara de Cat Noir. Eso lo animó un poco.

–¿Te parece bien que hablemos en el parque, entonces? Como aquella vez.

–De acuerdo. Espero que no venga ningún robot gigante a interrumpirnos –comentó Marinette, y Adrián sonrió de nuevo.

Poco a poco, Marinette parecía más segura de sí misma cuando hablaba con él. Le gustaba el cambio, aunque se preguntó con inquietud si no querría decir que estaba dejando de sentir algo especial por él.

Trató de no pensar en ello.

–Te mando un mensaje cuando acabe, entonces, y nos vemos en el parque. ¿Te parece bien?

–¡Perfecto! –asintió ella; se mostró inquieta de pronto–. No será nada malo, ¿verdad? Lo que tienes que contarme, quiero decir.

–No, no te preocupes.

«Espero que no lo sea», pensó sin embargo. Había muchas cosas que podían salir mal. Quizá ella se enfadara con él por haberle ocultado su identidad. Quizá lo entendiera, pero se mostrara dolida o se sintiera extraña o ya no pudiera tratarlo igual que antes.

Quizá la revelación la confundiera tanto que ya no estuviese segura de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él.

«Las cosas, una a una», se recordó a sí mismo. «Y ahora toca ir a ver al maestro Fu».

–Bueno, pues nos vemos en un rato. ¡Hasta luego!

–Hasta luego.

* * *

Marinette lo vio marchar, sin saber todavía cómo debía sentirse. Por un lado, le hacía ilusión poder estar un rato a solas con Adrián. Por otro, la última vez que él le había dicho que tenía que hablar con ella, le había confesado que le gustaba Kagami.

Aún confusa, se reunió con Alya en la puerta del colegio y observó desde allí a Adrián mientras se subía a su coche. El chico se dio la vuelta y las saludó con la mano antes de entrar. Ellas le devolvieron el saludo.

–Buenoooo –canturreó Alya–. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido?

–¿El qué?

–Tu conversación con Adrián, claro. ¿De qué quería hablar, si no es indiscreción?

–No lo sé. Ha dicho que era largo y que ahora tiene algo que hacer, pero hemos quedado para más tarde.

Alya dio un saltito emocionado.

–¡Síiiii, por fin!

Marinette se volvió para mirarla.

–¿Sabes de qué va todo esto?

Su amiga adoptó un cierto aire enigmático.

–Me han llegado ciertos rumores... de que podría ser una conversación que no olvidarás jamás.

Pero Marinette hundió la cara entre las manos con un gemido.

–Oh, no, dime que no es sobre Kagami otra vez.

–¡Marinette! –Alya le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le susurró, conspiradora–: Sabes que Adrián no es tonto. Puede que se le hayan cruzado los cables alguna vez, pero era inevitable que se diera cuenta de que eres una joya de chica. Y si está en su mano, no te dejará escapar.

Marinette se puso roja de repente.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio. Para él soy solo una amiga y...

–Las cosas cambian, la gente también. Créeme, Marinette. Mis fuentes son fiables –concluyó, y le guiñó un ojo.

–Pero... pero...

Alya sonrió, le oprimió el hombro con cariño y se despidió de ella.

–Me voy a casa, que me toca cuidar de las peques otra vez. Pero llámame esta noche y cuéntamelo todo, ¿vale?

Marinette farfulló unas palabras de despedida y contempló a Alya mientras se alejaba por la calle.

–¿De qué está hablando exactamente? –preguntó Tikki, perpleja.

–Pues..., si no he entendido mal, parece que piensa que yo... le gusto a Adrián, o algo así..., y que quizá esta tarde me lo diga o me pida una cita...

La idea le parecía tan inverosímil que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

–Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–No quiero hacerme ilusiones, Tikki. Alya debe de estar equivocada, ¿no? –Tikki no respondió, y ella se volvió para mirarla–. ¿No? –insistió.

El kwami suspiró.

–Es posible que tenga razón esta vez. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que la actitud de Adrián... ha ido cambiando en los últimos días?

–¿Cambiando?

–Bueno, empezó hace ya tiempo, pero esta última semana se ha notado más.

Marinette reflexionó.

–¿Te refieres a que pasamos más tiempo juntos? Es normal, ya somos buenos amigos y...

No continuó, sin embargo. Porque sí que lo había notado.

Había descubierto a Adrián mirándola cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta. Había percibido una nueva ternura en su ojos, una suavidad especial en su tono de voz cuando hablaba con ella.

Pero no había querido hacerse ilusiones.

Sin embargo... ¿y si...?

–¿Tú crees... que es posible, Tikki? ¿Que yo le guste, aunque solo sea un poco? –preguntó, vacilante.

El kwami sonrió.

–Creo que es posible, Marinette.

«Una casa, tres niños y un hámster», pensó ella.

Pero por una vez no se lanzó a soñar despierta ni se dejó llevar por sus ilusiones. Y no solo porque se lo aconsejara la prudencia.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Tikki–. ¿No estás contenta?

Sin saber por qué, Marinette evocó el rostro de Cat Noir en la penumbra de su habitación, su mirada felina, la forma en que le sonreía.

–No lo sé –musitó–. No lo sé.

* * *

El chófer dejó a Adrián en una esquina no lejos de la escuela. Nathalie llevaba unos días enferma y no había nadie que controlase su horario con la misma eficacia que ella, por lo que al chico no le resultó difícil convencerlo de que tenía programada una sesión de fotos cerca de allí. Una vez que el Gorila detuvo el coche, Adrián salió fuera y no tuvo problemas para darle esquinazo.

–Aún tenemos que andar un poco –le dijo Plagg.

Por motivos de seguridad, no había permitido que el Gorila aparcase el coche justo delante de la consulta del maestro Fu.

Adrián inspiró hondo y asintió. El kwami lo miró de reojo.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

–Lo he pensado mucho, Plagg. Es la mejor opción. Además, es lo que tú proponías desde el principio, ¿no?

–Así que reconoces que tenía razón –gruñó él; hizo una pausa y suspiró–. Te voy a echar de menos.

–Yo también –respondió Adrián, y tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

Acarició el anillo que siempre llevaba puesto. Iba a devolverlo, y después tendría que afrontar su vida sin él, renunciar a la máscara de Cat Noir...

Apretó el puño. «Vale la pena», pensó. «Vale la pena».

–Estamos a punto de llegar –informó Plagg cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina.

Adrián se detuvo un momento y cruzó una mirada con su kwami.

–Bien... –empezó.

Pero justo entonces se oyó un grito de alarma:

–¡Un akuma! ¡Oh, es horrible! ¡Tiene un rehén!

Adrián alzó la cabeza y vio una figura que corría velozmente por los tejados, entre saltos imposibles y piruetas inhumanas. Llevaba dos bultos a cuestas, y uno de ellos parecía una persona.

–Bueno, parece que aún tenemos lucharemos juntos en una última batalla. ¿Eh, Plagg? –sonrió el chico.

Y podría despedirse de Ladybug. Tardaría un poco más en ir a ver a Marinette, pero era mejor dejarlo todo bien cerrado.

Sin embargo, el kwami seguía observando al villano que se alejaba, con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión horrorizada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Adrián, inquieto.

–¡Se lleva al maestro Fu! –exclamó él–. ¡Y la caja de los prodigios!


	14. Sacrificio

Marinette miró la pantalla de su móvil por enésima vez. Sin novedad.

–Dijo que tardaría una o dos horas –le recordó Tikki–. Aún es pronto para tener noticias suyas, ¿no?

Marinette suspiró.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy nerviosa.

Estaba de vuelta en su cuarto; se había sentado ante su escritorio para estudiar un poco mientras esperaba la llamada de Adrián, pero le costaba concentrarse.

Tikki voló hasta situarse justo frente a ella.

–Entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero también pareces... algo triste. ¿Qué te pasa, Marinette?

Ella hundió el rostro entre las manos con un gemido de frustración.

–No lo sé, Tikki. No sé lo que quiero. Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? ¿Y si Alya está equivocada y no le gusto a Adrián? ¿Y si quiere hablarme de algo que no tiene nada que ver?

–Bueno, entonces las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora –Marinette no contestó. Tikki añadió, tras una pausa–: No es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

Marinette permaneció un momento en silencio y después respondió:

–¿Y si... le gusto de verdad? ¿Y si me pide salir?

–Pues sería una gran noticia, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

–Sí, claro, pero... ¿qué pasará con Cat Noir?

–¿Cat Noir?

–No estaría bien que él siguiese pasando las noches en mi cuarto si tengo novio, ¿no? Pero, si no lo hace... volverán las pesadillas, y no dormirá bien...

Tikki sonrió.

–Si tú sabes por qué lo haces, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Ni estás obligada a contárselo a Adrián. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo importante que es guardar los secretos relacionados con los prodigios.

–Sí, eso lo sabemos tú y yo, y lo sabe Cat Noir también, pero desde fuera parece...

–¿Qué es lo que parece, Marinette? –preguntó Tikki, sonriendo con dulzura.

Ella se ruborizó un poco.

–Parece..., bueno..., que él y yo...

–Pero no pasa nada, ¿verdad? –insistió Tikki–. Porque solo sois amigos. –Marinette no dijo nada–. ¿O es que... para ti es algo más?

Marinette dio un respingo.

–¿Cat Noir? ¿Qué dices? ¡N-no, para nada! Somos amigos, claro, y es un amigo... especial, diríamos, porque es mi compañero, trabajamos en equipo y hemos pasado muchas aventuras juntos, pero él y yo nunca...

–Marinette –cortó Tikki, y la miró a los ojos, muy seria–. Si sientes algo más por Cat Noir, negarlo solo empeorará las cosas, ¿sabes?

–¡Yo no...! –empezó ella; pero se interrumpió de pronto, miró a Tikki desolada y ocultó la cara entre las manos con un gemido–. Esto es un desastre, Tikki.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella.

–No puedo sentir nada por Cat Noir. No debo, ¿sabes? Porque yo quiero a Adrián, y si es verdad que él empieza a fijarse en mí, esto... ¡esto es un desastre! –lloriqueó.

–Tranquilízate, Marinette. No es tan malo. Solo estás un poco confundida, nada más.

Ella se había echado de bruces sobre el escritorio con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

–Pero ¿cómo ha podido pasar? Yo no quería, Tikki. Es un desastre, no puede salir bien...

–¿Por qué no?

Marinette levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar al kwami con aire desdichado.

–Porque yo no puedo revelarle mi identidad y él no puede revelarme la suya y... y solo le gusto como Ladybug, no como Marinette. Así que no me quiere en realidad, solo se ha enamorado de la imagen idealizada que tiene de mí.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Tikki, dudosa.

–Es así –insistió Marinette–. Antes podía tener mis dudas porque no me conocía tanto, pero ahora ya conoce bien mis dos identidades y... solo le gusta una de ellas. Somos la misma persona, Tikki. Si estuviese enamorado de verdad, le gustaría también como Marinette, y quién sabe... probablemente me habría reconocido ya, como Alya reconoció a Nino la primera vez que lo vio transformado en Carapace, ¿recuerdas?

–Bueno, tú te comportas de forma muy diferente cuando eres Ladybug. Por otro lado, yo creo que sí que le gustas, Marinette.

–¿A Cat Noir, dices? –Marinette se rió sin alegría–. Sí, pero no de esa manera. Lo conozco muy bien, ¿recuerdas? Y sobre todo conozco su forma de cortejar a las chicas. –Puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió–. No suele ser muy sutil, precisamente. Si yo le gustara... quiero decir, como Marinette, no como Ladybug..., me habría dado cuenta, ¿no crees?

–Tal vez –reconoció Tikki, pensativa–. Entonces puedes aceptar sus sentimientos como Ladybug, ¿no? Si te gusta, aunque solo sea un poco...

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

–Las cosas han cambiado mucho entre nosotros, Tikki. Cat Noir ya no confía en mí como Ladybug. Y no puedo decirle que soy Marinette. Y si llegamos a estar juntos como Ladybug y Cat Noir, ¿no será un poco confuso para él? ¿Seguirá pasando las noches conmigo sin decírmelo? Y si me lo dice... quiero decir, a Ladybug... ¿debería fingir que estoy celosa o algo así? ¿O aceptar que él y yo... es decir, Marinette... solo somos amigos pero él confía más en Marinette que en Ladybug? ¿Y qué pasará con Adrián? ¿Y si Alya tiene razón y le gusto, y me pide salir? ¿Le digo que sí? No podría, claro, porque aunque Marinette estaría sin pareja, si Ladybug está con Cat Noir... no podría salir con los dos a la vez aunque ellos piensen que soy dos personas diferentes. Pero si elijo entre los dos, tendré que mantener el secreto de mi doble identidad y sería como mentir...

–Marinette –la interrumpió Tikki–, estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Tómatelo con calma, ¿vale?

Ella inspiró hondo un par de veces.

–Con calma. Vale, de acuerdo.

–Lo primero es tu conversación con Adrián –le recordó Tikki.

–Sí. Cierto.

Marinette alargó la mano hacia el móvil, pero este dejó escapar de pronto un pitido de aviso. Ella dio un respingo, alarmada, y retiró la mano como si quemara.

–¡Aaaah, es él! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?

Tikki se acercó a mirar la pantalla y lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

–¡No es Adrián! Es una alerta del Ladyblog. ¡Hay un akuma!

Marinette se puso en pie de un salto, aún confundida. Por un lado, se sentía decepcionada porque Adrián no daba señales de vida todavía. Por otro, estaba aliviada porque no tendría que tomar una decisión inmediatamente.

Y por último, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sentía una mezcla de emociones contradictorias ante la perspectiva de reencontrarse con Cat Noir unas horas antes de lo que había previsto. Tenía ganas de verlo, pero al mismo tiempo temía por él.

–¡Vamos, Tikki, deprisa! Tenemos que reclutar aliados antes de que llegue Cat Noir. ¡Puntos fuera!

* * *

De camino a casa del maestro Fu, Ladybug se topó con la villana y descubrió que Cat Noir ya estaba peleando contra ella.

–¡Oh, no! –murmuró.

Su compañero saltaba sobre los tejados, esquivando los veloces proyectiles afilados que le arrojaba una mujer vestida de azul y plateado. Ladybug comprobó con sorpresa que la villana huía de él en lugar de perseguirlo. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo, balanceándose entre los tejados.

–¡Ladybug! –exclamó Cat Noir cuando la vio llegar–. ¡Tiene al maestro Fu! ¡Y la caja de los prodigios!

–¿¡Qué!?

Ladybug se fijó mejor en la villana que huía por los tejados. Se dio cuenta entonces de que cargaba con una persona inerte, tal vez dormida, quizá inconsciente, y la reconoció. En efecto, se trabaja del anciano guardián.

–¡No puede ser! –gritó–. ¡Cat Noir, hay que detenerla!

Corrieron juntos en pos de la fugitiva; con apenas una mirada y un gesto se coordinaron para tomar caminos separados con la intención de cortarle el paso un poco más adelante.

La villana se detuvo cuando los dos superhéroes se dejaron caer ante ella.

–¡Deja en paz a ese anciano! –exclamó Ladybug–. ¡Es a nosotros a quienes buscas!

Ella sonrió; sus ojos destellaron tras la máscara del color del acero que ocultaba sus facciones.

–Error, Ladybug. Hoy Lepidóptero solo lo busca a él –indicó, señalando con un gesto al guardián inconsciente–. Y ahora apartaos de ahí, insectos.

–Eh, eh, sin faltar, Dama de Hierro –protestó Cat Noir–. Somos un insecto y un minino, que conste.

–¡Me llamo Daga! –replicó la villana–. ¡Y no voy a perder más el tiempo con vosotros!

Volteó el brazo y de sus dedos salieron disparados cinco proyectiles como aguijones de acero.

–¡Cuidado! –gritó Cat Noir.

Los dos superhéroes se apartaron de un salto. Los cuchillos pasaron muy cerca de ellos.

Daga ya había dado media vuelta y huía de nuevo, llevándose consigo su botín y a su rehén. Cat Noir se disponía a seguirla, pero Ladybug lo detuvo.

–¡Espera!

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres seguirla para ver si nos conduce hasta Lepidóptero?

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–Es demasiado arriesgado. Tenemos que tenderle una trampa.

Le susurró unas rápidas instrucciones al oído. Su compañero asintió, y los dos superhéroes se pusieron en marcha, cada uno en una dirección.

Durante los minutos siguientes, Cat Noir persiguió a Daga incansablemente, hostigándola y obligándola a cambiar de dirección una y otra vez mientras esquivaba sus ráfagas de letales cuchillos.

Entretanto, Ladybug preparó su trampa. Escogió un muro elevado y enrolló alrededor la cuerda de su yoyó. Se aseguró de que estaba bien tensa, se ocultó tras una chimenea y esperó.

No tardó en ver a Daga corriendo velozmente hacia su posición, perseguida por Cat Noir.

–Muy bien, gatito –murmuró para sí misma–. Un poco más... un poco más...

Cuando la villana pasaba justo por debajo del muro, Ladybug tiró con todas sus fuerzas... y la pared se desmoronó sobre ella.

Daga lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y alzó los brazos para protegerse instintivamente; al hacerlo, dejó caer al maestro Fu... pero no la caja de los prodigios.

–¡Cat Noir! –gritó Ladybug, pero él estaba preparado.

Con un prodigioso salto, atrapó al guardián antes de que cayera al suelo y aterrizó con él en brazos, sano y salvo.

Ladybug se reunió con ellos.

–¡Maestro Fu! –exclamó, muy preocupada–. ¿Se encuentra bien?

El anciano volvía lentamente en sí. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un gemido y observó a los dos chicos.

–Cat Noir... Ladybug... ¿qué ha pasado?

–¡Una villana le había secuestrado! –respondió ella.

–¿Cómo ha conseguido encontrarle? –preguntó Cat Noir, perplejo.

–Me temo que ha sido culpa mía –murmuró Ladybug–. Últimamente lo he visitado con mucha frecuencia, y la última vez corrí demasiados riesgos. Probablemente me siguieron...

Cat Noir colocó una mano en su hombro.

–No pienses en eso ahora, Ladybug. Lo más urgente es recuperar los prodigios.

Los ojos del maestro Fu se abrieron de par en par.

–¡Oh, no, los prodigios! –repitió, alarmado.

Justo entonces, el montón de cascotes saltó por los aires. Cat Noir se puso en pie de un salto e hizo girar su bastón para protegerlos a los tres de la lluvia de escombros. Momentos después vieron a Daga huyendo de nuevo por los tejados.

–¡Voy tras ella! –exclamó el héroe–. Tú asegúrate de que el maestro se encuentra sano y salvo.

–¡Cat Noir, espera! –lo llamó ella; pero su compañero ya se había elevado hasta el tejado y corría en pos de la fugitiva.

Tratando de reprimir su angustia, Ladybug se volvió hacia el maestro Fu, que seguía sentado sobre la acera. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, el anciano le devolvió una mirada clara y serena.

–Ve con él, Ladybug. Yo estaré bien.

–¿Está seguro, maestro?

–Tenéis que recuperar los prodigios antes de que Lepidóptero se haga con ellos.

Ladybug asintió. Lo ayudó a levantarse y, tras asegurarse de que se mantenía en pie sin problemas, se despidió de él y lanzó su yoyó para elevarse de nuevo hasta los tejados.

Una vez alcanzó una posición elevada, miró a su alrededor en busca de Cat Noir y la villana. Localizó a su compañero un poco más lejos, y corrió a reunirse con él.

Poco antes de alcanzarlo, sin embargo, se detuvo con el corazón en un puño.

Porque Cat Noir se había detenido en lo alto de un tejado y parecía un poco desconcertado. Había perdido de vista a Daga, pero Ladybug advirtió que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que él creía. Peligrosamente cerca. Se le aproximaba desde detrás, con la mano en alto, erizaba de puñales.

–¡Cat Noir! –lo avisó mientras echaba a correr hacia él.

El superhéroe se dio la vuelta, pero era demasiado tarde. Daga volteó el brazo y arrojó sus afilados proyectiles contra él.

–¡No! –gritó Ladybug.

Se lanzó sobre Cat Noir, interponiéndose entre él y los puñales que surcaban el aire a toda velocidad, buscando el cuerpo del superhéroe. Sintió un agudo y espantoso dolor en la espalda cuando los cinco, uno tras otro, se hundieron en su carne. De pronto, ya no podía respirar.

Cayó en brazos de Cat Noir, que la sostuvo como pudo, horrorizado, y ambos perdieron el equilibrio y se precipitaron desde lo alto del tejado. Ladybug sintió que todo daba vueltas, que su visión se volvía borrosa mientras las carcajadas de Daga sonaban cada vez más lejanas. Apenas notó que Cat Noir se las arreglaba para dar una voltereta en el aire y aterrizar sano y salvo en el suelo, sosteniéndola en brazos. Lo oyó gritar su nombre con desesperación, y tuvo miedo de pronto, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Trató de fijar su mirada en los ojos felinos de él, intentó decir algo, pero apenas le quedaba ya voz. Luchó por respirar y el dolor se volvió todavía más intenso.

Y con su último aliento fue capaz de pronunciar dos únicas palabras.

–Te... quiero...

Después, todo se puso negro.

* * *

–¡Ladybug! ¡Ladybug! ¡No! –gritó Cat Noir, horrorizado.

Pero el cuerpo de la superheroína yacía inerte entre sus brazos, y la sangre de sus heridas manchaba sus manos.

–No, no, no, no –murmuró Cat Noir, buscando frenéticamente signos de vida en el cuerpo de su compañera.

Pero no respiraba. Su corazón no latía.

Cat Noir no pensaba darse por vencido. Había olvidado ya a la villana, al maestro Fu y la caja de los prodigios. Se disponía a alzar con cuidado a Ladybug para llevarla al hospital más cercano cuando, de pronto, un resplandor rosado envolvió el cuerpo de su compañera y su máscara empezó a desvanecerse.

Instintivamente, Cat Noir cerró los ojos para no verle la cara. Después se dio cuenta de que salvar a Ladybug era mucho más urgente que preservar en secreto su identidad. Alzó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver a una criatura de color rojo salir despedida del pendiente de su compañera. Alargó una mano y la atrapó en el aire, antes de que cayera al suelo.

Era el kwami de Ladybug. «Tikki», recordó. Parecía inconsciente, pero seguía viva. Por supuesto; los kwamis eran inmortales.

Cat Noir depositó con cuidado a Tikki sobre el hombro de su compañera, tal vez con la esperanza de que la magia de la criatura pudiese hacer algo por ella.

Y fue entonces cuando la reconoció, y su corazón se rompió en pedazos por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos.

–Marinette –susurró.

Su mente aún era incapaz de procesar el hecho de que las dos chicas eran la misma, por lo que entró en pánico de nuevo, como si Daga hubiese las hubiese matado a ambas.

–No, no, no, Marinette, ¡no! –gritó con desesperación.

Oyó entonces el sonido de voces que gritaban en la calle, y alzó la cabeza. Él y su compañera se encontraban en un pequeño callejón retirado, pero no tardarían en encontrarlos. Luchando por centrarse, alargó su bastón y se elevó de nuevo hasta los tejados, con Marinette y Tikki en brazos.

Una vez allí, volvió a contemplar el rostro de Marinette, aún sin poder creer que todo aquello fuera real. Debía de ser una pesadilla, pensó. Una de aquellas horribles pesadillas.

–Marinette, por favor, por favor, no me dejes –susurró con la voz rota.

Pero ella yacía entre sus brazos, pálida y ensangrentada, y no respiraba.

Cat Noir la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho y estalló en lágrimas de angustia y de impotencia.

De pronto sintió algo cálido entre los dos. Se separó un poco de Marinette y descubrió, aturdido, un destello que brillaba a través de la ropa de la muchacha. Se trataba de un pequeño amuleto que ella llevaba colgado al cuello, oculto bajo su camiseta. Lo sacó con dedos temblorosos. Era de color rojo y tenía forma de cuña, con un agujero en su parte más ancha, por donde pasaba el cordón anudado en torno al cuello de Marinette.

Y brillaba, y estaba tan caliente que casi quemaba.

Entonces Tikki comenzó a brillar también. Cat Noir contempló, perplejo, cómo una luz sobrenatural envolvía al pequeño kwami por completo. La luz aumentó de intensidad hasta cubrir también el cuerpo sin vida de Marinette, y Cat Noir la abrazó al instante, temeroso de que se desvaneciese en el aire. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque la luz lo deslumbraba, y no fue consciente de que el resplandor lo envolvía a él también.

Y entonces ella se estremeció y tomó aire, como si acabara de emerger de debajo del agua, y comenzó a toser.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó Cat Noir.

Se separó un momento de ella y la contempló, entre temeroso y maravillado, sin atreverse a creer que se hubiese producido el milagro. Ella le devolvió una mirada repleta de incomprensión.

–Cat Noir... –susurró–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El superhéroe no pudo más. La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, enterró el rostro en su cabello y estalló en lágrimas de alivio y alegría.

Y Tikki, ya despierta, respondió con una dulce sonrisa:

–Que has dado tu vida por Cat Noir, Marinette. Y así has roto la maldición de sus siete vidas.

* * *

 **NOTA:** ¡Felices fiestas a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Estas navidades voy a estar muy muy liada y no sé cuándo voy a poder actualizar, así que el ritmo de publicaciones será más lento. ¡Pero la historia no termina aquí, ni mucho menos! ;)


	15. Revelaciones

Marinette dejó que Cat Noir la alzara en brazos y se la llevara corriendo sobre los tejados. Su mente era un torbellino de dudas y preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? ¿Se había destransformado delante de Cat Noir? Entonces, ¿él había descubierto su identidad? ¿Qué había querido decir Tikki? ¿Había... muerto... de verdad y retornado mágicamente a la vida? ¿Y qué había pasado con el akuma y la caja de los prodigios?

¿Y si todo había sido un extraño sueño?

Apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Cat Noir, que la envolvía protectoramente entre sus brazos, como si sostuviera un tesoro sumamente frágil y valioso. Estaba muy callado, y Marinette temió que se hubiese enfadado con ella. Pero al alzar la mirada hacia él descubrió que temblaba de emoción y tenía los ojos húmedos.

Por fin llegaron a casa de Marinette. Cat Noir se dejó caer en el balcón y la depositó en el suelo con cuidado. Se aseguró de que ella podía mantenerse en pie por sí sola antes de abrir la trampilla que conducía a su cuarto y guiarla de la mano hacia el interior.

Marinette trató de centrarse.

–¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

–Quédate aquí, por favor. Hay un akuma suelto. Volveré en cuanto me haya encargado de él.

–Pero...

–Por favor –insistió él, mirándola con ojos suplicantes–. Necesito saber que vas a estar a salvo.

La mirada de Marinette se desvió hacia Tikki, que flotaba junto a ella. Dio un pequeño respingo al verla tan expuesta y se volvió hacia Cat Noir. Sus ojos felinos observaron a Tikki un momento antes de volver a mirar a Marinette, como si no terminara de unir aquellas dos piezas de un puzzle demasiado complicado como para resolverlo en aquellos momentos.

Ella se esforzó por centrarse.

–Pero... pero... tengo que capturar el akuma.

Cat Noir la miró de forma extraña, como si aún le costara asimilar que aquellas palabras pudieran salir de la boca de Marinette.

–No puedo perderte otra vez –dijo con la voz rota.

Ella colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de calmarlo.

–Estoy bien, de verdad. No te preocupes por mí.

–De todas formas, Marinette –intervino Tikki–, no puedo transformarte aún. La magia que acabamos de realizar es muy poderosa y necesito recuperar fuerzas. –Se volvió hacia Cat Noir, que aún parecía algo aturdido–. Tienes que recuperar la caja de los prodigios, Cat Noir. Y asegurarte de que el maestro Fu se encuentra bien. Ya nos encargaremos del akuma después.

El superhéroe asintió, aliviado por tener algo que hacer.

–El maestro Fu –repitió.

–¿Sabrás encontrarlo?

–Creo que sí. De hecho, Plagg y yo nos dirigíamos a su casa cuando...

Se interrumpió de repente, recordando la decisión que había tomado apenas unas horas atrás. Volvió a mirar a Marinette, aturdido. ¿Cómo habían podido cambiar tanto las cosas en un solo instante?

–Ve –insistió Tikki–. Nosotras te esperaremos aquí.

El superhéroe asintió. Alzó la mano para sostener el rostro de Marinette y la miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que a ella se le aceleró el corazón.

–Marinette, yo... –empezó, pero de pronto se quedó sin palabras. Tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que preguntarle, que no sabía por donde empezar.

Ella inspiró hondo, le tomó la mano y se separó de él con suavidad.

–Vete –murmuró–. Hablaremos luego.

Cat Noir asintió; volvió a salir por la ventana y, un momento después, había desaparecido.

Marinette se quedó mirando la ventana con el corazón encogido. Aún tenía la sensación de estar viviendo alguna especie de sueño extraño.

Por fin se volvió hacia su kwami.

–No entiendo nada, Tikki. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella suspiró.

–Es largo de contar. ¿Te acuerdas de que luchábamos contra Daga?

La chica empezó a evocar entonces los detalles. Cuando recordó la andanada de puñales que la villana había arrojado contra Cat Noir, lanzó una exclamación de angustia.

–¡Iba a matar a Cat Noir! Y yo intenté impedirlo, y...

–Te pusiste delante de él como un escudo humano. Se supone que esa es su función, no la tuya.

–¡Pero tenía que salvarlo! Y de todos modos no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? Porque tú nos has protegido a ambos con tu magia.

Tikki negó con la cabeza.

–Tú no eres Cat Noir, Marinette. Solo tienes una vida, y el traje no te protege de todo. Los puñales de Daga te mataron.

Marinette dio un respingo y se palpó la cara, como si esperara haberse convertido de pronto en una especie de fantasma intangible.

–Pero... pero si estoy aquí...

–Gracias a la magia del kwagatama... y del amor que sientes por Cat Noir.

–¿El amor...? Pero si yo no...

–Diste tu vida por él, Marinette. Igual que él ha perdido todas las suyas luchando a tu lado. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté del kwagatama?

Marinette observó con curiosidad el extraño colgante que Tikki le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y se esforzó por evocar los detalles.

–Sí..., que contiene pelos de anteriores portadoras del prodigio, o algo parecido.

–No son solo pelos –protestó Tikki, un poco ofendida–. Cada cabello contiene algo de la esencia de su portadora y canaliza parte de sus poderes. En circunstancias extraordinarias, las antiguas portadoras pueden acudir en tu ayuda de forma excepcional y otorgarte su poder de creación a través del kwagatama. Pero eso requiere un sacrificio previo por tu parte. Y no hay nada que invoque el poder de las portadoras mejor que el amor de Ladybug hacia el portador del prodigio del gato negro, especialmente si ella da su vida por protegerlo.

Marinette se ruborizó.

–Pero yo... ¿cómo puede ser? Yo no estoy enamorada de él, quiero decir..., me importa mucho, claro, pero...

–Marinette –cortó Tikki con cierta impaciencia–. ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? Has muerto por salvar a Cat Noir. No sabías que el kwagatama reaccionaría de esa manera y, sin embargo, no dudaste en saltar hacia él para protegerlo. ¿Por qué insistes en negar que lo amas?

Ella respiró hondo y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

–No lo sé, Tikki. Creo que tengo miedo.

El kwami sonrió y voló hacia ella para abrazarla.

–Él... ya sabe que yo soy Ladybug, ¿verdad?

–Me temo que sí –respondió Tikki, abatida–. Pero era necesario para salvar tu vida..., y la suya.

Marinette alzo la cabeza para mirarla.

–Y... ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?

Tikki negó con la cabeza.

–Aún no lo sé. –Hizo una pausa y añadió con una suave sonrisa–. También él ha pasado mucho miedo por ti.

–¿Por mí? –repitió ella–. ¿Por Ladybug... o por Marinette?

–Por las dos.

* * *

Cat Noir estaba muy confundido. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas de golpe, demasiadas revelaciones, demasiadas emociones como para que pudiese asimilarlas sin más.

Pero Marinette estaba a salvo por el momento. Ya lidiaría más tarde con lo que había visto, con la presencia de Tikki junto a ella y todo lo que eso implicaba. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse en una tarea concreta para no volverse loco.

Buscó en primer lugar señales del akuma y siguió el sonido de los vehículos de la policía. Al llegar, encontró a una chica muy aturdida que estaba siendo atendida por los servicios de emergencia. Nadja Chamak le salió al paso, seguida de su cámara.

–¡Cat Noir! ¿Puedes explicarnos qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Ladybug? Corren rumores de que ha resultado herida...

–Son solo rumores –respondió él mecánicamente, y la apartó para dirigirse a la joven junto a la ambulancia.

Nadja lo siguió, aún parloteando.

–Claro, tienen que serlo, porque la víctima ya no está akumatizada. Pero ¿por qué Ladybug no ha arreglado los destrozos esta vez?

Cat Noir no respondió. Se inclinó junto a la chica y se esforzó mucho por pasar por alto el hecho de que había matado a Ladybug. A Marinette. «Estaba akumatizada», pensó. «No era ella misma».

Aún así, su voz sonó más fría de lo habitual cuando le preguntó:

–¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con el akuma?

Ella pestañeó, desconcertada.

–No... no lo sé. Estaba muy enfadada porque me había cortado con un cuchillo al pelar las patatas y no podría participar en el recital de piano –Alzó la mano para mostrar su dedo vendado–. Y entonces oí una voz, y me he despertado aquí.

Cat Noir sabía que Ladybug no había purificado su akuma. ¿Cómo había vuelto la chica a la normalidad? Miró a su alrededor, pero la caja de los prodigios no estaba.

–¿Tenías un cofre cuando despertaste? –siguió preguntando–. ¿De madera, con forma octogonal?

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

–No... no recuerdo nada de eso.

Cat Noir trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico. ¿Qué habría hecho Daga con la caja de los prodigios? Quizá, mientras él ponía a salvo a Marinette, la villana se la había entregado a Lepidóptero. Y él le había retirado el akuma para que ella no recordase nada.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaban en su barrio, muy cerca de su propia casa y de la escuela, pero eso no significaba nada. Lepidóptero podría haber ordenado a Daga que se alejase todo lo posible de su guarida antes de arrebatarle sus poderes... y, con ellos, los recuerdos de su experiencia como akumatizada.

Al menos, aquella villana en concreto ya no sería un problema. Cat Noir respiró hondo. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar la caja de los prodigios, de modo que decidió centrarse en la segunda parte de su misión: el maestro Fu.

Se despidió de la chica e, ignorando las insistentes preguntas de Nadja, se impulsó con su bastón para elevarse hasta los tejados.

Se alejó de la multitud y se dejó caer en un callejón apartado. Allí se aseguró de que no lo veía nadie antes de volver a transformarse en Adrián.

–¡Plagg! –le dijo a su kwami–. ¿Qué está pasando?

–Muchas cosas, al parecer –respondió él, muy serio–. Pero primero tenemos que encontrar al maestro Fu.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa del guardián de los prodigios, lo encontraron haciendo el equipaje. Adrián se detuvo en la entrada, inseguro.

–Pasa –le indicó el maestro Fu–. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

–No hemos conseguido recuperar la caja de los prodigios, maestro –dijo el chico, cerrando la puerta tras él–. Lo siento mucho. Han pasado muchas cosas, y todo es... muy confuso.

El maestro se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Ladybug?

Adrián abrió la boca, pero no sabía por dónde empezar a contárselo. Por suerte, Plagg tomó la palabra en su lugar.

–Ladybug dio su vida por él mientras luchábamos contra Daga y rompió la maldición del gato negro. El kwagatama de Tikki la devolvió a la vida, pero claro..., Adrián ya ha descubierto su identidad. Tardará un poco en asimilarlo todo.

–Yo en realidad venía a entregar el anillo –empezó Adrián–. Para salvar mi última vida, pero Plagg dice... que ya no hace falta.

–Es correcto –asintió el maestro Fu–. Ya no tienes una sola vida, ni tampoco siete; con el sacrificio de Ladybug, el poder de las antiguas portadoras ha roto la maldición del anillo, de modo que a partir de ahora ella podrá salvarte todas las veces que sea necesario, al igual que hace con cualquier otra persona. Tampoco tendrás más pesadillas.

El chico los miró a ambos con la boca abierta.

–¿Entonces lo sabíais... los dos? ¿Que Ladybug tenía que morir por mí para romper la maldición? Pero ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? –preguntó al kwami.

Plagg se encogió de hombros.

–Porque Ladybug tenía que sacrificarse por ti voluntariamente. No le habría servido de nada saberlo si no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Tenía que salir de ella, ¿entiendes? Y de todos modos tú tampoco se lo habrías dicho. Habrías muerto cien veces antes de permitir que ella lo hiciera una sola vez por ti, así que... ¿qué sentido habría tenido?

–Eso es verdad –murmuró el chico–. Pero... pero usted –añadió, mirando al maestro Fu–, ¿usted sabía ya lo de mis vidas... y lo de mis pesadillas?

–Ladybug me lo contó. También me dijo que no querías que yo me enterase, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti y vino a pedirme consejo.

–Pero yo nunca le dije a Ladybug...

–Se lo contaste todo a Marinette –cortó Plagg, perdiendo la paciencia–. Marinette es Ladybug. Suma dos y dos de una vez.

Adrián sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

–Querías conocer la identidad de Ladybug –añadió el kwami–. Bien, ahora ya lo sabes. ¿Qué problema hay?

–No lo sé –murmuró Adrián–. Todo es... muy complicado.

Plagg y el maestro Fu cruzaron una mirada.

–Deberías ir a hablar con ella, Adrián –le dijo el anciano–. Yo estaré bien. Y de la caja de los prodigios nos ocuparemos más adelante, cuando los dos hayáis podido asimilar todo lo que ha pasado.

Adrián se fijó entonces en la maleta del maestro.

–¿Se va de viaje? –preguntó.

–Este lugar ya no es seguro para mí. Ya me han encontrado y volverán a por mí. Soy el último guardián de la orden de los prodigios, y conozco secretos que Lepidóptero ambiciona. Pero no te preocupes, Adrián, no me iré muy lejos. Me pondré en contacto con vosotros en cuanto esté instalado en un lugar seguro. Recuperaremos los prodigios robados, no tengas ninguna duda. Mientras tanto... protege la identidad de Ladybug... y la tuya. Nuestro enemigo ha ganado esta batalla, pero no permitiremos que venza en esta guerra.

Adrián asintió.

* * *

Era ya de noche y Cat Noir aún no había vuelto. Marinette lo esperaba en su balcón, inquieta, oteando el horizonte y buscando inútilmente su figura sobre los tejados de París.

–¿Y si no viene, Tikki? –murmuró–. ¿Crees que estará enfadado conmigo?

–¿Por qué iba a estarlo? –preguntó ella, desconcertada–. Le has salvado la vida.

–Sí, pero... lo he estado engañando durante todo este tiempo. Él confió en mí porque no sabía que yo era Ladybug, y yo se lo oculté...

–Era necesario para proteger tu identidad. Tú lo sabes, y él también.

Marinette no respondió. Era consciente de que Tikki tenía razón y, de todos modos, Cat Noir no era la única persona de su entorno a la que había ocultado su identidad secreta. Ni su familia ni sus amigos lo sabían tampoco y, aunque odiaba tener que mentirles al respecto, siempre había sabido que era lo que debía hacer para protegerlos a ellos también.

¿Por qué con Cat Noir era diferente?

–Marinette –dijo de pronto la voz de él en la oscuridad, sobresaltándola.

Se volvió hacia el superhéroe, que la observaba desde el tejado, a una prudente distancia. Estaba muy serio, y a ella se le encogió el corazón. Habría dado lo que fuera por verlo sonreír.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Cat Noir, acercándose un poco más.

–Sí. ¿Y tú?

Él asintió y se quedó en la barandilla, a su lado, pero sin rozarla. Los dos desviaron la mirada, incómodos, sin saber por dónde empezar.

–Al parecer no hace falta que purifiques el akuma –informó entonces Cat Noir–. Lepidóptero le quitó los poderes a Daga en cuanto dejó de serle útil.

Marinette alzó la cabeza y lo miró, sorprendida.

–Entonces, ¿la caja de los prodigios...? ¿Y qué ha pasado con el maestro Fu?

Cat Noir le contó todo lo que había pasado. Utilizó un tono serio y profesional que no era habitual en él, y Marinette, que lo habría agradecido en otros tiempos, lo lamentó ahora profundamente al comprender hasta qué punto podía echar de menos sus bromas y su cariño.

–Entonces... tenemos trabajo que hacer –murmuró por fin.

–Sí –asintió Cat Noir–. Pero el maestro Fu quiere que nos demos un respiro porque dice que... tenemos cosas que asimilar –dijo, mirándola de reojo.

Marinette no pudo más.

–Cat, lo siento –soltó.

El chico se volvió hacia ella, genuinamente sorprendido.

–¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¿Por haberme salvado la vida? ¿Por haber roto la maldición? ¿Por haber estado a mi lado todo este tiempo sin que yo supiera...?

–Por haberte mentido –cortó ella–. Tú pensabas que Ladybug y yo éramos dos personas diferentes y confiaste en Marinette, y me contabas cosas... que quizá no querías que supiese Ladybug, y yo sabía que estaba traicionando tu confianza y sin embargo...

–Marinette –la interrumpió él–. Tenías que proteger tu identidad. Y puedo entender eso perfectamente porque estoy en tu misma situación, ¿recuerdas? Tampoco tú sabes quién soy yo. No sabes a quién has estado acogiendo en tu casa todo este tiempo, y lo has hecho de todos modos.

Ella desvió la mirada.

–No es lo mismo. Yo solo te conozco como Cat Noir. En cambio tú creías que estabas tratando con dos chicas distintas y has desarrollado un vínculo muy importante con las dos... porque yo lo he alentado. –Sacudió la cabeza–. No debería haberme relacionado contigo como Marinette, fue un error. Ni siquiera sé cómo hemos llegado a esto.

Cat Noir la miró con simpatía. «Porque ya éramos amigos, Marinette, porque yo te conocía del colegio y tú me conocías de nuestras aventuras superheroicas; porque podíamos fingir que no nos conocíamos, pero esa era la mayor mentira de todas. Y la verdad siempre sale a la luz, de una manera o de otra».

Pero no podía decírselo. El maestro Fu le había aconsejado que mantuviera su identidad en secreto incluso ahora que él ya conocía la de Ladybug.

Y era irónico, porque si Daga no hubiese intervenido aquella tarde, en aquellos momentos la situación habría sido completamente inversa.

Cat Noir aún no sabía cómo manejar aquel giro de los acontecimientos.

Marinette malinterpretó su silencio.

–Entonces, si no estás enfadado... ¿por qué estás tan serio? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Él inspiró hondo y tomó una decisión.

–Hay algo que debo contarte –dijo por fin–. Iba a decírtelo esta misma tarde, antes de saber... que tú eres Ladybug. –Aún le costaba trabajo pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta–. Pero ahora, las cosas han cambiado, y si te lo cuento..., no sé si vas a creerme. Quiero decir...

Marinette colocó la mano sobre su antebrazo.

–Puedes decírmelo –lo animó–. Puedes confiar en mí.

Él se volvió para mirarla, y ella vaciló.

–Es decir... –rectificó–, sé que quizá no confiaras en Ladybug, pero sí confiabas en Marinette, y somos la misma persona. Quiero decir... ese es el problema, ¿verdad? –Lo miró, preocupada–. Que ya no confías en mí como antes.

–No, no, no, Marinette –se apresuró a responder Cat Noir–. No es eso. Verás..., cuando Daga atacó al maestro Fu, yo iba precisamente a verlo... para devolverle el anillo.

Marinette lo miró sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Ibas... a renunciar?

–Sí. Había decidido dejar de ser Cat Noir.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por la maldición?

–No, no era por eso. En realidad, tenía intención de ir a hablar contigo justo después. Quería decirte quién soy, mostrarme sin máscara ante ti, y no podía hacerlo mientras fuese Cat Noir. Así que renunciaría al anillo para no tener una identidad secreta que proteger.

–Pero ¿por qué? –repitió ella en un susurro.

Él se volvió a mirarla intensamente y respondió por fin:

–Porque me he enamorado de ti, Marinette.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida, pero no le salieron las palabras.

–Sé lo que parece –prosiguió Cat Noir, angustiado–. Sé que vas a pensar que te lo digo ahora porque sé que eres Ladybug. Pero no es así, y no sé qué hacer para que me creas. Ojalá hubiese podido declararme antes de saberlo. Para que supieras lo que siento por ti... por Marinette... por la chica que me ha acogido en su casa cuando no tenía a nadie más, que espantó las pesadillas y que confió en un desconocido...

–No tan desconocido –musitó ella.

Él le sonrió tristemente.

–No sabía que tú eras Ladybug. Ni siquiera lo sospechaba, tienes que creerme. Y anoche... no sé qué pasó... pero me di cuenta de que te quería de verdad, de que para mí no eras solo una amiga, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga. Quizá tenía que habértelo dicho en ese momento, pero necesitaba pensar... y quería decírtelo sin máscara.

Marinette se esforzaba por comprender lo que él intentaba explicarle, pero le resultaba difícil, porque su corazón palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho y había en su mente una vocecita que no paraba de repetir: «Me quiere... me quiere... ha dicho que me quiere...»

–Entonces... supongo que, si te has enamorado de mí... de Marinette... es porque ya no quieres a Ladybug, y ahora... no sabes lo que sientes. ¿Es... eso? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Cat Noir suspiró.

–No. Lo que siento por ti... por Marinette... es todavía muy nuevo y no lo comprendo del todo, pero sé que es real. Y sin embargo aún quiero muchísimo a Ladybug. Pensaba que quizá estaba enamorado de dos chicas a la vez, pero ahora sé que me he enamorado dos veces de la misma chica. Tiene sentido. –Le dirigió una intensa mirada, y ella se ruborizó–. Si quiero a Ladybug, ¿cómo no voy a querer a Marinette? Sois la misma persona.

–Entonces...

–Y ese es el problema. Tenía esperanzas contigo, ¿sabes? Pensaba que existía la posibilidad de que Marinette pudiese corresponderme. Pero Marinette es Ladybug, y Ladybug... no me quiere. Lo ha dejado muy claro todo este tiempo y sé que no tiene sentido insistir, con máscara o sin ella.

Su voz sonaba tan triste que Marinette dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación consternada.

–Lo siento –dijo él por fin–. Ya debes de estar cansada de mí y de mis problemas sentimentales. –Sacudió la cabeza–. No voy a molestarte más con esto. En realidad no tenía que habértelo dicho, pero no quería que pensaras que estoy enfadado contigo. Es solo que...

–Pero yo te quiero –interrumpió ella de pronto.

Cat Noir alzó la cabeza y se volvió para mirarla, muy sorprendido.

–¿Cómo dices?

Los ojos de Marinette se habían llenado de lágrimas.

–Te quiero –repitió–. Siento haberme tardado tanto en darme cuenta, siento haberte rechazado tantas veces. Yo tampoco sé cómo ni cuándo ha pasado, solo sé que...

Se quedó sin palabras. Incapaz de seguir hablando, se arrojó a sus brazos. Cat Noir, sorprendido, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio sobre la barandilla. Bajó hasta el suelo y la cobijó entre sus brazos, temblando, sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Solo sé que no quiero perderte –susurró ella por fin.

–No vas a perderme –musitó él con la voz rota por la emoción.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, como si temieran que el otro fuese a desvanecerse en el aire. El corazón de Marinette latía como un loco.

Tikki tenía razón. Se había enamorado de él, de su compañero, de su mejor amigo. Una parte de ella aún sentía que no era buena idea, que no debía sentir algo tan intenso por alguien que ni siquiera sabía quién era.

Pero no había podido evitarlo.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, maravillada. Sus ojos felinos la contemplaban con tanta adoración que ella se quedó sin respiración.

–Marinette –susurró él.

Ella se puso de puntillas y, lentamente, lo besó en los labios.


	16. Incertidumbre

**NOTA** : La verdad es que al principio había planteado este capítulo en una línea distinta, pero el episodio "Papá Garou" me ha hecho pensar. No hay spoilers, tranquilos. Sin embargo, el nuevo episodio ha matizado un poco la visión que tenía de la relación entre los personajes. Los que lo hayáis visto probablemente entenderéis lo que quiero decir al leer este capítulo. Y los que no, no pasa nada, la historia sigue igual y sin spoilers, y va a llegar al mismo punto.

* * *

Fue un beso suave y tímido, pero desencadenó toda una explosión de emociones en su interior, tan hermosas e intensas que Marinette suspiró de felicidad.

Cat Noir, aturdido, apenas se atrevía a respirar. Marinette sintió la necesidad de besarlo de nuevo, y lo hizo, con delicadeza, porque tenía la sensación de que aquello que compartían era tan frágil y bello como las alas de una mariposa, y merecía ser tratado con mimo y cuidado.

Él le devolvió el beso con la misma suavidad.

Marinette se derretía, incapaz de comprender de dónde había salido aquel sentimiento tan bello y profundo que le costaba creer que fuese real.

Volvieron a abrazarse. Marinette cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Cat Noir. Se sentía como en una nube, tan maravillada y feliz que ni siquiera se detuvo a analizar cómo era posible que fuese él, y no Adrián, quien hubiese despertado aquellos sentimientos en su interior.

Se dio cuenta de pronto de que su compañero estaba muy quieto, y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Lo vio serio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si algo no acabase de encajar.

–¿Pasa... algo malo? –preguntó, inquieta.

Cat Noir movió la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, aún muy serio.

–Es que... acabas de decir que... me quieres.

–Sí –respondió Marinette, algo perpleja; sonrió con picardía y se puso de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo–. Si quieres, te lo demuestro otra vez.

Pero, ante su sorpresa, Cat Noir se puso tenso y retiró la cara. Marinette se detuvo, con el corazón en vilo.

–¿Estás...? –empezó, pero el superhéroe la interrumpió.

–Eres Ladybug –constató, y un brillo de sospecha prendió en su mirada–. Me has dicho muchas veces que no me quieres.

–Pero...

–Y otras veces has fingido que sí. Pero no era verdad.

–Cat Noir, yo...

–Ya sé que tenías razones, que formaba parte del plan, que querías salvarme o qué se yo. –Cat Noir se separó de ella, y Marinette se sintió de pronto como si se quedase sin aire–. Y lo entiendo, de verdad, y por eso... –Sacudió la cabeza–. No sé, quizá me lo tengo merecido por intentar cortejarte también como Marinette. Pero mis sentimientos son sinceros y estoy empezando a cansarme de que juegues con ellos.

Marinette inspiró hondo, horrorizada.

–¡No estoy jugando! ¿Crees que te habría besado si no lo sintiera de verdad?

–No sería la primera vez –replicó él con amargura, y Marinette calló, dolida–. Al menos puedes estar segura de que yo jamás te he mentido ni engañado al respecto.

Marinette tragó saliva y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Cat Noir se encaramó a la barandilla del balcón pero, antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia ella y le dijo con una triste sonrisa:

–Ha sido bonito de todas maneras. Y quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho de que estés bien, porque yo tampoco quiero perderte, por nada del mundo. Es solo que no quiero que me hagas más daño. Hasta yo tengo un límite, ¿sabes?

–¡Pero...!

–Buenas noches, Ladybug.

–¡Espera! –gritó Marinette, y corrió hacia él para detenerlo...

...Pero Cat Noir ya se había ido.

Marinette se apoyó sobre la barandilla, temblando, con las mejillas empapadas en llanto.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó Tikki junto a ella, alarmada–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–No me cree –musitó ella–. Piensa que no lo tomo en serio, que estoy jugando con sus sentimientos. –Alzó la cabeza para mirar al kwami–. Tikki, ¿por qué he tardado tanto en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por él?

El dulce rostro de Tikki dibujó de pronto una expresión de férrea determinación.

–Tienes que hablar con él, Marinette. Y tiene que ser ahora. No puedes dejarlo pasar.

–Pero ¿cómo? Ya se ha ido y...

–Tienes que transformarte.

–Pero...

–Yo ya estoy casi recuperada por completo. Vamos, hazlo, antes de que le pierdas la pista. Esto es importante, Marinette.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de profunda gratitud antes de pronunciar las palabras mágicas.

* * *

Encontró a Cat Noir acuclillado sobre un tejado, contemplando la torre Eiffel con aire miserable. Dudó antes de acercarse a él. Pero el chico la miró con una sonrisa cansada.

–Veo que Tikki está mejor. Me alegro.

–Sí, yo... gracias –acertó a responder Ladybug.

Se sentó a su lado, pero a una prudente distancia para no presionarlo.

–Lo siento –fue lo primero que le dijo.

No tenía muy claro por qué estaba pidiendo disculpas. Solo sabía que Cat Noir se sentía herido por algo que ella había hecho, o quizá se tratase de un malentendido. En cualquier caso, le pareció un buen comienzo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–No tiene importancia. No es solo culpa tuya, ¿sabes? Quizá he sido demasiado insistente y debería haber captado el mensaje a la primera. Supongo que no te ha hecho gracia que me declarase también a tu identidad civil. Puedo ser muy pesado si me lo propongo –añadió con una media sonrisa.

Ladybug frunció el ceño, perpleja.

–¿Crees que te he besado y te he dicho que te quiero... porque me he cansado de que me tires los tejos? Cat Noir, eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Él la miró de soslayo, con una mezcla de temor y esperanza en la mirada, y Ladybug entendió de pronto qué era lo que le pasaba. Estaba tan acostumbrado al rechazo que no se atrevía a creer que ella pudiese corresponderlo... de verdad. Y le aterrorizaba la posibilidad de hacerse ilusiones y que ella le rompiese otra vez el corazón.

Inspiró hondo mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de enfocar el problema.

–Sabes, antes tenía la sensación de que te conocía muy bien –empezó–, porque llevamos mucho tiempo peleando juntos, porque somos un gran equipo y porque a estas alturas ya prácticamente nos entendemos sin palabras.

Miro de reojo a Cat Noir y se sintió más tranquila al ver que él sonreía un poco.

–Y por eso –continuó– me olvidaba muy a menudo de que en realidad solo te conozco a medias. Y no me refiero solo a tu otra identidad.

Él la miró interrogante. Ladybug prosiguió:

–Sé que al principio no pensaba que fueras en serio conmigo, pero hace ya tiempo que no dudo de lo que sientes por mí, y mucho menos ahora. Es que no te conocía, ¿entiendes? No tanto como ahora. Pensaba que sí, pero estas últimas semanas que hemos pasado juntos... creo que he empezado a verte como eres de verdad, sin la máscara. No digo que tú no seas realmente Cat Noir, sino que eres... mucho más de lo que aparentas. Que la parte que conocía de ti es solo una parte. Y que, cuanto mejor te conozco, más... me gustas –confesó, ruborizándose intensamente.

Cat Noir se sonrojó también y desvió la mirada con cierta timidez. Ella continuó:

–Quizá al principio sí pensaba que estabas jugando y te seguía el juego, lo admito. Y te pido perdón si te hice daño alguna vez. Nunca tuve intención de herirte.

Cat Noir no supo qué decir. Tras un momento de silencio incómodo, Ladybug preguntó:

–¿Recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos a Sandboy? ¿Te acuerdas de aquella Ladybug malvada de tus pesadillas?

–Sí, pero ya te dije que...

–Esa Ladybug estaba dentro de tu cabeza –cortó ella–. Y puede que también dentro de mí –admitió, avergonzada–. Pero no es la única chica tras la máscara, ¿sabes? Lo que quiero decir... es que, aunque probablemente tuvieses razones para no confiar en Ladybug..., sí que confiaste en Marinette. Porque ibas a su balcón en busca de ayuda y consejo. Y a Marinette no le gustaba verte sufrir, así que te acogió en su cuarto y durmió a tu lado todas las noches para que no tuvieras pesadillas. El cariño que te demostraba... no lo fingía, Cat Noir. Realmente le importas, realmente se preocupa por ti. De verdad te quiere muchísimo.

Él se quedó mirándola, con los ojos llenos de emoción contenida.

–Esa chica también soy yo, Cat Noir –añadió ella, y tuvo que parpadear para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarla–. También existe detrás de la máscara.

Y justo entonces la envolvió un resplandor rosado y su transformación se desvaneció, convirtiéndola de nuevo en Marinette. Ella recogió a Tikki, alarmada.

–Lo siento, ya no tengo fuerzas –susurró el kwami.

Marinette sonrió.

–Ya has hecho demasiado, Tikki. Descansa.

–No lo dejes a medias –le aconsejó ella con esfuerzo–. Tenéis que aclarar las cosas, Marinette.

La chica asintió decidida y guardó a Tikki en su bolso para que pudiera recuperarse.

–Marinette... –murmuró Cat Noir.

Ella se atrevió por fin a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Él la contemplaba con cierta ternura, y su corazón se aceleró de nuevo.

–Lo-lo que quiero decir –prosiguió por fin– es que tú tampoco me conocías tanto como pensabas. Porque, en ese caso, me habrías reconocido. Te habrías dado cuenta de que Marinette es Ladybug, y Ladybug es Marinette. Y, si me paro a pensarlo, la verdad es que el hecho de que te enamoraras de Marinette también antes de saber que era Ladybug... es algo muy bonito e increíblemente romántico.

De nuevo bajó la cabeza con timidez.

–Probablemente no tengo derecho a pedirte que me des una oportunidad –susurró–, así que no voy a hacerlo. Solo quería que supieras... que me importas de verdad. Y que te he besado porque quería hacerlo. Todavía quiero –confesó, enrojeciendo un poco más–. Pero aceptaré que seamos solo amigos, si consideras que es demasiado tarde y que he perdido mi oportunidad. Lo comprendo –concluyó, pero no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

–Marinette –repitió él.

Su voz sonó muy cerca de su oído, y ella alzó la mirada, sobresaltada. Cat Noir se había acercado tanto a ella que bastaría con que hiciese un ligero movimiento y podrían volver a besarse. Se aturulló solo de pensarlo, dio un respingo y resbaló por el tejado.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de caer al vacío, alguien la retuvo por la cintura.

Marinette se sorprendió al comprender que no había tenido miedo en ningún momento. Sabía que él la salvaría, porque siempre lo hacía.

Cat Noir la alzó entre sus brazos y Marinette se acurrucó contra su pecho con un estremecimiento.

–Te llevaré a casa antes de que cojas frío –le dijo él con suavidad, y ella reprimió un suspiro.

–No tengo frío –murmuró.

–De todas formas, es tarde, y hoy han pasado demasiadas cosas. Necesitas descansar.

Marinette no discutió. Cerró los ojos mientras Cat Noir la llevaba en brazos por los tejados. Cuando él la depositó por fin en su balcón, los dos cruzaron una mirada cargada de ternura.

–Vete a dormir –le aconsejó él–. Mañana será otro día.

La besó en la frente y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero ella lo retuvo.

–Espera. ¿Quieres... quedarte? –Cat Noir se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido–. Como todas las noches –aclaró Marinette.

–Pero... pero en teoría ya no voy a tener pesadillas...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No necesitas tener pesadillas para quedarte a mi lado, gatito –le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Él la miró como si la viera por primera vez.

–Lo dices... lo dices en serio –comprendió por fin.

–Sí –sonrió ella.

Cat Noir avanzó unos pasos y alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, aún abrumado.

–Pero... tú eres Ladybug.

–Eso parece.

Cat Noir le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos para mirarla a los ojos.

–Y también Marinette –musitó.

Ella asintió, aún sonriendo.

–¿Te quedarás?

–¿Quieres... que me quede?

–Sí –volvió a susurrar ella.

Cat Noir sonrió. Se inclinó un poco, pero por alguna razón no se atrevió a besarla. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Marinette lo abrazó por la cintura y suspiró, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

–Te quiero –dijo en voz baja.

–Te quiero –respondió él en su oído.

* * *

Marinette entró primero en la habitación para ponerse el pijama. Después, volvió a asomarse a la terraza para decirle a Cat Noir que podía entrar. Lo hizo con cierta inquietud, temerosa de que él hubiese cambiado de idea y se hubiese marchado después de todo. Pero allí estaba el superhéroe, apoyado contra la barandilla, con su silueta felina recortada contra el cielo nocturno y su cola batiendo blandamente junto a él.

Se acomodaron en la cama de Marinette, abrazados, como todas las noches. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

–¿Entonces me quieres... de verdad? –se atrevió a preguntar Cat Noir al cabo de un rato.

–Hoy he dado mi vida por ti –le recordó ella en un susurro–. ¿Por qué creías que lo he hecho, si no ha sido por amor?

–Bueno, eres Ladybug. Una heroína. Y siempre estás ahí para salvar a la gente..., incluso a mí.

–Me preocupo por ti de una manera especial. Si necesitas que te lo diga otra vez, lo haré. Todas las veces que haga falta.

Cat Noir permaneció en silencio un instante antes de preguntar:

–¿Y podemos estar... juntos?

–Sí, si tú quieres –susurró Marinette. Suspiró y añadió–: Tenías razón, ya ves. Al final he acabado enamorándome de ti. Siento haber dado tantas vueltas.

–Lo comprendo –respondió él–. Tampoco yo estaba enamorado de Marinette, al principio. Ahora me siento un poco estúpido por no haber sido capaz de reconocerte antes.

Ella sonrió.

–Ni mis padres han sido capaces de reconocerme. Ni siquiera Alya ha descubierto aún la identidad de Ladybug, y no será porque no lo haya intentado.

Cat Noir sonrió también. Parecía que el ambiente se había relajado un poco entre los dos. El chico se sentía como en una nube, pero una parte de él aún temía que nada de aquello fuese real.

–Sé que me rechazabas porque querías a otro –recordó de pronto; evocó vagamente su conversación con Nino, pero parecía haber sucedido hacía mucho tiempo, quizá en un universo lejano–. ¿Puedo preguntarte quién era?

Marinette tardó un poco en contestar.

–Lo siento, quizá sea algo demasiado personal –se apresuró a añadir él.

–No, no. Supongo que ya no importa. –Suspiró–. De todos modos deberías saberlo ya, ahora que conoces mi identidad.

–¿Debería...?

–Has estado en mi habitación un montón de veces. Has visto las fotos. Y sé que te has fijado en ellas –le recordó, dándole un par de toquecitos en la nariz con la yema del dedo índice.

El corazón de Cat Noir se había acelerado de nuevo.

–¿Te refieres a... Adrián Agreste? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Ves como era evidente?

–No tanto. También tienes un poster de Jagged Stone.

Marinette se rió.

–No seas bobo –le reprochó con cariño–. Bueno, quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero Adrián y yo vamos juntos a clase. Y él es uno de mis mejores amigos, o sea, que no me gusta porque sea un modelo famoso, sino porque lo conozco de verdad y...

–Entonces, ¿estás hablando en serio? –cortó él, casi sin aliento–. ¿Me has estado rechazando todo este tiempo... por Adrián Agreste?

–Sí –respondió ella, un tanto perpleja–. Es lo que estoy intentando decirte. –Dudó un momento antes de preguntar–: ¿No estarás... celoso?

Pero, ante su sorpresa, Cat Noir dejó escapar una alegre carcajada.

–¡Ssssh! –lo riñó ella–. ¡Te van a oír mis padres!

Cat Noir, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sonreír. Era todo incomprensible, absurdo y estúpido. Se habían estado persiguiendo el uno al otro en círculos, como un pez que se muerde la cola. Podrían haberse ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, tantos desengaños...

«Siempre ha sido ella. Siempre he sido yo», pensó. «No había terceras personas».

Excepto Luka, tal vez. Pero trató de no pensar en ello. Después de todo, Marinette no lo había mencionado. Y no había fotos de Luka en su habitación.

–¿Y te gusta... todavía? –preguntó por si acaso.

Marinette vaciló.

–Yo... No sé... ¡Oh! –exclamó de pronto, recordando algo.

Se incorporó de golpe y buscó su teléfono móvil. Consultó la pantalla con nerviosismo, pero solo tenía una llamada perdida de Alya.

–¿Pasa algo? –se inquietó Cat Noir.

–Había quedado esta tarde con Adrián, precisamente. Se me había olvidado por completo.

Cat Noir luchó contra la tentación de seguir indagando al respecto... y perdió la batalla.

–¿Tenías una cita con él?

Marinette se ruborizó un poco.

–¿Una... cita? ¡Nooo, qué va! No hay nada entre nosotros, en realidad. Él quería hablarme de algo, y Alya pensaba que... Es igual –concluyó, un tanto abatida.

Se recostó de nuevo junto a Cat Noir, que la acogió encantado entre sus brazos.

–¿Qué es lo que pensaba Alya? –siguió preguntando él, como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Que quería pedirme salir. –Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro–. Como si eso fuera posible.

–¿Y por qué no? Eres una chica increíble, no me parece que...

–Pero se supone que íbamos a quedar esta tarde, y no me ha llamado.

–Bueno, quizá le haya surgido algo. Tengo entendido que siempre está muy ocupado.

–Sí, pero si estuviese interesado en mí, como mínimo me habría enviado un mensaje. De todos modos, probablemente sea mejor así –añadió, acurrucándose junto a Cat Noir–. Llevo demasiado tiempo soñando con él, y es evidente que no iba a ninguna parte. Quizá, si no hubiese estado tan obsesionada, me habría fijado antes en ti... No estoy diciendo que te diese calabazas solo por Adrián –añadió, deprisa–. También estaba el hecho de que apenas nos conocíamos, teníamos que mantener en secreto nuestras identidades y no me parecía buena idea plantear una relación en esas circunstancias...

–Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a cambiar a un modelo del montón por un atractivo superhéroe? –le preguntó él, sonriendo.

–¡Adrián no es «un modelo del montón»! –se indignó Marinette–. Él... –se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Cat Noir le estaba tomando el pelo–. Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad?

–Puedes apostar a que sí, milady. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Marinette abrió la boca, dispuesta a irse por las ramas o a responderle con alguna broma, pero quedó perdida en su mirada felina.

–Creo que sí –susurró por fin–, si me das tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

–Se me da bien esperar –le aseguró él.

Se besaron con suavidad. Marinette rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho con un suspiro de satisfacción.

–Estoy tan cansada –musitó–. Pero estoy contenta de que estemos juntos.

–Yo también. Duerme y descansa, bichito. Mañana será otro día. Y decidiremos qué hacer con respecto a la caja de los prodigios.

Marinette suspiró, preocupada, al recordar la misión que tenían por delante. Pero Cat Noir le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, y ella acabó por cerrar de nuevo los ojos y rendirse al sueño.


	17. Rastreador

No muy lejos de allí, el dueño de la mansión Agreste se esforzaba mucho por controlar su ira y su frustración.

–¿Cómo se abre esta caja, Nooroo? ¿Por qué no puedo levantar la tapa?

–El cofre de los prodigios solo se abre ante el verdadero Guardián, amo –respondió el pequeño kwami, temblando.

Gabriel Agreste se volvió bruscamente hacia él, y Nooroo retrocedió, temeroso.

–Pensé que lo sabías –musitó con un hilo de voz–, dado que ordenaste secuestrar al maestro...

Agreste entornó los ojos y se acarició la barbilla, pensativo.

–Lo necesito para descifrar el libro de los prodigios. Pero no solo para eso, al parecer.

Deslizó la yema de los dedos por la superficie del cofre. Sabía que debía de tener compartimentos ocultos, pero no había sido capaz de acceder a ellos. Ni siquiera había encontrado la manera de levantar la tapa.

–Señor Agreste –dijo la voz de Nathalie a su espalda.

Él se dio la vuelta. Su asistente avanzaba hacia él muy seria, consultando su tableta.

–Al parecer, Wang Fu ha abandonado precipitadamente su casa y nadie sabe dónde ha ido. –Agreste frunció el ceño y Nathalie añadió, deprisa–: Pero he comprobado las grabaciones de seguridad y tenía usted razón: el guardián de los prodigios ha estado aquí. Vino una vez a sustituir al profesor de chino de Adrián.

–Hum –murmuró Agreste.

–Puede que fuera una casualidad.

–No creo en las casualidades. ¿Cuándo fue eso exactamente?

Nathalie le dijo la fecha exacta, y el ceño de Gabriel Agreste se hizo más profundo.

–El guardián sospecha de mí, sin duda –declaró, y descargó un puñetazo sobre la mesa que sobresaltó a Nooroo y a Nathalie–. Parece que no bastó con akumatizarme a mí mismo para desviar su atención.

–Pero ahora vamos por delante –trató de animarlo Nathalie–. Fue una buena idea seguir a Ladybug hasta la casa de Fu.

Agreste asintió, más calmado.

–Se ha vuelto muy descuidada. Ya no confía en Cat Noir como antes, y recurre a sus aliados más a menudo. Era cuestión de tiempo que nos guiara hasta el guardián. –Se volvió de nuevo hacia su asistente–. ¿Qué sabemos de ella? ¿Sigue viva?

–Nadie lo sabe con certeza. Vieron a Cat Noir huir de la batalla con ella en brazos, y se rumorea que estaba malherida. Después, Cat Noir volvió solo para pelear contra Daga, pero usted ya la había desakumatizado.

–Hay que controlar a Cat Noir –decidió entonces Agreste–. Tanto si Ladybug sigue viva como si no, sus movimientos en las próximas horas serán cruciales. Wang Fu no ha desaparecido sin más. Sin duda Cat Noir se pondrá en contacto con él tarde o temprano.

–¿Con Wang Fu? –se sorprendió Nathalie–. Pero... él ya no tiene los prodigios.

–Es cierto que ya no puede ayudarlos creando nuevos héroes... pero acudirán a él en busca de consejo. –Sonrió–. Y si Ladybug está fuera de combate, con mayor motivo.

–Comprendo –asintió Nathalie–. ¿Cómo encontraremos a Cat Noir, entonces?

–Déjalo en mis manos. Mientras tanto, tú sigue buscando a Fu. No puede haber desaparecido por completo.

–¿Y si ha abandonado París?

–Es un Guardián. No se alejará de sus elegidos, especialmente si tienen problemas.

Nooroo escuchaba la conversación, aterrado. Le había aliviado comprobar que el maestro Fu había escapado al fin, y que Agreste no podía abrir el cofre sin su ayuda. Pero conocía a su portador, y sabía que era un hombre obstinado. No se rendiría con facilidad.

Deseó poder advertir a Cat Noir del peligro que lo acechaba, pero no tenía forma de llegar hasta él.

–Nooroo –dijo de pronto Agreste, sobresaltándolo.

–¿S-sí, amo? –balbuceó el pequeño kwami.

–Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Hacía rato que Marinette dormía profundamente, pero Cat Noir seguía despierto, pensando. Contempló a la muchacha dormida entre sus brazos y se preguntó, una vez más, si no estaría soñando.

–¿Tikki? –se atrevió a llamar.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando el pequeño kwami salió de su escondite para detenerse ante él.

–¿Sí, Cat Noir? –preguntó–. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

El chico la miró, maravillado. Era real, estaba allí. Siempre había estado allí... con Marinette. Todas las noches que habían dormido juntos, sin que él lo supiera, aquel pequeño kwami rojo había estado oculto en algún lugar de la habitación.

En todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, como Marinette o como Ladybug.

Y eso lo llevó a acordarse de algo.

–Tú sabes... quién soy yo de verdad, ¿a que sí?

Tikki abrió la boca, incómoda.

–Eeeeh...

–Estabas allí cuando me destransformé delante de Ladybug, cuando luchábamos contra Dark Owl –insistió él.

–Sí –admitió Tikki–. Pero ya sabes que los kwamis tenemos que guardar el secreto de la identidad de los portadores.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo antes de preguntar:

–¿Tú sabías... lo que Marinette sentía por mí... por mi otro yo, quiero decir? –se sonrojó un poco al preguntarlo, pero Tikki no pareció concederle importancia.

–Sí que lo sabía. Lo siento, Cat Noir.

–Y no le dijiste... nada.

–No podía –se defendió ella, desolada–. También para mí resultaba muy frustrante. La veía suspirar por ti día tras día mientras te rechazaba una y otra vez con la máscara puesta. Te veía a ti declararle tu amor una y otra vez mientras ignorabas sus sentimientos cuando no estabais transformados.

–No los ignoraba, es solo que no me daba cuenta... –se defendió él; pero calló ante la mirada entristecida de Tikki al recordar con cuánta tozudez había insistido en que Marinette era «solo una amiga»–. Ahora me siento muy estúpido.

Tikki suspiró.

–Ojalá hubiese podido ayudaros, pero era una situación muy extraña. Nunca en mi vida como kwami he visto nada igual.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió Cat Noir, y ella asintió.

–Ha habido historias de amor entre portadores antes, por supuesto –le explicó–. A veces Ladybug se enamora de Cat Noir y no es correspondida, y a veces es al revés. A veces se enamoran ambos y otras solo son buenos amigos. Hubo parejas de portadores que no se soportaban, y otros que se odiaban a muerte y acabaron luchando en bandos contrarios. Pero estamos hablando siempre de sus identidades superheroicas, no de las civiles.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres decir... que las identidades siempre han sido secretas para todos los portadores?

–Es lo ideal, sí. El secreto solo se descubre cuando los portadores dejan de ser Ladybug y Cat Noir. En todas las ocasiones en las que se ha revelado antes de tiempo... nuestros enemigos se han aprovechado de ello –concluyó con cierta tristeza.

–Pero...

–Una vez –prosiguió Tikki, animándose de pronto–, Ladybug y Cat Noir se enamoraron en sus identidades civiles. ¡Llegaron a casarse y todo antes de descubrir que eran Ladybug y Cat Noir! Pero fue algo excepcional. Por lo general, las identidades civiles de los héroes no suelen interactuar demasiado. No sé en qué estaba pensando el maestro Fu al elegir a dos jóvenes que se veían todos los días en el colegio, la verdad. Eso solo podía traer problemas, incluso aunque no os hubieseis enamorado. Porque había muchas más posibilidades de que descubrieseis la identidad secreta del otro.

–Entonces, ¿no es bueno que las identidades civiles se conozcan?

–A veces era inevitable, porque los pueblos y las ciudades eran mucho más pequeños. Pero, por seguridad, siempre es mejor que las vidas corrientes de los portadores discurran por caminos separados. Lo que os está pasando a vosotros... esta especie de amor cruzado... –Sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro– es extraño y absurdo a la vez. Y os ha traído mucho sufrimiento a los dos.

–Si hubiésemos podido revelar nuestras identidades el uno al otro, nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto –señaló Cat Noir.

–Era peligroso. Y Marinette lo hizo porque no tuvo otra opción.

Cat Noir bajó la cabeza, abatido.

–El maestro Fu me dijo que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, que es mejor que ella no sepa nada aún –murmuró a media voz–. ¿Hasta cuándo, Tikki?

Su voz sonaba tan triste que ella dejó escapar un suspiro de impotencia.

–Pero yo iba a decírselo –continuó Cat Noir–. Iba a devolverle el anillo al maestro Fu y a decirle a Marinette...

–¿Sabes? –dijo entonces Tikki–, estoy empezando a pensar que quizá no sea tan mala idea.

–¿El qué? ¿Devolver el anillo?

–No, lo de decirle quién eres. Verás, es que he estado pensado... vais a estar juntos, ¿verdad? Como pareja, quiero decir.

–Supongo que sí –respondió Cat Noir, sonrojándose un poco.

–¿Y cómo lo vais a hacer? ¿Ladybug y Cat Noir? ¿Cat Noir y Marinette?

–¿No es lo mismo?

–No, no lo es. Si Cat Noir sale con Ladybug, nadie debe verlo con Marinette; mucha gente pensaría que está traicionando a su novia, y además siempre habrá alguien lo bastante avispado como para plantearse la posibilidad de que las dos sean la misma persona.

–Entiendo.

–Y de todos modos, por romántico que pueda parecer que los héroes de París sean pareja... Lepidóptero puede encontrar la manera de aprovecharse de eso. Si sospecha que podéis poner vuestros sentimientos por encima de vuestro deber como superhéroes...

–Es lo que yo hago casi siempre, me temo –reconoció Cat Noir, un poco avergonzado–. Aunque la verdad es que siempre contaba con que Ladybug sería más racional y sensata. Y lo que quieres decir es que eso también puede cambiar, ¿no? –comprendió, al evocar cómo su compañera había dado la vida por él sin dudarlo... y sin importarle, al parecer, que nadie pudiese salvar París en su lugar si ella caía.

–Pero mantener una relación como Cat Noir y Marinette puede ser casi peor –prosiguió Tikki–. Si alguien descubre lo mucho que te importa, Marinette y su familia serán el nuevo objetivo de Lepidóptero. Y eso solo en el mejor de los casos. En el peor... él podría adivinar que ella es Ladybug.

–Ya veo.

–Lo mejor para los dos será que seáis Adrián y Marinette. Así podréis salir juntos sin que nadie os relacione con los superhéroes. Pero para eso...

–Para eso tendría que revelarle mi identidad.

–Podrías haberte fijado en Marinette antes de que ella se enamorase de Cat Noir –añadió Tikki, y él percibió un ligero tono de reproche en su voz–. Pero supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Cat Noir permaneció nos instantes en silencio, pensando.

–¿Estará de acuerdo con esto el maestro Fu?

–No lo sé –respondió Tikki–. Pero es que no veo cómo vais a seguir adelante con vuestra relación sin que nadie lo sepa. Has estado viniendo aquí todas las noches y hasta ahora nadie te ha visto... pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento, Cat Noir, y si alguien descubre que visitas a Marinette tan a menudo puede empezar a hacerse preguntas. En cambio, si sales con ella como Adrián no atraeréis tanto la atención.

–No estoy tan seguro –murmuró él, pensando al punto en los fans y los paparazis.

–Atraeréis otro tipo de atención, supongo –admitió Tikki–. Pero no la de Lepidóptero.

Cat Noir contempló un momento a Marinette, dormida entre sus brazos, y se preguntó de pronto cómo reaccionaría ella si supiese quién era él en realidad... después de todo lo que había pasado.

–Hablaremos de esto con el maestro Fu –le prometió Tikki.

–¿Cómo? Se ha ido, y no sé dónde encontrarlo.

–No tardará en contactar con nosotros. Y ahora, descansa, Cat Noir. Tú también necesitas dormir.

El chico se acomodó junto a Marinette y permitió que Tikki lo arropase. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Plagg no solía tener aquellas atenciones con él. «¡Plagg!», recordó de pronto. Aún no había hablado con él de todo aquello. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, también el pequeño kwami negro conocía la verdadera identidad de Ladybug. «Mañana hablaré con él», se dijo, mientras abrazaba a Marinette y se sumía poco a poco en un profundo sueño. «Mañana...»

* * *

En algún lugar de París, bien entrada la madrugada, un periodista free-lance trataba de convencer al director de un periódico digital para que le concediese un poco más de tiempo.

–¡Estoy seguro de que Ladybug está viva en alguna parte! ¡Y la encontraré, a ella o a Cat Noir! Por favor, señor Marchal, deme unas horas más.

–Imposible, ya hemos cerrado los contenidos para mañana.

–¡Pero me prometió...!

–¡Y tú me prometiste una noticia sobre Ladybug y Cat Noir!

–¡Aún estoy a tiempo! Nadie ha publicado nada, ni Nadja Chamak ni la chica del Ladyblog, ¡porque nadie sabe nada! ¡Todavía puedo averiguar qué ha pasado con Ladybug antes que nadie!

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

–De acuerdo, Julien. Te doy doce horas más. Si en ese tiempo no has descubierto nada nuevo... o si alguien da la primicia antes... te quedas sin espacio. Y me pensaré mucho volver a encargarte cualquier otra investigación. ¿Queda claro?

–Sí, señor Marchal.

Julien Lecreux se dejó caer sobre un banco y enterró el rostro entre las manos, abatido. Llevaba horas recorriendo sin descanso las calles de París en busca de noticias sobre Ladybug y Cat Noir. Los rumores eran confusos. La batalla contra Daga había terminado de forma extraña e inesperada, y nadie sabía qué había sido de Ladybug. Algunos decían que habían visto a Cat Noir llevándosela malherida; otros afirmaban que la habían divisado, horas después, saltando por los tejados. Pero no había vídeos ni fotos que respaldasen aquella información. Por una vez, además, el remolino de mariquitas mágicas no había recorrido París para reparar los daños del akuma, lo que parecía confirmar la idea de que Ladybug había caído.

Todo París estaba preocupado por ella, y la angustia parecía todavía más palpable en la voz de Alya Césaire, que publicaba actualizaciones regulares en el Ladyblog aunque no tuviese nada nuevo que contar.

Julien se alegraba en el fondo de que no hubiese noticias, porque eso significaba que aún tenía la posibilidad de adelantarse a Alya, por una vez.

Estúpidos blogueros... niños sin estudios, experiencia ni formación que pretendían hacer el trabajo de los periodistas profesionales... ¡y la gente los seguía, los apoyaba, los admiraba! ¿Cómo conseguía Alya tantas exclusivas? Sin duda, no pateándose las calles como Julien... Esa chica debía de tener contactos. La propia Ladybug le había concedido varias entrevistas.

Julien apretó los dientes. El señor Marchal le había dado un poco más de tiempo, pero él no sabía por dónde empezar. Llevaba horas recorriendo París, le dolían los pies de caminar y los ojos de escudriñar los tejados. Era muy tarde, no había cenado y llevaba dos días sin dormir apenas. ¿Cómo iba a perseguir superhéroes en ese estado?

Contempló, casi sin verla, a la mariposa negra que se fundió con su acreditación de periodista, la misma que le había permitido, horas antes, acceder al ayuntamiento para asistir a la rueda de prensa del alcalde. Pero no reaccionó.

Y entonces oyó una voz susurrante en su cabeza.

–«Rastreador»..., ¿buscas a Ladybug y Cat Noir? Yo también... y te ayudaré a encontrarlos antes que nadie..., si haces algo por mí.

Parecía un buen trato, pensó Julien, antes de transformarse en Rastreador.

* * *

Cat Noir abrió los ojos poco antes del amanecer y descubrió que Marinette ya estaba despierta.

–Buenos días –murmuró, aún medio dormido.

Ella no contestó. Observaba la pantalla de su móvil con el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración, y Cat Noir recordó de pronto que era Ladybug. Se incorporó de golpe.

Marinette se dio cuenta entonces de que se había despertado y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, gatito. ¿Has dormido bien?

–Eso parece. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella le mostró la pantalla del móvil, desde donde Nadja Chamak se dirigía a su audiencia:

–...Y han pasado casi doce horas desde que Ladybug cayó abatida por Daga, según algunos testigos. Desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de ella, y Cat Noir no ha querido hacer declaraciones.

La pantalla mostró entonces un vídeo del superhéroe junto a la chica akumatizada, negándose a responder las preguntas que la propia Nadja le formulaba.

–¿Creen que... estás muerta? –murmuró Cat Noir.

–Nadie sabe lo que ha pasado exactamente –dijo Tikki–. Es normal que se hagan preguntas.

–Quizá deberíamos hablar con la prensa, o simplemente salir a dar una vuelta para que todos nos vean... –propuso Cat Noir.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, pensativa.

–A lo mejor es una buena idea que Lepidóptero crea que me ha vencido –sugirió–. Así lo pillaremos con la guardia baja.

–Pero ¿qué pasará con los parisinos? –planteó Cat Noir–. Si creen que estás muerta, ¿no se pondrán tristes? ¿Y si Lepidóptero aprovecha otra vez para hacer akumatizaciones en masa?

–Hum –murmuró ella–. Es verdad. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

–Yo esperaría un poco, Marinette –intervino Tikki–. Quizá el maestro Fu aproveche para ponerse en contacto contigo, ahora que se supone que Ladybug no está. Si te transformas, quizá Lepidóptero vuelva a vigilarte para que lo lleves hasta él.

–Yo debería marcharme –intervino entonces Cat Noir–. Tengo que volver a casa antes de que mi padre descubra que no estoy.

Marinette lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose por primera vez a dónde iría su compañero cuando se separaba de ella. Pero no dijo nada.

–Nos veremos más tarde –le prometió él con una sonrisa–. Seguro que para entonces ya tienes un plan para recuperar la caja de los prodigios.

Marinette dejó caer los hombros, abatida.

–No sé. Parece todo muy difícil.

Él colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y le sonrió alentadoramente.

–Eh –susurró–. Eres Marinette. Y eres Ladybug. Eres una chica increíblemente ingeniosa. Seguro que se te ocurre algo. Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije en nuestra primera misión y te lo repito hoy: puedes contar conmigo, siempre.

Ella sonrió por fin.

–Gracias, Cat Noir.

El chico la besó suavemente en los labios.

–Nos vemos luego, bichito –se despidió, guiñándole un ojo.

–Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Él le dedicó otro guiño antes de salir por la ventana. Marinette se quedó mirándolo, con las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas. Después se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

–Vaya lío, Tikki –gimió–. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

–No te preocupes, Marinette. Todo se arreglará. El maestro encontrará la forma de comunicarse contigo y entre todos conseguiremos recuperar los prodigios.

Marinette sonrió, un poco más tranquila.

–Gracias, Tikki.

* * *

Aún no había amanecido, pero una línea clara empezaba a asomar en el horizonte, sobre los tejados de París. Cat Noir avanzaba con precaución, procurando que nadie lo viera. Aún no habían tomado ninguna decisión sobre lo que iban a contar a la opinión pública, y prefería no tener que responder preguntas sobre Ladybug.

Dio un rodeo, por tanto, para no atravesar el parque, que era un espacio demasiado abierto.

Y entonces se detuvo sobre un tejado.

Tenía la sensación de que algo o alguien lo vigilaba. Se volvió hacia todas partes, escudriñando los rincones en penumbra, pero no vio nada.

«Me lo habré imaginado», pensó.

Y sin embargo, todos sus sentidos felinos le decían que lo estaban siguiendo.

Inspiró hondo. No podía permitir que nadie lo viera entrar en la mansión Agreste. No era el mejor momento para dar pistas sobre su identidad.

De modo que echó a correr de nuevo, esta vez alejándose de su destino. Dio un largo rodeo por los tejados de París, saltó, hizo piruetas, se detuvo bruscamente en varias ocasiones... pero no consiguió dejar atrás a su perseguidor, ni tampoco sorprenderlo.

Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que lo acechaban. Fuera quien fuese, podía moverse por los tejados, igual que él.

Fuera lo que fuese, no era un humano corriente. O no era del todo humano.

Echó a correr de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo llegó a detectar una forma fugaz, ligeramente encorvada, y unos ojos rojos que centelleaban en la oscuridad. Pero la sombra desapareció antes de que pudiese observarla con atención.

Fuera lo que fuese, no lo atacaba.

Se detuvo sobre una azotea.

–¡Déjate ver! –lo retó–. ¡Vamos, pelea!

No hubo respuesta.

Su perseguidor no estaba interesado en luchar, al parecer. Eso era extraño. Si había sido enviado por Lepidóptero...

«Quiere que lo lleve hasta el maestro Fu», comprendió de pronto. «O quizá... hasta Ladybug».

No iba a reunirse ahora con ninguno de los dos, pero tampoco estaba interesado en que el akuma, si es que lo era, lo siguiese hasta su propia casa. Tenía que despistarlo, o mejor aún, obligarlo a dar la cara y derrotarlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lo intentó. Jugaron al gato y al ratón por los tejados de París durante un buen rato sin que Cat Noir lograse echarle un vistazo a su perseguidor, y sin que pudiese quitárselo de encima.

Y estaba amaneciendo. No quedaba ya mucho antes de que Nathalie entrase en la habitación de Adrián y la encontrase vacía.

–No voy a perder más tiempo contigo, seas quien seas –murmuró el superhéroe.

Corrió por los tejados hasta un edificio junto a la orilla del río. Tomó carrerilla, extendió el bastón...

...Y saltó.

El agua del Sena estaba fría y no demasiado limpia, como de costumbre. Cat Noir usó su bastón para respirar durante los incómodos minutos que tuvo que bucear río abajo. Por fin emergió a la superficie un poco más allá y salió del agua, ante la atónita mirada de un barrendero. «Adiós a la discreción», pensó el chico. Seguro que ya había sido grabado por un par de cámaras mientras trataba de despistar a su perseguidor invisible.

«¿Será Sabrina otra vez?», se preguntó de pronto, pero sacudió la cabeza. Había llegado a ver la forma del akuma, sus ojos rojos... No, se trataba de otra cosa.

Miró a su alrededor. Parecía que lo había despistado.

Se apresuró a elevarse de nuevo hasta los tejados y, aún empapado, se dirigió, esta vez sí, a la mansión Agreste.

* * *

«Lo has perdido», susurró Lepidóptero en su mente.

–No por mucho tiempo –le aseguró Rastreador.

Acarició una pared con la yema de los dedos. No parecía haber nada, pero los ojos del villano eran capaces de distinguir una huella invisible para el resto de la gente. Ahí se había apoyado Cat Noir un momento antes. Los vestigios de sus pisadas todavía relucían en el tejado desde el que había saltado a las aguas del Sena.

–Ya sé qué aspecto tiene su rastro –murmuró con una sonrisa–. Volveré a encontrarlo, no importa dónde de esconda. Y lo seguiré hasta que me lleve a mi objetivo.


	18. Sinceridad

**NOTA:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin actualizo esta historia! Sigo muy liada en el trabajo y me cuesta mucho encontrar ratos libres para continuarla, pero ¡aquí estoy de nuevo! Ya no queda mucho para terminar, o al menos eso espero. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. En el capítulo de hoy os traigo un poco de Adrienette para endulzar nuestros corazones. Y mucha ironía dramática. Pobres tortolitos, ¿qué les deparará el destino? (minispoiler: en los fics de Ledian, siempre, siempre hay un final feliz).

* * *

Cat Noir entró por la ventana de su cuarto cuando el sol ya comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte.

–Garras fuera –murmuró, y se transformó de nuevo en Adrián.

–¡Buuuff! –resopló Plagg–. ¡Vaya nochecita! Y tú vas y te pasas horas y horas transformado y sin darme ni pizca de queso...

–Baja la voz, Plagg –murmuró Adrián, y se estremeció. Aunque su ropa estaba seca porque solo el traje de superhéroe se había mojado, aún tenía el pelo húmedo y no olía demasiado bien–. Voy a darme una ducha antes de ir al colegio.

El kwami lo siguió hasta el cuarto de baño.

–Espera, espera, no te vayas tan deprisa.

–¿Qué? Ya sabes dónde está el queso. No necesitas que te lo dé yo.

–¡Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas!

–¿No sabes respetar la intimidad ajena?

–La intimidad está sobrevalorada. Esto es más importante.

Adrián ya se había quitado la camisa, pero se detuvo un momento, pensativo.

–Muy bien, de acuerdo –decidió–. Pero date la vuelta hasta que haya cerrado la mampara, ¿vale?

–Vaaale –suspiró Plagg–. Como si tuviese el mínimo interés en verte sin ropa.

Pero obedeció. Mientras Adrián se desvestía a sus espaldas, prosiguió:

–Tenemos que hablar de Marinette y de vuestra nueva manía de besuquearos sin venir a cuento.

Adrián ignoró la pulla.

–Tú sabías que era Ladybug –lo acusó.

–Claro que lo sabía, y he intentado acercarte a ella de mil maneras diferentes. Pero eres tremendamente cabezota. Y bueno, lo de pedir salir a la borde de Kagami antes que a Marinette ya fue el colmo, si me permites la observación.

–¡Kagami no es borde!

–Y Marinette estaba loca por ti, te lo vengo diciendo desde el primer día –prosiguió Plagg, implacable–. Pero tú solo te fijabas en ella cuando llevaba la máscara puesta. De verdad, no entiendo por qué los humanos tenéis que complicar tanto las cosas.

Adrián ya se había metido en la ducha y el sonido del agua amortiguaba sus palabras, pero el kwami lo oyó perfectamente:

–¿De esto querías hablar? ¿De mi vida sentimental? Ah, espera, eso me recuerda que tú también sabías lo de las siete vidas, ¿verdad? Sabías que Ladybug tenía que dar su vida por mí para salvarme. ¿Por qué me dijiste que no había solución?

–Porque ella también es muy cabezota y estaba convencida de que no te quería. Tenía que dar su vida por Cat Noir, no por Adrián. Confieso que llegué a pensar que no se caería del burro, pero eso de que durmieseis juntos fue muy conveniente.

–¿Por qué dejé de tener pesadillas cuando empecé a dormir con ella? ¿Eso también lo sabes?

–Era una señal de que ambos estabais en el camino correcto. Las pesadillas eran una advertencia de que solo te quedaba una vida; Ladybug era la única que podía salvarte, así que los sueños desaparecían cuando estabas con ella. Parece mentira que te lo tenga que explicar, Adrián. Y que los dos buscarais explicaciones absurdas y retorcidas con tal de no aceptar la más evidente: que os teníais que enamorar.

Adrián no contestó; Plagg estaba seguro de que se había ruborizado, pero continuó, sin piedad:

–Y ahora ya no tienes que renunciar al anillo, ¿no es genial? Puedes seguir siendo Cat Noir.

Adrián cerró el grifo. Instantes después salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla.

–Y en teoría tampoco no hace falta que le diga quién soy en realidad, ¿verdad?

Plagg lo pensó un momento.

–Bueno, quizá sea menos problemático que salgas con ella como Adrián. Aunque primero tendrías que quitarte de encima a todas tus admiradoras, y la lista es cada vez más larga: Chloé, Lila, Kagami...

Adrián enrojeció otra vez.

–¡Ellas no son...!

–...Pero siempre será mejor que poner a Marinette bajo el punto de mira de Lepidópero, supongo.

–Sí, claro –admitió Adrián enseguida. Recordó otra cosa–. ¿Qué hay del akuma que me ha estado siguiendo esta mañana? ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?

Plagg iba a responder, cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

–¿Adrián? –preguntó la voz de Nathalie desde el otro lado–. ¿Qué haces ahí dentro todavía? ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

–¡Ya salgo!

Se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño. Fuera lo esperaba Nathalie, tableta en mano, como de costumbre.

–Tienes doce minutos para desayunar –anunció muy seria–. Oh, antes de que se me olvide: tu profesor de chino no puede venir hoy. Parece que está enfermo.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Adrián, animado–. Quiero decir... ¡ejem!, que espero que no sea nada grave –rectificó.

–Una gripe inoportuna, al parecer. Estoy intentando localizar al sustituto que vino la última vez, el señor... –consultó la pantalla– Wang Fu. ¿Te dejó algunas señas, algún teléfono o te dijo dónde encontrarlo?

Adrián la miró con cierta cautela.

–Pues... no, la verdad. Solo vino, repasamos lo que había estado estudiando con el señor Li y ya está.

Nathalie lo miró fijamente un momento. Adrián se puso nervioso sin saber por qué.

–Bueno..., si no hay nada más, creo que debería ir a desayunar.

Ella asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo salir de la habitación.

Más tarde, mientras tomaba el desayuno a solas en el enorme comedor de la mansión, Adrián planteó a Plagg la duda que Nathalie había sembrado en su interior:

–¿Por qué me habrá preguntado por el maestro Fu precisamente hoy? ¿Crees que se trata de una casualidad?

–Bueno, cualquiera puede pillar una gripe en cualquier momento, ¿no? –razonó el kwami–. Además, ¿qué otra razón podría tener Nathalie para preguntar por el maestro Fu, si no son tus clases de chino?

Adrián bajó al cabeza, pensativo.

–Lepidóptero ya sabe que él es el guardián de los prodigios, y sin duda lo está buscando –murmuró–. Por eso envió a alguien a seguir a Cat Noir.

Plagg se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Entonces, qué? ¿Piensas que Nathalie es Lepidóptero?

–No, pero...

«Pero no es la primera vez que sospechamos de mi padre», concluyó para sí mismo.

Habían descartado a Gabriel Agreste porque el verdadero Lepidóptero lo había akumatizado a él también, pero nunca había llegado a saber qué había llevado a Ladybug a sospechar de él en primer lugar. Tendría que preguntárselo a Marinette cuando hablara con ella.

Eso le recordó algo.

–Plagg, creo que le voy a contar la verdad a Marinette. La verdad sobre mí, quiero decir.

Él se quedó mirándolo.

–¿Estás seguro?

El chico asintió asintió.

–Tú mismo lo has dicho: será mejor que estemos juntos como Adrián y Marinette. Además, aún no tenemos noticias del maestro Fu. Si esperamos a que reaparezca para preguntarle, quizá sea demasiado tarde.

–¿Demasiado tarde?

–No quiero volver a estropear las cosas entre nosotros. Y creo que, cuanto más tarde en confesarle la verdad... peor se lo tomará.

Plagg no tuvo ocasión de contestar, porque en aquel momento llegó Nathalie para avisar a Adrián de que sus doce minutos se habían terminado.

* * *

Marinette llegó al colegio todavía sonriendo como una tonta, pensando en la nueva relación que había iniciado con Cat Noir, en sus besos, en su sonrisa... Feliz porque estaban juntos, porque él estaba a salvo y porque, por primera vez, podía admitir ante sí misma que estaba enamorada y disfrutar de la deliciosa sensación de saberse correspondida.

Se reunió en el patio con Alya y Nino y los saludó alegremente:

–¡Buenos días!

Pero sus amigos no le respondieron; ambos observaban la pantalla del móvil de Alya con gesto de profunda preocupación, y la sonrisa de Marinette se congeló en sus labios.

–¿Ha pasado algo malo? –preguntó.

Alya levantó por fin la cabeza para mirarla.

–¿Cómo, no te has enterado? ¿Dónde has estado desde ayer? ¡Ladybug ha desaparecido! La abatió un akuma y desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de ella.

–Ah –murmuró Marinette, sintiéndose culpable de repente.

Alya tenía razón. Todo París estaba angustiado debido a la desaparición de Ladybug, Lepidóptero había conseguido hacerse con el cofre de los prodigios y el maestro Fu había tenido que salir huyendo. No tenía derecho a mostrarse tan contenta.

Su amiga, sin embargo, la observaba con ojo crítico.

–Oye, a ti te ha pasado algo bueno de verdad, o estarías tan preocupada como el que más. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! –recordó de pronto–. Quedaste ayer con Adrián, ¿verdad? ¿Y estáis juntos por fin? ¡Dime que sí, dime que sí!

–¿A-Adrián? –balbuceó Marinette.

Había olvidado por completo que él le había dado plantón. ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a Alya? Después de haber estado esperando inútilmente su llamada toda la tarde, la antigua Marinette se habría llevado un gran disgusto y habría acudido al colegio muy deprimida y necesitada de los consejos de su mejor amiga.

Eso es lo que habría hecho la antigua Marinette. Pero ella era ya una nueva Marinette.

Una nueva Marinette que había abierto su corazón a Cat Noir y estaba encantada de haberlo dejado entrar.

–Pu-pues en realidad, yo...

Alya abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿¡Te dio plantón!?

–¿Qué? ¡No, solo...! Le habría surgido algo, supongo...

–¿Supones? ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? O sea, ¿que ni siquiera se molestó en llamar para anular la cita?

–¡No era una cita! –trató de defenderse Marinette–. Y de todas formas...

Pero la ira de Alya no estaba enfocada en ella. Se dio la vuelta hacia su novio, que tragó saliva.

–¡Nino! ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

–N-no sé qué quieres decir –balbuceó él.

–¿No habías hablado con Adrián?

–Sí, pe-pero...

–¡Un momento! –interrumpió Marinette–. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Nino?

El chico se volvió hacia ella con expresión culpable.

–¿Sí?

–¿Hablaste... con Adrián? ¿Sobre mí? –preguntó ella con creciente pánico.

–Es... posible –respondió Nino con precaución.

–¿Y qué... qué le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo?

Nino lanzó una mirada desesperada a Alya, pero ella se había cruzado de brazos y lo observaba con reprobación.

–Pues... nada en especial... hablamos... de ti... y le sugerí que... hablara contigo, porque...

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Marinette con un hilo de voz.

–Porque... bu-bueno, es evidente que hay algo entre vosotros y...

–¿Evidente? –casi gritó Marinette–. ¡Nino! ¿Qué le has contado sobre mí?

Nino se volvió de nuevo hacia Alya, pero ella seguía mirándolo con severidad, inmóvil como una estatua de piedra.

–Le-le dije que te gustaba y... ¡No pongas esa cara! –exclamó al ver el gesto aterrorizado de Marinette–. ¡Creo que tú también le gustas mucho a él! ¡Estaba convencido de que tú estabas saliendo con Luka y le dije que no era verdad!

Marinette gimió y enterró la cara entre las manos, horrorizada.

–Esto es un desastre, un desastre... –musitó.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Nino, desolado–. Yo solo quería ayudar, Marinette, de verdad. En serio pienso que a Adrián le gustas un montón, y que solo necesita un pequeño empujón para...

–Nino –cortó de pronto Alya, con voz peligrosamente suave–. Entonces, Adrián ya sabe lo que Marinette siente por él, ¿cierto?

Nino se frotó la nuca, incómodo.

–Bueno, me pareció que ya era hora, porque... en fin, sospechábamos que no se daba cuenta, aunque yo pensaba que simplemente se hacía el despistado, ya sabéis, para no presionarla, pero resulta que... ¡no se daba cuenta! ¿Os lo podéis creer?

–Nino –gruñó Alya, mientras Marinette palidecía cada vez más.

–¡Es una buena cosa! –insistió Nino–. Porque los dos se gustan y lo estaban pasando mal simplemente por un malentendido, o por pura timidez, y...

–¡Nino! –cortó Alya de nuevo–. ¿Pero por qué no entiendes lo que ha pasado? Adrián iba a hablar ayer con Marinette, pero ¡le dio plantón!

Nino abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo.

–¿Quieres decir...?

–¿Y si te precipitaste contándole lo de Marinette? ¿Y si se ha asustado? ¿Y si resulta que lo has interpretado todo al revés, y él no...?

–Dejadlo ya, por favor –cortó Marinette, muy angustiada–. Mirad, agradezco mucho la buena intención, pero lo cierto es que Adrián y yo no...

–¡Buenos días, chicos! –saludó entonces una voz alegre tras ellos.

Marinette dio un salto en el sitio y se volvió hacia él con expresión culpable.

–¡A-Adrián!

Él avanzaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa, pero pareció quedarse sin aliento al cruzar la mirada con ella.

–Hola, Marinette –añadió con tono más suave, casi tierno.

Y ella enrojeció como una cereza sin saber por qué. Y se sintió súbitamente culpable.

–Ho-ho-hola –balbuceó.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose, sin saber qué decir. Y entonces intervino Alya.

–¡Adrián! ¿Tú no habías quedado ayer con Marinette?

–¡Alya! –protestó ella.

–Sí, pero... me surgió algo y...

–¿Y no podías haberla avisado? ¡Se quedó toda la tarde esperando tu mensaje!

–¡Alya!

Adrián contempló a Marinette muy perplejo. Sabía muy bien qué había estado haciendo la tarde y la noche anterior, y no había sido lamentarse por él, precisamente.

Ella se había puesto de un color rojo furioso y no sabía dónde meterse.

–N-no es p-para tanto –farfulló, pero Alya seguía lanzada.

–Ya puedes tener una buena excusa, Agreste, porque me parece una actitud muy fea por tu parte y para nada propia de ti.

–Tienes razón –admitió él–. Lo siento mucho, Marinette.

Ella desvió la mirada, todavía sonrojada y sin saber qué decir.

–Tengo mucho que explicarte –prosiguió–. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento, por favor?

–¿Ahora? –se sorprendió Marinette–. Va a sonar el timbre.

–Será solo un momento.

Marinette cruzó una mirada con Alya, que seguía de brazos cruzados, ceñuda y suspicaz. Después volvió a mirar a Adrián.

–Por favor –insistió él, y Marinette se perdió de nuevo en sus ojos verdes y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

–Marinette –llamó entonces Alya, y ella volvió a la realidad. Su amiga suspiró–. Si tenéis que hablar, hacedlo ya. Ahora toca clase con la profesora Mendeleiev, y ya sabéis cómo se pone cuando alguien llega tarde.

Ella asintió y trató de centrarse y sobreponerse al creciente ataque de pánico que amenazaba con paralizarla de nuevo.

Según Nino, Adrián ya se había enterado de lo que ella sentía por él... demasiado tarde.

Porque ahora Marinette estaba con Cat Noir, y obviamente no podría salir con Adrián si él se lo pidiera. Sin embargo, tampoco podía contarle la verdad. Nadie debía saber que ella y Cat Noir estaban juntos, era demasiado peligroso. Quizá podía decirle que estaba saliendo con Luka... al fin y al cabo, y según Nino, era lo que Adrián había creído...

Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no era buena idea. Sería otra mentira más que tendría que mantener a los ojos de todo el mundo, y además, ¿y si Luka se enteraba? No podía volver a pedirle una cita solo para mantener la farsa, no sería justo, y por otro lado... ¿cómo se lo tomaría Cat Noir?

–Marinette.

Ella cayó de las nubes una vez más. Nino y Alya se alejaban hacia el aula. Su amiga le lanzó una última mirada preocupada antes de coger la mano de Nino y subir por las escaleras.

Marinette se había quedado a solas con Adrián, que la miraba con fijeza. Estaba extraordinariamente serio, y ella pensó de pronto que tal vez Nino se había precipitado en sus conclusiones. Quizá Adrián no sentía lo mismo por Marinette y se disponía a rechazarla. Quizá por eso no había quedado con ella el día anterior: porque quería retrasar aquel momento todo lo posible. Ella sabía por experiencia que era algo sumamente incómodo para los dos implicados... y también muy doloroso.

Su corazón se estremeció de pena anticipadamente, y se obligó a mantenerse en el presente. «¿Qué te pasa, Marinette? ¡Tú quieres a Cat Noir! Si Adrián te rechaza será lo mejor para los tres...»

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el chico con suavidad.

–Estoy nerviosa –confesó ella.

Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho aquello. Él no había manifestado en ningún momento que quisiese hablar de sentimientos. Quizá lo que quería decirle no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello, y también ella estuviese sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

Pero Adrián le sonrió con ternura.

–No tienes por qué estarlo –dijo, y su voz sonó tan dulce que Marinette se estremeció entera.

Y volvió a sentirse culpable.

«Céntrate. Piensa en Cat Noir. Si Adrián te pide salir, sé fuerte, dile que te gusta otro y ya está».

Se sintió triste de pronto. Todo aquello le resultaba dolorosamente familiar.

–Vamos, tenemos que salir del colegio antes de que cierren las puertas –dijo él de pronto.

Y antes de que Marinette pudiese reaccionar, la tomó de la mano y echó a correr.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar. Adrián la sacó del colegio y bajó las escaleras deprisa, arrastrándola tras de sí. Tuvo que sostenerla porque tropezó en uno de los escalones y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces.

–Lo siento –susurró mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos–. Ven, por aquí, antes de que nos vea mi guardaespaldas.

Marinette, un poco mareada, se dejó guiar sin saber muy bien a dónde. Tardó un poco en procesar lo que él había dicho.

–¿Tu guardaespaldas?

–Monta guardia en la puerta del colegio mientras estoy dentro. Para que no me escape, supongo. Pero no puede dejar el coche en la puerta, así que siempre tarda unos quince minutos en aparcar y volver hasta aquí; lo sé porque lo tengo medido.

Ella lo miró con pena.

–Adrián, más que un guardaespaldas parece un...

–¿...Carcelero? –completó él con amargura–. No andas muy desencaminada. –Respiró hondo–. Bien, ya estamos. No es un sitio muy bonito, pero es privado, y lo más importante ahora es que nadie nos oiga.

Marinette miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un callejón, no lejos del colegio.

–Esto es... raro –murmuró, un poco inquieta.

Él desvió la mirada.

–Lo sé. Había pensado contártelo de otra manera, pero tengo la sensación de que es así como debo hacerlo, quiero decir... así. –Se señaló a sí mismo, y Marinette lo miró, perpleja–. Pero de este modo es todo mucho más complicado, porque mi padre me controla un montón, y... –Se interrumpió de pronto al detectar el gesto desconcertado de Marinette–. Empezaré desde el principio, si me lo permites. Hay dos cosas muy importantes que debo decirte. La primera ya la sabes, pero no te lo he dicho como debería, es decir... cara a cara. Y la segunda, en fin... –Suspiró–, en realidad no debería decírtela, pero supongo que es lo justo.

–A-Adrián, no entiendo nada –murmuró ella.

El chico respiró hondo un par de veces, avanzó hacia ella, la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

–Marinette –dijo con seriedad–, estoy enamorado de ti.

* * *

No lejos de allí, agazapado sobre un tejado, Rastreador alzó la cabeza y olisqueó el aire. Captó un aroma conocido y sonrió.

Recorrió los tejados, siguiendo el rastro, hasta que se detuvo sobre un alero. Se asomó y miró hacia abajo.

En un callejón, a sus pies, dos adolescentes mantenían una conversación privada.

Ante los ojos de Rastreador, las huellas que había dejado el chico en su trayecto hasta allí relucían con un brillo singular.

El villano sonrió de nuevo.

–Lepidóptero –anunció–, tengo buenas noticias para ti.

«¿Has localizado a Cat Noir?», preguntó él con impaciencia.

–Sí, pero ya no es Cat Noir.

Hubo un breve silencio en el interior de su cabeza. Después, Lepidóptero dijo:

«Interesante. Captúralo antes de que se transforme y quítale el prodigio».

–Será un placer –respondió el villano con una larga sonrisa.

* * *

Marinette inspiró hondo varias veces. «Tengo que ser fuerte», se dijo, aunque le ardía la piel, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y las piernas se le habían vuelto de gelatina.

Carraspeó y dio un paso atrás.

–Eso es... muy... ¡ejem! halagador, pero me temo que... hay... un malentendido. No sé qué te dijo Nino, pero el caso es que yo estoy...

Hizo una pausa, evocando una noche lejana sobre una azotea, la luna llena en el cielo, velas encendidas, una rosa roja y unos profundos ojos verdes cargados de adoración.

«Por qué yo», se lamentó en silencio. «Por qué otra vez».

Respiró hondo y, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, concluyó:

–...enamorada de otro. Lo siento mucho, Adrián.

Se atrevió a alzar la cabeza, temiendo hallar en el rostro de su querido Adrián la huella de un corazón roto. Pero él sonreía y la miraba con tanta ternura que ella se quedó sin aliento una vez más.

–No lo sientas –dijo–. Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte, Marinette. Yo...

Pero Marinette no llegó a escuchar lo que Adrián tenía que decirle, porque de pronto algo oscuro y sutil como una sombra se precipitó sobre ellos y arrebató al chico de su lado antes de que ninguno de los dos fuese capaz de reaccionar.


	19. Sospechas

Marinette se quedó paralizada un momento, sin terminar de comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó entonces Tikki desde su bolso–. ¡Se lleva a Adrián!

Y ella reaccionó por fin. Corrió tras la sombra que saltaba por los tejados hasta que la perdió de vista.

Se detuvo, jadeando, y miró a su alrededor. Nadie por los alrededores.

–¡Puntos fuera! –exclamó.

* * *

Adrián no entendía qué estaba pasando. De pronto, algo parecido a un vendaval lo había arrebatado del lado de Marinette y se lo había llevado a rastras. Pataleó, luchando por liberarse.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame marchar!

Descubrió que su captor tenía un cuerpo sólido, aunque parecía hecho de sombras. Y saltaba por los tejados como un superhéroe... ¿o como un supervillano?

De pronto, su secuestrador se detuvo y lo depositó bruscamente sobre una azotea. Adrián inspiró hondo para recuperar el aliento, y por fin pudo echarle un buen vistazo.

Su primera impresión había sido correcta: el villano parecía una sombra, como si estuviese formado de humo sólido. No tenía rostro; solo dos relucientes ojos rojos.

Su corazón se detuvo un instante.

Había visto antes aquellos ojos: pertenecían al perseguidor misterioso que había acechado a Cat Noir apenas unas horas antes.

Lo había encontrado.

¿O tal vez no? Tenía que ser casualidad, ¿verdad? No era posible que hubiese descubierto su identidad. Por si acaso, trató de disimular y fingió que estaba aterrorizado.

–Por favor, señor, déjeme libre. Lléveme otra vez al suelo, ¡tengo pánico a las alturas!

–¡Ja! –exclamó el villano–. ¿Esperas de verdad que me crea eso... Cat Noir?

Adrián se quedó paralizado un momento, mientras su mente trataba frenéticamente de encontrar una salida a su situación. Sentía a Plagg rebullendo en el interior de su camisa, listo para entrar en acción. Pero si se transformaba delante del villano, confirmaría sus sospechas.

Ladybug no tardaría en llegar, pensó de pronto, al darse cuenta de que Marinette había visto cómo la sombra lo secuestraba. Quizá pudiese distraerlo hasta que ella apareciese.

–No sé de qué me habla... está cometiendo un grave error... –insistió, examinando a la sombra con disimulo. Pero no descubrió en ella ningún objeto que pudiese albergar el akuma.

Retrocedió sobre la azotea, tratando de huir, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el parapeto. Estaba atrapado.

–Crees que puedes engañar a Rastreador, ¿eh? –replicó el villano–. Pues estás muy equivocado. Sé que eres tú quien se oculta tras la máscara del gato.

Unas brillantes líneas de color violeta se materializaron ante su rostro. Lepidóptero trataba de comunicarse con él.

–¿Si lo conozco...? –murmuró el villano, pensativo–. No es más que un niño, pero me resulta familiar...

Había un gigantesco panel publicitario con una foto de Adrián adornando la fachada de un edificio cercano, y el chico se esforzó por no desviar su mirada hacia allí.

Sus precauciones fueron inútiles. Después de todo, Rastreador era un periodista, y estaba habituado a encontrar información útil en los lugares más insospechados. Cuando volvió sus ojos rojos hacia el panel publicitario, a Adrián se le cayó el alma a los pies.

–Ya veo –murmuró el villano con una sonrisa, mirando alternativamente a su presa y al modelo del anuncio–. Qué cosa tan curiosa.

Soltó una carcajada. Al otro lado de su percepción, Lepidóptero exigía respuestas, de modo que contestó:

–Resulta que es un chaval famoso. No me extraña que esconda su cara detrás de una máscara; todo París lo conoce. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico modelo? ¿Gabriel?

–S-sí, Gabriel –respondió Adrián, aliviado porque al parecer Rastreador había confundido su nombre con la marca del perfume que anunciaba.

Pero el villano negó con la cabeza.

–No, espera... Gabriel no es tu nombre, sino el de tu padre, ¿no es cierto? El famoso diseñador de moda... Gabriel Agreste.

La máscara violeta se encendió de nuevo ante Rastreador, y Adrián asistió asombrado a un tenso intercambio entre los dos.

–¿El hijo de Agreste? –decía el villano–. ¡Claro que sí! ¡No puedo confundirme, tengo un cartel de diez metros de alto con su cara delante de mis narices! El rastro era el mismo... mi poder no me ha fallado... Sé que él es Cat Noir. Si no quieres creerme, no es mi problema. Revelaré su identidad al mundo y todos reconocerán que soy el mejor periodista de París... ¡Me da igual su anillo, solo lo quiero a él!

De pronto se oyó un zumbido, y algo veloz de color rojo surcó el aire en dirección a ellos. La cuerda del yoyó de Ladybug se enrolló en torno al cuerpo de Rastreador... pero no logró atraparlo. De pronto, el villano se volatilizó en una nube de humo y el yoyó cayó al suelo, inútil.

–¡Déjalo marchar! –gritó la superheroína desde un tejado cercano–. ¡Es a mí a quien buscas!

Rastreador se materializó justo al lado de Adrián, que dio un respingo.

–¡Ladybug! ¿Has venido a salvar a tu gatito? ¡Demasiado tarde!

Ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

–¡Me-me ha confundido con otra persona! –se apresuró a aclarar Adrián.

Después recordó que Ladybug era Marinette, y que hacía solo un rato él mismo había estado a punto de desvelarle su identidad secreta.

Sacudió la cabeza. Lo haría, sí, pero no de aquella manera. No delante de Rastreador, ni mucho menos con Lepidóptero prestando atención a todo lo que decían.

El villano, por su parte, lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras seguía debatiendo con su interlocutor.

–¡No pienso llevarlo de vuelta a casa! ¡No es un error, él es Cat Noir!

Ladybug y Adrián cruzaron una mirada de circunstancias.

–¡Déjalo en paz! –insistió ella–. Pronto llegará el verdadero Cat Noir y te haremos morder el polvo!

Rastreador miró a Ladybug, desconcertado. Ella parecía hablar muy en serio.

Dudó un momento y se volvió de nuevo a Adrián.

–Es verdad, señor, se ha equivocado de chico –dijo él–. Yo n-no soy Cat Noir, sería absurdo, ¿verdad?

Esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Pero Rastreador entornó los ojos y se fijó en el anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

–¿Estás seguro? –susurró con una sonrisa siniestra.

Le cogió la mano para examinarlo más de cerca. Adrián forcejeó, tratando de liberarse.

De pronto, el villano dio un poderoso salto, arrastrándolo consigo, y el chico se quedó sin aliento. Vio a Ladybug aterrizar justo en el lugar que ellos habían ocupado antes.

Se inició una loca persecución por los tejados. Rastreador, acarreando a Adrián, huía de Ladybug, mientras Lepidóptero seguía hablando en su cabeza.

–¡No, no, no! –gritaba el villano–. ¡No pienso dejarlo marchar, es mi presa! ¡Y lo demostraré! –exclamó de pronto.

Se detuvo en lo alto de una torre y alzó a Adrián por encima de su cabeza.

–¡Lo arrojaré al vacío y no tendrá más remedio que transformarse! –anunció.

Adrián trató de no dejarse vencer por el pánico. Oyó que Ladybug gritaba su nombre a lo lejos. No llegaría a tiempo de salvarlo.

–¡Aaarg! –gritó Rastreador de pronto.

Pareció que iba a dejar caer a Adrián, y el chico sintió un súbito nudo en el estómago... pero entonces lo recogió de nuevo.

–¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas! –gimió el villano–. ¡Lo llevaré de vuelta a su casa! ¡Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor!

Cargó con su prisionero y echó a correr de nuevo por los tejados de París.

Aún sin aliento, Adrián se preguntó, perplejo, desde cuándo tenía Lepidóptero tantos miramientos con los civiles atacados por sus akumas.

* * *

Ladybug respiró hondo, aliviada, al ver que Rastreador no había lanzado al vacío a Adrián después de todo. Sin perderlos de vista, y sin dejar de correr, intentó contactar de nuevo con Cat Noir. Llevaba un rato llamándolo, desesperada, pero él no respondía.

–¡Cat Noir! –insistió cuando saltó el buzón de voz–. ¡Por favor, ven rápido, te necesito! ¡Hay un akuma, y ha secuestrado a Adrián, y se lo lleva...! –Se detuvo un momento, perpleja–. ¡Se lo lleva a la mansión Agreste!

Cortó la comunicación y se detuvo de golpe en un alero. Desde allí podía ver a Rastreador; había saltado el muro de la mansión Agreste y corría hacia la puerta principal.

Sin comprender qué estaba pasando, Ladybug lo siguió.

Halló la puerta abierta de par en par y se precipitó en el interior de la casa con el yoyó preparado, lista para pelear. Pero frenó en seco, desconcertada.

Adrián estaba sentado en el suelo y trataba de recuperar el aliento. A su lado, de rodillas, había un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba una acreditación de periodista colgada del cuello y miraba a su alrededor, muy confuso. Cerca de él revoloteaba una mariposa de un siniestro color violeta.

–¡Un akuma! –exclamó la heroína.

Preparó su yoyó, lista para cazarla; pero entonces el color del insecto cambió de pronto, como si destiñera, y se volvió blanca sin que ella la tocara.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –exclamó Adrián, perplejo–. ¿La has purificado a distancia?

Ladybug se encogió de hombros, aún sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Dio un salto atrás, alarmada, cuando la mariposa revoloteó hacia ella. Pero el insecto se limitó a escapar por la puerta abierta.

Ladybug se centró entonces en el hombre que estaba junto a Adrián.

–¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? –murmuraba, desorientado.

La superheroína inspiró hondo y se inclinó junto a él, dispuesta a tranquilizarlo. Sabía reconocer a la víctima de un akuma en cuanto la veía.

–Lepidóptero le ha akumatizado, señor –le explicó–. Pero todo ha terminado ya.

El hombre dio un respingo.

–¿Cómo? ¡Pero si no me acuerdo de nada! Yo solo estaba... ¡Ladybug! –exclamó de pronto–. Te estaba buscando porque tenía que escribir un artículo...

–¿Sobre mí?

Él parpadeó, tratando de centrarse.

–Sí, porque... habías desaparecido tras la pelea contra Daga, y la gente creía... –La miró de nuevo–. Entonces, ¿no te ha pasado nada? ¿Y Cat Noir?

–Los dos están bien y siguen defendiendo París de las fuerzas del mal –intervino Adrián, sonriendo.

Ladybug se sintió inquieta de pronto, porque seguía sin tener noticias de Cat Noir. Reprimió el impulso de echar un vistazo a su yoyó para comprobar si le había devuelto los mensajes.

El periodista miraba a su alrededor, desconcertado.

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué es de día? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Se me ha agotado el plazo! –gimió angustiado.

–Cálmese –lo detuvo Ladybug–. Enseguida podrá...

–¿Qué es esto? –intervino entonces una voz helada–. ¿Qué hacéis en mi casa?

Ladybug dio un respingo y se volvió para mirar a Gabriel Agreste, que los observaba con gesto agrio desde lo alto de la escalera.

–¡Adrián! ¿Por qué no estás en el colegio?

El chico avanzó un paso para responder, pero Ladybug se le adelantó:

–Su hijo había sido secuestrado por un akuma, pero ya está todo resuelto. –Se volvió hacia el periodista al recordarlo–. ¿Por qué se llevó usted a Adrián Agreste?

El hombre los miraba a los tres, muy desconcertado.

–¿A... Agreste, dices? –Se rascó la cabeza–. No lo recuerdo. Yo solo... buscaba a Ladybug... o sea, a ti...

–Es suficiente –cortó Gabriel–. Lamento su... incidente, señor...

–Lecreux. Julien Lecreux.

–Es tranquilizador comprobar que no ha olvidado también su propio nombre –comentó Gabriel con sarcasmo–. Si no desea nada más, le agradecería que abandonara mi casa. Mi hijo y yo tenemos que hablar.

Adrián se sobresaltó.

–Padre, yo...

–No estabas en el colegio. Me han informado de que te... escapaste... poco antes del comienzo de las clases. Con una jovencita.

–Eh... Yo... Mejor me voy –dijo el periodista, dándose cuenta de que estaba de más.

Nadie le prestó atención cuando abandonó la mansión por la puerta principal, que seguía abierta tras ellos. Tanto Adrián como Ladybug se habían ruborizado hasta las cejas. La superheroína deseó que la máscara disimulase un poco su sonrojo.

Pero la mirada de Agreste seguía centrada en Adrián.

Ladybug lo compadeció profundamente. El chico había burlado la vigilancia de su guardaespaldas para confesarle su amor a Marinette... y ella lo había rechazado. Antes de que pudiesen terminar la conversación, sin embargo, Rastreador se lo había llevado... ¿porque lo había confundido con Cat Noir?

Se volvió para mirarlo, desconcertada. Adrián seguía mostrándose muy avergonzado, con la mirada clavada en la punta de sus zapatillas. A Ladybug le inspiró una súbita oleada de ternura, y sacudió la cabeza. «No pienses en él de esa manera», se riñó a sí misma.

Pero el deseo de protegerlo de todo daño... y particularmente de aquel hombre severo que lo aguardaba en lo alto de la escalera... se le hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Se adelantó unos pasos.

–Señor Agreste, si me lo permite...

–Te agradezco tu ayuda, Ladybug –interrumpió él; su tono de voz era cortante como un cuchillo–, pero mi hijo y yo hemos de hablar... a solas.

Ladybug volvió a mirar a Adrián, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo con un gesto o una sonrisa de simpatía. Pero él seguía serio y con la mirada baja.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Se despidió de los Agreste, dio media vuelta y salió de la mansión.

La puerta se cerró tras ella.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste bajó lentamente los escalones. Adrián mantuvo la vista baja. Cuando su padre se detuvo ante él, alzó la cabeza esperanzado, deseando encontrar en su expresión un mínimo de preocupación por él. Pero Gabriel se mantenía serio y severo.

–Así que... te han secuestrado –dijo al fin.

–S-sí, eso parece. Pero Ladybug me ha salvado y...

Se detuvo, perplejo de pronto, al recordar que, de hecho, había sido el propio Rastreador quien lo había llevado de vuelta a casa. Y el akuma... ¿había abandonado espontáneamente el objeto que poseía y había perdido su poder sin más? ¿Por qué?

–Es su trabajo –replicó Agreste con sequedad–. El tuyo, en cambio, consiste en hacer lo que yo espero de ti.

–Pero padre...

–Y lo que espero de ti –continuó Agreste, elevando la voz– es que obedezcas a tus mayores, cumplas tu horario y te mantengas a salvo. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

Adrián tragó saliva.

–No, padre.

–Estoy empezando a cansarme de que des esquinazo a tu guardaespaldas, Adrián. Espero de ti un comportamiento maduro y responsable y, sin embargo... persistes una y otra vez en actitudes infantiles, me disgustas con chiquilladas...

–No son...

–¡Nada es más importante que tu seguridad! –cortó Gabriel–. Ya he perdido a tu madre y no voy a perderte a ti también. Si descubro que sigues escapándote para reunirte con tus amigos... me replantearé muy en serio lo de que vuelvas a estudiar en casa.

–¡Pero...!

–No me repliques. Vuelve a tu cuarto y repasa tus lecciones. Ya decidiré si vas mañana al colegio o no.

Adrián apretó los dientes, inspiró hondo y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Gabriel se quedó observándolo hasta que el chico cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras él.

Percibió que Nathalie se situaba en silencio a su lado, pero no se volvió para mirarla.

–No le ha preguntado por el anillo –observó ella.

–No quiero despertar sus sospechas –replicó Gabriel–. Es demasiado pronto.

–Entonces, ¿piensa de verdad que lo que le dijo Rastreador es cierto?

Gabriel sonrió levemente.

–No tardaremos en comprobarlo –respondió.


	20. Dudas

«Entonces, ¿estás bien?», escribió Marinette. «Estaba muy preocupada por ti».

Se quedó unos instantes mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, hasta que Adrián respondió:

«Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Ladybug me salvó, como siempre».

Marinette respiró hondo.

«Lo siento mucho», escribió.

«¿Por qué? Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho. Y no ha sido culpa tuya».

Hubo una pausa, pero el cursor indicaba que Adrián seguía escribiendo. Después de un largo rato, sin embargo, en la pantalla apareció una única frase, como si el chico hubiese dudado mucho antes de escribirla:

«El supervillano se equivocó de persona, eso es todo».

Marinette suspiró. No estaba preocupada por su seguridad, porque ya sabía que se encontraba perfectamente. Pero se sentía mal por él, porque su padre era muy severo, y temía que lo hubiese reñido por burlar a su guardaespaldas una vez más.

Sin embargo, aquello era algo que sabía Ladybug, no Marinette.

También se sentía culpable por haberle dado calabazas. Pero no le parecía buena idea comentarlo. ¿O quizá debería? ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Terminar la conversación que habían iniciado antes de que Rastreador los interrumpiera, o no volver a mencionarlo?

Tras un instante de duda, escribió: «Si no hubieses salido del colegio para hablar conmigo esta mañana, esa sombra no te habría secuestrado».

«Eso dice mi padre. Pero sigue sin ser culpa tuya. Fue una decisión que tomé yo, voluntariamente, y no me arrepiento. Teníamos que hablar».

Marinette estuvo unos segundos dudando, sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso. Pero antes de que acertara a escribir nada, Adrián añadió:

«Aún tenemos que hablar».

Aquellas palabras despertaron una bandada de mariposas inoportunas en el estómago de Marinette. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono, porque los dedos le temblaban.

Porque acababa de evocar muy vívidamente el momento en que él le había dicho «Estoy enamorado de ti», y lo mucho que a ella le había costado rechazarlo y decirle que amaba a otro. Era cierto que Rastreador los había interrumpido, pero aquello estaba ya claro, ¿verdad? Y seguramente Adrián no querría insistir en ello...

Pero, si lo hacía... ¿sería capaz Marinette de darle la misma respuesta? «Por supuesto que sí», se dijo a sí misma con firmeza.

Quizá se estaba precipitando. A lo mejor se refería a otra cosa. Quizá había otros asuntos que quería comentarle y no tenía sentido...

«Pero prefiero hablar en persona, y no por chat», añadió entonces él.

Marinette respiró hondo, entre aliviada y decepcionada. Se dio cuenta entonces de que llevaba un buen rato sin contestarle.

«¿Hablamos mañana en el colegio, entonces?», escribió, antes de que Adrián pensase que se había quedado dormida.

«No, mañana no podrá ser. Mi padre me ha castigado y... en fin, es una larga historia».

Ella sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

«Lo siento mucho, Adrián».

«No es culpa tuya. No te preocupes, me las arreglaré para reunirme contigo. Me muero de ganas de verte».

A Marinette se le cayó el teléfono de las manos. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, lo recogió de nuevo y volvió a leer la última frase mientras un súbito rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luchó por centrarse. Inspiró hondo un par de veces y reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para responder:

«Yo también quiero que vuelvas a clase, pero te recuerdo que tengo novio».

Una vez hubo enviado el mensaje, pensó de pronto que había resultado demasiado dura. Iba a disculparse, pero él contestó enseguida.

«Lo sé ;-).»

Marinette pestañeó, perpleja. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Pensó que quizá el pobre se aburría mucho, todo el día encerrado en casa.

«Lo siento, no quería parecer borde. Quiero decir... es que todo es muy reciente. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y te aprecio mucho».

«Eso también lo sé. No te preocupes, Marinette. Hablaremos de todo esto con calma, cara a cara, mucho antes de lo que piensas. Todo se arreglará, te lo prometo».

Ella parpadeó para retener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce con ella, cuando era él quien estaba en problemas y había recibido las calabazas?

Quería responderle algo que estuviese a la altura, pero no se le ocurría nada. Y entonces recibió un último mensaje de Adrián:

«Tengo que dejarte ya. Buenas noches, Marinette. Hablamos, ¿vale?»

«Claro», respondió ella. «Buenas noches a ti también».

Adrián desconectó enseguida, y Marinette respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se palpó las mejillas y las sintió todavía calientes. «Aún me gusta mucho», comprendió.

Se sentía fatal por Cat Noir, porque lo quería de verdad y deseaba brindarle todo su amor y cariño solamente a él. Además, estaba preocupada. No había acudido a la pelea contra Rastreador, y tampoco había respondido a sus llamadas después.

–A lo mejor debería pedirle un número de teléfono –le dijo a Tikki, que la observaba en silencio–. A Cat Noir, quiero decir. Para poder contactar con él cuando no estamos transformados. –Tikki no dijo nada, y Marinette añadió, un poco preocupada–: ¿Crees que eso sería peligroso, que me daría demasiadas pistas sobre su identidad?

El kwami negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que sería peligroso, pero a estas alturas no parece que podamos hacer gran cosa al respecto –respondió.

Marinette la miró sin comprender. Iba a decir algo cuando la trampilla de su habitación se abrió de pronto, y apareció su madre. Tikki se apresuró a esconderse.

–¿Marinette? Se me había olvidado decírtelo..., pero esta mañana ha llegado una carta para ti. Del tío Wang.

–¿Del tío Wang? –repitió ella, desconcertada–. ¿Para mí?

–Sí, está dirigida a ti –respondió su madre–. Quizá quiera darte las gracias por haberlo ayudado con el concurso de cocina.

Marinette cogió el sobre que ella le tendía y lo observó con curiosidad. Cuando Sabine se marchó, Tikki salió de su escondite y voló rápidamente hasta ella.

–¡Ábrelo, Marinette! ¡Tengo un presentimiento!

La chica abrió el sobre y leyó la carta con extrañeza y creciente asombro. Después, cruzó una mirada con Tikki.

* * *

Adrián releyó la conversación que acababa de mantener con Marinette antes de apagar el teléfono.

–No puedo retrasarlo más, Plagg –le dijo a su kwami–. Tengo que decirle quién soy en realidad, porque creo que está hecha un lío.

–Hoy le has dicho dos veces que Cat Noir y tú sois personas diferentes –le recordó Plagg.

–Ya, es que no quería decírselo delante de Rastreador, y tampoco... así –añadió, señalando el teléfono. Suspiró–. Ojalá hubiese tenido tiempo de contárselo esta mañana. Quería habérselo dicho como Adrián, pero ya no va a ser posible.

–¿Vas a ir a verla esta noche?

–¡Claro! No pienso quedarme aquí encerrado. Me da igual lo que diga mi padre. Voy a ir a ver a Marinette.

«Tengo que verla», pensó.

Plagg suspiró con resignación.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, Cat Noir salía por la ventana, amparado en la oscuridad de la noche.

Aunque él no lo sabía, una cámara estratégicamente situada lo estaba grabando mientras escapaba de la mansión Agreste, y enviaba la señal a la tableta de Nathalie, que observaba la pantalla desde un coche aparcado en una esquina discreta.

Nathalie lo vio alcanzar la verja exterior de la mansión de un prodigioso salto y suspiró con pesar. Apenas era una mancha negra en la pantalla, pero cuando se detuvo un momento en lo alto de la verja y miró a su alrededor, sus ojos verdes relucieron fantásticamente en la penumbra.

Ella llamó a su jefe y se limitó a informar:

–Es él.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea.

–Síguelo –ordenó entonces Agreste–. Quiero saber a dónde va. Con un poco de suerte, nos conducirá hasta Ladybug.

–Sí, señor –respondió ella.

Colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia el Gorila, que aguardaba en silencio ante el volante.

–Sigue a Cat Noir –le indicó–. No lo pierdas de vista.

* * *

Cat Noir aterrizó en el balcón de Marinette, impaciente por volver a verla. La muchacha se le echó en brazos con tanto entusiasmo que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

–¡Cat Noir! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Esta mañana ha habido una alerta por akuma, y tú no contestabas a mis llamadas!

–Lo sé, lo siento.

El chico le tomó el rostro con las manos y la miró intensamente. Se moría de ganas de besarla. Había sentido aquella necesidad todo el día, cuando ella llevaba la máscara y cuando no, pero la había reprimido porque hasta aquel momento solo había podido verla bajo la identidad de Adrián Agreste.

–Entonces, ¿estás bien? Tenía miedo por ti, pensaba que quizá te había pasado algo...

–No temas por mí –respondió él, alzando una ceja con picardía–. Soy un gato y siempre caigo de pie... y ahora, además, tengo vidas infinitas.

Marinette arrugó el ceño.

–Solo cuando te enfrentas a un akuma, y solo si yo consigo vencer al final. Así que no te confíes.

Cat Noir sonrió ampliamente. Se sentía tan feliz allí, entre los brazos de Marinette, que no le importaba para nada que ella lo riñera. Siguiendo un impulso, la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello. Ella dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero le devolvió el abrazo enseguida.

–Te quiero –susurró él en su oído–. Eres lo mejor de mi vida.

Marinette se quedó sin respiración. Sabía que él la quería muchísimo, se lo demostraba cada día, pero aquellas palabras parecían... demasiado, incluso para ella. Sentía que jamás podría estar a la altura de un amor tan grande. Sobre todo porque acababa de ruborizarse solo con leer un simple mensaje de texto de Adrián.

–Bueno, yo... –tartamudeó, pero se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar.

¿Qué era lo apropiado? ¿Responder algo así como «tú también eres lo mejor de mi vida»? ¿Sería sincero? ¿Lo sentía así? Todo era tan reciente... y su propia vida estaba llena de cosas estupendas. Cat Noir era una pieza fundamental en ella, pero... ¿la mejor? ¿Por encima de sus padres, de sus amigos, de sus sueños de futuro, de su tarea superheroica..., de Adrián?

«¿Alguna vez llegaré a quererlo así?», se preguntó de pronto. «¿Tanto como él me quiere a mí?».

Se le ocurrió entonces que tal vez la vida de Cat Noir no era tan luminosa y feliz como la de la propia Marinette. Quizá tuviese problemas serios, quizá faltase en su día a día gente que lo quisiera y lo apreciara de verdad.

Pero no era posible. Cat Noir era un chico normalmente alegre e incluso despreocupado. ¿Podría ser realmente desgraciado alguien que disfrutaba tanto con las bromas y los chistes malos, y que no parecía tomarse nada en serio?

Se recordó a sí misma que Cat Noir era mucho más que eso. También era amable, inteligente, leal, valiente y generoso.

–Eh –dijo él entonces, con suavidad.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y Marinette vio tanta ternura en ellos que se le aceleró el corazón.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó–. Te veo muy callada, ¿pasa algo malo?

–No. No, todo está... –Parpadeó, tratando de librarse del embrujo de sus ojos verdes–. Todo está bien –terminó en un susurro, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Cat Noir sonrió. Se besaron suave y dulcemente, y Marinette lo abrazó de nuevo, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

–Te quiero –murmuró, como flotando en una nube.

Tenía que hablar con él de cosas importantes, pero apenas lo recordaba. También Adrián parecía haber desaparecido de su memoria. Ya solo estaba Cat Noir.

Sintió que él le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza. Marinette no sabía si aquel chico era lo mejor de su vida, pero sin duda ocupaba un lugar principal en ella.

–¿Marinette?

–¿Mmmm?

–Tengo que hablar contigo.

Cat Noir trató de separarse de ella, pero Marinette no lo soltó. Riendo suavemente, el chico la guió hasta la tumbona y se sentaron los dos muy juntos, abrazados.

Como aquella primera vez, pensó Marinette de pronto. Cuando él se había quedado dormido, y ella había permanecido a su lado para espantar sus pesadillas.

–Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte –prosiguió Cat Noir–, y es que... no podemos seguir así.

Ella alzó la cabeza, súbitamente alarmada.

–¿Así, cómo?

–Tienes que saber quién soy. Es importante.

Marinette bajó la mirada, pensativa.

–Sé que crees que es peligroso –prosiguió él–, y seguro que tienes razón, pero tienes que saberlo al menos tú. No solo por nosotros y por nuestra relación, sino también por nuestra misión. Para que no vuelvan a pasar cosas como lo de hoy.

–¿Lo de... hoy?

–Para que no te preocupes por mí si me llamas y no puedo contestarte. Tienes que saber dónde encontrarme. Tienes que poder reconocerme cuando me veas sin máscara. Para que sigamos siendo un equipo incluso cuando no la llevamos puesta.

Hablaba con pasión, mirándola intensamente, y Marinette sintió que se ruborizaba.

Todo aquello sonaba maravilloso.

Poder estar juntos siempre, ser un equipo, con máscara o sin ella...

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de centrarse.

–¿No te parece buena idea? –preguntó él, un poco desanimado.

–No, no es eso, es solo que... estoy intentando buscar argumentos sensatos, porque todo suena muy bonito, pero no sé si es prudente. Y a lo mejor me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos, te digo que sí y meto la pata, y...

Cat Noir sonrió.

–Marinette.

–...Y es importante pensar con la cabeza. Porque sé que tú te guías por tu corazón, y eso está muy bien, pero al menos uno de los dos tiene que mantener la cabeza fría y...

–Marinette –insistió él–, tranquila.

Ella inspiró hondo.

–Es que estoy nerviosa –confesó–. Claro que quiero conocerte, saber quién eres y que estemos juntos también sin máscara, pero pensaba que el maestro Fu no lo aprobaría y quería ser prudente. Y ahora...

–¿Ahora, qué?

–Cuéntaselo, Marinette –intervino entonces Tikki.

Ella respiró hondo de nuevo. Cat Noir la miró con curiosidad cuando le mostró un sobre y una hoja de papel doblada varias veces.

–Hoy he recibido esta carta. Se supone que es de mi tío Wang Chen, pero... en fin, léela.

El chico la desdobló y leyó:

«Querida Marinette:

Espero que tú y tu familia os encontréis bien. Me hubiese gustado quedarme más tiempo en París, es una ciudad realmente bonita. Pero ya sabes que mi trabajo es muy exigente, y tuve que marcharme antes de lo que había previsto.

Quería pedirte un favor, y es que no tuve tiempo de despedirme de unos amigos que dejé atrás. Tienen, además, un libro de recetas que les presté hace tiempo y que aún no ha vuelto a mis manos. Puedes escribirles a este correo: plikki[arroba] . Si consigues reunirte con ellos, dales muchos recuerdos de mi parte.

Con afecto, tu tío Wang Chen»

–Vaya –comentó Cat Noir, perplejo–. Desde luego, tu tío ha mejorado mucho su francés en los últimos meses.

–¡La carta no es de mi tío! –se impacientó ella–. Es un mensaje en clave, ¿entiendes? ¡Tiene que haberlo enviado el maestro Fu!

El chico volvió a leer la carta con más atención.

–¡Ah, ya entiendo! «Unos amigos que dejé atrás...» ¡Se refiere a los kwamis!

–Toda la carta está llena de pistas que tenemos que descifrar –siguió explicando Marinette–. La ha escrito así por si acaso alguien la interceptaba, pero nosotros deberíamos poder entenderla, ¿no es así? –preguntó mirando a Tikki, que asintió.

–¿Habéis escrito al correo que dice aquí?

–Sí, y nos devuelve un mensaje automático de un restaurante chino que dice que está cerrado por vacaciones. No creo que haya nadie al otro lado, Cat Noir. Es la dirección de correo lo que es una pista en sí misma: Plikki, Plagg y Tikki, ¿lo ves? Pensamos que lo que intenta decirnos el maestro Fu es que Plagg y Tikki pueden localizar a los otros kwamis.

Cat Noir parpadeó un momento y se volvió para mirar a Tikki.

–¿Eso es verdad?

–Creo que sí, Cat Noir –respondió ella–. Pienso que podríamos tratar de encontrarlos, igual que intentamos encontrar a Nooroo una vez. En aquel momento tuvimos que esperar a que llegara su ciclo para tratar de contactar con él, pero en este caso no haría falta, porque lo que buscamos es la caja de los prodigios. La señal que emite, por así decirlo, es mucho más fuerte. Si la caja no está muy lejos, quizá podamos detectarla.

–Lo que queremos decir es que Plagg y Tikki tienen que trabajar juntos –concluyó Marinette–. Y para eso...

Miró a Cat Noir, que comprendió de pronto lo que quería decir.

El superhéroe tragó saliva. Había acudido al balcón de Marinette dispuesto a contarle la verdad, a confesarle quién era en realidad. Pero tenía miedo.

Volvió a centrarse en la carta de Fu, tratando de ignorar los salvajes latidos de su corazón.

–¿Por qué menciona un «libro de recetas»? ¿Seguro que la carta es del maestro Fu, y no de tu tío Wang, después de todo?

Tikki y Marinette cruzaron una mirada, y la chica dijo:

–Creemos que se puede referir al libro de los prodigios del maestro Fu. Se trata de un libro en clave que contiene los secretos de los prodigios, las fórmulas para los nuevos poderes...

–¡Oh! –comprendió él–. Creo que ya sé qué libro es. Pertenece a Gabriel Agreste, ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero el maestro Fu tiene una copia digitalizada y... Un momento, ¿cómo lo sabes? Yo no te he hablado del libro, ¿verdad?

–No, no lo has hecho –respondió él con precaución.

Marinette malinterpretó su expresión.

–Lo siento –murmuró avergonzada–. Tendría que habértelo contado hace mucho tiempo, pero habrías adivinado mi verdadera identidad, y el maestro Fu decía que...

Cat Noir apenas la escuchaba.

–Si ese libro es tan importante... –murmuró, pensativo–, ¿por qué está en manos de Gabriel Agreste?

–No lo sé, y por eso te llevé a investigar a su casa, antes de descubrir que se había convertido en el Coleccionista. No pude contártelo entonces, Cat. Lo siento mucho.

Tikki y Cat Noir cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento. El kwami asintió. El superhéroe tragó saliva.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que yo también tengo cosas que contarte.

–Es verdad –recordó Marinette–. ¿Cómo sabías lo del libro? ¿Te lo dijo el maestro Fu?

Cat Noir se frotó la nuca, un tanto avergonzado.

–No, yo... lo saqué de la caja fuerte de Gabriel Agreste. Y luego... lo perdí, y por lo visto volvió a sus manos, aunque nunca llegué a saber cómo.

Marinette parpadeó, perpleja.

–¿Que lo sacaste de la caja fuerte de Gabriel Agreste? –repitió–. ¿Cómo?

Cat Noir dirigió una breve mirada a Tikki, que le sonreía, mostrándole su apoyo. Sabía que solo tenía que decir «Garras fuera» y todo quedaría explicado...

Pero tenía miedo. Temía la reacción de Marinette cuando descubriera quién se ocultaba tras la máscara, temía que todo cambiara entre los dos, que ya no lo mirara igual. Porque allí, en el balcón de Marinette, con ella entre sus brazos, sentada junto a él, Cat Noir sentía que podía acariciar la felicidad con la punta de los dedos. Y se lo debía a la máscara. Probablemente fuese algo irracional, pero temía que, si le mostraba su verdadero rostro, aquella felicidad se desvanecería sin más, como todo lo bueno que pasaba por la vida de Adrián Agreste.

–Ya-ya intenté decírtelo esta mañana, pe-pero no pude, y me-me hubiese gustado habértelo co-contado de otra ma-manera... –tartamudeó.

Marinette lo tomó de las manos, tratando de calmarlo.

–Eh –susurró–. Tranquilo, ¿vale? Todo está bien. Estamos juntos y formamos un gran equipo. Eso es lo importante.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo y asintió. Marinette le acarició el rostro con cariño.

–Puedes confiar en mí, gatito. Siempre.

Lo besó suavemente en los labios y se separó de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Cat Noir se recordó a sí mismo que llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con el día en que le revelaría su identidad a Ladybug y podrían estar juntos. Pero en sus sueños siempre era Ladybug, no la dulce Marinette, con quien tenía una historia en común. Y para ella, Cat Noir siempre había sido Cat Noir y no tenía nada que ver con el chico que se sentaba delante de ella en clase.

–Confío en ti, milady –logró decir por fin–. Siempre.

Respiró profundamente de nuevo y dijo por fin:

–Garras fuera.


	21. Disculpas

**NOTA:** Ojo, aquí hay spoilers de S3, en concreto referencias al episodio Weredad.

* * *

Un resplandor de color verde envolvió el cuerpo de Cat Noir, y Marinette cerró instintivamente los ojos y se los cubrió con las manos.

–Ya puedes mirar, Marinette –dijo él entonces, y a ella le pareció que sonaba un poco diferente: más cálido, más tímido... y extrañamente familiar.

Titubeó.

–No me atrevo –confesó, sonriendo–. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Él se rió suavemente, despertando un nuevo cosquilleo en el estómago de Marinette.

–Yo también estoy nervioso –respondió–. Pero no tiene sentido retrasarlo más a estas alturas, ¿verdad?

–Supongo que no –dijo ella.

Retiró las manos y se atrevió a echar un vistazo.

Lanzó un grito y trató de apartarse de Adrián, pero la tumbona era demasiado estrecha y los obligaba a estar muy juntos, prácticamente pegados.

–Marinette –dijo él, reteniéndola a su lado–. Vamos, tranquila, soy yo.

–N-n-no puedes ser tú –balbuceó ella.

–Es lo que intentaba decirte esta mañana, antes de que Rastreador nos interrumpiera. Tenía que contarte dos cosas, ¿te acuerdas? La primera, ya la sabías... pero quería decírtela también bajo mi verdadera identidad. Y es que... –inspiró hondo antes de proseguir– te quiero, con máscara o sin ella. A ti, a Marinette, a Ladybug, también con máscara o sin ella.

La chica parpadeó, pero no reaccionó de ninguna otra manera. Parecía haberse quedado de piedra.

Adrián se frotó la nuca, azorado.

–La segunda cosa que tenía que decirte... –prosiguió–, es que yo soy..., en fin, yo. Que Cat Noir y Adrián somos la misma persona. Así que... he sido yo todo este tiempo. El que ha luchado a tu lado contra todos esos villanos, el que se ha enamorado de ti... dos veces. Tú pensabas que detrás de la máscara había alguien a quien no conocías, y resulta que era yo, Adrián, y cuando ayer me dijiste que te gustaba también, pensé...

–Te he dado calabazas –soltó Marinette abruptamente.

Adrián la miró desconcertado y se dio cuenta de que ella seguía intentando asimilar aquella sorprendente revelación, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Sonrió.

–Sí; porque estabas enamorada de otro... y supongo que te referías a Cat Noir, ¿no es así? Entonces, como Cat Noir soy yo, técnicamente no me has dado calabazas...

Marinette seguía sin reaccionar, mirándolo con tal expresión de horror que Adrián empezó a sentirse inseguro.

–...A no ser que realmente no te guste yo... quiero decir, que te guste Cat Noir, pero no Adrián... –prosiguió con nerviosismo–, pero ayer m-me dijiste que sí, que habías estado rechazando a Cat Noir por Adrián, y como hoy has rechazado a Adrián por Cat Noir p-pensé que en realidad te gustamos los dos, y que n-no hace falta que elijas, porque somos la misma persona y... oh, no, te gusta Luka, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso? –preguntó por fin, al borde del pánico.

Marinette pareció despertar por fin.

–¿Luka? –negó con la cabeza–. No, él... ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Adrián tragó saliva. Había supuesto que tenía muchas posibilidades de que aquello saliera bien y, sin embargo, Marinette no estaba reaccionando como él había esperado. Y probablemente lo de mencionar a Luka había sido una mala idea. Después de todo, si Nino tenía razón...

Pero si Marinette estaba o había estado enamorada de Adrián... ¿no debería alegrarse de que él fuera Cat Noir?

–Porque fuiste con él a la pista de hielo... el día que quedamos con Kagami...

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos.

–Kagami –repitió, y Adrián comprendió que había cometido un segundo error.

–S-sí, fuimos... los cuatro –dijo sin embargo.

Marinette saltó como movida por un resorte y se puso en pie. Adrián alargó los brazos para retenerla a su lado, pero no lo consiguió.

–Kagami –dijo ella, y había algo en su tono de voz que lo hizo estremecerse.

–Entonces –se atrevió a preguntar el chico–, ¿no estás saliendo con Luka?

Marinette lo miró, y sus ojos estaban tan cargados de tristeza y decepción que a Adrián se le encogió el corazón.

–No –susurró ella–. Yo solo te he querido a ti.

Él abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras apropiadas. Marinette, sin embargo, siguió hablando.

–En cambio tú... eres Adrián... y eres Cat Noir.

–Sí –asintió el chico, desconcertado–. Supongo que tardarás un poco en asimilarlo, pero...

–Me dijiste que me querías. Todo este tiempo. Que solo amabas a Ladybug.

–Sí –respondió él, sin entender a dónde quería ir a parar.

–También me diste calabazas a mí..., o sea, a Marinette..., por Ladybug.

–Sí –repitió Adrián–. Me enamoré de ti prácticamente desde que el día en que te conocí, y nunca perdí la esperanza de que...

–Pero le pediste salir a Kagami.

–Eso no...

–Me dijiste que te gustaba Kagami. Me lo dijiste. A la cara. Y m-me pediste que te ayudara a... a... cortejarla –concluyó con los ojos húmedos.

Adrián abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado.

Marinette era Ladybug. Y él mismo le había hablado de sus sentimientos por otra chica. Y lo había hecho...

–...justo después de confesar tu amor por mí por enésima vez con aquella rosa –le recordó ella–. Y yo creía... creía que eras sincero, que de verdad...

–¡Marinette! –exclamó él, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Avanzó un par de pasos, pero ella retrocedió, y Adrián dejó caer los brazos, apenado–. Era sincero. Lo soy. Te quiero con locura. A Ladybug, por supuesto, y también a ti, porque sois la misma persona...

–Le pediste salir a Kagami –insistió ella, y Adrián inspiró hondo, sintiendo que aquello se le iba de las manos.

–Me rechazaste –le recordó, con un tono de voz más frío de lo que había pretendido–. Todas las veces. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

–¡Pero te rechacé porque ya estaba enamorada de ti! Y tú, mientras tanto, me veías solo como una amiga, me pedías ayuda para ir detrás de Kagami...

–¿Cómo iba a saber lo que sentías por mí? ¡Nunca me lo dijiste!

–¡Porque pensaba que no me correspondías, y tenía razón! ¡Me lo dijiste bien claro cuando mi padre te invitó a almorzar a casa! Me dijiste que solo querías a Ladybug... ¡pero no era verdad! ¡Me rechazaste por Kagami!

–¡Eso no es así! Y ya que hablamos de ello... Mira, no quería sacarlo a relucir, pero ¿por qué me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí, aquella vez? No era cierto, ¿verdad? Porque tú eres Ladybug y no querías a Cat Noir, así que... ¿por qué fingiste que sí? ¿Por qué mentiste a tus padres... y a mí?

–¡Porque creí que estabas a punto de descubrir mi identidad, y se me ocurrió...!

–...que podías jugar con los sentimientos del pobre Cat Noir, como de costumbre, ¿verdad? Total, su corazón lo aguanta todo... Todos los rechazos, las decepciones, los engaños y las mentiras...

–¡Eres tú quien me ha mentido a mí! ¡Les tirabas los tejos a Ladybug y a Kagami... a la vez!

–¡No es verdad! Salí con Kagami una vez, una sola vez, y...

De pronto se detuvo y la miró, perplejo. Marinette estaba al borde del llanto, pero temblaba de rabia, con los puños apretados, y Adrián se preguntó cómo habían llegado a aquella situación.

Dejó caer los hombros, abatido.

–Lo siento –murmuró por fin.

Ella pestañeó.

–¿Cómo dices?

Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Por qué estamos discutiendo, en realidad? Quiero decir... que seguro que hemos metido la pata los dos, y hemos sufrido rechazos y desengaños por... por todo este asunto de la doble identidad, pero... yo te quiero, Marinette. De verdad. Y-y si tú sientes lo mismo, pues quizá... podamos darnos una oportunidad, y...

No pudo seguir hablando, porque ella se había arrojado a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Adrián tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Marinette hundió la cara en su hombro y se echó a llorar.

–Lo siento muchísimo –susurró él en su oído–. Por todo.

–Yo t-también lo siento –hipó Marinette; inspiró hondo y añadió–. T-te quiero.

Adrián sintió que se derretía. Apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Permanecieron un rato así, abrazados, hasta que Marinette logró calmarse lo bastante como para poder hablar sin atrancarse.

–Entonces... ¿de verdad eres tú... Cat Noir? –preguntó por fin, aunque sin apartar la cara del hombro de Adrián.

Él sonrió.

–Sí, milady. Siempre he sido yo.

Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos.

–Has estado... durmiendo en mi cama... todas estas noches –farfulló con voz ahogada.

Adrián enrojeció intensamente. Era algo obvio, y en teoría parecía que lo habían aclarado, pero lo cierto era que, hasta aquel momento, para Marinette el chico a quien había acogido en su casa había sido Cat Noir, no Adrián Agreste.

–Pues sí..., eso parece. Lo siento de verdad. No pretendía incomodarte.

Ella se aferró a su ropa con más fuerza y hundió la cara en su hombro todavía más.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Adrián, inseguro.

–Creo que voy a gritar –murmuró Marinette.

–No, no, no lo hagas –respondió él, alarmado–, o llamaremos la atención de alguien. Imagina que se asoma tu padre y nos ve, y tenemos que volver a explicar...

Los hombros de Marinette empezaron a temblar, y Adrián temió que se hubiese puesto a llorar otra vez. Pero al echarle un vistazo comprobó, aliviado, que la chica estaba luchando por contener la risa.

–No puede ser verdad –logró decir ella por fin–. Es todo tan... absurdo. Quiero decir... he estado durmiendo con Adrián Agreste... todas estas noches.

Volvió a hundir la cara en el hombro de Adrián para reprimir un grito entre horrorizado, histérico y emocionado. Adrián se rió con suavidad. Cuando ella pareció calmarse un poco, el chico murmuró:

–Muchísimas gracias por haber cuidado de mí todo este tiempo, Marinette. Cuando empecé a tener las pesadillas..., y no sabía a quién acudir..., tú siempre estabas allí para ayudarme. No te imaginas lo que ha significado para mí.

Ella alzó por fin la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, conmovida.

–Adrián –musitó–. Oh, no, ahora entiendo... Lo siento mucho.

–¿Qué es lo que sientes?

–Bueno, sé que lo estás pasando mal en casa... por lo de tu madre, porque tu padre es tan severo y apenas te deja salir, pero no pensé... quiero decir que, como Cat Noir estaba siempre haciendo el tonto y no parecía tomarse nada en serio...

Adrián alzó una ceja y la miró, sonriendo.

–¿No me crees capaz de hacer el tonto?

–¿Tú? Pfff..., para nada –soltó Marinette; después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y trató de rectificar–: Quiero decir...

Pero Adrián se rió.

–Creo que necesitaremos un tiempo para adaptarnos a... la nueva situación. Y para conocernos del todo, ¿verdad?

Alzó suavemente la barbilla de Marinette para mirarla a los ojos, de forma que sus labios quedaron muy cerca de los de ella.

–Pero sé que lo conseguiremos –prosiguió–, porque formamos un gran equipo. Y mientras estemos juntos todo irá bien..., ¿no crees?

–Sí –susurró ella, perdida en su mirada.

Adrián bajó un poco la cabeza con intención de besarla, pero Marinette dio un respingo, alarmada. y el chico se apartó.

–Lo siento –se disculpó–. Quizá me he precipitado, y probablemente necesites más tiempo...

No pudo terminar la frase. Marinette inspiró hondo, reunió valor, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios.

Adrián cerró los ojos, la rodeó con los brazos y le devolvió el beso, ebrio de felicidad. Por fin la estrechó contra su pecho, aún sin poder creer que todo aquello fuese real, y no parte de un hermoso sueño del que acabaría por despertar en algún momento.

–No sabes cuánto me alegro de haberte encontrado –susurró–. De que seas tú. De que hayas sido tú todo este tiempo.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento.

–¿De... de verdad te alegras... de que sea yo?

–Absolutamente, bichito.

Marinette alzó la cabeza y él la miró, sonriendo. Sus ojos estaban tan repletos de cariño que ella suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

–Bueno, bueno –dijo de pronto una voz, sobresaltándolos–. ¿Habéis terminado ya? Porque debéis saber que este espectáculo resulta de lo más desagradable, y no sé cuánto tiempo más seré capaz de soportarlo sin un mísero trozo de queso.

–¡Plagg! –lo riñeron Tikki y Adrián a la vez.

Marinette descubrió entonces a los dos kwamis sentados sobre el tejado, observándolos, y enrojeció.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?

–Desde el principio, Marinette –respondió Tikki–, pero no queríamos interrumpir. Era importante que Adrián y tú aclararais las cosas.

Los dos desviaron la mirada, incómodos. Marinette recordó algo.

–Espera. Tú sabías que Cat Noir era... es... Adrián, ¿verdad, Tikki?

–Sí –respondió ella, afligida–. Pero no podía decirte nada, Marinette. Lo siento.

Marinette hundió el rostro entre las manos con un gruñido.

–Y todo este tiempo nos hemos estado... persiguiendo el uno al otro sin saber que lo hacíamos –gimió–. Y vosotros lo sabíais... ¡y no nos dijisteis nada!

–Tampoco era fácil para nosotros –se defendió Tikki.

–Sí –asintió Plagg–. No te imaginas lo insoportable que estaba Adrián, lamentándose todo el día porque Ladybug no le hacía caso... pero eh, a mí no me mires, yo intentaba hablar en tu favor y él siempre estaba con lo de «¿Marinette? No, Plagg, ella es solo una amiga»... humanos, ¡bah! ¿Quién os entiende?

Marinette echó un vistazo a Adrián, que se había ruborizado de nuevo.

–No hace falta que entres en detalles, Plagg –farfulló el chico.

–Además –añadió Tikki–, había buenas razones para mantener vuestra identidad en secreto. Y también hay motivos para desvelarla ahora, ¿recordáis?

–¡Es cierto! –dijo Marinette–. Entonces, ahora que estáis juntos, ¿podéis localizar a los otros kwamis?

–Podemos intentarlo –respondió Tikki–, pero será mejor que entremos dentro. Es un ritual un poco... llamativo, podríamos decir. Y no queremos que nadie nos vea desde la calle, ¿verdad?

Tikki entró volando en el cuarto de Marinette, seguida por Plagg. La chica dio unos pasos hacia la trampilla, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Adrián no se había movido.

–¿No vas a entrar? –le preguntó, pero él se removió, incómodo.

–¿Todavía quieres... que me quede?

Marinette inspiró hondo. En principio lo estaba invitando a asistir al «ritual» que iban a realizar Plagg y Tikki, fuera lo que fuese, pero lo cierto era que ya se estaba haciendo tarde... y Adrián le estaba pidiendo permiso para quedarse a dormir.

Y ella no sabía qué decir. Era cierto que llevaban ya varias semanas durmiendo juntos, pero...

Pero eso era cuando Cat Noir era «solo» Cat Noir. Y ahora era Adrián Agreste.

Adrián. Agreste.

Marinette se ruborizó violentamente. Adrián captó la indirecta.

–No pasa nada –le aseguró, tratando de sonreír–. Comprendo que es todo muy reciente, y además ya no voy a tener pesadillas, así que... volveré a casa y... bueno, ya nos veremos... en otra ocasión.

Marinette evocó entonces la fría soledad de la mansión Agreste y el gesto severo del padre de Adrián. Y se le encogió el corazón.

–¡Espera! –lo detuvo–. Puedes quedarte, si quieres.

–¿De verdad? No quiero incomodarte, y...

–Claro que me incomodas –soltó Marinette abruptamente–. Qui-quiero decir... que al principio será un poco raro, pero no es como si fueras... una persona diferente. Sigues siendo tú, ¿verdad? Así que... lo único que pasa es que tengo que acostumbrarme y ya está.

–Pero...

–Y quiero acostumbrarme. De verdad. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Tengo que aprender a comportarme contigo de una forma más... normal, con naturalidad, como lo hago con Cat Noir. –Suspiró–. Me está costando mucho, pero me estoy esforzando.

Adrián la miró, conmovido, y se acercó más a ella.

–Marinette –dijo con suavidad–. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? ¿Te... intimido, o algo así?

–¡No, no, no! Es solo que... –Ella enterró el rostro entre las manos–. Me da muchísima vergüenza. No lo puedo explicar.

Adrián sonrió.

–Sigo siendo la misma persona, mira.

Ella retiró las manos y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Adrián había formado dos círculos con los dedos de ambas manos y los había situado ante sus propios ojos, como una máscara improvisada.

–¿Lo ves? Con máscara. –Retiró las manos–. Sin máscara. –Volvió a colocarlas–. Con máscara. –Las retiró–. Sin máscara...

–Lo he entendido –sonrió ella–. Pero...

–Ah, espera, serán las orejas, ¿verdad?

Alzó tres dedos de cada mano y se las colocó detrás de la cabeza, emulando sus orejas felinas.

–¿Mejor así? –preguntó con una deslumbrante sonrisa, tan propia de Cat Noir que Marinette se echó a reír.

–Gatito –susurró con cariño.

Lo tomó de las manos y lo besó suavemente en los labios, esta vez sin titubeos.

–Nunca me había sentido tan afortunada –le aseguró.

Él no podía dejar de sonreír.

–Yo tampoco –respondió.

–¿Bajáis de una vez, o qué? –se oyó entonces la voz de Plagg desde el interior.

Adrián suspiró con resignación, pero le guiñó un ojo a Marinette.

Los dos, aún de la mano, entraron en la habitación para reunirse por fin con sus kwamis.

* * *

Al otro lado de la calle había un coche aparcado junto a la acera. En su interior, Nathalie examinaba un vídeo que se reproducía en su tableta.

Era todo lo que había conseguido grabar desde allí. Los dos chicos habían pasado un buen rato en el balcón, aunque no habían sido visibles en todo momento desde su puesto de vigilancia, ni había conseguido escuchar nada de lo que decían. En el vídeo se apreciaba, sin embargo, un súbito resplandor verde, y en un par de ocasiones Adrián se había acercado lo bastante a la barandilla como para que ella pudiese grabarlo. También se veía brevemente a Marinette.

Pero había otra cosa que intrigaba a Nathalie. Estaba segura de haber avistado fugazmente algo de color rojo que volaba junto al tejado, aunque había examinado el vídeo varias veces y no lo apreciaba en ningún momento de la grabación. ¿Podía tratarse de un kwami?

El corazón le latió más deprisa. ¿Podría ser Ladybug... la joven Marinette? ¿La hija de los panaderos, la talentosa diseñadora que había llamado la atención de Gabriel Agreste y Audrey Bourgeois? ¿La amiga de Adrián?

La amiga de Adrián. Claro.

Tenía que ser ella, aunque Nathalie no había conseguido pruebas que pudiesen demostrarlo. Pero sin duda su jefe estaría muy interesado en escuchar su teoría.

–Volvamos –le dijo al guardaespaldas.

Ya había reunido suficiente información por el momento, y sospechaba que Adrián no regresaría a casa en un buen rato.

Tampoco podía reprochárselo, de todos modos.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Cuanto más se lía la historia en la serie, más tengo la sensación de que la revelación no va a ser un camino de rosas. Espero equivocarme, pero creo que tanto Adrien como Marinette están metiendo mucho la pata sin darse cuenta, y eso les pasará factura tarde o temprano... o no. Por el momento, intento recoger en el fic todo el canon que hay hasta ahora, y tengo la sensación de que ambos se están autosaboteando de forma espectacular. De ahí la revelación semi-dramática. Aunque claro, luego todo se tiene que solucionar. ¡No lo imagino de otra manera! :)

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome!


	22. Elecciones

Adrián y Marinette se sentaron sobre la cama y observaron con curiosidad a los kwamis. Tikki y Plagg se habían situado uno frente al otro.

–Cuando quieras, azucarillo –dijo Plagg con un guiño y una sonrisa llena de dientes.

Tikki frunció el ceño ante el apodo, pero no replicó.

Ambos inspiraron hondo y se tomaron de las manos.

Y empezaron a cantar.

Adrián y Marinette contemplaron asombrados a los kwamis mientras iniciaban una danza repleta de saltos y giros que los elevaba lentamente en el aire. Aún tomados de las manos, continuaron cantando mientras giraban y giraban cada vez más deprisa; sus pequeños cuerpos comenzaron a iluminarse con un leve resplandor, oscuro en el caso de Plagg y rojizo en el de Tikki. Siguieron bailando y cantando hasta que la luz que los envolvía se hizo más intensa y se fusionó en un único resplandor multicolor que ocultó a los dos kwamis.

Adrián y Marinette se cubrieron los ojos, deslumbrados. Cuando volvieron a mirar, vieron que Tikki y Plagg yacían sobre el edredón, aparentemente muy cansados. El pequeño cuerpo de Tikki estaba rodeado de un halo de color oscuro, y Plagg emitía un leve resplandor rojizo. Marinette alargó la mano para tocar a Tikki, insegura. Adrián tomó a su kwami entre las manos.

–¡Plagg! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El kwami abrió los ojos y lo miró con desesperación.

–¡Oh, no, me mueeeero...! –gimió, y Adrián abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado.

–¡Plagg, no!

–¡...de haaaambreeee! –concluyó Plagg, melodramático.

Adrián suspiró con resignación y le acercó un trozo de queso. El kwami lo olisqueó un poco y revivió al instante para devorarlo, sin molestarse siquiera en darle las gracias.

Marinette estaba ya alimentando a Tikki. Los dos adolescentes cruzaron una mirada y esperaron a que los kwamis terminaran de comer. Entonces Marinette preguntó:

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué brilláis de esa forma?

Tikki se miró sus propias manos; aún emitían un leve halo de color oscuro que, sin embargo, parecía que iba perdiendo intensidad poco a poco.

–¡Nos hemos fusionado! –exclamó Plagg muy satisfecho–. Es algo que todos los kwamis somos capaces de hacer, pero la unión entre las fuerzas de la creación y la destrucción siempre resulta mucho más poderosa.

Adrián y Marinette cruzaron una mirada y sonrieron con timidez.

–Pero ¿habéis encontrado a los otros kwamis? –preguntó Adrián.

–Todavía no –respondió Tikki–, pero hemos activado la búsqueda.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

–¡Que ahora somos como un radar de kwamis! –exclamó Plagg–. Y seremos capaces de detectarlos en cuanto nos acerquemos a ellos lo suficiente.

Adrián frunció el ceño, no muy convencido, pero Marinette sonrió ampliamente.

–¡Eso es genial! Entonces recorreremos toda la ciudad hasta que los detectéis. Sé que París es muy grande, pero podemos organizar una búsqueda por sectores y... ¿qué pasa? –preguntó, al ver el gesto abatido de su compañero.

–Yo no voy a poder salir de casa, Marinette. Estoy castigado, ¿recuerdas?

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación consternada.

–Oh, Adrián, lo siento mucho. Pero ¿por qué se enfadó tu padre tanto contigo? No fue culpa tuya que te secuestrara un supervillano.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

–No le hizo gracia que volviera a dar esquinazo a mi guardaespaldas, supongo. Lo hago a menudo, aunque la mayoría de las veces no me escapo para estar con mis amigos, como él piensa, sino porque tengo que transformarme en Cat Noir. Pero, claro, eso no se lo puedo decir.

Marinette frunció el ceño, recordando algo.

–Un momento –murmuró–. Ese villano... Rastreador... no te secuestró por casualidad, ¿verdad? Dijo que tú eras Cat Noir. Yo pensé que se había equivocado, pero... ¡sí que lo sabía!

–Sí, eso parece –respondió Adrián, inquieto–. Ayer por la noche me estuvo siguiendo cuando volvía a casa, y creí que lo había despistado. Pero al parecer pudo seguir mi rastro incluso cuando yo ya no estaba transformado.

–Pero entonces, ¿por qué te dejó marchar?

–No fue él, fue Lepidóptero. Al parecer no se creyó que yo era Cat Noir. Pensó que Rastreador se había equivocado.

–Qué raro –murmuró Marinette–. ¿Por qué haría eso?

–Quizá ya me había descartado como sospechoso. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo vio juntos a Cat Noir y a Adrián Agreste durante el ataque de Gorizilla –concluyó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Marinette lo miró, perpleja.

–¡Es verdad! Vi las imágenes en las noticias, y estabais... los dos. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Aún sonriendo, Adrián se inclinó hacia ella para responder en susurros, como si le confiase un gran secreto:

–Ese Adrián no era yo en realidad, sino Wayem, ese chico que es tan fan mío que hasta se viste como yo.

–Pero... pero si no os parecéis –replicó ella, perpleja–. Oh, espera, él llevaba el casco de moto puesto, ¿verdad? –Lo contempló con admiración–. ¡Qué ingenioso por tu parte!

Adrián se ruborizó ligeramente.

–Gracias. –Trató de centrarse–. En resumen, pienso que por eso Lepidóptero ordenó a Rastreador que me dejara marchar. Tiene lógica, ¿no?

–No lo sé. Te llevó de vuelta a tu casa y después... se desakumatizó, o algo por el estilo.

–Como Daga –recordó de pronto Adrián–. Parece que Lepidóptero tiene el poder de retirar los akumas de sus villanos cuando ya no le son de utilidad, ¿no crees?

–En el caso de Daga, imagino que se debió a que ya había conseguido la caja de los prodigios para él, ¿no? Y Rastreador... ¿fue porque pensó que se había equivocado de persona? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no le dio la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo? ¿Y por qué te llevó de vuelta a casa, en lugar de dejarte por ahí sin más?

Los hombros de Adrián se hundieron ligeramente.

–No lo sé. ¿Crees que se nos escapa algo?

Marinette no contestó. Seguía pensando intensamente, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello. Adrián trató de reprimir un bostezo, y ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo por fin.

–Pareces muy cansado –le dijo, sonriendo con simpatía.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Sí, ha sido un día muy largo. Pero no te preocupes por mí, milady; tienes toda mi atención.

Marinette echó un vistazo a Tikki y Plagg y descubrió que se habían quedado dormidos sobre la almohada, el uno junto al otro. Sus cuerpos aún brillaban tenuemente.

–Seguiremos mañana, gatito –decidió–. Todos tenemos que descansar.

Adrián bajó la mirada, un poco ruborizado.

–¿Aún quieres que... me quede? Porque no tengo problema en marcharme a dormir a mi casa, si no te sientes cómoda.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo.

–Tú prefieres quedarte aquí, ¿no? –le preguntó con suavidad–. Quiero decir... que no venías solo por las pesadillas.

Él alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Me estás preguntando si me siento a gusto aquí, contigo? Ya sabes que sí, Marinette –respondió con dulzura.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

–Yo... yo también estoy a gusto contigo –confesó–. Además, si mañana no vienes al colegio..., no nos veremos en todo el día.

–Es verdad. Pero...

Marinette le tomó de las manos.

–Puedes quedarte, si quieres. –Inspiró hondo y añadió–: A mí me gustaría mucho que te quedaras.

Adrián le dedicó una sonrisa tan feliz que el corazón de Marinette se puso a latir como loco.

–Gracias, Marinette –dijo él–. Significa mucho para mí.

Ella sintió de pronto unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Titubeó un momento, porque no se atrevía; Adrián todavía le imponía mucho respeto. Pero se obligó a sí misma a mirarlo de nuevo y a recordar que se trataba también de Cat Noir. Y no lo dudó más.

Adrián la acogió de buen grado entre sus brazos.

–Te quiero –susurró ella–. Muchísimo.

Adrián la estrechó contra su pecho, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello, y suspiró.

–Yo también te quiero muchísimo, Marinette.

Permanecieron un rato así, abrazados, temblando de pura emoción, felices de estar juntos al fin. Marinette se sentía como en una nube y, al mismo tiempo, mucho más cómoda de lo que jamás habría creído que estaría en brazos de Adrián Agreste. Pero sentía su presencia tan familiar, tan natural, que le bastó con cerrar los ojos para evocar las noches pasadas junto a Cat Noir. Porque, aunque el tacto de su ropa fuese diferente, todo lo demás era igual: la forma en que sus brazos enlazaban su cintura, la calidez de sus labios sobre la piel de su frente, la sensación de calma y seguridad que le transmitía el simple hecho de poder apoyar la mejilla sobre su hombro.

Así, para cuando apagaron la luz y se tendieron el uno junto al otro, aún abrazados, Marinette estaba ya mucho más relajada.

Charlaron un rato en la oscuridad, intercambiando anécdotas e historias y riendo en voz baja ante las muchas confusiones y malentendidos que su doble identidad les había causado a ambos. Para Marinette era como cualquier otra noche con Cat Noir y, sin embargo, tenía un sentido completamente diferente. Primero, porque ya no eran solamente amigos; y segundo, porque Cat Noir era también Adrián.

–Es todo tan raro –dijo ella al fin, aún acurrucada entre sus brazos, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad–. Tengo la sensación de que sigues siendo tú, y a la vez alguien distinto. Alguien a quien creía que conocía, pero resultó que no, y sin embargo cuando intento conocerte mejor descubro que sí que te conocía. –Sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad–. Es bonito, pero da un poco de miedo.

–Yo también me siento igual –confesó él–. Aunque creo que en mi caso estoy más feliz que asustado.

–Me alegro mucho. De que seas feliz, quiero decir. A mí lo que me preocupa en realidad es que todo parece demasiado bonito como para ser verdad, ¿no crees? Tengo miedo de despertar y descubrir que he estado soñando todo este tiempo. Que nada de esto es real. O, que si lo es, es algo demasiado bueno como para durar.

–Es real, milady –respondió él, besándola en la frente–. Y haremos que dure. Después de todo, somos un gran equipo, ¿verdad?

–El mejor, minino –sonrió ella.

Se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Echó de menos el suave ronroneo de Cat Noir; pero los latidos del corazón de Adrián y el lento sonido de su respiración bastaron para acunarla hasta el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

–Buenos días, bella durmiente –susurró él en su oído.

Marinette refunfuñó y trató de cubrirse la cara con la colcha, pero él la apartó de nuevo.

–Abre los ojos un momento, bichito.

–Nnnno... ¿por qué?

–Para despedirme. Claro que podría haberme marchado sin más, pero la última vez que lo hice me reñiste un poco, así que...

Marinette abrió los ojos por fin y se encontró con la mirada felina de Cat Noir, que le sonreía con ternura. Ella sonrió a su vez.

–Cat Noir... –murmuró, y entonces recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado, y abrió los ojos del todo–. ¿A... Adrián? –preguntó, dudosa.

La mirada de él se suavizó aún más.

–A tu servicio, milady –respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Ella se ruborizó.

–Entonces lo de ayer... no fue un sueño.

–No, no lo fue. Pero tendrás que asimilarlo a solas, por el momento. –Se estiró exactamente igual que un gato y sacudió la cabeza para terminar de despejarse–. Tengo que volver a casa antes de que amanezca del todo y descubran que no estoy. Hoy no podré ir al colegio, pero me acordaré mucho de ti y volveré otra vez a verte por la noche, si te parece bien.

Marinette recordó entonces que Adrián volvería a estar encerrado en su propia casa. Empezaba a comprender por fin lo mucho que le había cambiado la vida el hecho de que el maestro Fu lo eligiese para portar el prodigio del gato. Le sonrió con cariño.

–Podemos ir a dar una vuelta por los tejados, si quieres –propuso–. No hace falta que pasemos toda la noche metidos en mi habitación.

El rostro de Cat Noir se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

–Me parece una idea miauravillosa, Marinette. Y quizá podamos aprovechar también para buscar a los kwamis perdidos.

–Tikki y yo podemos empezar esta tarde. Haremos un plan de acción y dividiremos un plano de París en sectores para organizar la búsqueda.

–Suena bien –asintió Cat Noir–. Te veo esta noche, entonces.

Intercambiaron un beso de despedida. Cuando Cat Noir ya se daba la vuelta para marcharse, Marinette lo retuvo.

–Espera. –Dudó un momento antes de seguir–. ¿Puedo... puedo llamarte a lo largo del día? ¿O enviarte mensajes?

–¡Claro! ¿Cómo no? Aunque, espera... probablemente Nathalie me obligue a apagar el móvil durante las clases, para no distraerme. ¡Pero te llamaré yo! –añadió al ver que Marinette se ponía triste–. En la pausa del almuerzo, ¿vale? Y después por la tarde, cuando termines las clases. Y te enviaré mensajes en los ratos libres, y si no me puedes contestar porque estás en clase, no pasa nada, ya los leerás después.

–De acuerdo –asintió ella–, pero no quiero ser una molestia...

–¿Una molestia, tú? –repitió él, como si la idea le resultase absurda–. ¡Para nada! Si por mí fuera, pasaría todo el día contigo. –Suspiró–. Ojalá mi padre no me hubiese castigado. Sería genial ir al colegio, sentarme a tu lado en clase, pasar juntos los recreos...

Marinette sintió una súbita calidez en el pecho.

–Y lo haremos –le aseguró–, ya lo verás. Seguro que a tu padre se le pasará el enfado pronto.

Él le sonrió, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

Compartieron otro beso de despedida y por fin Cat Noir se marchó a través de la trampilla.

Marinette suspiró y observó las primeras luces de la mañana que entraban a través del cristal.

–Aún es muy temprano –murmuró–, pero ya no vale la pena que vuelva a dormirme, ¿verdad, Tikki?

–No –respondió el kwami–. Pero míralo por el lado bueno: hoy no llegarás tarde al colegio.

Marinette suspiró de nuevo.

–Va a ser un día muy largo sin Adrián. Acaba de irse y ya lo estoy echando de menos.

Tikki sonrió, comprensiva.

* * *

Cat Noir llegó a su casa y se transformó de nuevo en Adrián justo a tiempo para que no lo descubriera Nathalie, que llamó a la puerta instantes después.

–Veo que ya estás listo, Adrián –dijo ella con seriedad, consultando la tableta–. Te he enviado tu horario de hoy por correo...

–Sí, gracias, ya lo he recibido.

–Lo sé, pero ha habido un cambio: tu padre desayunará hoy contigo.

–¿Cómo? –se sorprendió él–. Pero ¿por qué...?

–Al parecer, tiene algo que hablar contigo. Así que no le hagas esperar.

Nathalie salió de la habitación, dejando a Adrián entre inquieto y esperanzado. Su padre nunca encontraba tiempo para él, así que quería creer que aquello era una buena señal... Pero, por otro lado, cuando quería comunicarle algo de forma urgente no solían ser buenas noticias.

Cruzó una mirada con Plagg, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su pequeño cuerpecillo aún emitía un ligero resplandor rojizo.

–¿Ahora te vas a quedar así para siempre? –le preguntó sonriendo.

Plagg se miró a sí mismo.

–Pues no debería, sobre todo ahora que no estoy con Tikki. ¡Hey, esto es una buena señal! Significa que no estamos lejos de los otros kwamis.

El corazón de Adrián se detuvo un breve instante.

–¿Cómo... de lejos crees que estamos? –preguntó con inquietud.

Pero Plagg se encogió de hombros.

–No sabría decirte; en estas ciudades modernas, con tanta gente viviendo junta, unos encima de otros... podría ser cualquier edificio de los alrededores. Pero están en este barrio, sin duda.

Adrián cogió el móvil para llamar a Marinette y contárselo; pero entonces vio la hora, se acordó de que su padre lo estaba esperando y decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

Plagg se ocultó en su camisa, como siempre, y Adrián comprobó con alivio que el halo luminoso que lo rodeaba era tan tenue que no se veía a través de la tela.

Se reunió con su padre en el comedor. Gabriel Agreste ya estaba sentado a la mesa y examinaba una tableta con gesto serio. Alzó la cabeza, sin embargo, al oír entrar a su hijo.

–Buenos días, padre –saludó el chico.

–Adrián –respondió él–. Siéntate.

Él tragó saliva, preocupado. Pero obedeció.

Nathalie le sirvió la bandeja con el desayuno. Cuando Adrián alzó la taza de leche, la mirada de Gabriel Agreste se desvió brevemente hacia el anillo que adornaba su dedo.

–Tengo que hablar contigo acerca de lo de ayer.

Adrián inspiró hondo.

–Quiero pedirte disculpas, padre –soltó–. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Si pudiese volver al colegio, yo...

–No volverás al colegio, es demasiado peligroso –cortó Agreste, y Adrián sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

–Pero...

–Es una medida de seguridad, hijo. No lo consideres un castigo. Después de todo, y aunque te cueste creerlo... yo también tuve catorce años una vez –concluyó con una leve sonrisa.

Sí, a Adrián le costaba creerlo. Sin embargo, algo en el tono de voz de su padre le hizo alzar la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad.

–Me he informado sobre el incidente de ayer, y qué fue lo que te llevó a burlar a tu guardaespaldas una vez más.

Los dedos de Adrián se cerraron instintivamente sobre su anillo antes de recordar que en esta ocasión no había dado esquinazo al Gorila para actuar como Cat Noir. El gesto, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido a su padre.

–Esa chica con la que estabas... Marinette, ¿verdad? La de la panadería.

Adrián se tensó ligeramente.

–¿Sí? –preguntó con cautela.

–¿Es tu novia?

Adrián inspiró hondo. Aún no se sentía preparado para hablar de su relación con Marinette, y menos con su padre.

–Yo... n-no sé...

–¿Te gusta? ¿Estás saliendo con ella? –insistió Gabriel–. Es así como se dice ahora, ¿no?

–S-sí, pero...

–Y por eso te has estado escapando todo este tiempo... para estar con ella, ¿verdad?

Adrián abrió la boca, pero no supo qué responder. Podía decir que sí, y alejar definitivamente las sospechas de su padre sobre su actividad superheroica... pero entonces quizá él le prohibiría volver a ver a Marinette.

No obstante, pensó de pronto, ya estaba castigado de todas formas. Y podría seguir reuniéndose con ella por las noches, como Cat Noir.

–Sí, padre –respondió–. Lo siento.

Él le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. Por fin suspiró, inclinó la cabeza y se sujetó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, como si estuviese sufriendo un ligero dolor de cabeza.

–Confieso que esperaba que eligieses mejor.

–¿Mejor? –repitió Adrián, deseando haber malinterpretado a su padre.

–No te faltaban candidatas a tu altura, hijo. Sé que aún eres buen amigo de la señorita Bourgeois, cuyos vínculos familiares son... interesantes y más que convenientes para nosotros.

–¡Pero...!

–Comprendo, sin embargo, que tiene un carácter... difícil. Kagami Tsurugi, por otro lado, parece una joven mucho más centrada. Y sabe comportarse. Nadie ha dejado de notar lo buena pareja que hacéis cuando se os ha visto juntos en público.

–¿Vas a elegir también a mi novia por mí, padre? –preguntó Adrián a media voz, tratando de contener su ira.

Gabriel se quedó mirándolo un instante. Después negó con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto que no. Solo expresaba mis... preferencias. No eres un adolescente cualquiera, Adrián. Eres mi hijo, el heredero del imperio Agreste. Y respetaré tus elecciones, siempre y cuando tú tengas en cuenta que tu pareja será el foco de todas las miradas, y vuestro comportamiento tendrá consecuencias sobre la marca Agreste. Es todo.

Adrián inclinó la cabeza, preocupado.

–¿Crees que Marinette estará a la altura? –siguió preguntando Gabriel, esta vez con más amabilidad.

–Sé que lo está –respondió el chico–. Es solo que...

Que la quería con todo su corazón, y en cierto modo deseaba mantenerla a salvo del mundo en el que él había crecido. Sabía lo cruel que podía resultar a veces.

«Pero ella es Ladybug», recordó de pronto.

Alzó la cabeza.

–Por supuesto que Marinette dará la talla –replicó–. La pregunta es... si nosotros, los Agreste, estaremos a su altura.

Gabriel entornó los ojos, y Adrián deseó haberse mordido la lengua. Lo único que conseguiría desafiando a su padre sería que él le prohibiese salir con Marinette, igual que había hecho con Nino.

–Quiero decir... –trató de arreglarlo, pero Gabriel lo interrumpió:

–Sé lo que quieres decir. Marinette no es una chica cualquiera. Es una diseñadora muy talentosa, y ser la novia del heredero Agreste podría influir muy positivamente en su carrera... para bien o para mal.

Adrián se puso en pie de un salto.

–¿Insinúas que Marinette está conmigo... por interés?

En ese caso, las palabras de su padre eran sumamente crueles. No solo por lo que decía de Marinette, sino también porque sugería que Adrián no era digno de ser amado por lo que era, sino solo por el apellido de su familia.

Gabriel Agreste agitó la mano en el aire, como para alejar esa idea de sí.

–Por supuesto que no. Pero es lo que algunas personas pensarán. ¿Estará Marinette preparada ante ese tipo de rumores y acusaciones? ¿Lo estarás tú?

Adrián se sentó de nuevo, abrumado.

–No... no lo sé –confesó al fin.

Agreste lo miró durante un largo rato. Después sonrió.

–Quizá deberíamos hablarlo con ella.

–¿Cómo dices? –se sorprendió el chico.

Gabriel se volvió hacia Nathalie, que esperaba junto a la puerta en silencio.

–Invita a comer a la señorita Dupain-Cheng para hoy a mediodía –ordenó.

–Pero... –trató de protestar Adrián.

–Tiene que ser un almuerzo ligero, porque ella deberá volver a clase después. También informal; no queremos que se sienta intimidada –añadió con una breve sonrisa; se volvió hacia Adrián, que seguía mirándolo, atónito–. Sé que en los últimos tiempos he estado... ocupado y distante. Lamento que me hayas ocultado que tenías novia, pero lo entiendo, en cierto modo. Por eso quiero implicame más en tu vida, conocerla mejor... Sin duda es una chica especial; si no, no te habría robado el corazón.

Adrián se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió, animado ante el interés de su padre.

–Gracias, padre. Sí, Marinette es muy especial. Y estoy seguro de que te encantará en cuanto la conozcas un poco mejor.

Agreste colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

–Lo sé. No me cabe duda de que posee muchas cualidades... extraordinarias –murmuró con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **NOTA:** ¡Ya no queda mucho para el final! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Alguien me preguntaba por historias para futuros fics. Sí me gustaría seguir escribiendo más, porque soy muy fan de Adrien y Marinette (en todas las esquinas del cuadrado, aunque tengo mis preferencias, claro). Es por ellos por lo que escribo fanfics, así que seguirán siendo los protagonistas de mis historias. Otras parejas aparecerán solo si son canónicas en la serie, y los personajes irán saliendo en las historias en la medida en la que sean importantes en el canon también y vayamos conociéndolos mejor. O sea, que ships como Lukanette y Adrigami aparecerán en mis historias si son canon también en la serie, o al menos la relación de la pareja principal con Luka y Kagami reflejará el canon en un sentido o en otro, no sé si me explico. Por eso en este fic se menciona más a Luka y Kagami que en los anteriores, porque ahora YA son parte de la historia de Adrien y Marinette y yo no puedo ignorar eso :). Pero again, todo depende del canon. Otras posibilidades como Nathaniel x Chloe ni las considero porque hasta el momento no hay evidencias de que eso pase o pueda pasar en la serie, así que no lo reflejaré en mis historias. Me parece bien que otros lo hagan, pero yo prefiero ceñirme al canon :). Lo único que espero es no volverme repetitiva debido a esto. Pero en fin, si os terminan aburriendo mis fics y no os apetece seguir leyéndolos, no pasa nada, lo entenderé perfectamente :).


	23. Examen

Marinette inspiró hondo y pulsó el timbre. De inmediato, el ojo robótico emergió de la pared para examinarla.

–¿Sí? –preguntó la fría voz de Nathalie a través del intercomunicador.

Marinette se sobresaltó. No era la primera vez que llamaba a la puerta de la mansión Agreste y había sido expresamente invitada por su dueño, pero aquel lugar siempre la intimidaba mucho.

–Soy Ma-ma-marinette –tartamudeó–. Vengo a almorzar. Con Adrián. Y-y con el señor Agreste –añadió, cada vez más nerviosa–. He traído frutas... digo, trufas –concluyó, mostrando una caja con el logotipo de la pastelería Dupain-Cheng–. Pa-para el postre.

Tuvo la sensación de que había sonado muy tonta, y trató de arreglarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio que a ella le pareció muy largo, mientras el ojo robótico la examinaba como si fuera una potencial terrorista armada con una bolsa de granadas de mano en lugar de una caja de bombones.

–Pasa –dijo por fin Nathalie.

Su voz seguía sin transmitir la menor emoción, y Marinette se preguntó, no por primera vez, si no se trataría de un robot en realidad. Pobre Adrián, pensó. Que aquel chico tan cálido y bondadoso se viese obligado a convivir con un hombre severo y distante y una mujer tan fría le rompía el corazón. Ahora que sabía, además, que Adrián era también Cat Noir, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería para él tener que reprimir en su vida diaria aquel lado bromista suyo que seguramente su padre no aprobaría.

–Pasa –repitió Nathalie, y Marinette se dio cuenta entonces de que la verja estaba abierta.

–S-sí, gracias –farfulló la chica, y se apresuró a cruzar el umbral.

Se detuvo al pie de la escalera y respiró hondo otra vez. Las manos le temblaban, y las trufas bailaban inestablemente dentro de la caja. Marinette se visualizó a sí misma tropezando ante el señor Agreste y tirando todos los bombones sobre su impecable traje, y sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no, no, Marinette, no te mentalices –se dijo a sí misma–. No vas a tropezar. No vas a tropezar.

–Claro que no –la animó Tikki desde su bolso–. Tranquila, todo va a salir muy bien.

–Todo va a salir muy bien –repitió ella.

Inspiró profundamente y subió las escaleras, muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Al llegar ante la puerta sonrió, satisfecha. No había tropezado ni una sola vez y las trufas seguían en su sitio.

–¿Lo ves? –le dijo Tikki.

Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que a su kwami lo envolvía un leve halo luminoso.

–Tikki, brillas otra vez –susurró, asombrada–. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Estamos cerca de los kwamis secuestrados?

Ella se miró las manos y alzó la cabeza hacia Marinette.

–Puede ser. O quizá sea solo que estamos cerca de Plagg.

Marinette iba a responder, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de repente, y ella dio un respingo, sobresaltada. La caja de trufas se le cayó de las manos.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó Adrián con una amplia sonrisa.

Alargó la mano y recogió la caja antes de que cayera al suelo, de forma natural y sin esfuerzo. «Reflejos de gato», pensó ella, y se le ocurrió de pronto que no era la primera vez que Adrián hacía algo así.

–Muchas gracias por venir –le dijo el chico, aún sonriendo–. Siento que te hayamos avisado con tan poco tiempo.

–No pasa nada –respondió ella–. Tenía que comer de todas formas, y bueno... te echaba de menos –confesó muy sonrojada, bajando la mirada.

Adrián se ruborizó también.

–Pero si nos vimos...

–Ya lo sé –cortó ella abruptamente, enrojeciendo todavía más–. Pero tenía ganas de verte.

Cruzaron una mirada repleta de ternura.

–Adrián –lo llamó entonces Nathalie–. ¿No vas a invitar a pasar a tu amiga?

Los dos volvieron a la realidad. Marinette desvió la mirada, incómoda.

–Por supuesto, ¿dónde están mis modales? –Adrián se hizo a un lado y le dedicó una reverencia–. Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, milady.

Marinette se lo agradeció con una risita y una inclinación de cabeza, y entró en la mansión.

–Toma, creo que esto es tuyo –dijo él, devolviéndole la caja de trufas.

–Oh, no, no es mío... quiero decir... que sí, pero lo he traído para compartir. Es una caja de trufas. De la pastelería de mis padres.

El rostro de Adrián se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

–Seguro que están estupendas. Todo lo que hacen tus padres está muy rico.

Nathalie carraspeó tras ellos.

–En realidad, Adrián, sabes que no tienes permitido tomar dulce.

–¿Ah, no? –se extrañó Marinette.

Sabía que su compañero era extraordinariamente goloso, y de hecho lo había visto comer cookies, chouquettes o macarons a dos carrillos sin problemas y bajo sus dos identidades.

Adrián se frotó la nuca, nervioso.

–Tengo que controlar un poco mi dieta, ya sabes... porque soy modelo y todo eso.

–Sé que controlar lo que come fuera de casa es una causa perdida –añadió Nathalie–, así que, a cambio, somos muy estrictos con la dieta que servimos aquí.

Marinette bajó la vista hasta su caja de trufas, con las mejillas ardiendo.

–Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Adrián le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras dirigía una mirada suplicante a Nathalie.

–¿No podemos hacer una excepción? Después de todo, hoy es un día especial, y lo que ha traído Marinette no es cualquier cosa, es una exquisitez de los Dupain-Cheng.

Nathalie suspiró.

–Supongo que sí –se rindió por fin.

Alargó la mano hacia Marinette, y ella, tras un instante de duda, le entregó la caja.

–Pasad al comedor, por favor –añadió Nathalie–. El señor Agreste se reunirá con vosotros enseguida.

Marinette seguía con la vista clavada en la punta de sus zapatos. Adrián la tomó de la mano.

–Vamos, ven –le susurró–. Todo saldrá bien.

Ella dejó que la condujera hasta el comedor. La mesa era larguísima, pero solo había servicio para tres personas.

Marinette se quedó contemplando la estancia.

–¿Recuerdas cuando akumatizaron a tu padre? –murmuró.

No hizo falta que añadiese más detalles. Adrián sabía exactamente a qué momento se refería: cuando Ladybug y Cat Noir había luchado contra el Coleccionista en aquella misma habitación.

Cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento.

–Claro que me acuerdo –respondió él.

Marinette trató de sonreír.

–Bien, pues... ¿puedes creerte que tengo más miedo de enfrentarme a él ahora que cuando era un supervillano? –Enterró la cara entre las manos–. Lo siento, debe de haber sonado fatal... pero es que estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Y si meto la pata? ¿Y si no le caigo bien?

–Marinette. –Adrián le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla–. Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que mi padre es severo y puede ser un poco intimidante a veces, pero tú le caes bien. ¿Recuerdas el día del desfile de moda? Le gustó mucho el sombrero que hiciste, y habló muy bien de ti delante de Audrey Bourgeois.

Marinette inclinó la cabeza, levemente sonrojada.

–Sí, pero...

–Además –le susurró él al oído–, sé perfectamente que eres muy, muy valiente. Con o sin la máscara.

Ella enrojeció todavía más y lo miró a los ojos. El la miraba con tanta ternura que el corazón de Marinette se aceleró.

Alguien carraspeó ante ellos, sobresaltándolos. Gabriel Agreste acababa de entrar por la puerta. Marinette dudó un momento e hizo ademán de apartarse de Adrián, pero él la mantuvo con firmeza a su lado.

–Padre, creo que ya conoces a Marinette..., mi novia –dijo con orgullo.

Ella inspiró hondo, se puso más roja todavía y miró a Adrián, abrumada.

–Ya veo –dijo Agreste.

Marinette se volvió hacia él, inquieta. Pero el dueño de la casa le sonreía con amabilidad.

–Ya nos conocemos –prosiguió–. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, joven diseñadora de gran talento.

–Yo... yo... gracias, señor Agreste.

–Puedes llamarme Gabriel. –Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa–. Tomad asiento, por favor. Sé que no tienes mucho tiempo.

Marinette recordó que tenía que volver al colegio justo después de la comida, y tomó nota mental de que debía encontrar el modo de convencer a Agreste para que reconsiderase su decisión sobre Adrián.

Los dos chicos se sentaron uno junto al otro. La mano de Adrián buscó la de Marinette bajo la mesa y se la estrechó para infundirle ánimos. Ella inspiró hondo.

Gabriel se sentó ante ellos, cruzó las manos bajo la barbilla y los miró inquisitivamente.

–Así que... novios.

–Sí, estamos saliendo juntos, pero es todo muy reciente –empezó Adrián, y Marinette notó, con el corazón encogido, que también él parecía nervioso.

Recordó entonces que no era la primera vez que ambos se encontraban en una situación similar. Evocó aquel almuerzo en su propia casa, con su padre sirviendo dulces y parloteando sin cesar acerca de su futuro juntos mientras ella y Cat Noir se miraban de reojo, sumamente incómodos, sin saber qué decir.

Bueno, él sí había sabido qué decir, en realidad: «Lo siento, Marinette, pero estoy enamorado de Ladybug».

Sacudió la cabeza. Cómo podía ser tan extraña su vida. Cómo era posible que ella hubiese estado sentada aquel día junto a Adrián Agreste sin saber que era él. Cómo era posible que él le hubiese dado calabazas al mismo tiempo que proclamaba su inquebrantable amor hacia ella.

«No es fácil ser dos personas al mismo tiempo», pensó.

* * *

En el interior de su bolso, Tikki escuchaba la conversación atentamente. De vez en cuando se miraba las manos, preocupada. El brillo sobrenatural que la envolvía parecía haberse hecho más intenso desde que habían entrado en la mansión Agreste, pero no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

–¡Azucarillo! –exclamó entonces Plagg, sobresaltándola.

Tikki se volvió hacia el kwami, que acababa de entrar en el bolso.

–¡Plagg! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar con Adrián!

–Bah, esos dos están tan juntos que no notará si vengo de visita a tu escondite. Y además, tenemos que hablar. ¿Has visto esto? –preguntó, mostrando sus manos, envueltas en un halo luminoso.

Tikki asintió solemnemente.

–Los kwamis están muy cerca, Plagg. Y eso quiere decir...

–...que Lepidóptero también.

Cruzaron una mirada.

–Sospechas lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?

Plagg asintió.

–No quería decírselo a Adrián, pero... es posible que Lepidóptero viva en esta casa.

–Pero Gabriel Agreste fue akumatizado –objetó Tikki.

–Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que los kwamis estén aquí?

–No sabemos si están aquí, puede ser otra casa del barrio.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–El padre de Adrián está distraído ahora. Podemos explorar la casa por nuestra cuenta, nadie se enterará.

–¡Pero no podemos separarnos de Adrián y Marinette! Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

–Será solo un momento. No tendremos otra oportunidad mejor, y además... tenemos una ventaja que hay que aprovechar, Tikki. Porque nosotros sospechamos de ese humano serio y avinagrado, pero él no sabe quiénes son Ladybug y Cat Noir.

–¡Y no queremos que lo descubra! –le recordó Tikki con severidad.

–Tendremos mucho cuidado. Pero hemos de seguir la pista. Piensa en los pobres kwamis atrapados entre las garras de ese horrible Lepidóptero.

Ella se estremeció.

–Muy bien, saldremos a investigar. Pero tendrá que ser una excursión corta, e iremos con mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

–Hace miles de años que nos conocemos y aún no confías en mí –se lamentó Plagg, dolido.

–Eso es precisamente porque te conozco –replicó ella.

Pero lo siguió fuera del bolso de Marinette. Los dos kwamis se deslizaron bajo la mesa entre los pies de los comensales y salieron de la habitación sin ser vistos.

* * *

Nathalie entró sin hacer ruido y sirvió tres platos que contenían un puré decorado con verduras primorosamente colocadas. Marinette tomó la cuchara, indecisa. Parecía demasiado bonito para comérselo.

–Crema de brócoli y quinoa –informó Nathalie.

–Parece muy... verde –se le escapó a Marinette–. ¡Y saludable! –añadió, deprisa–. Muy... saludable.

Gabriel le dirigió una mirada severa, y ella hundió la vista en su plato, avergonzada. Comieron unos instantes en silencio, y entonces Gabriel preguntó:

–¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?

–Bueno... –empezó Adrián, inseguro–. Somos compañeros de clase, así que nos conocemos desde que comenzó el curso en realidad, pero hemos pasado tiempo juntos y...

No supo cómo continuar, y Marinette entendió su dilema. Por supuesto, ella y Adrián apenas habían convivido, precisamente porque Gabriel no dejaba salir a su hijo y él no podía pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Pero Ladybug y Cat Noir llevaban ya un año luchando juntos, salvando París. Aunque habían mantenido en secreto muchos detalles de su vida y su personalidad, habían aprendido a confiar ciegamente el uno en el otro. Se entendían sin palabras, se compenetraban a la perfección, eran como dos partes de un todo. Ya lo eran mucho antes de conocer sus verdaderas identidades, caviló Marinette.

Y, por descontado, estaban todas aquellas noches que habían pasado juntos, abrazados, charlando en la oscuridad antes de rendirse al sueño para espantar a las pesadillas.

Ladybug y Cat Noir se conocían. Marinette y Cat Noir se conocían. Y por eso ella conocía también a Adrián. Porque, de no ser por su relación con el superhéroe, jamás habría podido llegar hasta él. La máscara de Cat Noir había permitido a Adrián escapar del férreo control de su padre y reunirse con Ladybug... con Marinette..., cuando ella ya había tirado la toalla y había dado por sentado que aquel muchacho estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Pero todo eso Gabriel no podía saberlo. ¿O sí? Marinette tenía la sensación de que, detrás de su educada amabilidad, había un punto de astucia tras la mirada de aquel hombre, como si supiese mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Sacudió la cabeza. Serían imaginaciones suyas.

–Es difícil, porque Adrián tiene un horario muy complicado –dijo por fin–. Pero nos veíamos en el colegio... hasta hoy. –Inspiró hondo y clavó una mirada suplicante en Gabriel Agreste–. Por favor, se lo ruego, déjele volver a clase. No solo por mí, o por sus amigos; porque, aunque es verdad todos lo echaremos mucho de menos si no vuelve más, también sé que él es feliz asistiendo a clase con nosotros y con la señorita Bustier.

–Marinette –murmuró Adrián, conmovido.

Agreste alzó una ceja.

–No es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa a pedirme algo así, Marinette.

–¿Ah, no? –se sorprendió Adrián.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Es una larga historia.

–Por eso sé que llevas mucho tiempo admirando a mi hijo desde lejos –prosiguió Agreste–. Y que estás interesada en el mundo de la moda.

Ella no captó la insinuación.

–Sí, es verdad –reconoció, un poco sonrojada.

–Padre –protestó Adrián.

–Es mi responsabilidad proteger a mi hijo de todos los peligros que hay fuera de casa –concluyó Gabriel.

–Todos nos enfrentamos a esos peligros –replicó Marinette–. Pero en París no hay solo villanos, también hay superhéroes que están ahí para...

–No me refiero solo a los villanos. Adrián no es un chico normal. Es un Agreste y hay mucha gente interesada en acercarse a él. Todo el mundo quiere algo de él, ya sea una foto, un autógrafo, cinco minutos de fama... o contactos en el mundo de la moda. Es mi deber protegerlo de todos los que quieren aprovecharse de su amabilidad.

–Padre, por favor –masculló Adrián, avergonzado.

–Lo comprendo, pero... oh –murmuró Marinette, cayendo de pronto en la cuenta. Se sonrojó de golpe–. Pero yo no... yo no...

–¿Tú no quieres nada de él? –sonrió Agreste.

–Yo lo quiero a él –replicó Marinette abruptamente, y de pronto se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado aquello–. Quiero decir... que quiero que sea feliz. Por encima de todo.

Gabriel alzó una ceja.

–¿Por encima... de todo?

–Sí –susurró ella.

–Entonces ya tenemos algo en común, señorita Dupain-Cheng.

–Dejad de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviese presente –protestó Adrián.

Marinette inspiró hondo y apretó la mano del chico por debajo de la mesa, tratando de centrarse.

–Me interesa saber hasta qué punto los sentimientos de tu novia son sinceros, hijo. Tú eres demasiado ingenuo como para darte cuenta de cuándo alguien intenta aprovecharse de ti.

–Yo no... –empezó Marinette, pero Adrián se levantó de golpe.

–Es suficiente, padre. Estás incomodando a Marinette, y no se lo merece.

Agreste sonrió.

–Habría jurado que la señorita Dupain-Cheng no es del tipo de jóvenes que se dejan intimidar fácilmente –comentó como de pasada–. Siéntate, hijo. Ahora –añadió con mayor severidad, y él inspiró hondo y volvió a sentarse.

–No pasa nada, Adrián –murmuró Marinette–. Supongo que es lógico que tu padre tenga reparos. Tu situación es... peculiar. Eres famoso y todo el mundo te conoce, y es normal...

Nathalie entró otra vez, y los tres permanecieron en silencio mientras retiraba los platos. Marinette se dio cuenta, un tanto avergonzada, de que ella apenas había probado el suyo.

Nathalie sirvió entonces el segundo plato.

–Tataki de atún rojo con sésamo sobre lecho de virutas de manzana –anunció.

–Gracias, Nathalie –murmuró Adrián.

Marinette deseó que tras la interrupción cambiaran de tema en la conversación, pero Gabriel era un hombre de ideas fijas.

–Sabes que, si sales con mi hijo, esa... «situación peculiar» suya te afectará también a ti, ¿verdad? –planteó.

Marinette dio un pequeño respingo.

–No... no lo había pensado.

–Por supuesto que no –sonrió Agreste–. Pero ¿estarías dispuesta a afrontarlo? ¿Por él?

–Sí –susurró Marinette.

–Ah. –Agreste se inclinó hacia delante, interesado–. ¿Y qué más serías capaz de hacer por mi hijo?

–Padre, ¿qué clase de interrogatorio es este? –protestó Adrián.

Marinette había mantenido la mirada baja, pero alzó la cabeza en ese momento.

–No pasa nada, Adrián. Supongo que tiene derecho a preguntar.

No lo tenía, en realidad, pero había tocado una fibra sensible en su interior. Y es que, en el fondo, Marinette no se sentía digna de aquel muchacho que la había amado desde el primer día sin que ella lo supiese. No porque fuera Adrián Agreste y se sintiese intimidada ante su sola presencia; aquellas dudas habían quedado ya atrás. No; se debía a todas las veces que lo había rechazado como Cat Noir, a lo mucho que le había costado aceptarlo tal como era, al hecho de que había estado a punto de rendirse en tantas ocasiones.

Se debía a que, en todo aquel tiempo, Adrián se había sentido devastadoramente solo y necesitado de amor y cariño. Y ella no había tenido el valor suficiente para acercarse a él y quererlo como merecía, ni la empatía necesaria para comprender que bajo la máscara burlona de Cat Noir latía un corazón noble y sensible.

Y a pesar de todo él había estado allí, esperándola.

Marinette se sentía increíblemente afortunada por ello. Y sabía que había llegado la hora de luchar por él.

–¿Qué más sería capaz de hacer por Adrián? –murmuró, clavando su mirada azul en los ojos grises de Gabriel Agreste–. ¿Por su felicidad, por su bienestar? Cualquier cosa –concluyó con firmeza.

–¿Incluso... renunciar a él?

Marinette inspiró hondo.

–Sí –respondió.

–Nadie tiene que renunciar a nadie –intervino Adrián por enésima vez–. Padre, ya basta. Quiero a Marinette, y quiero estar con ella. No es una decisión que deba tomar ella sola. Y tampoco tú –concluyó, desafiante.

Gabriel le sostuvo la mirada, pero finalmente sonrió.

–Por descontado –concedió.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Disculpad el retraso, me está costando encontrar huecos para seguir escribiendo. ¡Pero continúo!, lenta pero segura, o al menos eso espero.

Para los que preguntan, mi siguiente historia no sé cuál será. Escribo lo que me apetece escribir, y si quiero ajustarme al canon no es porque me sienta obligada, es que realmente me gusta esta serie tal como es. Escribo fanfics de Miraculous básicamente porque me encantan los protagonistas y muero por verlos juntos, así que mientras espero a que eso pase en la serie, pues escribo mis versiones sobre cómo podría pasar o cómo me gustaría que pasase. Por eso otras parejas, aunque sean canónicas, no me llaman tanto la atención. O sea, yo estoy aquí por Adrien y Marinette, lo reconozco :D. Otros fanautores tienen otras motivaciones, pero la mía es esa, y es su romance lo que me lleva a escribir fanfics de la serie.

Y claro, vistas las circunstancias, evidentemente tendré que incluir en futuras historias a Luka :D, o lo que quiera que vaya a pasar entre él y Marinette. Pero para mí Adrienette sigue siendo el objetivo principal, y por eso escribo, para verlos juntos. Así que, si algún día escribo algo de Lukanette, pues bueno, la historia terminará otra vez en Adrienette, y el pobre Luka con el corazón roto. El que avisa no es traidor...

Otra cosa: si alguien quiere preguntarme algo en concreto, tengo los mensajes directos abiertos. En los comentarios es complicado responderos personalmente, y lo mismo para las notas dentro del capítulo, intento hacerlas generales y no particulares. A lo mejor no veo los mensajes enseguida porque no entro todos los días, ¡pero sí los miro y los contesto! :)

¡Gracias por leer! ^^


	24. Kwamis

Tikki y Plagg recorrían la mansión Agreste. Plagg iba en cabeza, volando con gran seguridad. Tikki lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta del despacho de Gabriel Agreste.

–¡Espera! –susurró–. ¿A dónde vas?

Plagg le mostró sus propias manos, que brillaban con intensidad.

–¡Esta es la dirección correcta, Tikki! ¿No lo ves? Además, el padre de Adrián esconde muchos secretos en esta habitación. Tiene una caja fuerte oculta donde guarda el libro de los prodigios.

Tikki lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

–¡Es verdad, lo tenía él! Marinette sospechó que podría ser Lepidóptero, pero después de que lo akumatizaran... imaginamos que el libro había ido a parar a sus manos por casualidad.

Plagg negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy empezando a pensar que nada relacionado con este hombre sucede por casualidad –declaró, con una seriedad impropia de él.

Tikki iba a responder pero, de pronto, la puerta del despacho se abrió. Los dos kwamis se escondieron tras ella, justo antes de que Nathalie saliera de la habitación. Permanecieron en silencio, observando a la mujer mientras se alejaba hacia el comedor.

–¿Crees que está implicada también? –preguntó Tikki en un susurro.

–Espero que no –respondió Plagg, y ella advirtió que estaba profundamente preocupado–. Adrián confía mucho en ella; es la persona que ha estado cuidando de él desde que su madre desapareció.

Tikki le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

–Te importa mucho ese chico, ¿verdad?

–¿A mí? ¡Qué va! –replicó Plagg con rapidez–. Es otro portador más, como tantos otros, ya sabes. Se ponen el anillo, garras fuera, les doy poderes y ya está, no hay más. Las reglas de la relación son muy sencillas así, ¿verdad? ¿Qué sentido tiene complicarlas?

Pero le brillaban sospechosamente los ojos, y Tikki comprendió que trataba de contener las lágrimas. Decidió sabiamente no insistir en el tema.

–Bueno, ¿a qué estamos esperando? –zanjó entonces Plagg.

Tomó de la mano a Tikki y atravesó la puerta con ella.

El despacho de Gabriel estaba vacío. Tikki miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, mientras Plagg se dirigía sin vacilar hacia el cuadro que presidía la pared del fondo. A medida que se acercaba, la luz que envolvía su cuerpo se volvía más y más intensa.

Tikki se apresuró a seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio atravesar el cuadro.

–¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Plagg volvió a salir.

–Aquí dentro está el libro de los prodigios, Tikki. Y otra cosa muy interesante. Ven a verlo.

Ella dudó un momento, pero finalmente siguió a su compañero hasta el interior de la caja fuerte.

Miraron a su alrededor. El propio brillo de los dos kwamis era ya tan intenso que bastaba para ver con claridad en el interior de la caja fuerte. Tikki lanzó una exclamación de asombro.

–¡Plagg, mira!

Los dos contemplaron el broche, asombrados. Tikki alargó la mano, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo.

–Esto no estaba aquí antes –murmuró Plagg–. O sea, sí que había un broche, pero no era este.

Tikki le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

–¡Estoy seguro de que no! –se defendió Plagg–. Me habría dado cuenta.

Tikki flotó cerca de la joya con forma de cola de pavo real.

–Duusu –susurró.

Se volvió hacia Plagg.

–¿No lo notas? Algo malo pasa con el prodigio, está...

–Tikki –cortó Plagg–. El portador del prodigio del pavo real acudió en ayuda de Lepidóptero en la batalla del día de los héroes.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada.

–Yo creo que ya no hay ninguna duda, Plagg –murmuró Tikki. Se miró las manos–. Pero ¿crees que por eso el hechizo nos ha traído hasta aquí? ¿Por Duusu?

Su compañero negó con la cabeza.

–No lo creo, Tikki. Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Tenemos que seguir rastreando.

–¿Qué? Pero ¿y Duusu? ¡No podemos dejarla aquí!

Demasiado tarde: Plagg ya había salido de la caja fuerte. Tikki suspiró y lo siguió.

Lo encontró examinando el suelo frente al cuadro de la pared.

–Plagg, ¿qué haces?

–¡Es por aquí, Tikki! ¿No lo notas?

Ella se miró a sí misma y advirtió, sorprendida, que la luz que emitía era todavía más intensa.

–Pero esto es... el suelo –murmuró con desconcierto–. No hay nada ahí debajo, ¿verdad?

–Enseguida lo comprobaremos –manifestó Plagg, y se hundió en el suelo, atravesándolo sin dificultad.

Con un suspiro, Tikki lo siguió.

Cuando se reunió con Plagg, ambos kwamis miraron con sorpresa a su alrededor.

Se encontraban en un conducto vertical similar al hueco de un ascensor.

–Vaya, vaya... –murmuró Plagg.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Tikki, perpleja.

–¡Un pasadizo secreto! ¡Y lo hemos encontrado nosotros solos! ¿Lo ves? Siempre supe que en el fondo nuestros elegidos no serían nada sin nosotros... ¿qué digo? ¡No necesitamos elegidos! Los kwamis solos podríamos salvar el mundo y...

–Plagg –cortó Tikki–, céntrate. No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

Los dos kwamis recorrieron volando el túnel subterráneo. Cuando llegaron hasta el final, cruzaron una mirada. Ambos emitían un resplandor casi cegador.

–Creo que los hemos encontrado –murmuró Tikki.

Se tomaron de la mano y atravesaron la última pared.

Y se encontraron en una amplia sala presidida por un enorme ventanal redondo.

–¿Qué clase de sitio es este? –se preguntó Plagg en voz alta.

Tikki ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

–¡Mira eso!

Plagg volvió la cabeza hacia donde le indicaba su compañera. En un primer momento le pareció que el suelo ondulaba de una forma extraña. Después descubrió que estaba repleto de mariposas blancas vivas.

Cruzaron una mirada.

–Tenemos que avisar cuanto antes a Adrián y Marinette –dijo Tikki, pero el pequeño kwami negro negó con la cabeza.

–¿Para qué perder el tiempo? ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Tikki trató de detenerlo, pero Plagg voló directo hacia una pequeña mesa pegada a la pared del fondo. Sobre ella reposaba una caja de madera de forma octogonal. Cuando Plagg se posó sobre ella, tanto él como Tikki despidieron un resplandor cegador que brilló un instante y luego se apagó de golpe.

–¿Lo ves? –exclamó Plagg, muy ufano–. ¡Los hemos encontrado!

* * *

–Sin embargo –prosiguió Gabriel–, mi decisión es inamovible.

Adrián dejó el tenedor y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Comprendo que eres joven y que tus... sentimientos hacia Marinette te han llevado a actuar a veces de forma irreflexiva. Pero es mi deber como padre mantenerte a salvo, y lo haré. No volverás al colegio, y es mi última palabra.

–¿Qué? Pero...

–Si tu novia quiere seguir viéndote, tendrá que hacerlo aquí, en casa. Le diré a Nathalie que establezca un horario de visitas y...

–Disculpe –cortó Marinette. Se esforzó por hablar con calma, pero en su interior hervía de ira–. ¿Está diciendo en serio que pretende encerrar a Adrián en casa como si fuese un presidiario?

–¡Marinette! –exclamó el chico.

–Es mi hijo y yo decido lo que es mejor para él –replicó Agreste.

–¡Pero ya no es un niño! Tiene catorce años, ¿hasta cuándo piensa usted mantenerlo encerrado en casa?

Gabriel sonrió brevemente y respondió:

–Hasta que Ladybug y Cat Noir derroten a Lepidóptero.

Los dos se quedaron sin palabras.

–¿Qué? –logró decir Adrián.

–¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejarte salir con todos esos villanos sueltos? –Gabriel se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza–. Llevamos meses sufriendo ataques y esos superhéroes no están más cerca de vencer a Lepidóptero que cuando empezaron. Quizá lo más rápido fuese que le entregasen esas estúpidas joyas de una vez.

–¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

Gabriel le dirigió a su hijo una dura mirada.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Tan malo sería, acaso? Que Lepidóptero se quede con las joyas y haga con ellas lo que tenga que hacer. Así dejaría de enviar villanos para conseguirlas.

–¿Usted cree? –intervino Marinette–. ¿Y si utiliza los prodigios para algo mucho peor, como...?

–¿Como dominar el mundo, por ejemplo? –Agreste sonrió–. No sabemos realmente para qué los quiere. Quizá no pretenda hacer daño a nadie.

–O quizá tenga un plan mucho más peligroso.

Agreste enarcó una ceja.

–¿Mucho más peligroso para París que los constantes combates entre héroes y villanos que tenemos que soportar? Si los héroes se rindieran, se acabarían los destrozos y los peligros. Pero ellos se obstinan en seguir enfrentándose a Lepidóptero. ¿De verdad podemos llamarlos héroes?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –protestó Marinette–. Ellos luchan por París todos los días, nos protegen de los villanos y...

–Las akumatizaciones terminarán el día en que derroten a Lepidóptero... o el día en que sea él quien los venza a ellos. Mientras tanto, todos los demás sufriremos, así que... ¿qué sentido tiene alargar la batalla?

Marinette se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

–No lo tenía a usted por un hombre que cediese fácilmente al chantaje, señor Agreste –comentó.

–Te sorprendería saber las cosas que estoy dispuesto a hacer para proteger a mi familia –replicó él con sequedad–. Por eso no voy a cambiar de idea. Adrián no saldrá de casa hasta que todo esto se termine, ya sea porque esos niños derroten a Lepidóptero... o porque le entreguen sus joyas de una vez –concluyó, mirando a Marinette a los ojos–. Hasta entonces... Adrián se quedará aquí. Sin discusión.

Ella temblaba, incapaz de reaccionar.

–Marinette... –murmuró Adrián.

–Lo siento –musitó ella con la voz rota–, tengo que ir al servicio.

Se levantó precipitadamente y salió de la sala.

* * *

Localizó el cuarto de baño más cercano y se encerró en el interior. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta y resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos.

¿Tendría razón el señor Agreste? El maestro Fu le había hablado de las leyes del equilibrio y de lo que sucedería si Lepidóptero se hacía con los prodigios e invocaba su poder, pero, por descontado, eso no podía explicárselo al padre de Adrián.

Sin embargo... ¿sería tan malo en realidad? ¿Peor que vivir en una ciudad constantemente amenazada por los villanos akumatizados?

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿A quién quería engañar? Si se estaba planteando todo aquello no era porque las palabras de Gabriel Agreste hubiesen sembrado dudas en su interior... sino porque no soportaba la idea de que Adrián volviese a ser un prisionero en su propia casa.

«¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por mi hijo?», habría preguntado Gabriel.

Marinette ya había dado su vida por él, y estaba segura de que volvería a hacerlo si fuese necesario. ¿Sería capaz de entregar su prodigio a Lepidóptero para que Adrián pudiese volver a tener una vida más o menos normal?

«Tikki», pensó, recordando de pronto que aquella decisión no les afectaría solamente a ellos dos. Abrió su bolso, dispuesta a compartir sus dudas con su kwami... y entonces descubrió que ella no estaba allí.

–¡Tikki! –susurró alarmada, mirando a su alrededor.

Estaba a punto de volver a salir cuando, de pronto, dos veloces centellas atravesaron la puerta y se detuvieron ante ella.

–¡Tikki, Plagg! ¿Dónde estabais?

–¡Los hemos encontrado, Marinette! –respondió Tikki.

–¿A quién?

–¡A los kwamis! ¡Y la caja de los prodigios! ¡Están todos aquí!

–¿Cómo?

–Gabriel Agreste es Lepidóptero –le reveló Plagg con seriedad.

Marinette se quedó mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No puede ser. Fue akumatizado...

–Seguro que fue una trampa para despistarnos –razonó Tikki.

–¿Y Adrián...?

–No lo sabe –cortó Plagg–. ¿Cómo lo va a saber?

Ella respiró hondo varias veces, intentando asimilarlo todo.

–También tienen el prodigio del pavo real –prosiguió Tikki.

–¿Tienen? –repitió Marinette.

–Gabriel no usa los dos prodigios al mismo tiempo –explicó Plagg–, así que el portador de Duusu tiene que ser otra persona.

–Nathalie –comprendió Marinette–. O quizá su guardaespaldas...

–No podemos confiar en nadie en esta casa –concluyó Tikki.

–Oh, no –dijo entonces Plagg–. ¿Has dejado solo a Adrián con su padre?

–Sí, pero... es su padre...

–Es Lepidóptero –le recordó el kwami–. Y Adrián es Cat Noir.

–Pero él no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

–¿Quién no lo sabe, Adrián o su padre? –planteó Tikki.

Los tres cruzaron una mirada.

–Es imposible que lo haya descubierto –musitó Marinette, horrorizada.

Y entonces recordó a Rastreador. Y la extraña reacción de Lepidóptero cuando el villano le había revelado la verdadera identidad de Cat Noir.

Desde entonces, Adrián no había vuelto a salir de su casa... salvo para ir a visitar a Marinette bajo su identidad secreta.

Si para entonces su padre ya conocía su secreto... tal vez su última escapada no había pasado tan desapercibida como el chico creía.

–Oh, no, no, no.

–Tenemos que hacer algo –urgió Plagg–. Si Adrián...

Se calló de pronto. Los dos kwamis se quedaron quietos un momento, atentos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

–¿Marinette? –Era la voz de Nathalie–. ¿Estás ahí?

Ella miró a los kwamis y se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando silencio. Después, con cuidado y con sigilo, abrió las puertas del armario que había bajo el lavabo y se ocultó en su interior, acurrucándose todo lo que pudo.

Cerró las puertas justo cuando entraba Nathalie en el servicio. La oyó pasear por el cuarto de baño y después sus pasos se alejaron, sin duda creyendo que Marinette no se encontraba allí.

Respiró hondo.

–Y ahora, ¿qué? –preguntó Tikki.

–Ahora vamos a trazar un plan para salir todos de aquí –respondió ella.

* * *

 **NOTA:** ¡Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Seré más rápida para los próximos capítulos, lo prometo. ¡Ya queda poco para el final! ¡Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia!

Manu: ¡Relájate un poco! :D En esta web hay miles de historias de Miraculous Ladybug para elegir; cada autor es libre de escribir lo que quiera y cada lector es libre de leer lo que apetezca. Yo no engaño a nadie, estas son las historias que me gustan a mí. Si a ti no te gustan o te aburren o preferirías leer otra cosa, no hay ningún problema, estoy segura de que encontrarás otros autores que sí escriban los ships que te gustan más. Yo respeto totalmente el derecho de todo el mundo a escribir y a leer lo que prefiera, y no creo que unos temas sean mejores que otros. Es simplemente que esto es lo que a mí me gusta y es lo que voy a seguir escribiendo, sin más :).


	25. Recluido

Adrián se volvió otra vez hacia la puerta con cierto nerviosismo.

–Marinette está tardando mucho, ¿no crees? –planteó–. ¿Y si no se encuentra bien?

Gabriel Agreste hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano.

–Ya ha ido Nathalie a comprobarlo.

Adrián frunció el ceño y hundió la mirada en su plato. Apenas había tocado su comida.

–¿Hay algún problema, hijo?

Adrián vaciló. Estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero entonces recordó la forma en que Marinette se había enfrentado a Gabriel Agreste por él, para defender su derecho a salir de casa como cualquier otro chico de su edad.

Inspiró hondo. Durante mucho tiempo se había tragado toda su rabia y su frustración porque entendía que su padre lo estaba pasando muy mal debido a la desaparición de su madre, y no quería disgustarlo.

Pero después de todo, el propio Adrián estaba sufriendo también. Le había costado mucho levantar cabeza y salir adelante, pasar página y construir una nueva vida. Las clases, los amigos, su "trabajo" como superhéroe... Marinette...

Y su padre no lo había apoyado en ninguno de aquellos pasos, al contrario: Adrián había tenido que pelear contra él para dar cada uno de ellos. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo llegar hasta donde estaba ahora, pero sus pequeñas victorias le sabían a poco.

Porque bastaba una sola palabra de Gabriel Agreste para que toda su nueva vida se desvaneciera en el aire como un hermoso sueño al amanecer. Ya había decidido que su hijo no volvería al colegio; si consideraba que Marinette no era apropiada para él, le prohibiría volver a verla. Y Adrián no podía confiar siempre en sus poderes de Cat Noir, porque el día en que Gabriel Agreste descubriera su doble vida... se la arrebataría también.

Aquella revelación lo dejó helado en el sitio.

Por supuesto, sabía que debía mantener en secreto su doble identidad, Plagg se lo había advertido desde el primer día. Pero él no la ocultaba solo por eso, sino sobre todo porque, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no importaba lo bien que realizase su labor como superhéroe o lo mucho que probase que era capaz de hacerlo todo a la vez; si Gabriel Agreste llegaba a descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de su anillo... se lo quitaría.

Para protegerlo de todo peligro, por supuesto.

Para encerrarlo definitivamente en su jaula de oro, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Para alejarlo de todo aquello que lo hacía feliz.

Tenía que rebelarse cuanto antes. De inmediato. Ya.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a su padre a los ojos.

–Me parece que estás siendo injusto con Marinette –declaró con voz firme.

Gabriel parpadeó.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Sé que quizá no es el tipo de chica que querías para mí, pero es a ella a quien quiero.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

–Eres muy joven para saber lo que quieres, Adrián. Y muy ingenuo, debería añadir. Cometes un error si piensas que...

–Soy lo bastante mayor para empezar a tomar mis propias decisiones –cortó Adrián–. Si cometo errores, aprenderé de ellos. Pero no me niegues la posibilidad de elegir. Y de equivocarme.

–Eres un Agreste. Nosotros no podemos permitirnos el lujo de equivocarnos.

Adrián apretó los dientes.

–Habla por ti, padre. Yo sí estoy dispuesto a decidir por mí mismo y a asumir las consecuencias de mis errores. Pero estoy seguro de que Marinette no es uno de ellos.

–No puedes saberlo.

–Lo sé. Y aunque no fuera así, la quiero con todo mi corazón y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Gabriel dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

–Tan sentimental como tu madre.

–No me avergüenzo de parecerme a ella –declaró Adrián, desafiante.

Ambos cruzaron una larga mirada. Por una vez, Adrián no bajó la cabeza. Por una vez, fue su padre quien apartó la vista primero.

Mientras meditaba la mejor forma de responderle a su hijo, Gabriel Agreste desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal de la habitación.

Y se quedó helado.

–No es posible –susurró.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Adrián desconcertado; se dio la vuelta, pero no había nada tras el cristal.

Su padre, sin embargo, sabía muy bien lo que había visto: una ágil y descarada figura vestida de rojo que cruzaba como una centella ante el ventanal.

Se levantó de golpe.

–¡Nathalie! –llamó.

Su asistente abrió la puerta de inmediato.

–¿Sí, señor Agreste?

–Padre, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Adrián, inquieto.

Él dio un breve respingo, como si se hubiese olvidado de que su hijo seguía allí.

–Tengo... tengo que atender un asunto urgente –improvisó.

–¿Dónde está Marinette?

Agreste dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Nathalie.

–No estaba en el cuarto de baño, señor –respondió ella.

Adrián se levantó de un salto, pero su padre lo detuvo con la mano.

–Quédate aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

–Pero...

–No salgas de esta habitación, Adrián. Es una orden.

Los dos adultos abandonaron la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Adrián frunció el ceño con inquietud. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Marinette?

Echó una mano al bolsillo para sacar el móvil y enviarle un mensaje, pero entonces una centella de color negro se plantó súbitamente ante él.

–¡Buff, creí que no se irían nunca! –resopló.

–¡Plagg! –exclamó el chico, sobresaltado–. ¿Qué está pasando?

El kwami lo miró a los ojos, muy serio.

–Siéntate y presta mucha atención, Adrián. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas importantes.

Adrián iba a replicar, pero se tragó sus dudas y volvió a tomar asiento, como Plagg le había pedido.

El kwami se lo contó todo: la exploración que habían realizado él y Tikki por toda la mansión Agreste, el hallazgo de la caja fuerte, el túnel secreto, la siniestra estancia de las mariposas... la caja de los prodigios...

...Y lo que todo ello significaba.

En este punto, Plagg hizo una pausa y miró a Adrián, esperando que hiciese algún comentario. Pero el chico permanecía en silencio, muy serio y pálido, con la mirada perdida.

–Ejem –carraspeó Plagg–. Tikki y yo encontramos a Marinette en el baño y se lo hemos contado todo. Ella se ha transformado y ha salido por la ventana para crear una distracción.

Adrián volvió a la realidad.

–¿Una... distracción?

–Tu padre acaba de ver a Ladybug pasando frente a la ventana y por eso ha salido corriendo. Es parte del plan. Tenía que dejarte solo para que yo pudiese hablar contigo.

Adrián se levantó de un salto, pero Plagg lo detuvo cuando ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

–¡Espera! No podrás salir sin más. Tu padre ha dejado al guardaespaldas vigilando fuera para que no escapes.

–¿Para que no... escape?

Plagg suspiró.

–Él es Lepidóptero –le recordó–. Y sabe que tú eres Cat Noir.

Adrián lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sacudió la cabeza.

–Eso no puede ser. O sea, sí, me creo que mi padre sea... Lepidóptero. –Le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero en cuando lo hizo sintió que su corazón se aligeraba de pronto, como si se hubiese liberado de una pesada carga–. Hace tiempo que lo sospechamos, ¿verdad? Sin embargo... él no puede haber descubierto mi identidad. Si lo supiese, me habría quitado el anillo.

–Creemos que lo descubrió ayer, gracias a Rastreador, y que ahora sabe también quién es Ladybug. Y por eso...

Una garra helada oprimió las entrañas de Adrián.

–...Por eso la ha invitado a comer –concluyó con un estremecimiento–. Es una trampa.

–Eso pensamos, sí –asintió Plagg, abatido–. Lo siento mucho, Adrián.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Pero Marinette ha escapado, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Y si te transformas ahora, quizá...

De pronto, todas las ventanas del comedor quedaron cerradas de golpe bajo persianas metálicas. Adrián dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Plagg, inquieto.

–El mecanismo de seguridad de la casa –respondió Adrián–. Mi padre...

En aquel momento sonó su teléfono, y el chico se interrumpió para responder. Era precisamente Gabriel Agreste.

–Padre, ¿qué está pasando?

–Hay un villano akumatizado ahí fuera. He activado el sistema de seguridad hasta que esté todo solucionado.

–Pero... ¿y Marinette?

–Está también a salvo, con Nathalie.

–Pero...

–No te muevas de donde estás, Adrián. Tu guardaespaldas te acompañará para asegurarse de que estás a salvo.

Agreste cortó la conexión, y Adrián apretó los dientes.

En circunstancias normales habría pensado que aquel era el comportamiento habitual de su padre: encerrarlo en casa y sobreprotegerlo para asegurarse de que no sufría ningún daño.

Ahora, sin embargo, sabiendo todo lo que sabía... era capaz de detectar todas y cada una de sus mentiras.

Y la intención que había tras ellas.

Gabriel Agreste era Lepidóptero y conocía la verdadera identidad de Cat Noir. Y ahora pretendía mantenerlo recluido y vigilado en el interior de la mansión... para no perderlo de vista y poder hacerse con su prodigio en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

–¡Transfórmate! –lo urgió Plagg–. Puedes echar la pared abajo con un _cataclysm_ y escapar de aquí.

Adrián alzó la mano, dispuesto a pronunciar las palabras mágicas, pero cambió de idea.

–Espera. Mi padre sabe que soy Cat Noir, ¿verdad? Pero no sabe que yo conozco su secreto.

El kwami parpadeó.

–¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

–Aún tenemos ventaja. Todavía puedo sorprenderlo y arrebatarle su prodigio antes de que él tenga ocasión de quitarme el mío.

Plagg lo miró un momento y asintió.

–Muy bien. Pero ten cuidado, Adrián. Es un juego muy peligroso. –Echó una mirada hacia la puerta y añadió, deprisa–: El prodigio de Lepidóptero es un broche. No se lo he visto puesto a tu padre, pero quizá lo lleve oculto bajo la ropa.

Adrián asintió. Plagg se ocultó rápidamente bajo su camisa, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo.

El Gorila se asomó al comedor y se mostró muy aliviado al comprobar que su protegido seguía allí. Adrián inspiró hondo y fingió estar muy asustado:

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó–. ¿Dónde están todos?

El guardaespaldas le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Adrián lo acompañó hasta el recibidor, donde los esperaba Nathalie, extraordinariamente seria.

–Adrián, tu padre quiere que permanezcas en tu habitación hasta que haya pasado el peligro.

Él le dirigió una mirada pensativa. Plagg le había contado que su padre poseía también el prodigio del pavo real, y que ellos sospechaban que era Nathalie quien lo utilizaba de vez en cuando para apoyar a Lepidóptero. ¿Sería posible que también ella fuese una supervillana?

Adrián tragó saliva. Aún le costaba creer que su propia casa fuese la base secreta de los criminales que aterrorizaban París con sus joyas mágicas. Pero en aquel momento, con todas las salidas bloqueadas y las luces de emergencia iluminando la mansión con su siniestro brillo rojizo, no le pareció tan descabellado.

Trató de centrarse en la misión que tenía por delante.

–¿Dónde está mi padre? –preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

Nathalie desvió la mirada, un tanto incómoda.

–Tiene cosas que hacer.

–¿En medio de una alerta akuma?

Nathalie no respondió a la pregunta.

–Te acompañaremos hasta tu cuarto.

Adrián iba a insistir, pero recordó que debía fingir que no sospechaba de ellos. Asintió y se dejó conducir dócilmente escaleras arriba.

–¿Dónde está Marinette? –preguntó entonces, porque habría resultado muy sospechoso que no se interesara por la situación de su novia–. Mi padre ha dicho que estaba contigo.

–Ha... ha tenido que ir al servicio otra vez –respondió Nathalie–. Deben de ser los nervios. Le diré que se reúna contigo cuando salga.

Adrián la miró fijamente. «Mientes muy mal, Nathalie», pensó. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiese dado cuenta antes? Aunque, para hacer honor a la verdad, tampoco él había sido sincero con ellos.

Qué cosa tan absurda, pensó, y qué deprimente... que lo que había considerado un hogar fuese en realidad una especie de guarida criminal donde nadie decía la verdad porque todo el mundo tenía secretos que esconder.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el cuadro que presidía la escalera, y que los representaba a él y a su padre en actitud seria y formal. Adrián mostraba un gesto triste y melancólico que el pintor había sabido retratar a la perfección.

Había sido poco después de la desaparición de su madre, recordó el chico, y una súbita idea lo dejó clavado en el sitio.

¿Era esa la razón por la que su padre estaba haciendo todo aquello? ¿Por ella? ¿Lo había enloquecido su pérdida hasta el punto de transformarlo en un villano que dedicaba su tiempo libre a amenazar a los ciudadanos de París?

–No te entretengas, Adrián –advirtió Nathalie, y el Gorila lo empujó con suavidad hacia la puerta de su habitación.

El chico bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Era demasiada información que procesar, y tenía que encontrar la manera de reunirse con su padre para arrebatarle su prodigio... antes de que él descubriese que Ladybug y Cat Noir conocían su secreto.

* * *

Ladybug estaba encaramada al tejado de la mansión Agreste cuando vio que las mamparas de seguridad se cerraban todas a la vez, aislando a los ocupantes de la casa. Dio un respingo, alarmada.

–¡No! –exclamó.

Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, en busca de Cat Noir. Pero no lo vio.

Sacó su yoyó y trató de contactar con él, sin éxito.

«No ha podido transformarse», comprendió, angustiada. «Está atrapado dentro de la casa».

¿Por qué Gabriel Agreste había activado el sistema de seguridad? Ladybug estaba segura de que la había visto a través del ventanal. Suponía que saldría a buscarla, dejando a solas a Adrián, y permitiendo así que Plagg se reuniese con él para contarle lo que habían descubierto. ¿Lo habría conseguido?

El corazón de Ladybug se detuvo un breve instante. ¿Y si Agreste se había cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón? ¿Y si Plagg no había logrado advertir a Adrián a tiempo? ¿Y si su padre lo había cogido por sorpresa y le había arrebatado su prodigio?

Sacudió la cabeza. «No, no, no. Confía en él, Marinette. Tiene recursos, y tiene a Plagg. Saldrá de esta».

Pero no podía dejarlo solo. Decidió que buscaría una manera de volver a entrar en la mansión sin que nadie lo advirtiera y volvería a reunirse con Adrián. Con un poco de suerte, él ya estaría al tanto de todo y podrían enfrentarse juntos a Gabriel Agreste.

Se disponía a examinar el tejado en busca de una chimenea, una claraboya o un conducto de ventilación para volver a entrar en la casa cuando, de pronto, algo llamó su atención.

Algo pequeño que relucía con un siniestro tono violáceo y se alejaba revoloteando por encima del muro de la mansión.

Ladybug lo había visto demasiadas veces como para no reconocerlo.

Un akuma.


	26. Siempre

Lila Rossi había asistido en los días anteriores a la creciente cercanía entre Adrián y Marinette, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto. No valía la pena inventarse alguna historia horrible acerca de Marinette, porque Adrián no la creería. Ninguno de los dos se dejaba engañar por sus mentiras, cosa que la irritaba, pero también la hacía sentir extrañamente vulnerable.

El día anterior, Adrián y Marinette se habían escapado juntos de clase. Como consecuencia, el chico había sido raptado por un akuma y, después de que Ladybug lo liberase, su padre había decidido que ya no volvería más al colegio.

A Lila no le preocupaba. Estaba segura de que sería capaz de llegar hasta él si se lo proponía y, por otra parte, si Adrián permanecía encerrado en la mansión Agreste, también se mantendría alejado de todas las chicas que pretendían conquistar su corazón... empezando por Marinette.

Por eso se sintió muy desagradablemente sorprendida cuando la propia Marinette recibió una llamada de la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste invitándola a comer en la mansión. Lila la observó desde lejos cuando confirmó ante sus amigos, muy sonrojada, que ella y Adrián estaban saliendo juntos.

Mientras toda la clase lo celebraba ruidosamente, Lila apretaba los dientes, luchando por tragarse su ira y su envidia. ¿Cómo era posible que Marinette, que ni siquiera era capaz de formular dos frases seguidas ante Adrián sin tartamudear, hubiese logrado atraer su atención?

«Tiene que ser otra cosa», se dijo. «Tiene que estar mintiendo. Seguro».

Probablemente, pensó esperanzada, Gabriel Agreste la llamaba por un motivo diferente. Quizá para amenazarla con hablar seriamente con sus padres, o incluso con denunciarla, si volvía a acercarse a su hijo.

Quizá ni siquiera la había llamado en realidad. Lo cierto era que Marinette podía contar lo que quisiera acerca de su supuesta relación con Adrián, porque él no estaba allí para desmentirla.

Trató de convencerse a sí misma de que todo era mentira, de que aquella estúpida Marinette no la había vencido en la batalla por el afecto de Adrián, pero las dudas la reconcomían. Y, aunque intentó contactar con el chico a lo largo de toda la mañana, no obtuvo respuesta.

Finalmente decidió acercarse a la mansión Agreste a mediodía para tratar de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo exactamente. Ya encontraría alguna excusa para que la dejasen entrar.

Por el camino no dejaba de pensar en Marinette, que parecía tan poquita cosa y, sin embargo, había entorpecido sus pasos una y otra vez desde su llegada al instituto. ¡Cómo la odiaba! Ojalá pudiese hacerla desaparecer como si jamás hubiese existido. A ella y a todos aquellos que tuviesen la osadía de cuestionar su versión de las cosas. Ladybug sería la primera, por descontado, pero habría más, como Cat Noir o Kagami.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la mansión, aún sumida en sus sombríos pensamientos, cuando de pronto vio una mariposa de color oscuro volando hacia ella.

Sonrió y corrió a su encuentro, encantada de poder contar con una nueva oportunidad. Atrapó al insecto y lo depositó sobre su muñequera. El akuma se fusionó con la tela, y Lila sintió de inmediato la presencia de Lepidóptero en su mente.

«Saludos de nuevo, Lila», dijo el villano. «¿Estás dispuesta a trabajar para mí una vez más?».

–Con una condición –replicó ella.

«Te escucho».

–No quiero más ilusiones. Quiero tener poder de verdad. Quiero ser capaz de alterar la realidad para que el mundo sea tal y como yo deseo.

«Muy bien», aceptó Lepidóptero. «A partir de ahora te llamarás Eraser y tendrás el poder de borrar de la realidad todo aquello que no te guste... para siempre».

Lila sonrió.

–Me gusta este nuevo poder –comentó, antes de que la oscuridad la envolviese por completo.

* * *

Ladybug había perdido de vista el akuma y corría para tratar de encontrarlo antes de que demonizase a alguien. Giró una esquina y se detuvo, alarmada, al ver a Lila un poco más allá. Se había parado en mitad de la acera, y una máscara de luz violácea había aparecido ante su rostro.

Lepidóptero había encontrado una nueva víctima... o, en el caso de Lila... ¿tal vez una aliada voluntaria?

–¡Lila, no! –gritó Ladybug.

Echó a correr hacia ella, pero era demasiado tarde. El poder de Lepidóptero la envolvió, y cuando Lila se volvió por fin hacia Ladybug, ya no era Lila.

Ahora vestía un traje de color blanco y negro y llevaba una máscara a juego. Ladybug la vio alzar la mano y observar las chispas plateadas que caracoleaban entre sus dedos.

–¡Lila! ¡No te dejes engañar otra vez!

Ella sonrió.

–¿Crees que me estoy dejando engañar, Ladybug?

Alargó la mano hacia la farola más cercana y la rozó con la punta de los dedos. La farola se desvaneció en el aire. Ladybug inspiró hondo, asombrada, y la villana se rió.

–¡Soy Eraser! ¡Se acabaron las ilusiones, insecto fastidioso! Por fin tengo poder de verdad. Ahora puedo cambiar el mundo y borrar de él todo lo que no me gusta... ¡empezando por ti!

Eraser dio un prodigioso salto y se abalanzó sobre ella. Ladybug la esquivó, apartándose como pudo de su camino. Lanzó su yoyó para elevarse hasta los tejados mientras trataba de elaborar un plan. No podría contar con Cat Noir por el momento, así que tendría que ocuparse aquella amenaza ella sola.

* * *

Adrián se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una mirada decidida a Nathalie.

–Quiero ver a mi padre –exigió–. Quiero saber por qué se ha marchado tan deprisa y a dónde ha ido en medio de una alerta akuma. Si tan preocupado está por mi seguridad, ¿por qué no se ha quedado conmigo?

Cuando Nathalie iba a responder, el móvil de Adrián lanzó un breve pitido de aviso.

El chico lo sacó del bolsillo y consultó la pantalla, inquieto. La noticia que había hecho saltar la notificación lo dejó helado en el sitio.

–Hay una alerta akuma –musitó, muy pálido.

Nathalie carraspeó.

–Es lo que te hemos dicho. Por eso hemos activado el sistema de seguridad de la casa y...

–Hay una alerta akuma _de verdad_ –matizó Adrián–. No es simplemente una excusa para mantenerme encerrado.

Nathalie se mostró un tanto molesta.

–Por supuesto que hay un akuma de verdad.

Adrián alzó la cabeza y clavó en ella la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

–Entonces, ¿esto es lo que ha estado haciendo mi padre?

–¿Cómo?

–Cuando salió corriendo en mitad del almuerzo para «atender un asunto urgente»... en realidad iba a enviar una mariposa diabólica a demonizar a parisinos inocentes, ¿verdad?

Nathalie palideció.

–No sé... no sé de qué me estás hablando.

Adrián resopló e hizo ademán de salir de la habitación. El Gorila se interpuso en su camino.

–Déjame pasar –ordenó el chico.

El guardaespaldas miró a Nathalie, interrogante. Ella suspiró.

–No puedes salir ahora, ya te lo he dicho, y no sé de dónde has sacado esas absurdas ideas sobre tu padre. Él solo quiere protegerte.

Adrián trató de calmarse. Notaba a Plagg rebullendo bajo su camisa y, aunque sabía que tenía que ser prudente, en su interior sentía crecer la angustia.

Había un akuma ahí fuera, y Ladybug se veía obligada a enfrentarse a él en solitario. Su propio padre, que era Lepidóptero y sabía que ella era Marinette, no había dudado en akumatizar a otra víctima para atacarla, manteniéndolo a él encerrado para que no pudiera acudir en su ayuda. Adrián había planeado fingir que no sabía nada para sorprender a Gabriel con la guardia baja; pero ahora él no estaba a su alcance, y Cat Noir tenía que acudir a pelear junto a su dama.

«Cambio de planes», pensó.

–Voy a salir a ayudar a Ladybug –declaró con firmeza–. Si no me lo permitís por las buenas... será por las malas.

–¿Por las malas? –repitió Nathalie frunciendo el ceño.

–Por. Las. Malas –reiteró Adrián, alzando su mano derecha para mostrarle el anillo.

Nathalie palideció todavía más.

–No... no sé de qué... –tartamudeó.

Adrián apretó los dientes.

–¡Plagg, garras fuera! –exclamó, y se transformó ante ellos.

El Gorila dio un respingo, asustado, y retrocedió hasta la puerta, contemplando al superhéroe con asombro. Cat Noir tomó nota mental de su reacción. «Probablemente no lo sabía», pensó.

Nathalie, por el contrario, lo observaba con preocupación y cierta tristeza.

–Adrián, esto es...

–Voy a salir –advirtió él.

El guardaespaldas se sobrepuso de la sorpresa y se irguió, aún bloqueando la puerta. Era ante todo un profesional, y cumpliría las órdenes que había recibido. Nathalie dio un par de pasos a un lado para cubrir la otra puerta.

–No vas a salir, Adrián. Ni por las buenas, ni por las malas. Tu padre no aprueba tus... actividades heroicas y prefiere que te mantengas al margen de situaciones peligrosas.

Adrián podría haberle dicho muchas cosas. Podría haberle recordado que llevaba meses salvando París regularmente. Podría haberle echado en cara su alianza con su padre o el hecho de que ambos le hubiesen ocultado la verdadera identidad de Lepidóptero.

Pero no tenía tiempo de discutir.

–¡Cataclysm! –gritó, y una espiral de energía destructora se materializó en la palma de su mano.

Nathalie retrocedió, asustada.

–Adrián, ¿qué haces? No pensarás...

Él se quedó mirándola un momento y comprendió de golpe que sí lo creía capaz de utilizar su poder contra ellos. Sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado.

–Pensaba que me conocías mejor, Nathalie.

Plantó la palma de la mano sobre la pantalla metálica que sellaba la ventana. Esta se desintegró en contacto con su poder destructor, y la luz del sol volvió a entrar a raudales en la habitación. Cat Noir saltó hasta el alféizar y se volvió para mirarlos desde allí.

–Volveré cuando Ladybug haya purificado el akuma. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, y espero que por una vez seáis capaces de responder a mis preguntas.

Nathalie no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando a Cat Noir, abatida, mientras él saltaba desde la ventana de su cuarto, hacia la libertad.

Nathalie se apresuró a sacar el teléfono.

* * *

Ladybug se encaramó a lo alto de una chimenea y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Eraser. La villana corría hacia ella con la mano extendida, dispuesta a borrarla para siempre de la faz de la Tierra. Ladybug le lanzó su yoyó, tratando de inmovilizarla. Eraser alargó la mano, y la superheroína se dio cuenta en el último momento de que había cometido un error. Tiró de la cuerda y recuperó el yoyó antes de que su enemiga lo atrapara. Si Eraser destruía su yoyó, Ladybug no podría purificar el akuma ni reparar los daños que pudiese causar.

–¿Lo ves, insecto? –sonrió la villana–. No puedes luchar contra mí. Ni siquiera tienes a tu gato para que te cubra las espaldas.

Ladybug se detuvo un momento para considerar sus opciones. Pero no tuvo tiempo de elaborar un plan: Eraser plantó la mano en la chimenea sobre la que ella se encontraba y la hizo desaparecer.

La superheroína, sorprendida, perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde allí. Aterrizó dolorosamente sobre el tejado y rodó pendiente abajo. Logró sujetarse al canalón, pero Eraser se le echaba encima, y no tuvo más remedio que soltarse. Lanzó el yoyó para engancharlo a un saliente y logró detener su caída poco antes de llegar al suelo. Rodó por la acera y cuando por fin se detuvo, se incorporó un poco, aturdida. Alzó la cabeza justo para ver a Eraser saltando sobre ella.

* * *

–¡Sí! –gritó Lepidóptero en su guarida, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Su móvil sonó de pronto, y él estuvo tentado de ignorarlo. Pero echó un breve vistazo a la pantalla y descubrió que se trataba de Nathalie... y ella no lo molestaría por nada. Respondió a la llamada.

–¿Qué pasa, Nathalie?

–Señor..., su hijo se ha escapado de casa.

Lepidóptero frunció el ceño con irritación.

–¿Cómo? ¡Os dije que no le permitierais salir!

–Se ha transformado en Cat Noir, señor. No hemos podido detenerlo.

Lepidóptero abrió mucho los ojos.

–Ha ido a ayudar a Ladybug –concluyó Nathalie.

–No –susurró Lepidóptero, horrorizado.

* * *

Ladybug cerró los ojos... pero la mano de Eraser no llegó a rozarla.

Porque alguien se había interpuesto entre ambas, bloqueando el ataque como un escudo humano. Ladybug, sin aliento, se encontró de pronto entre los brazos de Cat Noir, que la envolvían en un feroz gesto de protección.

–No... –musitó.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él le sonreía... y aún tuvo tiempo de guiñarle un ojo antes de desvanecerse, borrado de la realidad por el poder que su propio padre le había conferido a Lila Rossi.

El anillo que portaba, sin embargo, permaneció allí, suspendido un instante en el aire antes de caer al suelo.

–¡Sí! –aulló Eraser, triunfante.

Ladybug no le prestó atención. Sentía como si le faltara aire, como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón del pecho. Recogió el anillo del suelo. Todavía estaba caliente. Lo estrechó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas ardientes rodaran por sus mejillas.

«Esto es una de esas horribles pesadillas», se dijo a sí misma. «Tiene que serlo».

Pero sabía que no era cierto.

–Tú serás la próxima, bichejo molesto –amenazó Eraser.

Ladybug reaccionó por fin. Debía derrotarla, pensó, para poder reparar todo el mal que estaba causando. Para recuperar a Cat Noir. Si Eraser vencía, nunca podría salvarlo.

Trató de retroceder... pero era demasiado tarde. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a morir. «Lo siento, Adrián», pensó.

Unos segundos después, sin embargo, seguía allí. Abrió los ojos, desconcertada, y se volvió hacia Eraser...

...que ya no era Eraser, sino Lila Rossi.

Ella también se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Se miró las manos, perpleja.

–¿Qué ha pasado con mis poderes?

Ladybug se puso en pie y vio la mariposa blanca que se alejaba de ellas, elevándose hacia el cielo. Lepidóptero había arrebatado a Lila el poder que le había concedido... pero demasiado tarde, porque no había sido capaz de salvar a su hijo.

–¡Adrián, no! –sonó entonces una voz.

Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidas. Gabriel Agreste llegaba corriendo por la calle, con el semblante desencajado.

–¡Adrián! –gritó–. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

–Señor Agreste... –murmuró Lila, pero él no le hizo caso.

La apartó a un lado y se detuvo ante Ladybug, pálido y con los ojos húmedos.

Sobrevino un silencio. Los dos cruzaron una larga mirada repleta de entendimiento. Por fin, Gabriel Agreste bajó la cabeza.

–Por favor –musitó con la voz rota–. Te lo ruego, salva a mi hijo.

Ladybug tragó saliva. Evocó aquellas pesadillas en las que Cat Noir moría de mil formas distintas y ella no era capaz de traerlo de vuelta. Se le retorció el estómago de angustia y, de nuevo, sintió que le costaba respirar.

Sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó por centrarse. «Rompimos la maldición de las siete vidas», se recordó a sí misma. «Puedo salvarlo. Puedo salvarlo».

Respiró hondo y dio un paso atrás. Lanzó el yoyó al aire, pronunciando las palabras mágicas.

–¡Lucky charm!

Hubo un destello y un remolino de mariquitas mágicas, y Ladybug encontró en sus manos... una simple cajita de madera octogonal.

Al principio se sintió furiosa. Su querido compañero, el amor de su vida..., había desaparecido, desintegrado por el poder de Eraser... ¿y lo único que su prodigio le ofrecía para salvarlo era aquello?

Pero de pronto lo entendió. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Gabriel Agreste a los ojos y, lentamente, le tendió la caja.

–Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, señor Agreste –declaró–. Sin trucos esta vez.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. Pero ella no vaciló.

Por fin, Agreste suspiró y se retiró la corbata. Llevaba un pequeño broche circular prendido en la camisa. Se lo quitó.

De inmediato, una centella de color violeta salió disparada de debajo de su camisa y se fundió con la joya, de la que surgieron cuatro alas estrechas y alargadas. Agreste tomó la caja y guardó el prodigio en su interior. Después se la devolvió a Ladybug.

Ella, sin embargo, no la cogió.

–Quiero los dos, señor Agreste –le advirtió.

Él tensó la mandíbula.

–¿Osas regatear cuando está en juego la vida de mi hijo?

Ladybug quería chillar también, quería gritar al mundo todo su dolor, su rabia y su desesperación. Pero se mantuvo firme.

–Los dos –insistió.

Agreste vaciló.

–Yo... no lo llevo conmigo.

–Esperaré –dijo ella.

Nadie podía saber lo muchísimo que le costó pronunciar aquella simple palabra.

Agreste suspiró, sacó su teléfono e hizo una breve llamada.

–Trae el broche de la caja fuerte –ordenó–. Ahora.

Transcurrieron unos tensos e incómodos minutos durante los cuales Ladybug y Gabriel Agreste permanecieron en silencio, uno frente al otro.

Entretanto había llegado más gente al lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo, Ladybug vio que la furgoneta de la televisión aparcaba un poco más allá, calle abajo, y oyó la sirena de la policía. Lila había aprovechado la confusión para marcharse discretamente, pero Ladybug jamás olvidaría lo que le había hecho a Cat Noir.

Por fin llegó Nathalie corriendo y le entregó a su jefe una cajita blanca y cuadrada. Gabriel extrajo de ella el prodigio del pavo real y lo introdujo en el lucky charm de Ladybug, junto con su propio broche.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro y le tendió la caja de madera a Ladybug.

Ella oyó, como en un sueño, la voz de Nadja Chamak entre los murmullos de la gente.

–...No entendemos qué está pasando entre Ladybug y Gabriel Agreste, pero parece importante. Hay testigos que afirman que Cat Noir ha caído en la batalla...

Ladybug extrajo los dos prodigios de la caja y la miró casi sin verla.

«Obra tu magia», suplicó en silencio. «Devuélvemelo sano y salvo».

Inspiró hondo y la lanzó al aire.

–¡Miraculous Ladybug! –gritó.

Hubo una explosión de color rosado y un vendaval de mariquitas mágicas recorrió los alrededores, devolviendo a su lugar todas las cosas que Eraser había hecho desaparecer: la farola, la chimenea... Por fin, las mariquitas envolvieron a Ladybug, que cerró los ojos...

...Cuando los abrió, Cat Noir estaba entre sus brazos, sonriendo. Ladybug inspiró hondo, emocionada, y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

El chico ladeó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, un poco perplejo. La gente lanzaba vítores, como cada vez que el hechizo sanador de Ladybug recorría la ciudad, porque eso significaba que los héroes habían vencido una vez más. Cat Noir se rascó la cabeza, desconcertado.

–No sé muy bien qué ha pasado, pero...

Se encogió de hombros y ofreció el puño a Ladybug; pero ella, impulsivamente, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza. Cat Noir la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

–Ya pasó, bichito –susurró, al sentir que sollozaba –. Ya pasó.

Le tomó el rostro con las manos y cruzó con ella una intensa mirada, cargada de emoción. Ella sonrió entre lágrimas.

Y entonces se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios.

Cat Noir le devolvió el beso sin pensar en nada más, mientras los ciudadanos estallaban en aplausos y exclamaciones de alegría.

Aún estrechando a Ladybug entre sus brazos, el chico miró a su alrededor. Y entonces vio a su padre y a Nathalie, que permanecían a unos pasos de ellos, muy serios. Y lo recordó todo.

Que su padre era Lepidóptero. Que sabía que Adrián era Cat Noir. Que conocía también la verdadera identidad de Marinette y, aun así, había enviado un akuma contra ella.

Un akuma especialmente peligroso, que no habría tenido reparos en matarla... como, al parecer, acababa de hacer con él. A juzgar por la reacción de Ladybug, ella lo había salvado con su magia una vez más.

La abrazó con fuerza, evitando mirar a su padre. No sabía qué decirle ni cómo enfrentarse a él. Sentía demasiada tristeza, demasiado dolor y demasiada rabia.

Entonces Ladybug le mostró los dos prodigios que guardaba en las manos.

–Se ha acabado, gatito –susurró, y lo miró a los ojos–. Lo dejo en tus manos.

Él entendió lo que quería decir. Habían recuperado los prodigios y Lepidóptero ya no sería una amenaza para nadie. Su padre no volvería a jugar a los supervillanos.

Si Adrián se lo pedía, Marinette no revelaría la verdad a nadie. Podían guardar el secreto de la verdadera identidad de Lepidóptero, y quizá él tendría la ocasión de mantener más tarde una charla con su padre para tratar de averiguar por qué había hecho todo aquello. Él y Ladybug retornarían los prodigios de la mariposa y el pavo real al cofre del maestro Fu, y Lepidóptero ya no volvería a amenazar París.

Y tal vez las cosas cambiasen a mejor, y su casa volviese a ser algo parecido a un hogar. Quizá su padre, alejado por fin de su rol de supervillano, encontrase ahora tiempo para dedicar a su hijo.

Cat Noir vio a los parisinos felices y esperanzados, porque sus héroes habían vencido una vez más. Reconoció a muchos de ellos; algunos eran sus amigos. Casi todos habían sido akumatizados en alguna ocasión, manipulados por su padre para sus propios fines.

Y comprendió que merecían saber la verdad.

Gabriel Agreste permanecía serio y silencioso, tratando de mantenerse en un segundo plano. Pero cuando Cat Noir se volvió hacia él, su mirada se suavizó. Hizo ademán de acercarse para abrazarlo... pero el chico dio un paso atrás.

Agreste se quedó quieto en el sitio; su rostro no mostró la menor emoción, pero sus puños se crisparon con impotencia.

Cat Noir se estremeció. Seguía siendo su padre, y también él se moría de ganas de abrazarlo. Pero era un supervillano. Por su culpa había perdido nada menos que siete vidas. Si Ladybug no hubiese estado allí para salvarlo todas las veces, Adrián Agreste habría muerto tiempo atrás a manos de su propio padre. Varias veces.

Inspiró hondo y miró a Ladybug. Ella asintió, mostrándole su apoyo.

Cat Noir se separó de ella y buscó a Nadja Chamak con la mirada. La reportera ya estaba allí, atenta a su señal.

–¿Sí, Cat Noir? ¿Quieres hacer unas declaraciones?

–Sí –asintió él. Sin soltar la mano de Ladybug, dijo por fin–: Ladybug y yo hemos derrotado a Lepidóptero y le hemos arrebatado su prodigio. Esta batalla ha sido la última. Y hemos vencido.

Hubo un estallido de ovaciones y exclamaciones de alegría. Nadja miró a Ladybug, insegura, porque normalmente era ella quien ejercía como portavoz de los superhéroes. Pero la muchacha asintió, confirmando las palabras de su compañero.

–Devolveremos los prodigios al guardián para que no vuelvan a caer en malas manos –prosiguió Cat Noir.

–Entonces... –prosiguió Nadja, pero la voz de Alya la interrumpió:

–¿Habéis descubierto quién se ocultaba tras la máscara de Lepidóptero?

Nadja le lanzó una mirada irritada, pero no dijo nada, porque ella también estaba interesada en escuchar la respuesta.

–Sí –confirmó Cat Noir–. Se trata de Gabriel Agreste.

Se volvió hacia su padre para dirigirle una mirada acusadora. Él se mostró sorprendido al principio; probablemente no esperaba que su propio hijo lo delatase de aquella manera. Trató de retroceder, pero cuando Ladybug esgrimió su yoyó, optó por permanecer en su sitio, sin duda pensando que sería mucho más humillante para él si la heroína se viese obligada a inmovilizarlo.

Hubo exclamaciones y murmullos sorprendidos. Cuando el teniente Raincomprix dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a detener a su padre, Cat Noir sintió que le flojeaban las piernas. Halló apoyo en Ladybug, que le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y le oprimió la mano con cariño.

Cruzaron una mirada. Habían vencido, pero él tenía la sensación de que aún le quedaba mucho por asimilar.

Volvió la cabeza para no ver cómo la policía se llevaba esposados a su padre y a Nathalie. Apenas fue consciente del revuelto que se había organizado a su alrededor. Oía un pitido y sabía que era la cuenta atrás de un prodigio, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para distinguir si se trataba del suyo o del de su compañera. Percibió que ella los excusaba a ambos ante las insistentes preguntas de Nadia y de Alya, oyó el sonido de la cuerda del yoyó y poco después se estaba elevando en el aire, bien aferrado a Ladybug.

Aterrizaron sobre un tejado, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Aguardaron unos instantes hasta que volvieron a transformarse en Adrián y Marinette, y cruzaron una larga mirada emocionada.

Y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Marinette temblaba, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Adrián tenía un nudo en la garganta y sospechaba que si trataba de hablar acabaría por llorar él también.

Permanecieron un buen rato allí, abrazados. Hasta que por fin, ella habló:

–Pase lo que pase ahora, seguiremos juntos.

Adrián se aclaró la garganta y logró decir:

–Juntos, milady. Siempre.

La estrechó entre sus brazos. Sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo, pero ella permanecía allí, firme como una roca, su tabla de salvación en medio del mar tempestuoso.

–Te quiero –le susurró al oído.

–Te quiero –respondió ella en el mismo tono.

* * *

 **NOTA:** ¡Pues esto era el capítulo final! Falta un epílogo más corto que espero poder escribir y publicar en unos días. En él retomaré el gran cabo suelto de esta historia: ¿qué pasará con Emilie? La respuesta, muy pronto. ¡Gracias por leer, y espero que os haya gustado!


	27. Emilie

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirar a Adrián, pero él tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de la mujer que yacía tras el cristal.

Miró a su alrededor, intimidada. Aún le costaba creer que aquel inmenso pabellón, silencioso como un mausoleo, formase parte de la mansión Agreste.

Que la madre de Adrián hubiese estado confinada allí todo aquel tiempo, sumida en un profundo sueño mágico, sin que él lo supiese.

Tragando saliva, evocó el momento en que Adrián había recibido el mensaje de Nathalie. No sabía cómo se las había arreglado para enviarlo desde la cárcel, donde estaba recluida, igual que Gabriel Agreste, en prisión preventiva a la espera de juicio.

Si la revelación de la verdadera identidad de Lepidóptero había sido un gran mazazo para Adrián, el correo de Nathalie no le había resultado menos impactante.

En él le hablaba de su madre. De lo que le había sucedido en realidad. De todo lo que había hecho Gabriel Agreste por salvarla, en una desesperada carrera contrarreloj.

De dónde podía encontrarla, y de cómo podía llegar hasta ella.

Probablemente, Nathalie había tenido la intención de que Adrián perdonase a su padre tras conocer toda aquella información o, como mínimo, que tratase de comprenderlo. Pero también había cargado una pesada losa sobre sus hombros. Y solo tenía catorce años.

El anillo de Cat Noir y los pendientes de Ladybug. Ambas cosas estaban a su alcance... y con ellas, si Gabriel estaba en lo cierto, Adrián podría salvar a su madre.

Lo habían discutido largamente con el maestro Fu. Al ir a devolverle la caja de los prodigios, que afortunadamente Gabriel no había sido capaz de abrir, Adrián había preguntado si existía alguna posibilidad, por mínima que fuera... de utilizarlos para curar a su madre sin que hubiese consecuencias. Habían repasado la historia de las joyas mágicas con la ayuda de los kwamis, solo para descubrir que el maestro Fu tenía razón: cada vez que un portador había fusionado los poderes de la mariquita y el gato negro para pedir un deseo... había tenido que pagar un precio.

–Es una cuestión de equilibrio, Adrián –dijo el anciano–. Son las joyas más poderosas que existen. Debe haber restricciones para su uso.

El chico había enterrado el rostro entre las manos con un suspiro de frustración.

–No es justo –murmuró–. Siempre tuve la sensación de que los poderes de Lepidóptero llegaban mucho más lejos que los nuestros y, sin embargo, él no tenía restricciones.

–Las tenía –respondió el maestro Fu–, porque no podía usar esos poderes para sí mismo. Solo podía entregarlos a otros.

Entonces Marinette había abierto mucho los ojos, sacudida por una súbita idea. ¿Y si...?

Ahora que se encontraban ambos en el mausoleo, ante la cápsula donde dormía Emilie Agreste, Marinette empezó a tener dudas. Parecía demasiado fácil. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si había llenado el corazón de Adrián de falsas esperanzas? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

–Marinette –dijo él entonces, sobresaltándola.

Había colocado una mano sobre su hombro. Marinette lo miró, y Adrián asintió para indicarle que estaba listo, y que el momento había llegado.

Marinette se volvió entonces hacia los tres kwamis que levitaban cerca de ellos. Tikki, Plagg... y también Nooroo.

Jugueteó, nerviosa, con el broche redondo que se había prendido en la solapa de la chaqueta. Inspiró hondo y pronunció las palabras mágicas:

–¡Alzaos, alas negras!

El pequeño kwami violeta fue absorbido de inmediato hacia el broche, y una bandada de mariposas blancas cubrieron el cuerpo de Marinette.

Adrián la contempló, fascinado, mientras el prodigio la transformaba. Cuando ella se volvió hacia él, un poco asustada, una máscara con forma de mariposa rodeaba sus grandes ojos azules.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó con inquietud–. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

–No, es solo que... hemos pasado demasiado tiempo luchando contra Lepidóptero, y además... aún no he asimilado del todo que mi padre era... Pero da igual. No tiene nada que ver contigo. –Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa–. Te sienta muy bien tu nuevo rol de Lady Butterfly.

Ella se miró, aún insegura.

–No lo sé –murmuró, examinando con atención el bastón que había aparecido mágicamente en sus manos–. También a mí me resulta un poco raro.

Adrián inspiró hondo.

–Recuerda que el prodigio de la mariposa no es malo por sí mismo. Está pensado para crear héroes, no villanos; tú misma me lo dijiste. Fue Lepidóptero... mi padre... quien hizo un mal uso de él.

Ella asintió.

–Tienes razón. No voy a echarme atrás ahora.

Él le dirigió una mirada rebosante de cariño.

–Gracias, Marinette.

Ella le sonrió con calidez.

Después extendió la palma de su mano enguantada y esperó hasta que una mariposa blanca se posó sobre ella. Marinette la cubrió gentilmente con la otra mano y susurró: «Akuma».

Sintió cómo sus manos se cargaban de energía, que era absorbida por el insecto. Cuando la liberó, las alas de la mariposa eran se habían vuelto violáceas y luminiscentes.

El akuma alzó el vuelo. Adrián titubeó un momento, pero enseguida irguió la cabeza con decisión y dio un paso al frente.

El akuma voló hasta él y se fundió con el brazalete que llevaba en la muñeca, y que Marinette le había regalado tiempo atrás.

–Adrián –susurró ella, y su voz no solo resonó en los oídos del chico, sino también en todos los rincones de su cabeza–, te doy el poder de sanar todas las heridas. Las del cuerpo, las de la mente, las del corazón. Las heridas físicas, las emocionales... y las mágicas. ¿Lo aceptas?

Él sonrió.

–Lo acepto, milady –respondió.

El poder del akuma lo envolvió por completo. Cuando las sombras se desvanecieron, sin embargo, Adrián no había cambiado de aspecto. Se miró las manos, inquieto, y descubrió una luz dorada caracoleando entre las yemas de sus dedos.

Se volvió hacia Marinette, inseguro.

–¿Crees que funcionará?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–No cuesta nada intentarlo.

Adrián inspiró hondo y posó sus manos sobre el cristal de la cápsula.

–Mamá... –susurró–. Mamá, por favor, vuelve.

Una luz dorada recorrió su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con gentileza. Marinette lo contempló. asombrada, mientras su poder sanador se extendía hasta la cápsula y penetraba en su interior, rodeando a Emilie Agreste en una espiral de chispas centelleantes.

Después, la luz se desvaneció y todo quedó de nuevo en penumbra. Adrián retiró las manos, casi sin aliento.

Y, ante la mirada maravillada de los dos adolescentes, Emilie abrió los ojos.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA** : ¡Pues ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia! ¿Parece sencilla la resolución? ¡A mí sí me lo parece! Espero que en la serie tengan una buena excusa para explicar por qué Gabriel puede otorgar a otros el poder de retroceder en el tiempo, sacar a la Tierra de su propio eje o crear de la nada cualquier cosa que dibujen... pero no curar a la señora Agreste.

Posiblemente haya una explicación, pero como yo no la conozco, pues termino mi historia así. ¡Muchas gracias por leerla, y espero que la hayáis disfrutado! Sí, volveré con nuevos fics más adelante, pero primero tengo que organizar un poco mis ideas y planificar las historias antes de decidir cuál voy a escribir a continuación. ¡Mil gracias a todos!


End file.
